This Love
by Kagome Juh
Summary: Ela perdera tudo o que amava sem saber como tudo fugira do seu controle. Perdera os bens materiais, as amigas e até mesmo o que nunca fora dela... ele. Mas esse amor estava longe de ter um fim. Kag&Inu - Capítulo VI ON! Capa do CD no profile!
1. Capítulo I

**EDIT 12/12/2012: Os três primeiros capítulos dessa fic foram originalmente postados entre 02/11/2008 e 01/12/2008 (70 reviews ao total, obrigada a todas que mandaram!). Porém, devido ao enorme período de hiatus e aos erros e mudanças de escrita, eu resolvi reescrevê-la e somente postá-la quando eu a tivesse pronta no meu computador. Só que eu não consegui aguentar esperar (XD). Os capítulos dessa fic são grandes e difíceis de escrever, então eu já estava ficando mais do que ansiosa pra postar os que já tenho finalizados. Então, apaguei os capítulos da época e estou repostando por aqui mesmo, pois ainda existem algumas pessoas que têm essa história em seus favoritos e em alerta. **

**Eu mudei alguns aspectos e acrescentei cenas (como faz muito tempo, tipo quatro anos, esse pessoal que já conhece a história vai precisar ler de novo pra lembrar do que ela se tratava. Já quem leu recentemente, talvez queiram ler de novo pois realmente tiveram algumas mudanças), então espero que gostem.**

**Ah sim, a cena em itálico é um LEMON que faz parte da história, mas quem não gosta desse tipo de coisa pode pular sem problemas. Já aviso que não é dos melhores, porque eu ainda não sei escrevê-los tão bem assim hahahaha **

**Bom, é isso. O primeiro capítulo é o maior entre eles, então não se assustem. Espero que quem não conheça essa fanfic também goste :D**

* * *

**This love.**

**Por:** Juju ou Juh ou Juliana ou Kagome Juh. Como preferirem :D

* * *

'Ver seu mundo desabar

é a pior coisa a se ver.

E se ver sozinha nessa destruição,

pareceu-me mais fácil do que poderia ser. '

Kagome Higurashi.

**Capítulo I.**

Kagome sorria tristemente enquanto observava o hanyou encarando a outra garota. Seu sorriso sempre tão radiante e contagiante estava sem brilho, mas ele parecia não ter notado. Mesmo com os olhos azuis acinzentados, sempre tão brilhantes, 'apagados' e sem qualquer expressão, o hanyou parecia não perceber o que acontecia com ela. Ele só tinha olhos para _Kikyou_. Somente _Kikyou_ em seus pensamentos, somente _Kikyou_ em suas conversas, somente _Kikyou_ em seus desejos.

Mesmo tendo um corpo escultural, nada de _Kagome_ em sua vida além da amizade de infância que eles cultivavam.

Kagome virou o rosto quando viu o amigo olhar para si. Arrumou os materiais em suas mãos e recomeçou a caminhar em direção à sala da faculdade. Ela já sabia o que ele pediria, já sabia o que ele falaria e ainda sofria por saber. Sofria em passar por aquilo não uma, não duas, mas **várias** vezes em um dia. Porém, Inuyasha parecia não perceber que sua atenção, sempre voltada para Kikyou, magoava a garota. Ele parecia não perceber que os conselhos que ele pedia - como ajuda para conquistar Kikyou - magoavam Kagome. Ele parecia não perceber mais nada que ela sentia e aquilo **doía** nela. Ele não era mais tão cuidadoso, não era mais tão protetor.

Nem os ciúmes exagerados ele demonstrava mais.

Kagome suspirou pensando naquilo. Sentiu a aproximação de Inuyasha e já esperou pela pergunta rotineira, pelo comentário rotineiro e pela dor rotineira.

"Oh meu Deus, o que eu faço para ter aquela mulher?" Ele perguntou afobado, como sempre. Ela não se deu o luxo de suspirar, ainda, já que ele não havia terminado a pergunta. "O que eu faço, Kagome?" Ele perguntou andando ao seu lado enquanto olhava para frente, pelo corredor. Ela estava cansada de dar conselhos, estava cansada de ser a melhor amiga, estava cansada daquilo tudo. Suspirou, olhando tristemente para o lado onde Inuyasha não poderia encará-la, e deu de ombros.

"Não sei." Disse simples, tentando conter a voz triste que carregava. Ele olhou para a morena ao seu lado interrogativo e as rugas em sua testa só aumentaram ao ver que ela não o encarava.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou surpreendendo a morena. Ela esperava pelo rotineiro 'Nossa, ela é linda demais!', não por aquela pergunta. Aquilo fazia parecer que ele ainda se importava com ela, a amiga de infância, a 'irmãzinha', a garota que ele nunca poderia amar como ela o amava.

Ela não o encarou, simplesmente suspirou novamente e antes de se separar do hanyou e seguir seu caminho pela faculdade, ela lhe respondeu minimamente.

"Nada."

_**oOo**_

Kagome olhava para fora da janela, totalmente pensativa. Tinha seus vinte e um anos, já estava naquela faculdade há três anos e não havia ficado com ninguém. Depois de seu primeiro beijo, ela nunca mais havia beijado. Ela não beijaria quem ela não gostava. Ela não beijaria alguém que não fosse Inuyasha Taisho.

Sim, seu primeiro beijo havia sido com o amigo de infância.

Diferente dele, ela não o via como o irmãozinho. Ela não o via como um simples amigo. Ela o amava, ela o queria. Ela tinha sonhos em se casar com o hanyou. Ela tinha riqueza, ela tinha beleza, ela tinha amigos; mas a única coisa que ela não tinha era a pessoa que ela amava e aquilo era deprimente. Ela amava Inuyasha e sentia que nunca poderia tê-lo. Por que logo _ela_ entrara naquele martírio? Logo por algo que ela chegou a julgar como idiotice quando era mais nova?

Balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto sentia seu ombro ser cutucado. Já estava acostumada com sua rotina e seu sorriso sincero brotou facilmente em seu rosto. Virou seu rosto para onde era chamada e viu as amigas, Sango e Rin, ao seu lado.

Como sempre.

Sempre presentes, sempre amigas, sempre confidentes... sempre tudo.

"Oh meu Deus, como você está horrível!" Sango comentou com graça. Kagome riu se levantando e as abraçando.

"Obrigada pela parte que me toca." Ela respondeu causando o riso das outras duas. "E então? Como foi o trabalho com o Miroku ontem?" Kagome perguntou já vendo Sango ficar corada. Sorriu maldosamente junto com Rin e levantou as sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva.

"Ela o beijou." A baixinha dedurou, recebendo um olhar indignado da amiga. "Ora Sango, mas é a pura verdade." Continuou, com uma cara inocente. Kagome riu com aquilo e se sentiu muito melhor ao lado das duas.

"Ora, eu não tenho culpa..." Sango começou a dizer, mas ao ver a cara das amigas completou. "Ta bom, ta bom, eu realmente **tenho** culpa!" Kagome e Rin riram divertidas. "Mas vocês sabem muito bem que fazia tempos que eu queria beijar o Miroku." Ela disse na defensiva, cruzando os braços em frente aos peitos. Kagome riu e olhou maldosamente para Rin, que logo parou de rir quando viu a cara da morena.

"Iiihh, o que foi Ká?" Ela perguntou receosa. Sango olhou para ela e sorriu da mesma forma maldosa para a pequena do grupo.

"E como foi você e o Sesshoumaru?" Kagome perguntou maliciosamente, fazendo a vítima da vez corar intensamente. Sua pele, de branca, passou para um vermelho chamativo. Aquilo divertiu de forma extremamente satisfatória as outras duas.

"Ora... Sesshoumaru e eu?" Rin disse tentando não gaguejar. "Bem, nós não temos na-nada, tratem de tirar isso da cabeça." Ela disse nervosamente enquanto encarava os olhos acusadores das duas. Suspirou, desistindo de resistir quando percebeu que Kagome começaria a insistir. "Ta bom, ta bom, nós nos beijamos também. Foi o maior amasso de toda a minha curta vida de vinte e um anos!" Completou sonhadoramente. As outras duas riram divertidas.

"A Riiinnn ta louquiiiinha por ele!" Sango disse, rindo do olhar indignado da pequena.

"Ora Sango, claro que não!"

"Oh, sim, então eu que estou apaixonada pelo Miroku." Sango disse revirando os olhos.

"Mas é mesmo." Rin comentou normalmente, recebendo um olhar indignado e uma negação veemente. Presenciando toda aquela troca de informações, Kagome não conseguia parar de rir das duas. Viu o professor entrar na sala pedindo silencio, viu as amigas sentarem em seus lugares - que infelizmente eram longe do seu - e quando se sentou em seu lugar que seus olhos foram parar na janela, viu Kikyou a encarando com fúria.

Arqueou as sobrancelhas não entendendo nada. Então, viu o olhar da morena se suavizar falsamente quando o hanyou apareceu ao seu lado, pegando-a pela mão e levando-a para fora do prédio da faculdade.

Toda aquela felicidade que sentira momentos antes, com Sango e Rin, sumiu. Toda aquela felicidade estava indo embora daquele prédio junto com Inuyasha e _Kikyou_.

_**oOo**_

Inuyasha caminhava com Kikyou, tentando conter a felicidade que tinha dentro de si. Sua mente sempre estivera presa a ela. Desde que entrara na faculdade e a vira, não parou de pensar na garota.

Andando de mãos dadas, ele sentia uma vontade enorme de gritar de felicidade, de alegria. Finalmente estava com ela, finalmente estava com a pessoa que ele **achava** estar apaixonado. Aquilo era tão inacreditável e, por incrível que pareça, havia sito tão... simples! Chegar e chamar uma pessoa para sair poderia minimizar três anos de admiração.

"E então, Inuyasha, aonde você vai me levar?" Ele ouviu a voz altiva de Kikyou e sorriu orgulhoso de si mesmo. Mesmo estranhando um pouco o tom de voz da garota, se orgulhava por estar saindo com ela.

"Bem, não tenho um lugar totalmente planejado." Ele disse sorrindo, aquele sorriso lindo que Kikyou _não_ sabia absorver.

Ela sorriu orgulhosa de si mesma. Não dera muita importância para o hanyou durante todo aquele tempo, mas sempre gostara do modo que ele a olhava, do modo que ele a desejava, do modo que ele corria atrás. Ela se sentia dona de um cachorrinho bonito e obediente. O motivo para ter fúria de Kagome era por justamente sentir que ela era a dona desse cachorrinho; ele podia não saber, não perceber, mas a outra o amava e ela _o tinha_. Ela andava com ele o tempo todo, o conhecia completamente e tinha sua confiança. Aquilo a incomodava imensamente não por amar o hanyou, mas sim por vê-lo como sua propriedade, algo próprio para ser usado. Ela não fazia aquilo com todos, não, não fazia; mas talvez passar ciúmes no cara que ela amava não podia ser algo tão ruim, mesmo que estivesse usando alguém para esse fim.

"De qualquer forma, confio em você." Ela disse sorrindo e se aproximando dele mais um pouco, dando lhe um selinho. Inuyasha se sentiu nas nuvens, tinha ido ao céu com aquele selinho. Era tudo o que ele quisera, tudo o que ele sonhara desde que entrara na faculdade e era o que ele estava conseguindo.

Mas aquela frase mexera com ele.

'_De qualquer forma, confio em você.'_

Não parecia ter fundamento. Não quando ele escutara aquelas palavras várias vezes por alguém muito especial.

Por alguém chamado Kagome.

_**oOo**_

As lágrimas rolaram, como todas as vezes que ela o via com alguém. Era daquele mesmo jeito no colégio, era daquele mesmo jeito em boates. Por que ela não superava? Por que ela não percebia o próprio lugar naquela situação e se conformava?

Ela era a simples e melhor **amiga**.

Sango e Rin olhavam preocupadas para a garota. Queriam se levantar, mas assim passariam por quase metade da sala e chamariam atenção de todos para a morena. Permaneceram sentadas, com os corações nas mãos. Kagome sempre tão sofredora. Quando Inuyasha perceberia o sentimento dela por ele?

Quando?

_**oOo**_

Noite, lua cheia, estrelas brilhantes e uma Kagome sentada no sofá assistindo TV enquanto esperava a pipoca ser feita por Inuyasha. Ela tentava realmente pensar pelo lado bom de tudo aquilo: mesmo depois de ter visto que ele havia matado as aulas daquele dia para sair, milagrosamente, com Kikyou, sentiu-se relativamente bem já que à noite ele cumpriu com a rotina de ir até sua casa para assistirem um filme juntos.

A palavra _juntos_ a fazia ter seus batimentos cardíacos acelerados. Quem sabe um dia, aquela palavra poderia significar _namorados_? Ela realmente ansiava por aquilo, mas como o hanyou passou o dia inteiro com a outra garota, ela via que aquilo poderia estar mais longe do que nunca. Não continha um suspiro sempre que pensava naquilo.

Era terrivelmente deprimente sofrer tanto daquela maneira.

Ignorou seus pensamentos lastimáveis e sorriu alegre enquanto via Inuyasha chegar à sala com a enorme bacia de pipoca em mãos. "Pelo cheiro, parece que não perdi o jeito!" Ele disse sorrindo. Kagome riu enquanto puxava a bacia das mãos dele, de forma mimada e um tanto egoísta, para seu colo, monopolizando toda aquela pipoca saborosa.

A primeira pipoca foi parar em sua boca e, sinceramente?

Inuyasha podia casar.

Desde que fosse com ela, claro.

"Ok, tenho que admitir que você realmente _sabe_ fazer pipoca." Disse sarcasticamente. Quem não sabia fazer pipoca? Tudo bem que, se fizesse aquela pergunta para si mesma, a única resposta que viria em sua mente seria a palavra 'eu'. Ignorou tal informação.

"E então, pronta para chorar, soluçar e depois dar pulinhos de alegria com mais um filme meloso e romântico?" Inuyasha perguntou um tanto entediado. Era tão acostumado com tais filmes que, agora, ele simplesmente adormecia no colo de Kagome enquanto ela chorava, soluçava, e depois tinha que se levantar, pois os pulinhos de felicidade _realmente_ o incomodavam. Mas, bem, era a companhia de Kagome. Ele realmente gostava do jeito que ela acariciava suas orelhas, seus fios rebeldes e prateados. Ele realmente gostava da maciez de seu colo e do carinho que ela o tratava e, ironicamente, achava que aquele amor que sentia por ela era somente de amizade.

Pobre tolo.

Deitou no colo macio da amiga enquanto ela colocava a bacia ao seu lado direito. Como sempre. Então, suas mãos delicadas foram até os cabelos prateados simultaneamente ao início do filme.

Tudo estava normal. Tudo estava ótimo. Felicidade e carinho totalmente em alta naquele cômodo. Até que certo barulhinho irritante interrompeu o momento e rapidamente o hanyou atendeu o barulhinho. O celular. O nome que pronunciou, com certeza fez Kagome novamente voltar a seu martírio, sair da fantasia onde ela finalmente teria seu momento feliz ao lado de Inuyasha e voltar à realidade em que, agora, ele parecia estar se envolvendo mais seriamente com alguém do que em todos os anos passados.

"Alô? Sim, é o Inuyasha..." Ela o ouviu dizer logo que atendeu. A pior parte veio logo depois. "Kikyou? Uau... Nossa... Não, é... ta tudo bem sim..." E então, logo depois disso, ela se recusou a escutar mais alguma coisa.

Saiu da sala e foi para seu quarto.

Inuyasha sabia o caminho até a porta.

_**oOo**_

Uma semana se passou e, estranhamente, Inuyasha agora namorava Kikyou. Kagome achava aquilo **tão** estranho, mas **tão** estranho que às vezes se pegava imaginando uma Kikyou traindo o hanyou ou somente o usando.

Garota esperta.

Mas agora já não chorava todas as vezes que via os dois juntos já que, se ela o fizesse, ela simplesmente perderia todo o líquido que tinha em seu corpo e, consequentemente desidratando-se e ficando com a pele horrível... Ok, ela não estava pensando nisso. Ela simplesmente não queria chorar. Choraria todos os minutos, todos os dias, por todo o tempo? Era isso que aconteceria se todas as vezes que os vissem juntos ela chorasse, já que eles estavam juntos _o tempo todo_. Eles estavam _juntos_ e sempre estavam _com_ Kagome.

E aquilo era cruel.

"E então, nós vamos sair hoje?" Ouviu a voz de Sango, animada, tentando anima-la também. Sorriu tristemente encarando uma das amigas.

"Sango, não estou com clima." Ela disse simples. Uma resposta curta e objetiva, mas Rin não iria desistir.

"Ora Ká, se você ficar desse jeito, contaremos para o Inuyasha que você está fazendo birra para sair com a gente." A pequena disse com a cara fechada e, é claro, ela acabara tocando na ferida: Inuyasha. Kagome se perguntava se ele ainda se importava com ela.

"Tudo bem." Ela concordou, somente para que a tortura em sua mente acabasse. Não queria saber se ele se importava ou não e, para isso, precisava somente não envolvê-lo. O pior de tudo era aquilo: **como** não envolvê-lo em sua vida? Se ele sempre estivera envolvido?

Suspirou totalmente cansada.

"Hey, Kagome!" Ouviu um grito chamando por seu nome e olhou para trás. Ficou surpresa, sentindo o próprio coração batendo aceleradamente, ao ver quem a chamava: Inuyasha. Se fosse há algum tempo atrás, aquilo seria **tão** normal; mas naquela semana ele esteve o tempo todo com Kikyou e, talvez, ela estivesse sentindo que nada mais seria normal como antes.

"Nossa, te procurei o tempo todo." Ele disse afobado quando parou de correr, ficando ao lado de Kagome. Sango e Rin olharam uma para a outra e sorriram. Já estava na hora de ir embora mesmo, então, elas poderiam ir sem ter que avisar a amiga, não é?

"Nossa, surpreendente, você estava me procurando." Kagome disse tentando conter a amargura, falhando miseravelmente. Inuyasha pareceu não perceber e simplesmente sorriu.

"Bem, estive pensando..." Ela se repreendeu quando se pegou perguntando a si mesma se ele realmente conseguia pensar. "Nessa semana não cumprimos nada da nossa rotina. Tipo os filmes e tudo mais." _Por culpa sua._ Kagome completou a frase dele em pensamento e repreendeu-se novamente. "Então, poderíamos sair essa noite." Inuyasha completou sorrindo.

Ela sentiu uma pontinha de esperança nascer na profundidade escura e sofrida de seu coração. Um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto e, radiante, ela aceitou, "Claro Inu, as meninas vão com a gente." Ela disse animada enquanto o hanyou sorriu sem graça. Sabia que o que diria a seguir poderia interferir naquela animação toda, sabia que Kagome não estava tão feliz com o seu namoro, mas não julgava ser por motivos amorosos, claro. Pensava ser por ele não estar mais andando tanto com ela como antes.

"Bem, a Kikyou também vai com a gente... espero que não se importe."

Talvez tivesse sido melhor não ter aceitado, afinal.

"Oh, não... claro que não." Ela respondeu, seu sorriso morrendo e ficando somente com um resquício do que ele fora em seu rosto. Igual a um sorriso falso. Odiava sorrisos falsos.

Odiava estar naquela situação.

Percebendo o momento tenso, Inuyasha se perguntou se aquilo tudo estava certo. Ele sempre se perguntava se estava correto em ficar com alguém sabendo que Kagome não gostava da menina. Ele sempre se perguntou, mas nunca achou a resposta que deveria achar que no caso seria 'não'. Não tinha _nada_ correto ali.

Mas bem, ele realmente era lerdo. Dêem um tempinho para ele.

"E então, seus pais vão chegar hoje?" Ele perguntou animado, tentando diminuir aquele clima tenso que se instalara entre eles ao puxar um assunto completamente diferente do que falavam. Era tão difícil criar um clima tenso entre eles que ele sabia que quando isso acontecia _tinha_ algo errado, mas ele preferiu ignorar. Eles iriam superar, não é?

"Nossa, é mesmo... eles chegam hoje." Kagome respondeu sussurrando mais para si mesma do que para Inuyasha. O sorriso novamente se formou. Ela amava os pais. Claro que aquilo era meio óbvio, todos nós amamos nossos pais. Porém o jeito entre eles era tão diferente do normal! Não eram somente pais, eram amigos, eram confidentes. Os dois sempre souberam do amor que ela nutria por Inuyasha, sempre sofreram vendo-a sofrer; mas, o mais importante de tudo: sempre deram força quando ela precisou. Claro que os sermões eram totalmente chatos, mas, bem, disso eles ainda iriam se curar.

"Eu realmente tenho que te levar em casa hoje, então." Ele disse sorrindo maroto, ganhando uma risada divertida da garota ao seu lado.

Naquele momento, era como se Kikyou nunca tivesse existido.

"Um enorme sacrifício, ein?" Ela perguntou irônica. Sabia muito bem que ele adorava ir até seu apartamento quando sua mãe estava lá. Sabe como é: bajulação, 'empanturração' e enorme variedade de mimos.

"O que eu não faço por sua proteção." Ele disse com pose de herói, fazendo com que ela risse e passasse seu braço pelo dele. Começaram a caminhar na direção da casa da morena, nem notando que Sango e Rin já haviam ido.

Realmente tinha sido bom elas terem ido antes.

Ficaram calados pela maior parte do caminho, cada um em seus pensamentos, cada um com seus desejos. Não preciso dizer exatamente qual era o desejo de Kagome, não é? Ele estava bem **ao lado** dela. Mas não posso nem dizer qual é o do Inuyasha, já que ele **pensa** que sabe. Podem ter certeza que ele ainda não percebeu o que ele deseja e, talvez, será tarde demais quando ele perceber. Mas isso, bem, daqui a pouco ele poderia descobrir.

Da pior maneira possível, claro.

"E então, está tudo bem com você?" Ela o ouviu perguntar. Sorriu. Aquilo poderia ser certo interesse nela? Ele estaria se importando?

"Estou bem, por quê?" Ela perguntou interessada. Olhou para o lado enquanto caminhava de braços dados com ele. O hanyou coçou a cabeça, sem graça, um ato que o deixava muito fofo na opinião de Kagome; na verdade, tudo no Inuyasha o deixava fofo ao ver da morena, deixava-o lindo e maravilhoso. Então, um ato a mais ou a menos, só fazia com que ela se apaixonasse ainda mais a cada segundo que passavam juntos.

"Na verdade, não é nada, só que estou percebendo certa melancolia vinda de sua pessoa." Ele disse tentando gesticular com a mão livre, enquanto continuava com sua tentativa de puxar assunto. Ela se sentiu emocionada em ver que pelo menos ele ainda _notava_ alguma reação, ação ou sentimento que ela demonstrava. Queria rir do jeito que ele falara. **Como** Inuyasha conseguia lhe fazer sentir tantas coisas daquele jeito? Uma hora ela estava triste, na outra feliz. "E bem, eu estava querendo saber de Kouga também." Ele completou fazendo com que ela quase enfartasse de emoção.

Kouga era sinônimo de ciúmes para Inuyasha (sendo a recíproca verdadeira). Mais especificamente, _ataques_ de ciúme. Ela _nunca_ entendera de onde ele tirava todo aquele ciúme. Primeiro, porque ela acreditava veementemente que ele não a amava para ter ataques de ciúmes daquele tipo, dizendo até que 'ela era dele'. Segundo, ela nunca tivera nada com o outro garoto, ele que sempre quisera algo com ela. Então, de onde ele poderia ter ciúmes de uma pessoa que Kagome nunca se relacionara? Mas o fato de Inuyasha ter citado Kouga parecia fazer com que ela fosse ao céu. Ele se importava.

Definitivamente, Inuyasha ainda se importava.

"Estou bem, não se preocupe." Kagome respondeu com um peso a menos em seus ombros. "Sobre Kouga? Bem, faz um tempo que não o vejo. Ele não apareceu mais na minha área." Ela disse sorridente, dando pequenos pulinhos ao lado de Inuyasha, que suspirou aliviado, sem nem mesmo saber por que estava aliviado em pensar que Kouga estava longe da morena. Quando pensava sobre aquilo, convencia-se que era por amá-la como um irmão ama uma irmã mais nova.

"Bom mesmo ele não aparecer." Ele disse com um misto de divertimento e ameaça. Todas as ameaças de Inuyasha tinham um fundo de verdade. Kagome riu com aquilo. Estava muito feliz, estava mais feliz do que estivera em anos.

Caminharam mais um tempo calados e ela logo avistou o enorme prédio chique que morava, na parte nobre da cidade. Ela olhou para cima, parando seus olhos na cobertura. _Seu_ apartamento. Seu sorriso ficou mais contagiante assim que ela reconheceu o carro estacionado na frente do prédio. Alegre, segurando-se para não correr, ela foi chegando perto do portão de entrada. O porteiro abriu o portão e ela foi puxando Inuyasha animadamente até o elevador. Quando as portas se abriram no último andar, quando ela avistou a porta de seu apartamento aberta enquanto uma mulher reclamava de suas costas, que doíam depois da viagem, ela percebeu que sentia muitas saudades daquela senhora.

Aquela linda mulher que era conhecida mais carinhosamente por Kagome, como, "Mãe..." Ela sussurrou ignorando Inuyasha ao seu lado e saiu correndo enquanto entrava em seu apartamento e pulava nas costas da senhora. Ele sorriu. Ela parecia uma criança quando estava feliz desse jeito.

"Kagome! Oh meu Deus, minha filha! Você já não tem mais cinco anos para pular nas minhas costas!" Ele ouviu a mãe da garota gritar enquanto ria. Kagome parou de abraçar a mãe enquanto a senhora virava-se para encará-la. Ela encarou carinhosamente a mãe. Cabelos castanhos claros, puxados para loiro. Os olhos azuis, de quem ela puxara os seus. Corpo magnífico, mesmo já sido mãe duas vezes e a roupa elegante, como sempre.

Percebe-se que a mãe de Kagome não era japonesa. Ela _adorava_ o fato de sua mãe ser norte-americana.

"Kagome?" Ouviu alguém lhe chamar com uma voz séria, mas perceptivelmente com carinho. Ela sentiu que seu sorriso só ficou ainda mais radiante quando viu seu pai. Um japonês legítimo. Cabelos negros, de quem ela puxara os seus, e olhos escuros, iguais os de seu irmão mais novo que deveria estar no internato.

"Paaai!" Ela gritou feliz correndo a lhe abraçar. Inuyasha sorriu enquanto ia cumprimentar a Sra. Higurashi, sendo recebido, como sempre, com muito carinho.

"Sra. Higurashi." Ele a cumprimentou, alegre em ver todos ali com o mesmo humor. Era muito contagiante.

"Oh, Inuyasha, como você esta?" Ela perguntou elegantemente e carinhosamente, de forma educada. Kagome, bem, ela abraçava o pai forte enquanto ele lhe acariciava os cabelos negros. Aquele abraço representava as palavras que ela queria lhe dizer, mas que naquele momento e na presença de Inuyasha ela não falaria.

"Estou muito bem, Sra. Higurashi." O hanyou lhe respondeu educadamente e, então, quando Kagome soltou o pai, ele foi cumprimentar o Sr. Higurashi. Ela abraçou a mãe novamente, forte.

"Oh, mamãe..." Ela sussurrou. A Sra. Higurashi sorriu triste enquanto sentia a tristeza na voz de sua primogênita, apesar de saber que a filha estava feliz com a presença deles.

"Como você está, meu bem?" A mulher perguntou carinhosamente, somente se afastando até conseguir encarar Kagome. Os olhos azuis acinzentados se encararam. Os dois com um brilho diferente, único.

"Estou bem." Ela respondeu sorrindo, mas a mãe sabia que aquilo não era verdade. Acariciou os cabelos negros que a filha havia puxado do pai, ela estava linda; mas, estava perceptivelmente cansada. Abraçou a filha mais um pouco escutando Inuyasha conversando com o Sr. Higurashi.

Inuyasha.

Será que aquele menino nunca percebera que sua Kagome o amava?

Ela realmente teria que ligar para Izayoi.

"E então, Inuyasha, está namorando?" O pai da garota perguntou para o hanyou, que sorriu sem graça. Kagome e a mãe se separaram do abraço e observaram-no responder. Ela tinha o coração apertado no peito.

"Estou sim." Ele assentiu. A garota sentiu a mãe pegar em sua mão e a apertar. Sentiu-se muito grata por aquilo e naquele momento ela esquecera completamente dos momentos anteriores, em que Inuyasha se mostrou interessado na vida dela, se importava com ela.

Voltou novamente a seu martírio enquanto passava uma boa parte da tarde com os pais e com o hanyou.

Conversando sobre Kikyou.

A mais nova namorada de Inuyasha... enquanto ela ainda o amava.

_**oOo**_

Kagome olhava no relógio de cinco em cinco minutos. Já havia passado da hora combinada e Inuyasha ainda não havia chegado para buscá-la. Não preciso dizer que aquilo a deixava terrivelmente nervosa, preciso?

Ela não sabia se realmente seria confortável ir com o garoto, já que Kikyou estaria no carro também; mas não iria rejeitar a carona do **amigo** – infelizmente - por causa da namorada dele.

"Kagome, você está linda!" Ela sorriu enquanto via a mãe chegando, cheia de sacolas nas mãos, em seu apartamento. Logo viu o pai atrás carregando o dobro do que a mãe carregava. Segurou a vontade de rir. Sua mãe realmente não levava jeito, ela _amava_ gastar.

"Que orgulho, nossa menininha cresceu." A voz grossa e séria do pai de Kagome foi ouvida, em um verdadeiro contraste com a frase que ele havia acabado de dizer, fazendo-a rir. Sem esperar qualquer pedido, ela correu a ajudar os dois a colocarem todas aquelas sacolas na mesa da sala.

"Pai, sua menininha já esta com vinte e um anos." Ela comentou aos risos, abraçando o pai carinhosamente.

"Inuyasha ainda não chegou?" A mãe perguntou e, coincidentemente, naquele exato momento o interfone tocou. Era o porteiro avisando que o hanyou estava subindo. Kagome, pobrezinha, ficou mais nervosa ainda. Seu coração acelerou quando viu a porta se abrindo. Era sempre assim. Seu coração sempre saía de seu controle quando ele vinha buscá-la, seus pensamentos a traíam e ela sempre se imaginava como sua namorada.

Logo que ele entrou o cheiro de Calvin Klein Eternity inundou o apartamento, penetrando seus sentidos, fazendo com que ela se sentisse fora do chão momentaneamente e, logo que seus olhos avistaram o hanyou, ficou zonza com toda aquela 'informação' ao mesmo tempo. Por que ele não podia ser feio e gordo? E muito fedido? Já que, se ele fosse ela não teria se apaixonado, não é? Não era discriminando os feios, gordos e fedidos; mas homens gostosos e bonitos, que nem Inuyasha, com certeza eram mais fáceis de apaixonar.

Ele vestia uma calça jeans preta-desbotada, reta e um pouco larga, presa por um cinto negro e grosso que por pouco não deixava o 'Calvin Klein' da roupa íntima aparecer. A camisa social azul escura com as mangas enroladas até a altura dos cotovelos e os três primeiros botões abertos mostrava uma corrente prateada no pescoço.

Para finalizar, ele calçava um lindo tênis Prada, preto e branco e de couro maleável.

Ok. Era muito melhor o Inuyasha daquele jeito mesmo.

Kagome sorriu belamente o admirando, como sempre fazia. Mas não era só ela que estava admirada, ele estava boquiaberto com o que via. Ele não negava que ela era linda e nem que seu coração também acelerou quando bateu os olhos na figura feminina, algo que sempre acontecia quando a via daquele jeito. Porém ele não entendia muito bem o porquê de seu coração acelerar daquela maneira, então ele simplesmente não pensava muito a respeito.

Ela vestia uma blusa Dolce&Gabbana grafite de um tecido leve. Na frente um decote médio em V subia em duas alças grossas, decoradas por um detalhe de prata com dois strass em cada, que se cruzavam em X nas costas. A blusa se ajustava bem, mas o tecido mole não ficava muito justo, se movendo a cada movimento. Na barra a blusa tinha pequenos brilhos espaçados e um 'D&G' em strass na borda à direita. A calça jeans escura caía perfeitamente: uma Diesel azul-marinha, que descia apertada até mais da metade da coxa, onde começava a abrir levemente e a cair reta e mais solta até os tornozelos delicados. Os bolsos traseiros eram decorados por um tipo de paetê transparente que refletia levemente qualquer luz que chegasse até ele e eram costurados por uma linha decorativa azul-metálica. Já na parte da frente da coxa o jeans era levemente desbotado.

Nos pés delicados, um Manolo Blahnik inteiramente preto. O salto alto e fino brilhava envernizado assim como a sola. As grossas tiras de cetim negras laçavam até o tornozelo, onde ficavam presas por um delicado fecho de prata.

A maquiagem era leve, somente um lápis negro a realçar os olhos e um brilho a realçar os lábios vermelhos. O cabelo estava natural, liso até chegar às pontas que se cacheavam.

Em resumo: ela estava maravilhosa.

Ele logo sentiu o cheiro de Burberry London vindo dela. Um cheiro marcante, um cheiro que o hipnotizava. Mesmo não percebendo os efeitos que Kagome causava em si, mesmo não percebendo o real sentimento que ele nutria por ela, ele não deixava de admirar-se com algo tão belo. Ela era realmente espetacular. Ele poderia ficar o resto da noite somente a elogiando.

Os pais da garota não deixaram de sorrir. Eles tinham certeza que Inuyasha amava Kagome, sempre tiveram, e torciam para que um dia ele percebesse isso, percebesse também que ela o correspondia. Sorrindo, eles permaneceram calados. Não queriam estragar o momento deles.

"Você está... linda." Ele disse, boquiaberto, depois de admirá-la. Ela corou levemente e seu coração se encheu de alegria, gritando 'Ele está te elogiando!' a cada batida.

"Obrigada, você também." Ela respondeu sorrindo levemente, aceitando a mão que o hanyou lhe oferecia. Saíram dali de mãos dadas, deixando um pai e uma mãe esperançosos para trás.

Ela observou a mão dele sobre a sua, notando como pareciam estar em um encaixe perfeito. Ela sentia seu coração bater _tão_ acelerado, suas bochechas ficarem _vermelhas_ pela timidez e _o calor_ que aquela mão lhe transmitia. Por que ela agia como se já não tivesse passado várias vezes por situações como aquela? Por que seu corpo insistia em fazê-la se sentir daquele jeito sendo que já andaram de mãos dadas tantas vezes? Ela não tinha resposta para essas perguntas e nem conseguia pensar em alguma. O cheiro do perfume do garoto invadia suas narinas e ela já não pensava normalmente. Era como se seu corpo estivesse reagindo independentemente das ordens que o cérebro mandava.

Porém, assim que saíram do prédio e que viram, logo à frente, Kikyou escorada no carro do hanyou, Kagome voltou para a realidade. Pois além de vê-la ali, Inuyasha havia soltado sua mão.

Não tinha como não voltar para a realidade depois disso.

Ela observou a roupa da outra mulher. Era bonita, era elegante e a vendo sentiu que talvez soubesse o porquê de Inuyasha preferi-la. Kikyou era sexy e ela não era tanto assim.

A outra garota vestia um vestido que tinha um generoso decote quadrado, que só era ainda mais ressaltado pelo sutiã Push-in-up!, puxado por duas finas correntes douradas que prendiam atrás do pescoço. No colo, era todo feito de uma malha aveludada cor-de-vinho bem justa e logo após os seios, caía em forma de trapézio, todo feito de seda pura e dançante. O vestido ia até a metade das coxas e deixava boa parte das costas e das pernas suavemente à mostra.

As mules Jimmy Choo tinham cor de ouro-velho e detalhes em vermelho-escuro. Os adoráveis saltos-gatinha não eram muito altos e davam um ar gracioso ao sapato. Ela carregava uma bolsa de mão, também em tom de ouro-velho, de seda, que fechava com uma delicada armação dourado-escuro e tinha uma corrente da mesma cor de tamanho suficiente apenas para ser carregada no pulso.

A maquiagem era forte, realçando as belezas de seu rosto de acordo com a roupa. Kagome virou o rosto para não ver Inuyasha dando-lhe um selinho, enquanto ele abria a porta para que Kikyou entrasse no carro. Ela não queria ver as cenas de romance, não era tão trouxa àquele ponto.

Entrou sozinha no carro, pois o hanyou não se lembrou de abrir a porta para ela também.

Ficou ali, totalmente desconfortável, 'empacando' o namoro dos outros dois. Seus olhos procuraram a janela por todo o percurso. Não queria ver a mão do amigo na coxa da moça, não suportava a ideia dos dois se beijando, se tocando e até mesmo transando. Ela não ia se iludir. Quando Inuyasha perdera a virgindade, contara para ela – mais um momento de sofrimento. Então, ele não tinha nada a perder, ele poderia transar com Kikyou quantas vezes ele quisesse, mesmo eles tendo somente uma semana de namoro.

Enquanto Kagome... Bem, ela continuava virgem, pobrezinha.

"Chegamos." Foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando ouviu a bela voz de Inuyasha. Olhou animada para a porta da boate, vendo o chofer já vir até o hanyou para pegar as chaves do carro para estacioná-lo.

Bem, a boate estava na área nobre de Tóquio.

"Parece que está lotada." Ela disse tentando soar animada. Não queria estragar a alegria de Inuyasha, mesmo que a alegria do hanyou não fosse lá bem a própria alegria.

"Realmente. Vamos, Inu?" Ela ouviu a voz altiva de Kikyou e disfarçou o olhar chocado. Até alguns dias atrás a única que o chamava de tal forma carinhosa era ela!

"Vamos." Ele concordou pegando-a pela mão e com Kagome logo atrás, entraram na boate somente mostrando suas identidades.

Logo que entraram no local seus olhos foram ofuscados por todos os canhões de luz. Viram muitas pessoas conhecidas dançando, músicas altas e no auge tocando. Kagome sorriu quando viu, sentados na mesinha, Sango, Rin e seus acompanhantes. Ela não pode deixar de transformar seu sorriso de alegria em um repleto de malícia. Não é que elas levaram Miroku e Sesshoumaru?

"Ká! Nossa, você 'tá linda!" Sango disse, quer dizer, **gritou** animada se levantando para cumprimentá-la.

_Hello-ou_, porque ela gritou? Oras, elas estavam na boate!

"Há uma semana você falou: nossa, você 'tá horrível!" Kagome respondeu imitando a voz da amiga, fazendo com que ambas rissem. Quando se abraçaram, ela segurou Sango no abraço e 'cochichou' em seu ouvido. "Está saindo com o Miroku, agora?" Quando se separaram, mesmo estando escuro com néon e as luzes piscando, a morena conseguiu ver que a amiga estava corada.

"Não é bem 'saindo', é mais tipo 'dando uma voltinha'... entende?" Sango perguntou rindo, ganhando uma risada da morena que assentia. Logo viu Rin pulando para lhe abraçar.

"K-chan! Você está linda!" Ouviu a pequena dizer e, depois de tantos elogios, Kagome realmente se sentiu bem. Vejamos bem: primeiro Inuyasha, depois Sango e agora Rin! Ela realmente devia estar maravilhosa.

"Riiin, então você está saindo com o Sesshoumaru?" Ela perguntou enquanto ainda a abraçava. Rin separou-se do abraço com um sorriso sem graça. "Pra quem disse que não tinha nada com ele..."

"Ah, bem, isso?" A baixinha perguntou envergonhada, recebendo uma risada divertida da outra garota. "Não é que não tivéssemos nada... Só que..." Rin dizia gesticulando desesperadamente. Kagome segurou as mãos da amiga e sorriu.

"Calma Rin, 'tava só brincando." Ela riu da cara emburrada da pequena. "E vocês formam um lindo _casal..._"

Bem, só naquele momento que ela percebeu sua situação.

Rin estava com Sesshoumaru. Sango estava com Miroku. E, claro, Inuyasha estava com Kikyou.

E então, crianças, quem sobrou?

"Oh..." Kagome suspirou enquanto olhava para todos a seu redor. Todos estavam acompanhados. Todos, menos _ela_.

"Ká? Está tudo bem?" Rin e Sango perguntaram ao mesmo tempo quando viram, de uma hora para outra, ela se desanimar, sendo que segundos antes estava alegre as cumprimentando. Kagome encarou as duas. _Essas... _

"Oh, claro que está tudo bem." Ela respondeu com um sorriso forçado, falhando miseravelmente em tentar conter o veneno na própria voz. As duas olharam desconfiadas para ela e a morena virou os olhos impaciente. "**Como** vocês puderam vir com seus respectivos namorados?!" Ela perguntou indignada. As duas olharam para Miroku e Sesshoumaru, e voltaram a olhar interrogativamente para Kagome, que indicou com os olhos o casal logo atrás delas. Sango e Rin ficaram com as bocas em formato de 'o'.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Sango disse dando ênfase a cada palavra, dando um tapa na própria testa. Kagome revirou os olhos novamente. A sorte era que ninguém estava interessado naquela conversa, se não Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha poderiam escutá-la, já que tinham um lado yokai. "Nos perdoe, Ká!"

"Esquecemos completamente desse detalhe!" Rin completou.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem." Ela respondeu desanimada. "Podem voltar para a mesa, eu vou pro bar." Completou, fingindo descaso com o acontecido. As amigas ficaram meio preocupadas e se perguntavam se realmente deviam deixá-la ir sozinha. Vendo o olhar ameaçador de Kagome que dizia 'Não me sigam!', elas resolveram 'obedecer'.

A morena seguiu até o bar que havia ali perto das mesinhas. Bem, se ela sobrara até que seria bom. Tipo, ela poderia se embebedar.

Doce fantasia.

Ela se sentou em um dos banquinhos do bar e ficou observando o lindo barman preparando bebidas para as outras pessoas que também estavam sentadas ali. Ele realmente era maravilhoso, mas bem, Inuyasha ainda detonava.

"O que a senhorita vai querer?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso galante. Ela sorriu em troca. Bem, não custava sorrir.

"Um cosmopolitan." Ela respondeu enquanto se virava e observava a boate. Seus olhos azuis não conseguiram evitar procurar pelos amigos. Viu todos sentados na mesa, conversando e rindo. Quer dizer, menos Sesshoumaru. Ele _nunca_ sorria. Mas logo que Kagome observou melhor, Kikyou também não conversava. Talvez ela estivesse se sentindo deslocada, já que ela também observava a boate.

É, as mulheres de Inuyasha não estão sendo devidamente entretidas.

Porém nenhum dos dois imaginava o que a namorada do hanyou poderia estar olhando... A mulher encarava o ex-namorado: Naraku Takashi. Ele era lindo, mais especificamente, maravilhoso. E bem, Kikyou terminara com ele por não se sentir valorizada. Inuyasha, bem, servia para mostrar para Naraku que ela poderia arranjar quem ela quisesse quando quisesse.

Os olhos castanho-escuros do outro olhavam sedutoramente para os olhos castanho-escuros de Kikyou. Bem, um verdadeiro jogo de sedução ocorria ali.

"Está aqui, senhorita." Kagome olhou novamente para o barman e viu a pequena taça de Martini com o líquido. Sorriu agradecida e tomou de uma só vez.

Ok, não foi uma boa idéia. Mas... E daí?

"Me vê outro por favor." Ela pediu sorrindo e lá foi o barman preparar outra dose. Poucos minutos e lá estava a taça de Martini cheia novamente. Kagome a encarou e mesmo sabendo que estava de estomago vazio, pegou a taça e virou-a de uma só vez. Já estava acostumada em beber, então o gosto e o jeito que descia pela sua garganta simplesmente não a incomodavam. "Mais um, por favor." Ela pediu simpaticamente.

Bem, ela realmente estava obstinada a ficar bêbada.

Inuyasha passou os olhos dourados pela boate, assim que Kikyou se levantou afirmando que iria até o banheiro, e eles pararam em certa morena que virava uma taça de Martini de uma vez só. Estreitou os olhos vendo Kagome tentando se embebedar. Ela nunca bebia daquele jeito e, quando o fazia, ele sabia que ela simplesmente queria ficar bêbada. Viu depois de alguns minutos ela virar mais uma taça, e mais outra, e mais outra. Levantou quando a viu gargalhar.

Mal chegara e ela já estava indo embora, que pena não?

Mas quando ele se levantou, viu um homem chamando a morena para dançar. Oh, como aquilo mexeu com os nervos de Inuyasha. Ficou parado, vendo-a fazer charme, gargalhar e aceitar ir dançar com ele. Estava ficando irritado, muito irritado. Ela só podia fazer charme para ele!

Mas pelo jeito não era o que ela estava fazendo.

"Vamos dançar?" Kagome ouviu uma voz dizer e olhou divertida para trás. Um homem maravilhoso - por sinal - a encarava malicioso estendendo a mão para que ela aceitasse. Ela sorriu daquele jeito que só ela conseguia fazer. Talvez uma diversãozinha não fizesse mal a ninguém, especialmente para ela, que realmente precisava se divertir.

"Ah, não sei..." Ela disse colocando o dedo nos lábios, fazendo uma pose pensativa. O homem sorriu com aquilo. Ela estava fazendo o charme básico para não aceitar o convite no primeiro pedido.

Espertinha, não?

"Vem." Ele chamou, vendo-a sorrir e aceitar, colocando a mão delicada sobre a dele. Ele começou a puxá-la para o meio da pista. De acordo com a batida da música o corpo da morena se mexia enquanto passavam entre as pessoas, até mesmo empurrando algumas para poderem passar. Kagome dava pequenos tropeços no liso, por causa da bebida, e assim que pararam um de frente para o outro, ela teve a chance de observar melhor os traços do homem.

Caramba, ela realmente estava dançando com ele? Era um tanto irreal o que ela via!

Homem bonito, gostoso e com estilo.

Kagome, Kagome, você precisa ficar bêbada mais vezes!

Inuyasha continuava parado, olhando todos os movimentos. Nem percebeu que Kikyou estava conversando com seu ex a alguns metros dali. Simplesmente ficou vendo a amiga de infância e aquele homem irem até o meio da pista. Apertou os dedos na palma da mão fortemente vendo que ela estava dando bola para o sujeito, ficando com os nós entre os dedos brancos, tamanha a força empregada naquele ato. Sentia vontade de ir até aquele cara e lhe dar uma boa surra, para que ele aprendesse a não mexer com a morena. O mais interessante, era que ele simplesmente não percebia que aquilo que sentia naquele momento era _ciúme_. O _belo_ e _mágico_ ciúme que sentimos quando gostamos de alguém.

Pobre tolinho.

Kagome começou a dançar mais próxima daquele homem. Dançavam e rebolavam um bem de frente para o outro. Ela estava um tanto desajeitada, mas dançando sensualmente, pode-se dizer. A mão do cara que antes permanecia na cintura, começou a descer pela lateral do corpo da morena. Ela, não se importou tanto. Fazia tempo que ela queria ser tocada, desejada; fazia anos, para falar a verdade.

Mas então, tudo aconteceu em poucos segundos.

Ela viu um braço passando zunindo por seu rosto e acertando em cheio o rosto belo de seu acompanhante. Ela tinha certeza que depois daquilo, talvez ele não seria tão bonito mais. O sujeito só não voou tão longe por causa da parede que as pessoas faziam ao redor, mas foi aquilo que fez com que uma bagunça enorme se iniciasse. A garota só viu pessoas correndo e gritando, totalmente assustadas. Ela foi empurrada várias vezes pelas pessoas que passavam ao seu lado – deixando-a mais zonza do que já estava – e, quando viu Inuyasha enfiando-se na sua frente, sentiu um misto de emoções. Raiva, surpresa... Já até imaginam o estado que o coração da garota estava. Ela viu aquele homem se levantar com o nariz sangrando e encarar o hanyou com muita fúria. Viu que ele decidiu não continuar aquela briga e, de certa forma, era até mais saudável para ele mesmo.

Inuyasha virou-se para Kagome e a pegou como se fosse um saco de batatas, colocando-a no ombro. Quando passaram na mesa todos olharam para eles um pouco surpresos e, dando um simples tchauzinho, o hanyou saiu da boate com a morena nos ombros.

Eu preciso reforçar que os dois estavam com raiva reprimida?

"Inuyasha!" Ele ouvia a morena gritar, irritada. "Me LARGAA!" Ela dava soquinhos nas costas do hanyou. Ela tinha fé que eles eram fortes...

Pobrezinha.

"Vou te levar para o meu apartamento, é um perigo você ficar ali bêbada." Ele dizia sentindo a raiva que se alojara dentro dele quando viu o homem descendo a mão por Kagome, sentindo aquela raiva corroer-lo por dentro. Ele **odiava** quando ela ficava bêbada.

"Ora, quem disse que eu quero ir para seu apartamento?!" Ela gritou raivosa. A imagem de Kikyou apareceu em sua mente e ela rangeu os dentes. "Fique lá com sua namorada!" Ela gritou dando uma joelhada no peito de Inuyasha, que mesmo sentindo a dor não a largou. "Volta para ela, volta Inuyasha!" Ela gritava tentando aumentar a força dos soquinhos.

Ela simplesmente estava _cansada_ daquilo tudo. Cansada de ter que vê-lo com a outra, cansada de sofrer por anos e anos e nunca conseguir nada, cansada de amá-lo sem ser correspondida. Por que ele não podia deixá-la se embebedar normalmente e simplesmente ser abusada por qualquer um?

Ela tinha esse direito!

Inuyasha ouvia os gritos femininos e tentava ignorar o fato que sentia a raiva e a mágoa naqueles gritos. O Chofer estacionou o carro na porta da boate e pondo uma bêbada-raivosa-teimosa no banco da frente e trancando a porta, ele correu até o banco do motorista, entrando no carro e já saindo dali, sem dar tempo para que a garota simplesmente fugisse de seu alcance.

Kagome permaneceu sentada no bando, em silêncio e em revolta.

Ele não tinha o direito de lhe tirar o direito de ser abusada!

Entenderam alguma coisa?

"Vou te levar para meu apartamento. Acho melhor do que preocupar sua mãe com uma possível ressaca." Ele disse olhando de lado para ela, que permaneceu calada, sem nenhuma reação, deixando-o incomodado. "Você queria que eu deixasse ele se aproveitar de você? Logo quando você está bêbada?" Ele perguntou irritado e indignado com o silêncio. Kagome o encarou com a face contorcida em raiva e nos olhos azuis algumas lágrimas cristalinas.

"Queria, eu realmente preferia estar lá agora!" Ela gritou com raiva, deixando que as lágrimas rolassem por sua bochecha. "Preferia que alguém se aproveitasse de mim do que ter que olhar para você aqui, fingindo se importar!" Ela disse magoada enquanto o encarava indignada. Inuyasha continuou a olhar para a rua e assim que parou em um sinal, ele encarou a morena.

"Eu não estou fingindo, Kagome." Ele disse magoado. O que ela estava dizendo?

"Então o que é isso? Então por que de uma hora pra outra você resolveu me 'salvar' de alguém?" Ela perguntou encarando-o furiosa, não recebendo resposta. O hanyou olhou para a rua novamente vendo que o sinal abrira e continuou o caminho. Ele não sabia por que somente se 'importava' com a morena quando a via com outro, ele não conseguia explicar o porquê de ter ficado louco com o fato de aquele cara ter tentando passar a mão na garota, ele não conseguia explicar o porquê de sempre ficar louco quando Kouga se aproximava da menina, beijando-lhe a mão. O fato de que ultimamente ele não havia visto o outro garoto fazendo isso o deixava aliviado.

Bem, querida Kagome, talvez seja por isso que ele não demonstrava mais os ciúmes.

Ele entrou no estacionamento do prédio ainda em silêncio. Foi até a porta do passageiro a abrindo e ajudando a morena a sair do carro. A moça saiu de forma desajeitada, tentando se equilibrar com toda a dignidade que ainda lhe restava.

"Vamos." Ele disse fechando a porta do carro, apertando o controle para trancá-lo e pegando-a no colo sem realmente esperar por alguma resposta. Por mais que a morena estivesse brava, ela não conseguiu resistir ao fato de estar abraçada a ele, com seus braços ao redor do pescoço masculino. O perfume de Inuyasha lhe invadia as narinas novamente, intoxicando seu cérebro. Ela não sabia nem onde estava mais, somente sabia que estava com o corpo perto do dele, com os braços dele a envolverem-na.

O hanyou saiu do elevador e logo viu a única porta daquele andar, seu apartamento, e caminhou até ela decidido. Abriu-a sem dificuldade e entrou carregando Kagome até o próprio quarto. Ele sentia o perfume dela mais forte e se deliciava em estar com ela em seus braços, ao mesmo tempo em que se repreendia por ter tais pensamentos. Entrou no cômodo e a colocou delicadamente na cama de casal. A respiração da garota já estava normal, levando-o a concluir que ela havia dormido. Mas assim que ele a colocou no colchão e se afastou, somente para olhar seu sono tranqüilo, ele se deparou com os olhos azuis o encarando com enorme intensidade.

"Inu..." Ela sussurrou com certo sofrimento na voz. Era torturante ter sentido aquele perfume tão perto, aqueles braços a apertando, ter estado tão perto dele daquele jeito e simplesmente não ter acontecido nada. Kagome sofria com aquilo e uma coragem que ela não teria se não estivesse alterada, assolou-a. "Eu te amo." Ela disse o encarando. Inuyasha sorriu, aproximando os rostos enquanto mexia na franja da morena.

"Ora K-chan, eu também te amo." Ele disse carinhosamente. Ela fechou os olhos apertando-os com sofrimento e negou com a cabeça, fazendo-o olhar interrogativo para ela.

"Não, Inu, eu não te amo como amigo." Ela disse simples enquanto de seus olhos rolavam algumas lágrimas, recebendo do hanyou um olhar surpreso. "Eu te amo, como o homem que você é." Ela abriu os olhos, nublados pelas lágrimas, e encarou os orbes âmbares com intensidade.

"Kagome..."

"Me deixe feliz só por hoje, Inuyasha." Ela lhe pediu, não sentindo a mínima vergonha em seu tom quase implorativo. Ele olhou ainda mais surpreso para a garota, totalmente sem palavras. "Me deixe feliz pelo menos por essa noite." Suplicou, colocando as mãos delicadas em seu rosto, acariciando-o com sua delicadeza natural. Ele a encarava surpreso demais para reagir de forma contrária. Seu corpo e seu coração pareciam saber que ele também queria aquilo, mesmo que seu cérebro ainda não tivesse decodificado aquela mensagem.

A mensagem de que, talvez, ele sempre a quisera.

Somando toda a coragem - proveniente da bebida, é claro. - Kagome puxou o rosto perfeito que estava entre suas mãos e o beijou; e finalmente o beijou, deveríamos acrescentar, e, se não estivesse bêbada e disposta a ir até o fim, ela teria desmaiado com a sensação da boca de Inuyasha sobre a sua. Principalmente quando ele tomou o controle, puxando as mãos dela e entrelaçando-as as suas próprias, investindo contra a boca macia, com gosto de alguma coisa entre morangos e cosmopolitan, com sua língua e fazendo a morena perder a consciência de qualquer outra coisa que não fosse Inuyasha.

Ele também se perdeu naqueles lábios e depois daquele beijo, eles sabiam que não iriam se repreender por nada, não iriam resistir a nada. Era a noite deles, só deles.

Kagome o puxou forte pelas mãos entrelaçadas, fazendo-o cair em cima de si na cama de casal. O corpo dele sobre o dela fazia com que ela sentisse arrepios percorrendo seu corpo, eriçando os pelos de seu braço. O beijo a deixava tão sem chão que ela não conseguia pensar direito. Faltava ar em seus pulmões e oxigênio em seu cérebro, mas ela não queria parar de beijá-lo e impedir que todas as sensações _deliciosas_ que percorriam seu corpo naquele momento continuassem. O fato de estar beijando-o, de estar com ele ali, já fazia seu coração pular descompassado, em um ritmo acelerado que já a aquecia por dentro. Inuyasha não sabia o que estava sentindo, nunca havia se sentido daquela maneira ao beijar alguém. Com Kagome parecia ser tão diferente! Ele parecia querer aproveitar até o último segundo, ele parecia querer sentir tudo o que deveria sentir e já até estava sentindo. Ele queria prover para ela as melhores carícias.

Ele nunca havia sentido uma felicidade interior como aquela que ele sentia enquanto a beijava. Ele nunca havia sentido tanto amor para dar, como estava sentindo ali com as mãos entrelaçadas. Ele não sabia explicar, mas a química, a paixão e o _amor_ que ele sentia por Kagome eram tão diferentes de todas as outras!

E então, as mãos se soltaram.

As mãos delicadas foram parar nas costas do hanyou, passando as unhas de leve por sua pele firme. As mãos masculinas buscaram os botões da própria camisa, desabotoando-a com agilidade, ansiosas para que os dois já não tivessem qualquer barreira entre eles. As mãos de Kagome subiram, arranhando-o até o pescoço e acariciando a nuca masculina, puxando os fios pequenos do cabelo prateado por baixo das longas madeixas, fazendo com que Inuyasha sentisse um arrepio atravessar seu corpo e arqueasse as costas e a nuca, procurando por mais daquele carinho.

Ele retirou a camisa e a jogou para qualquer canto. As respirações abafadas e quentes de ambos se misturavam, fazendo com que seus corpos se esquentassem ainda mais com desejo. Beijavam-se como se não houvesse amanhã. Distribuíam mordidinhas nos lábios e sugavam as línguas um do outro, simulando outro tipo de prazer. Inuyasha enlouquecia a morena tanto quanto estava sendo enlouquecido.

Separaram suas bocas já ofegantes. Sentindo as mãos másculas subirem de sua cintura para seus ombros, Kagome se esticou e arqueou seu corpo, tentando ajudar aquelas delícias a retirarem sua blusa D&G. A peça de roupa passou por sua cabeça e foi jogada para longe dos dois, para que não impedisse que a pele quente do hanyou entrasse em contato com a pele ardente da morena. As mãos de Inuyasha passaram pelo pescoço da garota, desceram pelo seu corpo tocando brevemente em seus seios ainda cobertos pelo sutiã e pararam na virilha de Kagome, acariciando-a de leve em movimentos circulares, retribuindo o arrepio que ele havia sentido quando ela puxou os fios de sua nuca. Ela sorriu, sentindo um ardor clamar para que aquelas mãos descessem mais um pouco. Sentiu uma pequena vontade de rir. Não sabia de onde que aquela vontade viera, mas sentira.

Talvez fosse o efeito da bebida. Ela realmente ficava risonha quando estava bêbada.

E então, ela subiu as próprias mãos pelo couro cabeludo de Inuyasha e as puxou, junto com as mechas de cabelo e com o próprio rosto do hanyou para si. Beijou-o novamente com fervor, tentando sentir todas as emoções que aquele toque poderia causar, sentindo o corpo masculino pressionando-se contra o seu.

Ela o beijava como ela sabia que talvez não pudesse mais repetir. Kagome sentia que devia aproveitar a cada selar de lábios, ela sentia que devia amá-lo como nunca o amou. Ela estava tentando aproveitar ao máximo aqueles momentos, mas aos poucos essa necessidade foi sendo saciada, à medida que ela foi se inebriando ainda mais pelos beijos de Inuyasha, pelos aromas de sua pele e pelos toques de suas mãos em pontos estratégicos de seu corpo. O mesmo acontecia com o hanyou, que aos poucos se perdia completamente nos braços daquela mulher deitada sob si, com as pernas enroscadas entre as suas e com as mãos acariciando-o em locais que mais o excitavam. Mesmo que não conseguisse explicar ou mesmo não notasse, ele sentia que todas as investidas eram baseadas além da excitação e da paixão; eram baseadas no _amor_ que ele sentia por ela.

Seria possível que ele ainda não havia entendido o que aquilo tudo significava?

Por ser Inuyasha, acho que sim.

_Separaram-se ofegantes, enquanto as mãos de Inuyasha voltaram a trabalhar para eliminar as barreiras do prazer de ambos. Elas foram até o fecho da lingerie, nas costas de Kagome, desnorteadas de tanta ansiedade. Os corações de ambos batiam acelerados e seus corpos estavam explodindo de calor, cobertos por uma fina camada de suor. Eles necessitavam um do outro, para se afundarem naquele calor adimensional. Encararam-se, com olhos apaixonados, e aquilo mexeu com o coração da garota como nenhuma outra coisa daquela noite. Ele a estava tratando como uma mulher desejada deveria ser tratada: com carinho, com empenho e sedução. Além de tudo aquilo, ele ainda lhe direcionava aquele olhar. Ela poderia ter esperanças?_

_A lingerie foi desabotoada e, então, de forma desastrada ela tentou ajudar o hanyou a tirar aquele empecilho. Arqueou suas costas encostando os seios contra o peitoral de Inuyasha, enlouquecendo-o com aquele novo contato e com a sua proximidade. Quando ela se deitou novamente, percebeu que o hanyou admirava seu busto. Em segundos, as mesmas mãos que já haviam proporcionado muito prazer com pequenos e sutis toques, preencheram-se com os seios da morena, acariciando-a com cuidado. Ela sentiu prazer, ela se derreteu com aquele carinho. Sua boca se partiu pronta para emitir os sons animalescos de prazer, mas não saiu som algum. Ela gemia silenciosamente, sentindo as ondas de calor se intensificar em seu corpo, sentindo uma quentura diferente começar a se construir em seu baixo ventre. _

_Ele a tratava com delicadeza, como se ela fosse uma pequena e frágil boneca de vidro, ao mesmo tempo em que reconhecia o fogo que corria em suas veias e a tratava como uma verdadeira amante. Ele não se esquecia que Kagome era virgem. O cheiro puro que emanava de seu corpo denunciava aquilo com alarde. Ele queria que ela tivesse uma primeira vez bonita e repleta de prazer, sem toda aquela 'selvageria' que ele estava acostumado. _

_Com carinho, suas mãos acariciavam os mamilos com movimentos circulares e lentos enquanto com beijos molhados e mordidas cuidadosas ele trilhava um caminho de fogo do pescoço feminino para o busto. Retirou uma das mãos para substituí-la com sua boca, levando a morena a delirar com a sensação que lhe era proporcionada. Ele mordiscou o mamilo e o sugou, estimulando-a e saboreando o gosto de sua pele e a maciez de seus seios. De forma meio desengonçada, Kagome começou a acariciar as orelhinhas no topo da cabeça do hanyou, excitando-o ainda mais com aquele toque. Os dois sentiam prazer com o que o outro fazia. Pequenos grunhidos escapavam do fundo da garganta de Inuyasha e de Kagome, ambos mergulhados na paixão._

_Então, ele subiu os beijos e as mordidinhas, passando pelo pescoço, pela bochecha e parando nos lábios. Ela retribuiu o beijo com fervor enquanto sentia as mãos do garoto desabotoarem sua calça Diesel. Excitou-se ainda mais ao pensar o que ele poderia fazer. O hanyou interrompeu o beijo, descendo lentamente sua boca por todo o corpo da morena, fazendo uma trilha ardente por onde passava. Ele passou pelos seios, pela barriga e, então, lambeu a virilha de Kagome, que sentiu outro arrepio com isso. Inuyasha sentia que a calça lhe apertava em demasia, denunciando o estado de latência e necessidade em que se encontrava, mas não acelerou aquele momento. Com a ajuda das mãos delicadas da morena, ele começou a tirar a calça feminina. Quando chegou aos pés, vendo que a sandália o impedia de tirar a peça, ele retirou a sandália, dando leves beijos nos pés da morena. Quando se livrou da sandália e da calça, ele foi até ela. Os olhos âmbares hipnotizando os azuis acinzentados, ambos com o brilho de desejo emanando de suas íris. Ela respirava descompassada, começando a suar com todo o calor que ambos trocavam, sentindo seu coração bater acelerado e descontrolado. A mente embaralhava, o desejo e a necessidade de ter Inuyasha por completo impediam que ela tivesse qualquer pensamento coerente, nublando seus pensamentos com a luxúria e com o amor. Ele lhe beijou novamente enquanto as mãos másculas desciam por seu corpo, indo parar em seu ponto íntimo, por cima da calçinha que denunciava o estado em que ela se encontrava. Kagome sentiu a respiração falhar quando sentiu os dedos de Inuyasha a acariciá-la, ali mesmo, por cima daquele tecido rendado e fino. Sentiu-se ainda mais zonza enquanto o hanyou se pôs a beijar sua orelha, mordiscando o lóbulo e depois seu pescoço enquanto estimulava sua parte sensível com os dedos._

_Ele sorriu entre os beijos na pele macia de Kagome quando ouviu os gemidos femininos se tornarem mais impacientes. E então, gemeu baixo quando sentiu as mãos femininas novamente em suas orelhinhas. _

"_Inuyasha..." Ouvir seu nome ser dito pela boca de Kagome, de forma tão urgente e ao mesmo tempo sedutora, fez com que se sentisse bem em estar dando-lhe prazer. Então, a respiração __dele__ falhou, quando ela desceu as duas mãos até a virilha masculina, estimulando outros pensamentos e fazendo Inuyasha arrepiar-se em pensar o que aquelas mãos delicadas poderiam fazer. E então, ela empurrou-o para o lado, impedindo-o de continuar sua tortura. Kagome ficou por cima, sentando-se meio desajeitada no quadril do hanyou, mexendo levemente no ponto intimo dele ainda por cima da calça, fazendo-o grunhir em resposta. Ela estava estimulando-o mesmo sem ter essa intenção. E então, ela começou a desabotoar a calça masculina e a vislumbrar a roupa íntima da 'Calvin Klein'. Ela corou ao ver o estado em que ela o havia deixado, mesmo sob a cueca, e Inuyasha achou aquilo uma graça. Mesmo estando bêbada, ainda tinha um pouquinho de vergonha dentro de si._

_Bem pouquinho._

_E então, ela repetiu o que Inuyasha fez com ela. Retirou sua calça, seu tênis e quando se viu livre da peça de roupa, começou a acariciá-lo com movimentos circulares por cima da roupa íntima. O contato das mãos delicadas sobre si, mesmo que fosse sobre a cueca, fez com que ele sentisse um prazer incontrolável. Ele nunca havia sentido algo parecido com ninguém, que o fizesse pulsar de vontade e necessidade, nem quando perdera a virgindade. Vendo o rosto do hanyou repleto de prazer, Kagome continuou mais confiante e acelerou os movimentos gradativamente. Os gemidos aumentaram de intensidade e, torturando-o, parou tudo de uma só vez para retirar a última peça de roupa que a impedia de vislumbrar todo o corpo masculino. Corou novamente ao ver ao vivo e a cores o que causara e, decidida a continuar a proporcionar prazer ao hanyou, ela subiu com as mãos e com a própria boca para a região íntima de Inuyasha, causando uma explosão avassaladora de prazer no hanyou. Sem se conter, as mãos masculinas foram parar nos fios negros da cabeça da morena, segurando-a ali para que pudesse empurrar o quadril contra ela, fechando os olhos enquanto sentia a quentura da boca de Kagome em sua região íntima e imaginando como seria ao estar realmente dentro da morena._

_Ele gemeu o nome da garota sem conseguir se conter, com a voz rouca e delirante, jogando a cabeça para trás. _

_Antes que ele tivesse um orgasmo, ele novamente mudou as posições, ficando por cima. A única peça que permanecia entre os dois foi tirada com os caninos, iluminando o sorriso malicioso e, com um olhar vingativo, ele fez Kagome tremer com o que poderia estar por vir. E então, Inuyasha começou a acariciá-la em seu ponto íntimo, com cuidado e delicadeza, sabendo da barreira que a moça tinha ali, mas sem poupar nenhum cantinho de Kagome. Seus dedos faziam movimentos circulares, e então, sentiu que ela estava totalmente molhada. Aproximou-se do ponto íntimo da morena e proporcionou com a boca o mesmo prazer que ela havia proporcionado. Ele, de forma dedicada, estimulou seu clitóris ao mesmo tempo em que trabalhava dentro de Kagome, fazendo com que ela arqueasse as costas de prazer e revirasse os olhos em suas órbitas. A língua masculina incitava a morena, estimulando as imagens selvagens que já permeavam a mente da garota naquele momento. Os dentes excitavam ainda mais a garota, que sentia arrepios de prazer com toda a atenção que ele lhe direcionava._

_E então, ela teve seu primeiro orgasmo. Uma explosão de sentimentos, de cores e de sensações. _

_Respirando ofegante e tentando puxar o ar para dentro de seus pulmões, Kagome ficou de olhos fechados tentando se recuperar. Sua cabeça girava com toda aquela emoção e com todo aquele calor. Sentiu as mãos de Inuyasha, que eram tão ágeis e eficientes, acariciarem sua bochecha, como um pedido mudo que ela o encarasse. Os olhos azuis olharam para os âmbares, vendo um brilho de desejo dentro deles, um brilho que parecia deixá-los mais escuros do que o normal._

"_Você tem certeza disso?" Ela o ouviu perguntar. _

"_Tenho." Ela nunca tivera tanta certeza de algo em sua vida como naquele momento. Os dois sorriram. _

_Com delicadeza, a qual Inuyasha não se lembrava da última vez que havia tido, ele se afundou na garota. Viu-a ficar tensa e sua face ficar repleta de dor, mas não parou os movimentos lentos, ele sabia que ela não queria que ele parasse. Continuou a avançar com leveza e, então, sentiu a barreira da virgindade dela ser quebrada. Um gemido contido de dor foi ouvido e ele acariciou o rosto feminino enquanto permanecia parado, esperando que a moça se acostumasse com a sua presença. Kagome então deixou que algumas lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto e quando se sentiu melhor, meneou a cabeça afirmativamente, enquanto sentia os lábios de Inuyasha a beijar os seus de forma carinhosa._

_Então, ele recomeçou os movimentos. Forçando para dentro da região quente da garota, com estocadas rítmicas e prazerosas. Avançando e retrocedendo, arrancando gemidos da mulher sob si e se deliciando como seu nome era grunhido no meio das ondas de prazer. Inuyasha a beijava com fervor enquanto suas mãos másculas e ágeis acariciavam seus seios, estimulando-a de todas as formas possíveis e, então, Kagome finalmente sentiu o prazer sobrepor-se a dor, já acreditando que os movimentos lentos estavam torturando-a, construindo uma onda de calor em seu ventre, aumentando-a lentamente de forma frustrante. _

_Ela já não agüentava mais aquilo, ela precisava de mais. _"_Mais... rápido! Mais... Inuya-" Ela pediu ofegante, entre os beijos, sendo interrompida por uma estocada firme e forte, derretendo-se em gemidos de prazer. Inuyasha sorriu de forma quase arrogante pelo modo como ele conseguia entretê-la e, sentindo se agradecido pela necessidade de Kagome, ele avançou e retrocedeu na intimidade feminina em um ritmo mais rápido, tentando satisfazer seu próprio membro pulsante. _

_O ritmo logo ficou frenético, fazendo com que as respirações quentes de ambos se misturassem em maior intensidade. Cada inspiração parecia demorar demais para satisfazer a necessidade de oxigênio em seus pulmões, forçando-os a puxar o ar mais vezes e de forma forçada. As estocadas rápidas iam cada vez mais a fundo, preenchendo prazerosamente a intimidade da morena. A respiração acelerada começou a falhar enquanto eles gemiam, gritavam o nome um do outro. Kagome nunca havia sentido algo como aquilo, ela não poderia imaginar que tamanho prazer existia. O calor em seu ventre aumentou consideravelmente, esperando para ser liberado em uma verdadeira explosão. Suas unhas arranhavam fortemente as costas do hanyou, tentando transmitir o que ela sentia, fazendo com que ele grunhisse em aprovação. Ele não poderia explicar, mas senti-la daquela maneira parecia a coisa mais certa a se fazer. As pernas femininas entrelaçaram o quadril de Inuyasha, buscando por mais prazer e permitindo que o hanyou tivesse mais acesso e pudesse investir com mais e mais vontade. O choque entre os corpos mexiam no clitóris da garota, que logo sentia que iria explodir de prazer. O quarto parecia uma sauna e a cama parecia estar forrada com um cobertor elétrico._

_As mãos dele exploraram todo o corpo da morena, arranhando de leve vários pontos de seu corpo, puxando para si as coxas ao redor de sua cintura e mordiscando seus seios. Naquele momento não existia mais nada além do prazer que ambos sentiam. Não existia mais nada além de seus corpos suados se completando, tornando-os um._

_E então, ela chegou ao clímax e, incrivelmente, Inuyasha também. Ambos, ao mesmo tempo, tiveram o universo virado de cabeça para baixo e os músculos do corpo contraídos com aquela sensação. Lentamente, suas respirações voltavam ao ritmo normal. _

_Os dois caíram cansados na cama, um ao lado do outro. _

Ela estava zonza com toda aquela agitação. Aninhou-se, ainda levemente ofegante, no peitoral de Inuyasha que realmente a deixara feliz naquela noite. Ele puxou o cobertor cobrindo os dois. Começou a acariciar os cabelos negros de Kagome, pensando naquilo tudo. Fora bom. Fora a melhor noite que ele já tivera.

"Inu..." Ele foi tirado de seus pensamentos, escutando a voz da morena. "Eu te amo..." Suas palavras se tornaram sussurros, a medida que ela dormiu em seus braços. Porém, antes de finalmente dormir - parecendo esquecer todo o sentimento que sentiu por ela instantes antes - ele se sentiu arrependido.

Sentiu-se um pouco sujo. Não por ter sido com Kagome, mas por ter sido com ela **bêbada**. Sentiu-se um monstro em ter tirado sua pureza e percebeu que, novamente, não podia ter se deixado levar.

_**oOo**_

Os raios de luz entraram pela brechinha da cortina e acordaram Kagome. Ela sentia a cabeça pulsar dolorida e seus olhos doerem com o contato da luz.

"Ressaca..." Sussurrou, cansada. Então, as imagens da noite anterior vieram a sua mente e a dor entre as pernas tornou a assaltá-la. Corou se lembrando de tudo o que aconteceu, mas um sorriso tímido apareceu em seu rosto. Como alguém podia fazer com que ela ficasse tão feliz?

Então, seus olhos bateram ao lado de si, na cama vazia. Ele não estava ali para acordá-la, para estar com ela. Sentiu um mau presságio. Levantou-se e viu a mancha de sangue no lençol e corou constrangida. Continuou a sair do quarto com o cobertor enrolado em seu corpo e quando se viu na sala, observou o hanyou pensativo sentado no sofá. Parecia estar com a mente longe, divagando. Seus olhos tinham um brilho arrependido. Kagome sentiu o coração apertar. Não, não podia ser...

"Kagome, não devíamos ter feito isso. **Eu** não deveria ter me deixado levar..." Ela escutou a voz do hanyou. Sentiu lágrimas virem até seus olhos e não quis escutar mais nada. Voltou para o quarto, vestiu-se rapidamente e tentou correr até a porta do apartamento sem ser impedida, mas não conseguiu. Inuyasha segurou seu braço antes mesmo que ela pegasse na maçaneta da porta. "Kagome, me escute... Temos que conversar." Ele disse com uma face triste. Ela sentiu as lágrimas querendo saltar de seus olhos, mas continuava tentando impedi-las com toda a sua força.

"Eu não quero escutar nada, Inuyasha!" Ela respondeu com a voz falhando. "Eu não quero conversar, quero ir pra casa!" Continuou exaltada e puxou o braço bruscamente. Ele a soltou, ainda a encarando com os mesmos olhos arrependidos que eram como adagas lançadas em seu peito. Ela abriu a porta ainda o encarando e antes de fechá-la e ir correndo até o elevador, ela viu aquele brilho com mais clareza e percebeu que tudo iria mudar.

A amizade, o companheirismo.

**Tudo** iria mudar.

Aquilo fez o coração da garota se despedaçar em mil pedaçinhos, em ver que aquela noite maravilhosa havia estragado tudo. E então, saiu correndo, não querendo dar a chance para que ele falasse tudo o que ela não queria ouvir.

_**oOo**_

Duas semanas se passaram sem eles conversarem. Ela tentava ao máximo evitar estar nos mesmos lugares que o garoto, tentava ao máximo evitar ficar sozinha no mesmo local que ele. Ela fugia do que ele queria dizer como o Diabo foge da cruz. Ela fugia com medo das palavras que ele lhe dissesse, com medo que elas destruíssem ainda mais seu coração, mais do que já havia destruído naquele dia com aquelas poucas palavras ditas e aquele olhar arrependido.

Naquele dia quando chegou em casa, chorou tudo o que tinha direito.

Contou o que acontecera para os pais, que não sabiam se ficavam felizes com o fato dos dois terem ficados juntos, ou irritados pelo fato do que acontecera.

Sabe como é, perda de virgindade é um papo muito duro para os pais. Até mesmo os mais liberais que nem os da Kagome.

Mas enfim, eles lhe apoiaram. Deram-lhe consolo.

Voltar à faculdade e encarar o hanyou foi a coisa mais difícil que ela teve que fazer e o mais doloroso foi ver que, realmente, tudo havia mudado. Eles haviam perdido o laço que havia entre eles e ela tinha se afastado das amigas. **Ela perdera tudo o que amava sem saber como tudo fugira do seu controle**. Não conseguia conversar com as amigas, porque preferia ficar sozinha. Inuyasha parecia não estar com ninguém: ignorava Kikyou, mas não conseguia conversar com Kagome, tamanho o empenho dela para que eles não tivessem essas chances.

E então, depois dessas duas semanas, ela sentiu medo.

A menstruação não viera.

Ela fizera a tabelinha, ela fizera as contas. Percebeu que sua menstruação estava atrasada.

Sentiu medo, mas ignorou. Poderia ser um atraso normal.

"Minha filha, pegue o sal para mim?" Kagome foi tirada de seus pensamentos pela voz de sua mãe. Vendo-a no fogão, cozinhando, pegou o sal e foi até a senhora, entregando-o para as mãos maternas. Então, permaneceu quieta novamente, com o olhar vazio. Percebendo aquela situação, a Sra. Higurashi perguntou, já preocupada. "O que aconteceu?"

"Nada." Ela respondeu de imediato. Imediato até demais.

"Você sempre me contou as coisas..." A mãe reclamou. Kagome riu baixinho e olhou para o lado.

"Estou fugindo desde aquele dia." Ela respondeu, suspirando profundamente. "Nós não conversamos ainda." Omitiu o fato do atraso de sua menstruação. Não queria dar alarmes falsos.

"E isso te incomoda." Sra. Higurashi disse, compreensiva. Então, abrindo o forno, tirou o enorme frango já assado, colocando-o em cima do mármore da pia. Aquele cheiro veio até Kagome, que sentiu uma tontura.

"Eu não quero escutar o que ele tem a dizer... mas sofro do mesmo jeito." Comentou, colocando a mão na barriga e tentando tampar o nariz enquanto sentia náuseas.

"Você tem que tomar uma atitude, minha filha." A mãe respondeu, não percebendo o que acontecia com a morena. Pegou a travessa com o frango e a colocou na mesa, passando ao lado da garota, que colocou a mão que estava em seu nariz em cima da boca e saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro. Vendo a filha correr daquele jeito fez com que ficasse ali, parada, totalmente chocada.

Não poderia ser o que ela estava pensando.

Quando viu Kagome chegar novamente na cozinha, os olhos azuis acinzentados se encararam. A verdade veio até elas.

Ela estava grávida.

Não precisavam de médicos, não precisavam de exames. Kagome transara com Inuyasha sem se prevenir, sem tomar pílula e usar camisinha. A mãe sabia que a menstruação da mesma estava atrasada, já que encontrara a tabelinha no quarto da filha, quando foi organizá-lo.

Percebe-se que não há segredos nessa família, não?

E a primeira coisa que a Sra. Higurashi conseguiu dizer, fez com que Kagome sentisse um terrível frio na barriga, "Você tem que contar para ele."

A vontade de fugir daquilo tudo conseguiu um espaço na mente e no coração da morena. Se ela fugisse, se ela desaparecesse nada iria perder. Não tinha mais suas amigas - por culpa dela mesma. Não tinha mais Inuyasha... Ou melhor, ela **nunca** teve. E então, olhando a mãe, ela tentou ignorar aquela vontade. Contaria ao garoto, **tinha** que contar. Deixou que as lágrimas viessem até seus olhos, sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem. Caiu no chão vendo sua mãe vindo correndo em sua direção.

Ela estava vendo seu mundo desabar.

Realmente, tudo iria mudar. Ela tinha certeza disso e sabia que iria mudar muito drasticamente. Assim que parou de chorar, levantou-se do chão com a ajuda da mãe, ignorando o almoço pronto em cima da mesa. Já sabia aonde ir. Ele estaria na faculdade, pensando. Ela o conhecia o bastante para saber disso. Recebeu um beijo e um abraço da mãe, um desejo mudo de boa sorte.

E saiu, para contar a Inuyasha que ele seria pai.

"Inuyasha, nos conte o que aconteceu!" Sango gritou indignada, tirando o hanyou de seus pensamentos. O garoto olhou para ela e não conseguiu falar nada, fazendo com que Rin, que observava a cena, ficasse ainda mais preocupada.

"O que você fez com a Kagome para que ela se afastasse de nós?" A baixinha perguntou com uma voz fraca, vendo-o desviar o olhar. Inuyasha já se sentia culpado por ter transado com Kagome quando ela estava bêbada, e agora se sentia ainda pior pelo afastamento entre elas.

Bem, cá entre nós, bem feito.

"Responde Inuyasha!" Sango gritou irritada, puxando-o pela gola da camisa, fazendo-o encará-la. Ele permaneceu sem reação fazendo com que ela mordesse o lábio inferior, tamanha a raiva que estava sentindo. Levantou a mão e a desceu na direção do rosto do hanyou, dando-lhe um estalado tapa no rosto. Inuyasha permaneceu com a face virada, ainda sem reação.

E antes que Sango recomeçasse a gritar, os três se surpreenderam.

Kagome estava parada logo ao lado deles com uma face abatida, observando tudo. Parecia ter chorado há pouco tempo e aquilo fez com que os três se preocupassem. Sango e Rin, mesmo que tenham se afastado ultimamente, não pararam de se preocupar com a amiga. Elas tentaram impedir o afastamento, mas não conseguiam. Parecia que quanto mais tentavam, mais a morena estava longe. Inuyasha continuava com aquele olhar arrependido e vendo a morena daquele jeito, ele se sentiu pior ainda.

"Ká!" Rin disse dando um passo a frente, sendo parada pela mão de Kagome pedindo que ela parasse onde ela estava.

"Inuyasha, nós podemos conversar?" Ela disse fraca, não sabia de onde estava tirando forças para chamá-lo para conversar. Sango o largou instantaneamente e o hanyou continuou a encará-la. Sango puxou Rin e hesitantes, as duas saíram dali. Não queriam atrapalhar o que eles tinham para resolver, mas não sabiam se seria bom deixar a amiga para trás naquele momento. Porém, se afastaram mesmo assim. Quando a garota viu que as amigas já estavam longe, voltou a encarar o hanyou. Sentiu o bolo na garganta crescer em vê-lo com aquele brilho arrependido nos olhos. Aquilo doía nela. Passaram-se duas semanas e ele ainda estava arrependido!

"Kagome, eu..." Ele começou e a morena não conseguiu falar o que tinha para dizer. O bolo na garganta a impedia de falar qualquer coisa. "Nós não devíamos ter feito aquilo. Você estava bêbada e eu me deixei levar..." Ele disse, passando a mão nos cabelos prateados de modo frustrado. "Foi um erro." Completou, para o sofrimento de Kagome, terminando de destruir os cacos que ainda restavam do coração quebrado da garota. "Nós sempre fomos amigos de infância, _irmãos_, não devíamos ter passado desse limite." Ele continuou, dando um passo a frente, transtornado, na direção da garota.

Ela já não agüentava mais ouvir aquelas palavras, o bolo na garganta se desfez em choro. Ela deixou que a franja tampasse seus olhos enquanto as lágrimas caíam, e foi com o primeiro soluço que ela sentiu os braços fortes de Inuyasha a rodearem. Não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia mais se devia ou não contar. Não sabia se o afastava, não sabia se o abraçava. Com toda aquela confusão dentro de si, a única coisa que ela fez foi ficar imóvel, chorando, com os ombros subindo e descendo à medida que soluçava.

"Kagome..." Ela ouviu a voz do hanyou tentando consolá-la. "Me perdoe se me aproveitei de você." O peito da garota se contraiu de forma dolorosa, parecendo criar um buraco onde deveria estar seu coração. Será que ele não entendia que ela realmente quisera tudo aquilo? Que mesmo que ele tivesse se aproveitado dela, ela tinha adorado? Ou que bêbada ou não, ela sempre quisera tê-lo?! Ela o empurrou, afastando-o. Inuyasha a encarou e se sentiu pior ainda. "Kagome, me perdoe, por favor." Ele pediu novamente. Aquilo foi como o golpe de misericórdia.

Ele realmente parecia arrependido pelo o que os dois passaram, ele realmente parecia achar que tinha se aproveitado da _irmã_, e o fato dele estar pedindo _desculpas_ somente piorava a situação. Quando ela o encarou, sentiu que não devia contar nada a ele. Os dois não ficariam juntos. Se fossem ficar, seria somente pelo bebê. Não seria por amor.

Bobinhos. Se eles soubessem que o amor é recíproco... Quer dizer, se **Inuyasha** percebesse logo que ele amava Kagome mais do que ele pensava...

E então, ela tomou sua decisão: não ficaria no Japão, não ficaria em Tóquio. Ela não contaria para o garoto que ele seria pai. Ela iria fugir. Ela iria sumir. Com essa decisão na mente, ela simplesmente saiu correndo dali, deixando um hanyou desolado, preocupado, se sentindo culpado pelo sofrimento da morena. Ela foi correndo até o carro e entrou nele com pressa, com as mãos tremendo. Correu ultrapassando os sinais vermelhos, com as lágrimas deixando a visão turva. Quando chegou em frente ao prédio de seu apartamento ela estacionou de qualquer maneira. Não interessava a ela estacionar na garagem ou certinho na calçada.

Inuyasha colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans Diesel e saiu andando com as orelhinhas baixas. Parou em frente ao próprio carro, observando mais pra frente Kikyou beijando Naraku. O ex-namorado dela. Então, ele percebeu uma coisa que antes não havia percebido: Ele havia se admirado por Kikyou e desde que entrou na faculdade ficara correndo atrás dela, mas não a amava como pensava que amava. Sentiu um vazio no peito. Depois de admitir aquilo, vendo que não sentia nada em vê-la com o ex-namorado que ele imaginava que virara o namorado atual, ele sentia que faltava algo em si mesmo. Ele não amava Kikyou, afinal.

Então quem ele amava?

Um sentimento de perda o assolou, mas ele não entendeu o significado dele. A pergunta voltou a soar em sua mente. 'Então quem ele amava?'

Kagome entrou no apartamento com as lágrimas caindo furiosamente pelo rosto. Passou direto pelos pais que a esperavam na sala sentados no sofá e foi até seu quarto. Os dois observaram-na passando e quando a viram entrar no quarto sentiram um aperto no peito. Como se fosse um daqueles pressentimentos paternos. Levantaram ao mesmo tempo e correram até o quarto da filha, vendo-a arrumando uma enorme mala com todas as roupas possíveis. Então, a ficha deles caiu.

"Você vai fugir." Sra. Higurashi disse com a mão apertando o vestido que usava, na direção do coração. Kagome não olhou para eles e continuou a enfiar todas as suas roupas dentro da bolsa. Eles entenderam aquilo como um 'sim'.

"Ele não vai assumir o filho?" Ouviram a voz grossa e raivosa do Sr. Higurashi, uma raiva baseada na idéia que Inuyasha era um canalha e que não apoiaria a sua filha na gravidez. A raiva na voz de seu pai a fez parar o que fazia e encarar os dois.

"Eu não contei a ele." Ela disse simples, fazendo ambos olharem surpresos para ela. Quando abriram a boca para perguntarem o porquê, Kagome se adiantou. "Ele me pediu _perdão_ pelo o que fizemos." Disse amargurada, voltando sua atenção para a mala que já estava lotada, fechando-a. "Não vou ficar aqui para ficarmos juntos por causa do bebê. Não quero ficar junto com ele como se fosse uma obrigação. Eu sempre quis ficar com ele por amor!" Ela voltou a procurar coisas pelo quarto. "Eu vou para os Estados Unidos." Disse, enquanto achava o passaporte e encarava os pais visivelmente tristes.

"Não faz isso, meu bem. Você não precisa nos deixar..." A mãe disse sentida, recebendo um sorriso triste da garota que, indo até eles na porta, segurou as mãos dos dois entre as suas.

"Eu irei sumir por um tempo. Por favor, não me procurem. Não mexam um dedo para me procurar ou para ajudar alguém a fazer isso." Ela pediu, vendo a mãe começar a chorar, silenciosamente. "O dinheiro, eu levarei uma quantia boa para sobreviver no início e depois arranjarei um trabalho para poder continuar sobrevivendo." Ela disse apertando forte as mãos dos dois.

"Você não quer que deixemos dinheiro na nossa conta para você pegar?" O Sr. Higurashi disse, com a voz perceptivelmente triste. Ela negou com a cabeça.

"Se eu fizer um saque posso ser localizada facilmente." Disse, encarando os pais. "Se alguém se interessar em me procurar... Claro." Completou tristonha. "Não se preocupem comigo, eu vou conseguir. Quando eu voltar, vocês verão que estarei muito melhor!" Ela disse sorrindo, tentando animá-los. Os pais olharam carinhosamente para a filha e então se abraçaram. Sentiriam saudades.

"Iremos te esperar aqui, meu bem." Ela ouviu a mãe dizer e abraçou os dois com força, sentindo todo o amor que eles tinham, tentando guardar aquela memória em sua mente para sempre se lembrar daquele momento em situações difíceis.

"Amo vocês, muito." Kagome disse se afastando e os encarando. "Digam isso ao Souta, também." Ela completou, sorrindo e rindo um pouco. O irmão iria ter uma idéia parecida se soubesse que ela fugira da cidade. Ela riu em pensar que ele poderia fugir do internato.

"Diremos." Ela ouviu o pai dizer e, então, voltou a procurar seus documentos no quarto, colocando tudo em uma bolsa de mão. Assim que colocou tudo o que precisava, que colocou uma boa quantia em dinheiro, ela colocou a mala nos ombros e a bolsa de mão nas costas. Na porta do apartamento, ela olhou para trás.

Perdera tudo aquilo. Perdera tudo o que já tivera a partir do momento que decidiu fugir. Sentiu vontade de chorar em ver que seu mundo desabara em cima de sua cabeça, mas respirou fundo. Não choraria mais por poucas coisas como aquelas. Passou a mão em seu ventre, ouvindo a mãe começar a soluçar enquanto chorava. Sorriu triste encarando os pais novamente. O Sr. Higurashi encarava sério a primogênita, como sempre, mas com um enorme carinho nos olhos. Com essa ultima imagem de seu pai, Kagome saiu do apartamento.

Ao ver a porta se fechar, a mãe da morena correu até o telefone. Discou o número muito conhecido, o número de sua amiga e mãe de Inuyasha.

"Izayoi! Oh, que bom que te encontrei aí!" O Sr. Higurashi continuou a observar a porta fechada. O coração doeu, mas o sorriso brotou. Ele era avô.

A felicidade de ser avô subiu a cabeça, ein? Até mesmo se esqueceu da atual situação!

"Izayoi, ligue para Inuyasha! Kagome está fugindo para os Estados Unidos! Não tenho tempo para explicar... ligue logo para ele, minha amiga." Sra. Higurashi dizia no telefone enquanto chorava desesperada. Talvez se Inuyasha pudesse impedir sua filha de ir embora, talvez ele pudesse perceber o que sentia por ela...

"Ele não vai conseguir." Suas esperanças foram cortadas pelo marido. Ela o encarou surpresa. "Inuyasha não vai chegar a tempo." Ele disse, encarando-a. Ela, com o coração apertado, correu até ele largando o telefone de qualquer jeito no gancho e o abraçando. "Tudo vai terminar bem, não se preocupe." Ele disse, abraçando-a forte. Era aquilo que ele repetia para si mesmo. Era aquilo que ele tentava se convencer.

_**oOo**_

Inuyasha dirigia sem pressa. Já estava perto de casa. Ouviu seu celular tocar e olhou para ele em cima do banco do passageiro. Viu no visor o nome de sua mãe e estranhou ela estar ligando para ele naquele horário. "Oi, mãe."

"_Inuyasha! Corra até o aeroporto! Kagome vai embarcar, ela vai embora pros Estados Unidos!_" Ele ouviu a voz desesperada de sua mãe. Sentiu seu coração parar e o sentimento que ele já sentia de perda simplesmente aumentou. Ele sentiu seu coração voltar a bater totalmente acelerado. Kagome estava indo embora, ela estava planejando largá-lo!

"Ela não pode fazer isso!" Sua voz saiu antes mesmo dele processar aquele desejo íntimo e desesperado. Desligou o celular sem se despedir de sua mãe e mudou de marcha acelerando drasticamente. Passou por sinais vermelhos, desesperado. Ela não podia ir embora e deixá-lo para trás, sem resolverem aquela situação, sem voltarem as pazes!

Sim, queridas crianças. Esse hanyou é burro o bastante para ainda não ter percebido o que são todos esses sentimentos que ele tem pela Kagome, que poderia ser dito como 'amor'.

A morena terminou de estacionar o carro no estacionamento do aeroporto e saiu dele pegando as malas no banco de trás. O deixaria ali durante todo o tempo que ficasse fora. Ele poderia ficar todo estragado, poderia ser roubado. Ela não se importava com isso agora. Depois de trancá-lo, ela entrou no aeroporto indo até a fila de Check-in. Não demorou nada já que o aeroporto estava, incrivelmente, com pouco movimento. Saiu dali com a passagem na mão e seguiu para a sala de embarque. Quanto mais perto do futuro incerto ela chegava, mais seu coração batia aceleradamente.

Inuyasha estacionou de qualquer maneira no estacionamento. Saiu correndo do carro o trancando de longe e entrou no aeroporto passando os olhos âmbares por todo o local. Não viu os cabelos negros que ele tanto conhecia. Foi até a fila de check-in.

"Qual o próximo vôo para os Estados Unidos?" Ele perguntou desesperado para a moça da agência. Ela olhou no computador.

"Para Nova York, no portão D3." Ela disse pacientemente.

"Que horas?" Ele perguntou novamente.

"Daqui a dez minutos." Inuyasha sentiu o coração acelerar. Engoliu em seco.

"Você poderia me dar mais uma informação? Higurashi Kagome está nesse vôo?" Ele perguntou desesperado. A moça olhou para ele notando a urgência e olhou no computador. Não era certo falar dos passageiros que estavam no vôo, mas falaria. Passou-se alguns segundos até ela responder.

"Está sim." Ela disse e, quando olhou novamente para Inuyasha, viu que ele já havia saído correndo pelo aeroporto.

Ele correu procurando a plaquinha com a letra D que pudesse ajudá-lo a chegar perto do portão. Ele não percebia o porquê da própria urgência, mas ele sentia que não queria que Kagome fosse embora daquele jeito. E então, avistou mais ao longe, a pequena plaquinha. Correu rápido e olhou em seu relógio de pulso. Cinco minutos.

Kagome estava na fila de embarque. Sentia uma tristeza se apoderando de si. Começaria a vida do zero. Não tinha mais nada. Aquilo parecia aterrorizante. Então, entregou sua passagem para o funcionário da agência, que destacou a parte que ficaria com ela e lhe devolveu o ticket. Ao entrar naquele corredor ela sentiu um frio na barriga. Ela realmente conseguiria sobreviver quando chegasse lá? Falar inglês ela sabia pelo fato de sua mãe tê-la ensinado, ela falava fluentemente e com a pronúncia correta; mas ela nunca havia se virado do jeito que teria que se virar. Ela nem trancara a faculdade! Suspirou chateada. Deveria ter trancado a faculdade. E então, passou pela porta do avião, indo até a primeira classe e sentando-se em sua poltrona. Faltavam pouquíssimos minutos para ela sair de Tóquio, mais precisamente _três_.

Inuyasha foi impedido pelos seguranças de passar pelo portão até a sala de embarque. Nem mesmo explicando rapidamente o motivo para entrar sem passagem, eles deixavam; até que ele teve que deixá-los inconscientes para poder passar. Porém, já faltava apenas um minuto para o avião fechar suas portas e não abri-las mais. Ele sentiu a respiração falhar na hora que viu os funcionários já chegando até a porta do avião, com o portão de embarque fechado. Foi até a porta de vidro e tentou abri-la e, frustradamente, percebeu que estava trancada. Quando se preparou para dar um soco no vidro e quebrá-lo, ele ouviu o som das turbinas ficar mais alto. Ele viu as portas do avião se fechando. Ele sentiu o coração apertar.

Não chegara a tempo. Não conseguira impedir Kagome de ir embora. E então, ficou a assistir o avião decolar.

Ele, enfim, como se finalmente tivesse aberto os olhos pela primeira vez, entendeu o sentimento de perda. Ele entendeu porque fora diferente com Kagome naquela noite. Ele entendeu finalmente o que ele sentia por ela.

Ele não amava Kikyou, ele nunca amara.

Pois ele sempre amara Kagome.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...**

'Voltar para o mundo onde eu vivia,

foi um desafio.

Mas voltar melhor do que eu fui,

foi a superação que eu queria. '

Kagome Higurashi.

**Reviews, please! :D**


	2. Capítulo II

**This love.**

**Por:** Juju ou Juh ou Juliana ou Kagome Juh. Como preferirem :D

* * *

'Voltar para o mundo onde eu vivia,

foi um desafio.

Mas voltar melhor do que eu fui,

foi a superação que eu queria. '

Kagome Higurashi.

**Capítulo II.**

"_A famosa cantora Gome Matsuyama estará finalmente em Tóquio, sua cidade natal, para terminar sua turnê, que incluiu cidades de todos os continentes e que depois esteve de volta aos Estados Unidos. Fãs dessa nova cantora que estão espalhados pela grande Tóquio se preparem para um grande show! Gome admite não ser tão boa em seus shows por estar há pouco tempo nessa carreira – pura modéstia -, mas diz não deixar as pessoas decepcionadas!_

_Para as pessoas que esperavam que ela continuasse sua turnê, agora por todo o Japão, terão que esperar. Ela afirma que tirará um tempo de 'férias' para ficar tranqüila em casa e matar as saudades da família (Que por incrível que pareça, nunca conseguimos identificar). Mas para as pessoas que já compraram os ingressos para esse grande evento pop na capital japonesa, preparem-se para suas músicas empolgantes e sua voz envolvente!" _

Inuyasha jogou o jornal longe. Não estava interessado em saber quando uma grande cantora pop estaria ou não em Tóquio. Não fazia nem questão de olhar a foto ao lado daquela notícia.

Em quatro anos ele não havia obtido nenhuma notícia de Kagome. Ele havia contratado o melhor detetive japonês e mesmo assim não conseguiu encontrá-la, o que o frustrava intensamente. Essa frustração só aumentava quando ele implorava pela ajuda do Sr. Higurashi e da Sra. Higurashi e eles lhe negavam esse auxílio, pois tinham prometido que não ajudariam a procurá-la. Por mais que ele soubesse que para os dois fazerem e cumprirem tal promessa poderia estar sendo mais difícil do que para ele mesmo, ele não conseguia acreditar que eles não davam informação alguma sobre a garota, qualquer coisa, simplesmente algo que pudesse ajudá-lo minimamente pelo menos. Algumas vezes ele se pegava pensando que os pais da garota eram insanos, mas logo que aquele tipo de pensamento surgia, ele os apagava da própria mente. Não, eles não eram insanos. Eles se importavam mais com a garota do que Inuyasha havia se importado enquanto ela estava ali, tão perto e acessível.

Se sentia tão idiota por não ter notado os próprios sentimentos pela morena em todos aqueles anos, quando ela estava ao seu lado. Oh, como fora estúpido! Estava escrito na própria testa em caixa alta e em itálico! Seus sentimentos estavam visíveis a cada ato, a cada conversa, a cada troca de olhar com a garota e mesmo assim ele não os percebera. Ele sempre ouvira que o amor cegava, mas não do jeito que _ele mesmo_ esteve cego por todo aquele tempo!

Suspirou resignado, notando como seus pensamentos novamente se voltaram para a frustração que o corroia por dentro.

Após tanto tempo sem ter qualquer conhecimento da existência da garota, ele começava a ter pensamentos negativos. Ele havia desistido de procurá-la depois de dois anos infrutíferos, porém ainda tentava manter esperanças que ela estivesse viva. Por mais que as dúvidas começassem a destruir aquela crença, ele esperava que ela estivesse bem.

Olhou para a TV ligada e viu repórteres falando dessa mesma notícia. Desligou o eletrodoméstico na hora que falaram que seria mostrada uma entrevista com Gome e foi até o próprio quarto. O que mais doía nele era olhar para a própria cama, onde ele imaginava os dois juntos, onde ele se lembrava de ter passado a melhor noite de sua vida e se lembrar que ela não estava mais com ele. Ele suspirou se jogando na cama. Desde que ela fora embora, nada era igual. Sango e Rin culpavam-no por ela ter fugido, terminara o namoro com Kikyou e ficara sozinho desde então, somente com alguns envolvimentos pouco duradouros. Ele se trancou no próprio mundo, se martirizando por não ter percebido a tempo o que sentia de verdade por Kagome. Sentia falta dela, de conversar com ela, de abraçá-la, de tê-la por perto para observar seu sorriso e ouvir sua voz. O que mais mudara depois que ela fora embora fora ele mesmo. Inuyasha já não era o mesmo hanyou de antes, ele não agia como um moleque de vinte e tantos anos, ele havia abraçado uma nova seriedade que antes de todos os acontecimentos de quatro anos atrás, ele não tinha.

Olhou para o lado, para o criado-mudo ao lado da cama, e observou o porta-retrato com uma foto dos dois juntos que residia ali, uma foto de quanto eles tinham seus dez anos, quando eram inocentes e não pareciam pensar em sentimentos complicados. Agora ele tinha vinte e cinco anos. Há dois anos formado, ele exercia seu trabalho muito bem. Porém, a boa fama em sua carreira profissional não cobria o vazio que se instalara em seu peito quando vira aquele avião decolar e ir para outro continente, com a garota que ele amava dentro dele. Virou-se na cama, ficando de costas para aquela foto. Fechou os olhos âmbares, tentando dormir e esquecer a saudade que martelava junto com cada batimento de seu coração mestiço.

A Sra. Higurashi olhava para o jornal, segurando-o firmemente. Tinha um pressentimento quanto aquilo. _Gome_... Aquele nome parecia ter sido tirado de _Ka__**gome**_ e ela conhecia muito bem o nome _Matsuyama_, por ser um sobrenome de gerações anteriores da família Higurashi. Seu coração se iluminou com novas esperanças. A foto da cantora não mostrava muita coisa, somente os cabelos negros presos em um alto rabo-de-cavalo. Mesmo assim o pressentimento que ela tinha era quase uma certeza, não tinha como negar as semelhanças e as coincidências.

Ela e o marido realmente fizeram o que a filha pedira já que havia sido uma escolha da garota, porém fora a coisa mais dolorosa que já haviam feito. O que era muito irônico, já que a dor era imensa por justamente não poderem _fazer_ alguma coisa. Eles não a procuraram quando se interou os nove meses de gestação, não a procuraram quando sentiram saudades incontroláveis e nem ajudaram ninguém a achá-la. A preocupação e o medo parecia os consumir a cada dia que passava, mas eles tinham que respeitar a decisão de Kagome. Eles a tinham criado para isso, para que ela fizesse as próprias escolhas e lidasse com as conseqüências de suas decisões.

Eles não sabiam nem se a filha ainda estava viva, eles não sabiam nem se ela passava fome, eles não sabiam como ela estava e se a netinha ou o netinho deles também estava bem. Eles não sabiam nada e a cada dia que passava, sem tê-la de volta, era mais um dia de dormirem abraçados, tentando consolar o choro interior um do outro.

Não sentiam raiva de Inuyasha, pois o coração completamente cheio de saudades não dava espaço para a raiva; mas a dor de não tê-la ali com eles por causa do hanyou simplesmente afundava em seus corações, assolando suas mentes e transformando seus dias em dias sem cor. Uma mágoa que guardavam de Inuyasha se misturava com a mágoa de Kagome ter sumido, fugido de uma situação que excedia seus limites.

"Quatro anos." Sra. Higurashi foi tirada de seus pensamentos pela voz grossa do marido. Tirou os olhos do jornal e o encarou para vê-lo estendendo uma caneca de chocolate quente. Sorriu tristemente enquanto pegava a caneca quente e soprava levemente o chocolate dentro dela.

"Quatro anos sem saber se Kagome e o bebê estão vivos." A senhora comentou tristemente, bebericando o chocolate.

"Eles estão bem, tenho certeza disso." O pai da garota disse esperançoso, sentando-se ao lado da mulher com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. "Ela não deixaria nada acontecer com o pequenino Higurashi." Ele acrescentou, passando um braço pelos ombros da mulher, reconfortando-a mais do que ele poderia imaginar.

"É tão triste não sabermos o nome da criança." Ela comentou, colocando a caneca no colo e encarando intensamente os olhos escuros do marido, como se enxergasse naquele mar castanho a resposta para suas preocupações. "Quando ela vai voltar, meu bem?"

"Tenho um pressentimento que em breve." Ele respondeu, olhando brevemente para o jornal com a imagem de Gome Matsuyama na primeira página.

Sango observava Miroku dormindo ao seu lado, na cama de casal. Há quatro anos, Kagome sumira sem deixar rastros e muito menos meios de contato, impedindo que ela pudesse lhe contar todas as suas novidades: ela e Miroku estavam noivos. De um simples 'dando uma voltinha' as coisas evoluíram intensamente e, agora, eles eram noivos. Sango estava feliz com o relacionamento, mesmo que as vezes duvidasse da própria sanidade mental em se casar com aquele mulherengo, ela estava feliz.

A única coisa que faltava para que sua felicidade ser completa era ter a amiga de volta, perto de si, rindo e conversando. Ela sentia falta da morena. Os anos de faculdade pareceram menos alegres quando ela observava a cadeira vazia que Kagome costumava ocupar, quando as lembranças de uma época em que as três amigas se consolavam e se ajudavam com os problemas cotidianos, quando lera o comunicado que a Faculdade enviara para os Higurashi, desfazendo a matrícula da garota pelo número exorbitante de faltas. Na formatura, Sango não pode evitar a intensa saudade que se instalara em seu coração ao querer que a amiga também estivesse ali, recebendo o diploma com Rin e ela.

Respirou fundo, acariciando levemente os cabelos negros do homem deitado ao seu lado. Ainda se entristecia incrivelmente quando se lembrava do primeiro ano de sumiço da amiga. Sango nunca havia chorado tanto. As perguntas que a deixavam insegura bombardeavam sua mente como uma verdadeira metralhadora, e o medo de que Kagome estivesse morta e que nunca mais fosse voltar a fazia entrar em pânico. Eram amigas há muitos anos, não conseguia imaginar aquela situação mórbida entre elas. Para ela, as três continuariam amigas até que os fios brancos aparecessem e elas fossem forçadas e pintar o cabelo frequentemente.

Porém, após quatro anos sem qualquer notícia, ela simplesmente tinha fé que seus piores pensamentos não eram uma realidade e que a morena estaria voltando logo. As saudades, apesar de enormes, estavam guardadas dentro de si, em uma forma controlada de senti-las. Ela não conseguia explicar, mas ela _sentia _que sua fé não era vã e que, diferente os anos anteriores, talvez o dia em que Kagome retornaria estaria cada vez mais próximo.

Ela _sentia_ que quatro anos foram suficientes para curarem o que quer que tenha acontecido entre a amiga e Inuyasha.

Sango não poderia imaginar como estava parcialmente correta.

Rin penteava os cabelos castanhos escuros em frente ao espelho. O cabelo estava todo do lado direito de seu pescoço e ela fitava pensativa a própria imagem. Fazia quatro anos que Kagome sumira e assim como Sango, ela tinha tantas coisas para contar. Ela havia se casado com Sesshoumaru há alguns meses. Haviam acabado de voltar de lua de mel. Estava muito feliz e imaginava um futuro bonito e feliz para os dois, mas ainda faltava algo em sua vida, faltava uma pessoa em sua vida.

E ela sempre se lembrava de Kagome.

Para Rin, assim como Sango, para a felicidade ser completa Kagome teria que voltar. Para a felicidade ser completa, ela tinha que conversar com a amiga assim como conversavam antes dela sumir. Ela sentia muita falta da morena, ela sentia muita saudade. Formar sem a presença de Kagome fora sofrido. Ela não tivera com quem ela falar sobre os Taisho, com quem discutir sobre os Taisho nem quem a animasse em assunto aos Taisho. A morena sempre a implicava em relação à Sesshoumaru e Rin sempre a consolava em relação à Inuyasha. Elas seriam amigas para sempre no coração da mais nova daquele trio.

"Rin, vamos dormir." Ela ouviu a voz fria de Sesshoumaru e arrepiou-se quando sentiu os lábios do yokai tocarem sua pele, seu pescoço. Sorriu. Sentia que Kagome voltaria em breve. Sentia que finalmente poderia ficar feliz completamente.

E no mesmo momento que todos eles no Japão estavam dormindo em uma noite fria, certa morena de olhos azuis acinzentados embarcava no seu novo avião particular. O casaco preto de couro da Versace tampava a blusa lisa de gola alta verde-água Chloe. A calça jeans azul-escuro e meio desbotada da Colcci, uma das marcas brasileiras que ela mais gostava, delineava suas pernas e com a bota preta de camurça Prada, de cano alto até o joelho com um salto alto e fino, sua figura carregava um ar ainda mais elegante. A imagem dessa mulher simplesmente ficou singela quando se pode ver em seus braços uma pequena e bela garotinha. Embrulhada em um fofo cobertor com os desenhos de 'A bela adormecida'.

Ela se sentou confortável em uma poltrona do avião, aconchegando mais confortavelmente a garotinha em seus braços, e depois de ficar algumas horas somente observando o céu claro ao lado de fora e se despedindo dos Estados Unidos, ela adormeceu também.

_**oOo**_

"Que bom que vocês vieram." Sra. Higurashi disse, sorrindo agradecida quando viu todos reunidos, sentados nos sofás da sala do apartamento de Kagome. Todos estavam com sorrisos tristes no rosto. "Se Kagome estivesse aqui conosco, estaríamos comemorando seu vigésimo quinto aniversário." Ela disse toda tristonha, encarando um por um.

Sango, Miroku, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Izayoi, e Inuyasha.

Inuyasha olhou para fora da janela, em que se tinha uma boa visão daquela parte da cidade. Com as luzes da cidade acesas e iluminando belamente a noite de Tóquio, era notável como a cobertura de Kagome era bem situada. Suspirou triste e, enquanto todos pareciam estar absortos em seus pensamentos, a mãe da garota aproveitou para ir pegar as taças de vinho. Mesmo que Kagome não estivesse ali, eles não deixariam de festejar o aniversário dela. Não podiam deixar de festejar. Eles não podiam _esquecer_ aquela data.

O avião pousou e a mulher se levantou com a garotinha nos braços. Seria difícil se acostumar nos primeiros dias com a enorme diferença de fuso-horário. Até porque, era realmente muito confuso. Mas isso não era o maior desafio. Logo que ela chegou à porta do seu avião, descendo pela escadinha vermelha, ela já viu vários flashes vindo em sua direção. Sorriu como sempre fazia quando via fotógrafos. Foi descendo as escadas e quando chegou ao chão fez algumas poses para os fotógrafos, que espertos chegaram mais perto fazendo perguntas, que foram respondidas com um simples e dito educadamente: "Agora estou cansada da viagem, assim que eu estiver melhor responderei a todas as perguntas."

Os seguranças entraram na frente e ela teve a chance de sair dali. Virou-se para os outros que a acompanhavam. "Então pessoal, vocês já sabem. Eu vou pra minha casa e vocês podem seguir para o hotel. Depois a gente marca um horário para um pequeno ensaio." Ela disse alegre vendo todos da banda concordarem e, então, ainda com a garotinha nos braços, ela saiu pelo aeroporto vendo vários rostos virarem para si e vários celulares tirando fotos. Sorriu o tempo todo. Quando chegou ao estacionamento, seus olhos brilharam.

O carro não estava tão estragado como imaginava (e considerando que a bateria não estava descarregada, ela sabia que os pais tinham de alguma forma cuidado do automóvel).

O pai de Kagome ajudou a Sra. Higurashi a servir o vinho para todos. Em um brinde, todos tomaram os goles juntos. O mesmo desejo mudo de que Kagome voltasse logo.

Deitou a garotinha no banco de trás, colocando o cinto de segurança na pequena. A única mala que carregava era a mesma que havia levado. Caso precisasse de mais roupas, tanto para ela quanto para a garotinha, ela só precisava ligar para sua agente. Então, sentada no banco do motorista, ela ligou o carro e deu partida.

"Inuyasha, como vai a vida?" Sr. Higurashi perguntou. Todos voltaram a olhar para o hanyou, que se sentiu incomodado a repentina atenção dada a ele.

"Na carreira, está ótima." Ele disse bebericando o vinho. "Mas sinto muita falta dela." Ele disse abaixando os olhos. Todos sabiam que era verdade o que ele falava, mas não podiam deixar de pensar _'Foi sua culpa ela ter ido'_.

"Todos aqui sentimos muito a falta dela." Sra. Higurashi disse, com um brilho triste saindo dos olhos azuis acinzentados. Encarou os olhos escuros do marido. Ela sentia algo mudar dentro dela, não sabia se ele também sentia, mas ela sentia que Kagome estava próxima e era muito bom sentir aquela sensação.

Kagome sorriu ao avistar o prédio. Estacionou o carro na frente dele e pegou sua mala em um ombro e a garotinha abraçada ao outro. Quando entrou, que o velho porteiro a avistou, viu-o ficar boquiaberto e, sorrindo, entrou no elevador.

"Bem, então..." Sango disse chamando a atenção de todos para si. "Parabéns Kagome." Ela disse levantando sua taça, todos levantaram as suas novamente fazendo outro brinde. E então, quando todos menos esperavam, uma voz divertida soou pelo apartamento.

"Obrigada, Sango."

As taças dos pais de Kagome caíram no chão, quebrando em mil pedaçinhos e, em câmera lenta, todos viraram seus rostos assustados para a figura elegante na porta. Inuyasha não conseguiu olhar. Ele não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo.

"Kagome está de volta. Quer dizer, atualmente podem me chamar de _Gome Matsuyama_." Ela disse sorrindo, vendo a mãe e o pai sorrirem e virem correndo a seu encontro.

"Kagome...!" A mãe disse, observando a filha, e quando se aproximou mais que avistou a garotinha embrulhada naquele cobertor em um de seus ombros. "Eu não posso acreditar que... Finalmente..." Kagome sorriu em ver do que a mãe falava. Soltou a mala que estava em seu ombro pousando-a no chão e, com carinho, pôs se a chamar a garotinha.

"Amy, sweetheart, wake up." Os olhinhos abriram-se revelando o azul acinzentado puxado de Kagome. A mãe da garota sorriu delicadamente.

"Já chegamos?" A vozinha de criança soou pelo apartamento, fazendo com que finalmente Inuyasha olhasse. Todos estavam em pé, boquiabertos, observando Kagome com uma menininha nos braços.

"Sim." Ela respondeu carinhosamente, vendo a filha sorrir. "Agora, quero que você conheça sua avó e seu vovô." Continuou, fazendo com que a garotinha encarasse o Sr. Higurashi e a Sra. Higurashi com curiosidade e ansiedade.

"Really?" Ela perguntou, e Kagome afirmou com a cabeça. Então, com um gritinho de felicidade, Amy pulou do colo materno para o colo da Sra. Higurashi. Depois de tudo isso, a ficha de Sango e Rin caiu. A amiga estava de volta.

"Kagomee!" Gritaram juntas com voz de choro e pularam no pescoço da morena. Kagome sorriu, não iria afastá-las como tinha feito. Ela viu que estava conseguindo tudo de novo. Tudo que ela havia perdido.

"Sango... Rin... Senti saudade." Ela disse carinhosamente. Miroku e Sesshoumaru permaneceram onde estavam, ambos sorrindo. Já Inuyasha estava estático observando tudo aquilo. Kagome voltara **com uma filha**. Colocou as mãos na cabeça, totalmente confuso. Quando todos seguiram os pais de Kagome até a cozinha para mimarem Amy, que ele e a morena se viram sozinhos na sala, ele se sentiu ligeiramente nervoso. Todos os discursos imaginados durantes aqueles últimos anos não pareciam bons o suficiente. Porém, enquanto ele batalhava em seu conflito emocional, Kagome simplesmente pegou a mala a colocando novamente nos ombros e começou a seguir para onde era seu antigo quarto. Ignorando totalmente a presença do hanyou.

"Quem é o pai?" A única pergunta que conseguiu sair da boca de Inuyasha foi aquela, fazendo Kagome parar e ficar estática. Fazia quatro anos que ela não escutava aquela voz, que ela havia ido embora para que ele não ficasse com ela por 'cavalheirismo'. O coração acelerou como acontecia sempre que ele lhe direcionava a palavra. Ela olhou para baixo e suspirou.

"Ela não tem pai." Disse com sua voz melodiosa. Ele escutou aquela voz e viu que ela havia mudado. Ela sempre tivera uma voz bonita, mas agora parecia diferente. Por mais que ele não soubesse o motivo de estar diferente, ele sentia que muita coisa havia acontecido; mas aquela resposta o deixou com raiva, magoado, curioso. O deixou em um misto de sentimentos confusos. "Ela é **minha** filha. Eu sou a mãe e o pai dela." Kagome disse com orgulho de si mesma e então, sem nem mesmo encarar Inuyasha, ela continuou seu trajeto até seu antigo quarto. Quando ela fechou a porta, ele continuou estático olhando na direção onde ela fora.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" Ele foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando escutou uma vozinha de criança o chamando. Olhou para onde vinha e viu a garotinha que estava nos braços de Kagome. Somente naquele momento, que ele conseguiu observar direito, percebeu que ela tinha o mesmo cabelo negro e os mesmos olhos da mãe. Ele sorriu, tentando ser carinhoso, mas o pensamento daquela criança ser de algum outro homem que tomou Kagome em seus braços o deixava irritado, enojado. "Inuyasha, vem pra cozinha com a Amy!" A menininha disse alegre. Ele sorriu forçadamente. Se Kagome tinha se envolvido com alguém ou não, aquela criança não tinha qualquer culpa e, sendo assim, deixou-se ser puxado até a cozinha.

Kagome escorregou por toda a extensão da porta até o chão, com o coração na mão. Sentia-o se contraindo forte. Reencontrar com todos era mais doloroso do que pensara. Era um desafio que ela pensara que conseguiria vencer sem se abalar, mas ela percebia que ainda sentia todos os sentimentos que sentira há quatro anos. Ela sentia que amava Inuyasha do mesmo modo que o amara, sentia que as amigas nunca foram afastadas. Depois de dois anos e meio sofrendo para sobreviver e então um ano e meio tomando um rumo diferente, era difícil se mostrar inabalável na frente de todos eles que não viram nada do que acontecera com ela. Era difícil se mostrar inabalável na frente de Inuyasha, que simplesmente não saiu de sua mente um minuto sequer durante todos os quatro anos que permaneceu nos Estados Unidos. A cada ano que passava ela sentia que devia voltar, a cada ano que passava, que ela olhava para a filha, ela sentia que tinha que voltar.

Escutar a garotinha o chamando daquele jeito fez com que ela sentisse medo do futuro. Ela havia voltado, mostrado que havia superado tudo, havia cumprido com o que afirmara para os pais. Ela havia voltado melhor do que tinha ido. Mas agora tinha medo que todo o mundo que ela criara como _Gome Matsuyama_ desmoronasse com Inuyasha descobrindo ser o pai de Amy. Ela suspirou fundo, passando a mão nos cabelos negros, totalmente cansada. Ela não daria nenhuma chance para Inuyasha. Ela não merecia sofrer como sofrera há quatro anos. Então, levantando-se, ela foi até a antiga cama onde ela dormira suas noites solitárias. Deitando-se lá, ela adormeceu imediatamente. Uma viagem longa como aquela merecia um descanso.

E bem, ela merecia estar preparada para tudo o que aconteceria depois de sua volta.

"Então quando Amy se acostumou com a escola, mamãe disse que voltaríamos para o Japão." Amy estava sentada no balcão da cozinha, olhando para todos, e finalizando sua história de vida. Todos sorriam a mimando com carinho. Ela era incrivelmente linda. Passando pela fase de tratar de si mesma em terceira pessoa a tornava ainda mais fofa para os olhos de todos. Inuyasha observava tudo calado, não sabendo como agir exatamente. "Amy sente cheiro de bolacha de chocolate..." Ela disse rindo travessa. Sra. Higurashi sorriu carinhosa, colocando a mão que estava escondida atrás de suas costas perto de Amy, mostrando o pacote de bolachas.

"Espertinha como a mãe." A avó disse feliz vendo a neta pegando o pacote de suas mãos. Inuyasha arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Amy, você sente cheiro de coisas que estão muito longe?" Ele perguntou fazendo todos olharem surpresos para ele. Os pais de Kagome simplesmente gelaram onde estavam sentados. Amy pareceu pensar um pouco.

"Sinto sim. Mamãe nunca quis explicar o porquê." Ela respondeu com uma carinha de desinteresse enquanto abria o pacote de bolachas. "Ela sempre dizia também que Amy não tinha que procurar saber de coisas que ela não iria contar." Ela disse sorrindo, enquanto pegava uma bolacha e colocava na boca. Inuyasha olhou para a garotinha ficando ainda mais incomodado. Ele sempre soubera que Kagome não tinha nenhum preconceito contra yokais, mas pensar em um yokai a possuindo era uma coisa terrível para ele. Doía-lhe o coração pensar em algo como aquilo. Suspirou triste com aquilo tudo e se levantou, chamando a atenção de todos ali na cozinha - menos da pequena garotinha.

"Vou indo. Mãe, a Senhora vai com o Sesshoumaru?" Ele perguntou encarando Izayoi, que olhava para o filho com um olhar de pena. Sabia o que ele estava pensando daquilo tudo.

"Vou sim."

"Bom, então até mais Senhor e Sra. Higurashi." Ele disse educado para os anfitriões e deu um simples aceno para os outros. Saiu a passos rápidos daquele apartamento, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Sua mente estava confusa e sua cabeça doía. Massageou a testa não conseguindo se acalmar. Kagome dormira com outro, tivera uma linda menina com outro. Tudo o que ele sonhara enquanto ela estava sumida, que era ter um filho com a morena, já havia acontecido _com outro._ Como reagir a algo como aquilo? Como olhar para ela e para aquela garotinha? Entrou no elevador ainda massageando a testa, buscando por tranqüilidade. Quando saiu do prédio a primeira coisa que pensou em fazer foi beber uísque. Beber até não estar mais sóbrio e cair na cama para no dia seguinte ter uma forte dor de cabeça como resposta à bebedeira.

E foi aquilo mesmo que ele fez.

_**oOo**_

Kagome abriu os olhos sentindo o corpo relaxado e parecendo ter renovado as energias. O quarto estava fracamente iluminado pelos raios de sol que passavam pela cortina, que denunciavam a pequena camada de poeira que cobria o cômodo. Mesmo que os pais cuidassem do apartamento, eles não poderiam ter imaginado que ela voltaria no dia anterior. Ela olhou para o que vestia, notando que ainda usava a mesma roupa da noite anterior, e deu de ombros. Espreguiçou-se com um sorriso no rosto, suspirando com contentamento. Sentia-se renovada.

Levantou-se da cama e caminhou até o banheiro, olhou-se no espelho e não viu as olheiras que ela imaginou que estariam ali depois da viagem cansativa. Sorriu belamente e começou a retirar as roupas que vestia, cuidadosamente. Foi até o chuveiro e se enfiou debaixo dele, ligando-o. Sentiu a água passando por todo seu corpo, sentiu-se leve como se aquela água estivesse retirando a tensão que sentia por estar ali novamente. Enxaguou o cabelo negro de olhos fechados, lavou-se completamente. Depois daquele banho, ela se sentia melhor ainda.

Secou-se com a toalha macia e fofinha e saiu do banheiro a procura da mala. Enrolada na toalha ela abriu a mala, com as novas roupas e as de Amy, e se vestiu simples para ficar confortável. Pegou uma calça de algodão azul claro da Puma – que fazia seus olhos ficarem chamativos e combinados com a calça - e uma regata branca da Nike. Vestiu-se, fez um rabo-de-cavalo no cabelo e saiu do quarto finalmente, depois de abrir as cortinas e a janela, dando um ar novo para o quarto. Quando saiu, sentiu pequenos braçinhos rodearem suas pernas e sorriu quando olhou para baixo e viu Amy, vestida com uma roupinha infantil dela mesma, de quando tinha aquela idade. Nunca imaginou que suas antigas roupinhas poderiam estar no apartamento.

"Good morning, Mom!" Ela disse alegre para Kagome, que se abaixou para pegá-la no colo.

"Good morning, Sweetheart." Kagome respondeu dando um pequeno beijinho no rosto da pequena, com carinho. "Dormiu bem?" Perguntou como toda mãe coruja. A pequena deu uma risadinha alegre.

"Dormi sim. A Vovó e o Vovô me deixaram dormir com eles!" Ela disse alegre. Kagome foi caminhando até a cozinha enquanto a filha contava as novidades. Viu a mesa arrumada com muita fartura e olhou para a mãe de avental preparando **mais** coisas. Riu se sentindo importante e, sem conseguir evitar, nostálgica. Ser cuidada novamente pela mãe era imensurável depois de quatro anos praticamente sozinha.

"Mãe, a mesa já está ótima, não precisamos de mais." A Sra. Higurashi sorriu, parando de preparar as panquecas e olhando para a filha, que parecia ótima. Vê-la parecendo tão feliz e com Amy em seus braços era a realização da maioria dos sonhos que tivera durante aqueles quatro anos.

"Senti tanta saudade de você! Então, me deixe te engordar um pouco!" A senhora falou, fazendo Kagome sorrir carinhosamente.

Mimos, _eba_!

Colocou Amy em uma das cadeiras e se sentou em outra. Viu a mãe completar a mesa que já havia uma variedade de frutas e de sucos. Tinha também leite, cereais, cookies, panquecas, muffins de chocolate, waffles com calda de morango e chantili... Tudo o que Kagome tinha o costume de comer nos Estados Unidos, depois que virara cantora.

"Bom dia, minha filha." A voz grossa do Sr. Higurashi soou pela cozinha, fazendo todos ali sorrirem. E então, todos se sentaram à mesa. Kagome serviu Amy com carinho e paciência, e os pais olhavam aquilo tudo com orgulho. Não pareciam acreditar no que viam, no caso, a filha de volta com a netinha.

Quando terminaram o café, ela pensou em ficar sozinha. Tinha que absorver tudo aquilo, todas as presenças que estavam de volta na sua vida, absorver todo aquele carinho e pensar como iria agir a partir daquele momento. Havia planejado tudo antes de voltar, mas simplesmente esquecera de tudo quando vira Inuyasha, Sango, Rin e seus pais. Era como se tivesse dado um branco em sua mente e ela simplesmente quisesse agir como agia antes de ir embora, mas ela sabia que não podia fazer assim, ela simplesmente tinha que agir diferente, na defensiva. Ela não queria voltar a sofrer.

"Mais tarde eu volto." Kagome avisou se levantando e indo até a sala. Pegou a chave do próprio carro e saiu sem mais nada. Não esperou nenhuma resposta, pois sabia que todos entenderiam sua vontade e que Amy adoraria poder ficar só com o avô e avó. Ela fechou a porta atrás de si e entrou no elevador, apertando o botão do térreo.

Ela teria que se acostumar em estacionar o carro na garagem. Era mais discreto.

Saiu do elevador e passou pelo saguão, vendo o velho porteiro a cumprimentá-la sorridente. Ela sorriu o cumprimentando de volta e saiu do prédio. Viu algumas pessoas olharem para si e foi andando calmamente até o carro. Quando entrou, sua mão foi diretamente para os óculos escuros que ela havia esquecido ali. Sorriu vendo que mesmo assim as pessoas continuaram olhando enquanto tentavam descobrir de onde elas a conheciam. Acelerou e começou a dirigir. Por mais que sua fama fosse mais concentrada na América e na Europa, seu nome começava a ser conhecido também por toda a Ásia. Ela estava ficando muito famosa e em tão pouco tempo, graças às ferramentas tecnológicas como youtube e iTunes. Ela nunca havia imaginado que presenciaria as utilidades da internet para lançar alguém no mundo, como havia acontecido com ela.

Quando estacionou o carro, viu-se parada em frente ao prédio de Inuyasha. Fez uma careta inconformada. Por que ela tinha que parar ali? Seu inconsciente não gostava de outro prédio, não?

Recomeçou a dirigir, sem perceber que Inuyasha estava do outro lado da calçada com um copo de café expresso na mão, olheiras debaixo dos olhos e com uma cara amassada, olhando aquele movimento em uma mistura de surpresa e mágoa.

O hanyou colocou os óculos escuros ray-ban, para proteger seus olhos cansados da luz solar, enquanto observava o carro sumir pela esquina. Estava um caco. Beber até não estar mais são e ir dormir não fora a melhor idéia que ele já tivera. Atravessou a rua com um jornal debaixo do braço e entrou no próprio prédio. Quando já estava no próprio apartamento bebericando o café, ele abriu o jornal e lá estava a foto de _Gome Matsuyama_. Como Santo Deus ele não havia visto isso antes? Por que ele não procurara olhar uma foto de _Gome_ para perceber que era Kagome?

Bufou irritado, sentindo a cabeça querendo explodir. Ele não sabia até mesmo porque insistia em pensar na morena. Já estava provado que ela estivera com outro, que ela não o amava assim como ele a amava.

Oh, tolinho.

Ouviu o toque estridente do próprio celular e xingou, sentindo a dor de cabeça piorar, e o pegando a tempo de ver o nome no visor. Suspirou, logo o atendendo.

"Sesshoumaru?" Perguntou logo que atendeu. "O que quer?" Continuou, irritado. A cabeça parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento, os olhos não podiam ver qualquer raio de luz que doíam, Kagome voltara com uma filha que ele achava ser de um caso nos Estados Unidos... Ele não estava com nenhum humor, afinal. Ficou alguns instantes calado, não querendo acreditar no que o irmão falava. "Não tem como eu ir depois?" Ele perguntou, implorando.

Ele havia esquecido completamente que havia combinado com o irmão de ir até lá antes do almoço, para conversarem sobre negócios. O pior de tudo era que ele _não _estava com clima para conversar sobre algo daquele tipo. Para falar a verdade, ele não estava em _condições_ de ir até lá.

Sejamos sinceros, ele estava deplorável.

Quando o carro parou novamente, Kagome se viu na frente do prédio de Sango. Sorriu ao perceber que lentamente conseguia tudo o que perdera de volta. A riqueza, a felicidade, a amizade de Sango e Rin. Tentou não pensar em Inuyasha, pois sabia que era a única coisa que ela nunca havia tido. Entrou no prédio vendo o porteiro ficar boquiaberto e entrou no elevador. Esperava que não fosse atrapalhar Sango e Miroku, causando alguma situação constrangedora.

Quando saiu do elevador, a porta já estava aberta. Ela não havia visto ninguém na sua frente, até perceber que quase fora jogada no chão por uma Sango gritante e alegre. Riu com aquilo. Era tão bom receber o carinho da amiga, mesmo depois de tê-la afastado antes de fugir. Abraçou-a de volta e ficaram ali, abraçadas. No dia anterior Sango não chegara a realmente aproveitar a presença de Kagome, pois a morena estava cansada e havia se retirado para dormir, mas naquele momento... Ela não perderia um segundo!

"Ká... Estou muito feliz que você veio!" Sango disse quando finalmente elas se afastaram, recebendo um sorriso da amiga.

"Estou muito feliz que você ainda gosta de mim." Ela respondeu rindo, recebendo um olhar mortífero como retaliação de tal blasfêmia.

"Tolinha, quando é que eu parei de gostar de você? Tsc." Comentou, fazendo um gesto de simplicidade com a mão, enquanto apertava a mão da morena que estava segura com a sua outra mão. Ela não queria pensar na possibilidade de aquilo tudo ser mentira, de que a amiga não tinha voltado. Sango queria sempre ter certeza que a morena estava ali, na sua frente, encarando-a com o mesmo carinho de antes.

"Espero que vocês tenham planos futuros, Sango." Kagome disse ficando séria de repente, fazendo que a amiga arqueasse as sobrancelhas em confusão. Lá estava a capacidade da morena de mudar de assunto de forma aleatória... O pior é que, até mesmo disso ela tinha sentido saudades. "Eu sei que nos dias atuais, namorados já estão pulando a cerca, mas casar ainda é uma prioridade!" Ela completou, fazendo com que Sango começasse a rir. Ah, sim, ela tinha sentido saudades de Kagome.

Finalmente sua felicidade estava completa.

"Sua desinformada." Ela respondeu, puxando-a para dentro do apartamento. "E mesmo se ainda fossemos namorados, olha só quem ta falando!" Ela completou enquanto fazia com que Kagome se sentasse no sofá, rindo divertida.

"Ora Sango, por isso mesmo que eu digo. Não pule a cerca se não tiver planos futuros." Ela rebateu e depois de alguns instantes encarou Sango completamente chocada. "_Se ainda fossem_ namorados? Vocês CASARAM?"

"Não, não, claro que não." Sango respondeu rapidamente, recebendo um suspiro aliviado da outra. "Estamos noivos." A morena olhou totalmente chocada para a amiga, mal acreditando no que ouvia.

"Isso porque, antes de eu ir embora, você só estavam dando uma voltinha..."

"Quatro anos é muito tempo." Sango respondeu simples, sorrindo abertamente.

"Não é não."

"Não sei do que está reclamando, pelo menos ainda estou noiva. A Rin já casou." Ela contou com simplicidade, ignorando completamente o olhar repleto de choque e horror da amiga. Kagome não podia acreditar que tinha perdido algo assim!

"Ela e o Sesshoumaru...?"

"Sim, alguns meses atrás." Sango respondeu começando a ficar divertida. "Só você solteira meu bem."

"E eu com esperanças que voltaríamos a ir a boates e beberíamos até cairmos de bêbadas." Kagome respondeu meneando a cabeça negativamente, tentando não pensar na quantidade de coisas que ela havia perdido enquanto estava longe de todo mundo.

"Nós nunca fizemos isso." Sango comentou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

"Nada como uma primeira vez." A morena respondeu, simulando estar ofendida.

"E a sua carreira, onde se encaixaria nisso?" Sango perguntou rindo.

"Nada como um escândalo de vez em quando." Ela respondeu com um gesto de simplicidade.

"Meu deus, você voltou pior do que foi. Quem é você e o que fizeram com Kagome Higurashi?" Sango perguntou colocando a mão na testa da amiga, fingindo medir a temperatura. As duas riram.

"Caramba, as coisas aqui mudaram." A morena comentou, emanando um ar mais sério. Olhou por toda a sala do apartamento de Sango, vendo que a decoração estava mudada. Parecia uma mistura dela e de Miroku. "Qual é a data do casamento?" Perguntou enquanto observava a decoração.

"Ainda não decidimos. Talvez daqui um mês, talvez dois." Sango disse com audível felicidade. "Eu nunca pensei que Miroku conseguiria me fazer confiar nele a esse ponto."

"Nem eu..."

"Kagome!" Sango a repreendeu, completamente divertida e se sentindo nostálgica. "Nesse momento você deveria falar que sempre acreditou que ele mudaria."

"Que eu me lembre, sempre fomos muito sinceras uma com a outra." A morena comentou, encarando Sango. "Lembro-me perfeitamente: como você está horrível!"

"Ah, isso." Sango riu. "Mas você estava mesmo."

"É isso que eu disse." Kagome começou a se levantar. "Tenho que ir até Rin, dar-lhe algumas palmadinhas. Vê se pode..." Meneou a cabeça negativamente. "Casou."

"Depois temos que marcar para sair. Sabe como é, ir até a boate e beber até cair." Sango deu a ideia com um sorriso de orelha a orelha;

"Exatamente!" A morena concordou, feliz, e começou a ir à direção da porta. Pararam de frente para o elevador e se encararam com carinho.

"Você está diferente." Sango pegou uma mecha do cabelo da amiga entre os dedos, absorta nas memórias. O ato era somente simbólico, pois as mudanças para ela estavam mais profundas do que somente o cabelo mais longo.

"Diferente... pro lado ruim?" Kagome perguntou, divertida, tentando descontrair o momento. Ela sabia que voltara melhor do que fora. Mesmo passando tudo o que passou por lá - o que eles não sabiam - ficar quatro anos longe daquela lengalenga com Inuyasha lhe fez bem.

"Não, você voltou muito melhor." Sango piscou, retirando-se de seus pensamentos, e respondeu alegre. "Eu prefiro assim." Completou, dando um abraço em Kagome, que retribuiu. Mesmo que a visita tivesse sido curta, aquele momento havia feito com que os quatro anos nunca tivessem existido entre elas. Aqueles pequenos momentos, que serviram para que as duas finalmente se reaproximassem e recriassem a ligação entre elas, haviam feito com que o afastamento nunca tivesse acontecido. Sango sentiu algumas lágrimas de felicidade vir até seus olhos, mas forçou-se a não chorar. Kagome estava de volta. Elas estavam juntas novamente.

O trio estava reunido.

"Obrigada, Sango." Kagome disse e, dando um alegre tchauzinho, ela entrou no elevador. Suspirou, olhando com carinho para amiga enquanto as portas metálicas se fechavam. Viu os números diminuindo até chegar ao térreo e, colocando os óculos escuros, ela saiu do elevador e correu rapidamente para fora do prédio até o carro depois de ver quase que um time de futebol inteiro naquele hall.

Acho que a presença de _Gome Matsuyama_ não seria um segredo só para o porteiro.

_**oOo**_

Inuyasha encarou, com os óculos escuros sobre os olhos, o irmão na porta. Oh, como ele queria ir embora e dormir!

"Você está deplorável." Sesshoumaru comentou frio, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Inuyasha usava um sweater de cashmere preto - no estilo V-Neck – que parecia um pouco amassado e uma calça jeans clara e meio desbotada da Ellus que caía um pouco pela falta de um cinto, deixando à mostra a roupa íntima da Diesel.

Resumindo: mais desleixado do que nunca.

"Obrigado pela parte que me toca." Ele respondeu, dando de ombros, não se importando nenhum um pouco com aquilo no momento. Viu o irmão sair da porta do apartamento e entrou, sentando-se no sofá de couro preto da sala de visitas.

"Você andou bebendo?" Sesshoumaru perguntou quando se sentou de frente para Inuyasha, no outro sofá. O hanyou virou os olhos, sabendo que o irmão mais velho não o veria fazendo isso por causa dos óculos escuros, mas sabendo que ele _sabia_ que ele o faria.

Os dois se conheciam muito bem. Talvez somente Sesshoumaru compreendesse o lado do meio-irmão por todos aqueles anos em que Kagome esteve desaparecida, o que fazia Inuyasha querer se matar. Depender da compreensão do mais velho? Tsc, era realmente preferível morrer.

"Não é da sua conta...?" Respondeu irritado. O yokai a sua frente nem se deu ao trabalho de suspirar, dar de ombros, ou qualquer outro ato que demonstrasse algum sentimento de exasperação com a teimosia do mais novo.

"De qualquer forma, espero que esteja preparando ótimas propostas para nosso pai." Ele disse indiferente enquanto Inuyasha suspirava cansado. A fama no trabalho vinha das ótimas propostas e ótimos contratos que ele criava para o pai propor para as outras empresas. Tais propostas eram simplesmente impossíveis de dizer 'não', o que agradava profundamente os interesses da empresa da família.

"Estou trabalhando nisso." Respondeu sem vontade em pensar sobre aquilo naquele momento. Por que ele formara em direito?

Ouviram o barulho do interfone e logo viram uma Rin saltitante passando pela sala indo a direção de onde estaria a cozinha para atendê-lo. Sesshoumaru mal conteve um sorrisinho quando viu a esposa e Inuyasha, bem, Inuyasha ainda não havia se acostumado em ver o irmão sorrir.

Percebe-se que eles eram extremamente felizes um com o outro.

"Você não pode demorar muito, Bankotsu já está tendo várias reuniões com vários grandes empresários. Se nosso pai não se adiantar, ele pode se associar a outro." O yokai repreendeu Inuyasha, depois de voltar sua atenção para ele. Ouviram o grito de felicidade de Rin e quando ela passou correndo até a porta, ambos olharam para ela com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Bastou somente que ela abrisse a porta e que eles vissem quem estava entrando, para entenderem a felicidade da pequena...

E para Inuyasha entrar em choque.

Kagome saiu do elevador ao ver a porta se abrir e, sorrindo, foi até Rin, que a esperava alegremente. A amiga usava um vestidinho amarelo simples Versace, mas que a deixava uma graçinha. A morena _quase_ não conseguia acreditar que ela havia se casado. Então, ela abraçou carinhosamente e fortemente a pequena amiga. Sentira muita saudade quando esteve fora.

"Kagoome!" Rin deu um gritinho abafado. Ela riu. "Que bom que veio me visitar! Eu não fui lá porque quis deixar você descansando." Completou assim que se distanciaram um pouco, encarando-se. Os olhos azuis brilhavam alegres. Ah, como sentira saudades daquela baixinha!

"Sem problemas, eu realmente precisava dormir." Ela respondeu pondo língua para a amiga, que riu e a abraçou novamente. As duas ficaram assim por mais alguns instantes, pensando as mesmas coisas que Sango havia pensado anteriormente.

O trio _finalmente_ estava reunido.

"Vem, vou te mostrar o apartamento." Rin disse animada quando se afastaram, mas quando ela se virou para os sofás, que ela finalmente percebeu Inuyasha, ela se sentiu congelar onde estava.

_Oh-hou_.

Kagome sentiu Rin ficar tensa e olhou na direção dos sofás, tentando descobrir o motivo da mudança. A primeira coisa que viu foi Sesshoumaru a encarando, o que não explicava nada, e então o que viu logo depois fez com que seu coração pulasse dentro do peito e batesse disparado. Usando óculos escuros, com os cabelos prateados desleixadamente despenteados, daquele jeito que simplesmente o deixava muito gostoso, estava Inuyasha a lhe encarar. Então seus olhos desceram pelo corpo do hanyou, percebendo o sweater, a calça um pouco larga... Ah, porque ele continuava **tão** bonito daquele jeito? Era até mesmo injusto! Apesar de que ela percebera que as roupas estavam um pouco amassadas e, pelo o que ela se lembrava de Inuyasha, ele não usava óculos escuros. Então arqueou a sobrancelha. Ele havia bebido, só podia ser por isso.

"Hmm, oi Inuyasha." Rin o cumprimentou com medo da reação de Kagome. A reação de Inuyasha era visivelmente de choque, ele nem mesmo mexeu a cabeça para mostrar que a havia escutado. A sala permaneceu em silêncio até que Rin se viu obrigada a tirar a morena dali o mais rápido o possível. "Vem, K-chan!" Saiu a puxando fortemente, fazendo Kagome quase destroncar o pescoço tamanho o solavanco.

Inuyasha seguiu com o olhar as duas sumindo pelo corredor que dava para o resto dos cômodos e, então, voltou a encarar Sesshoumaru. O yokai tentava segurar um riso depois de ver toda aquela reação do mais novo.

Com certeza a situação deveria ter sido muito ridícula, para que _Sesshoumaru_ quisesse **rir**.

Rin puxava a amiga para todos os cantos do apartamento e Kagome ria em vê-la tão animada daquele jeito. Não se zangava com aquele jeitinho meigo da amiga e simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar que a pequena tinha relações com Sesshoumaru, um homem relativamente másculo e de pose fria e altiva.

Era terrivelmente contrastante.

"Bem, esse é o nosso quarto." Rin disse, por fim, entrando em um quarto enorme com uma king-size no meio do quarto e uma penteadeira escorada em uma das paredes - com um enorme espelho, que Kagome imaginou a amiga a pentear os cabelos. Viu enormes portas se estenderem por uma parede inteira e entendeu aquilo como o closet. Virou-se para Rin, totalmente maravilhada com o quarto. A baixinha sempre teve uma boa vida, mas aquilo tudo – perceptivelmente – era presente de Sesshoumaru.

"Agora eu entendo porque você se casou com Sesshoumaru, sua pequena interesseira..." Kagome comentou, fazendo-a rir.

"Oh, é claro." Rin respondeu sarcástica. "A primeira característica que eu me preocupei era se ele era rico!" As duas riram com aquilo, quando se lembravam perfeitamente que aquilo era a última coisa que a pequena pensava na época em que os dois começaram a sair.

"Bom, de qualquer forma, se você está vivendo tão bem assim não há motivos para que eu mate o Sesshoumaru por tirar sua pureza." A morena riu do próprio comentário.

"Você é muito inocente." Rin meneou a cabeça negativamente.

"Quer dizer que você não tinha pureza?" Kagome arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Prefiro não comentar." Rin respondeu divertida.

"Bem, se é assim, a Sango deu a idéia de irmos até a boate um dia desses, bebermos até cair... Coisa e tal..." Kagome sorriu divertida.

Pelo o que ela se lembrava, quem tocara no assunto fora ela. Mas, Sango sobreviveria com aquela pequena mentirinha.

"Por mim tudo bem, é só marcar!" Ela respondeu sorrindo animadamente. Era tão bom ter a morena de volta.

"E, Rin, como você pôde?" Kagome fez uma cara de sofrimento, fazendo com que a pequena se alarmasse. Lá estava a morena mudando de assunto de forma aleatória novamente. "Como você pôde se casar sem eu estar aqui?"

"Ah, isso."

"É, isso."

"Bem, sabe como é... depois daquele 'foi o melhor amasso de toda a minha curta vida de vinte e um anos', a gente meio que começou a ficar, depois a namorar, aí a gente noivou e aí você imagina o resto."

"Tudo em quatro anos." Kagome adicionou.

"É muito tempo."

"Não é não." Kagome discordou. "Por que você e a Sango tem um sério distúrbio de 'sem-senso nenhum sobre o tempo'?" Ela perguntou indignada. Rin riu.

"Bem, para nós pareceu muito tempo." Respondeu nostálgica, fazendo com que Kagome ficasse quieta por um instante. Seus olhos azuis-acinzentados se abaixaram pro chão e um pensamento veio até a mente da morena. _Para mim pareceu uma eternidade._

Inuyasha levantou-se lentamente. Ele não podia ficar ali por mais nenhum instante, encarando Sesshoumaru que queria rir de sua cara, sentindo uma terrível dor de cabeça e ainda com Kagome no mesmo local.

"Bem, já me avisou que tenho que me apressar e eu já te falei que estou trabalhando nisso... Acho que já acabamos." Ele falou enquanto via o irmão se levantar também.

"Sabe, quando eu digo para se apressar, eu realmente quero que faça rápido." O yokai disse frio, como sempre.

Percebe-se a velocidade que ele está pedindo por aqui?

"Não torra, Sesshoumaru! Se eu não fizer com cuidado e tranqüilidade não vai ficar bom." Inuyasha respondeu irritado e com as mãos começou a massagear as têmporas. Oh, aquela com certeza entraria para o ranking das piores ressacas de sua vida e, para piorar, logo ouviu Kagome e Rin se aproximando.

"Dessa vez eu só vim rapidinho mesmo. Depois a gente marca a saída." Kagome dizia animada. Só naquele momento que Inuyasha _realmente_ a notara, que ele _realmente_ a observara. Fora só naquele momento que ele percebera como o corpo feminino havia mudado, amadurecido. Fora só naquele momento que ele sentiu o coração disparar em simplesmente vê-la bonita daquele jeito. Vê-la naquela calça, naquela blusa. Observar a 'simplicidade' que ela estava vestida, observar como aparentemente ela tentava se esconder com o rabo-de-cavalo alto e os óculos escuros pendurados na blusa. Fora só naquele momento que ele percebeu que ela continuava Kagome, que por mais que ela tivesse criado outra vida como _Gome Matsuyama_, que por mais que ela **tivesse uma filha**, ela continuava a Kagome que sempre fora. Mas, mesmo depois de ter notado-a daquela maneira, a parte da filha ainda lhe dava nojo. Ainda lhe machucava.

Ela havia criado outra vida como _Gome Matsuyama_, ela havia tido uma filha nessa vida, possivelmente com um yokai americano.

A vida que ele queria que ela tivesse criado com _ele_, ela já havia criado.

Oh, dane-se a ressaca. Chegando em casa ele tinha certeza que iria beber mais.

"Tudo bem, é só me ligar." Rin respondeu alegre. Inuyasha, totalmente conformado, foi até a porta a abrindo e a segurando aberta para a morena passar. Ela ficou tensa vendo aquilo e se arrependeu profundamente por estar indo embora naquele momento. "Tchau, tchau Ká." Rin completou alegre e, então, Kagome _teve_ que passar pela porta e logo se viu seguida pelo hanyou. Para seu desespero – e para a aceleração drástica de seu coração – se viu sozinha com ele naquele pequeno elevador. Ela nunca havia notado o quão minúsculo o elevador era até aquele momento.

Inuyasha tentou parecer não estar afetado estando ali, sozinho com ela, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia. Teve que se apoiar naquele corrimão e foi observando os números diminuindo gradativamente e lentamente. Quando ainda estavam na metade do quarto andar, o elevador parou. As respirações pararam e a luz do elevador se apagou.

"Ah não..." Kagome sussurrou, descrente. Aquilo só acontecia com ela.

Claro, não seria divertido se fosse com outra pessoa.

"Deve ser só um pique." Inuyasha comentou depois de escutar o sussurro, o que tinha magoado-o ainda mais.

"É." Kagome respondeu minimamente, colocando a mão na região do coração, tentando se acalmar. O porteiro logo resolveria o problema. As pernas começaram a tremer e ela sabia que não era de medo da situação do elevador, ela sabia que era por estar no elevador _somente com Inuyasha_. Caramba, ela havia voltado no dia anterior e já tinha que passar por aquilo? O hanyou suspirou. Ele iria beber **muito** quando chegasse em casa.

Ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos, percebendo que não havia nenhum barulho que demonstrasse alguma atitude para salva-los daquela situação. Parecia até que ninguém _havia notado_.

"Isso não pode estar acontecendo..." Kagome disse indignada enquanto escorregava lentamente até o chão. Somente depois daqueles minutos que a luz de emergência acendeu, dando uma visão clara para Inuyasha de que Kagome realmente parecia odiá-lo.

Pelo menos era o que ele achava.

"Você me odeia." Ele comentou normalmente, enquanto tirava os óculos escuros e os prendia no sweater. Kagome o encarou um pouco surpresa pela frase.

Bem, não era uma coisa que se falasse estando preso no elevador com outra pessoa.

"Fazia muito tempo que a gente não se via, não é?" Ela disse tentando fugir de qualquer resposta, apesar de que ele havia praticamente afirmado. Então, ela percebeu o estado que ele estava. Os olhos inchados, a cara amassada... É, ele estava com ressaca. "Você andou bebendo?"

"Por que não nos deu nenhuma notícia de onde estava?" Inuyasha ignorou a pergunta. Era tão obvio assim? Ela se silenciou e virou o rosto para o outro lado. Não queria responder aquela pergunta, tinha esperanças que ele ainda demoraria muito para fazê-la. Naquele momento ela se odiava em ver que simplesmente não o estava afastando de si.

Ela se odiava por _não conseguir_ desistir do amor que sentia pelo hanyou.

"Você não deveria beber, sabia?"

"Teria sido muito simpático da sua parte ter dado algum sinal de vida." Inuyasha insistiu.

"Quando tem ressaca a cabeça dói, os olhos não agüentam a luz... Não há coisas boas em beber."

Inuyasha suspirou, desistindo. Kagome conteve o suspiro de alívio em perceber que ele desistira. E então, mais silêncio se arrastou pelo elevador.

E _nada_ de alguma mudança.

"Onde está o alarme...?" Inuyasha sussurrou indo até o painel. Apertou o pequeno botão, mas não escutou o barulhinho que escutaria ao apertá-lo. Sentiu o clima ficar ainda mais tenso. "Estamos totalmente presos aqui."

Nada como ficar preso no elevador com o cara que é pai da sua filha, o qual ela simplesmente tinha os planos de não se envolver nem mesmo amigavelmente. Além do fato de que ele _não sabe_ da paternidade.

O silencio permaneceu e Inuyasha simplesmente desistiu de esperar em pé. Escorregou lentamente até o chão do elevador, da mesma forma que Kagome fizera, e escorou a cabeça na parede do elevador, totalmente cansado. Tudo parecia estar uma confusão depois que ela aparecera na noite passada. Ele fora embora sabendo que ela tinha uma filha, a filha que ele queria que tivesse sido dele. Chegando em casa ele bebera todo o estoque de uísque que tinha, que nem era muito. Acordara com uma das piores ressacas de sua vida e, ainda por cima, tivera que ir até a casa de Sesshoumaru. E agora estava preso no elevador com Kagome. Aquele dia com certeza não parecia um dia normal.

E isso tudo só começou quando ela voltara.

Ele não tinha idéia que a volta de Kagome fosse bagunçar tudo dessa maneira.

Olhou de relance para a morena ao seu lado. Ela estava bonita como nunca, mas as feições pareciam tão mais maduras. Ele se perguntava como havia sido os quatro anos para ela, já que para ele haviam sido horríveis.

As memórias de dias solitários e deprimentes eram uma maioria em sua mente.

"Como você virou cantora?" Ele perguntou um pouco curioso. Por mais que se sentisse magoado e deixado de lado por ela já ter aquela filha, por mais que se sentisse magoado por ter sido largado para trás por quatro anos, aquele sentimento que ele descobrira quando ela fora embora simplesmente falava mais alto. Kagome o encarou contendo a surpresa. Era simplesmente muito estranho estar de volta à Tóquio, de volta ao próprio apartamento, ver os pais, ver as amigas e principalmente estar conversando tão... intimamente com Inuyasha.

Como se fossem _amigos_.

Oh, ela não tinha idéia de como pensar naquilo poderia doer tanto. Ela pensara que aqueles quatro anos serviram como uma terapia Anti-Inuyasha em que ela deixara de sentir qualquer coisa por ele ou coisa parecida; mas só de pensar naquela situação, de ter uma simples relação de _amizade_ com o hanyou, lhe partia o coração.

"Necessidade." Ela respondeu depois de alguns instantes. Inuyasha arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Como assim 'necessidade'?"

"Trabalhos 'normais' não dão muita ajuda para continuar sobrevivendo." Ela comentou com um tom que indicava encerrar o assunto. Inuyasha não entendeu o que ela quis dizer com aquilo, mas ela se arrepiou ao se lembrar do que passara por lá.

"E por que _Gome Matsuyama_?" Ele perguntou tentando direcionar o assunto para outro lado.

"_Gome_ por ser o final do meu nome, Ka_gome_." Ela disse com um gesto de simplicidade, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. Era impossível querer que não conversassem estando presos em um elevador. Era impossível simplesmente se convencer que ela _não queria _conversar, então ela simplesmente responderia. "_Matsuyama_ por ser um dos sobrenomes da nossa família." Ela completou fazendo Inuyasha arregalar os olhos.

"Você nunca me disse nada sobre isso." Aquilo realmente era estranho, sendo que os dois eram amigos de infância.

"As últimas gerações só usavam o Higurashi, então não tinha motivos para te contar." Ela respondeu o encarando, omitindo o fato de ter criado novos documentos quando chegou aos Estados Unidos, justamente para não ser encontrada. Vendo aqueles olhos âmbares parecendo indignados ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. "O que foi?"

"Não é nada." Ele respondeu amargurado. Se os pais de Kagome o tivessem ajudado, ele a teria encontrado há tempos. Ele já teria ido até ela e feito com que ela voltasse. Tudo poderia ser diferente, a filha poderia ser dele.

_Kagome poderia ser dele._

Bobinho, se ele soubesse que na verdade ambas **eram** dele.

Kagome virou o rosto novamente e o clima que se instalou ali era um clima pesado, tenso, quase palpável. Ela tinha decidido que não daria nenhuma chance para Inuyasha no dia anterior, pois ela não queria sofrer mais. Mas era simplesmente impossível afasta-lo da maneira em que ela havia decidido que faria, era simplesmente impossível evitá-lo ou fingir que ele não existia. Estar ali, presa naquele elevador e ter trocado somente algumas palavras com o hanyou, mostrou para ela que por mais que ela tenha mudado muito durante os quatro anos, por mais que tenha ficado longe de toda a lengalenga com Inuyasha, aquilo tudo não havia ajudado a diminuir o sentimento que ela nutria por ele. Ela quase suspirava exasperada com aquela confirmação de que ela não conseguia deixar aquele amor para trás.

Inuyasha fechou os olhos, recolocando os óculos escuros sobre eles. A dor de cabeça estava ficando ainda mais forte por causa do estresse que ele estava passando naquele momento e até mesmo aquela fraca luz de emergência já piorava a situação. Mas ele não estava nem aí, quando chegasse em casa ele acabaria com o estoque de champagne.

Passados mais alguns instantes sentiram um pequeno tremor e se levantaram.

"Ká! Você está bem?" Ouviram um grito feminino, parecendo até mesmo um pouco divertido. Os olhos azuis acinzentados se estreitaram.

"Estou sim, Rin!" Respondeu já imaginando o que acontecera. "Você poderia pedir gentilmente para que o porteiro resolvesse esse problema?" Gritou chegando bem no meio do elevador e olhando para cima, onde ela via a tampa. Por mais que estivesse um pouco longe do andar de Rin, ela teve certeza que escutou uma risadinha.

"Tudo bem! Vou pedir para ele andar mais rápido!" Então, depois disso, somente silêncio novamente. Inuyasha permanecia com uma careta terrível de dor e tampando as pequenas orelhinhas e quando Kagome o encarou e viu tudo aquilo, ela até sentiu dó. Se esquecera completamente da ressaca do hanyou. "Por isso que eu digo que você deve parar de beber."

A luz voltou ao elevador e logo os números voltaram a diminuir à medida que o elevador voltava a descer. Ela suspirou aliviada. Estar tão perto e sentir novamente aquele perfume... Realmente estava mexendo com suas idéias. Inuyasha fez uma careta terrível quando a luz do sol da manhã, que fazia reflexo no piso do térreo do prédio, bateu diretamente nos seus óculos. Parecia que a luz queria, de qualquer forma, chegar aos seus olhos. O mundo parecia querer piorar a situação em que sua cabeça se encontrava.

Kagome saiu do elevador rapidamente, não acreditando que estava livre daquele cubículo. Viu um sorriso amarelo vindo do porteiro e percebeu que Rin não estava ali.

"A Senhorita Taisho pediu para eu lhe falasse para voltar sempre que quisesse." Ele disse praticamente se desculpando. Discretamente, claro. Kagome notou que ele parecia segurar um bloquinho branco e uma caneta em mãos. Ela pensava que ninguém iria reconhecê-la em Tóquio por sua fama ainda não ter chegado às mesmas proporções que chegara na América e na Europa, mas a cada passo que dava ela percebia como estava errada.

"Diga para ela que eu não irei visitá-la tão cedo." Ela respondeu um pouco irritada. Foi caminhando calmamente até a porta do prédio, querendo sair dali o mais rápido o possível. Quando olhou para trás ao se lembrar de Inuyasha, para dar um educado tchauzinho, ela simplesmente ficou paralisada. Ela o havia observado somente quando estava sentado, mas com aquela luz batendo nele, e em pé, ela percebeu que não estava errada em pensar que ele estava lindo. O sweater havia deixado-o muito gostoso, mesmo estando amassado, com aquela gola em V deixando que ela tivesse certa noção que o peitoral magnífico de Inuyasha continuava o mesmo. A calça caindo e deixando um pouco a mostra a roupa íntima Diesel simplesmente lhe deixou concluir que o estilo dele continuava o mesmo. O tênis Prada preto e branco de couro maleável ainda fez com que ela se lembrasse daquela noite. Era o mesmo tênis que ele usara para sair e ir até a boate. Era o mesmo tênis da noite em que ele tirara sua virgindade, que ele lhe concedera a chance de ser mãe. Por que ele tinha que usar aquele tênis? Por que ela tinha que se lembrar da roupa que ele usara naquela noite?

Meu deus, a quem ela queria enganar?

Ela decidir que não daria chance alguma a ele não adiantava nada, já que ela nunca havia se esquecido dele pra princípio de conversa. Amy nunca deixara que ela se esquecesse de Inuyasha por ser justamente _filha dele_.

Inuyasha ajeitava os óculos escuros tentando não deixar que a luz passasse por qualquer cantinho para ir até seus olhos. Então, ele olhou para a porta do prédio. Ele realmente havia pensado que a tinha notado verdadeiramente? A cada momento percebia que ele nunca teria uma visão definitiva da garota, sempre a veria melhor do que antes, sempre veria a mulher que ele amava como um anjo assim como via agora. A luz batendo atrás dela, as curvas do corpo evidenciadas, a beleza que era simplesmente magnífica. Inuyasha percebeu que ela o encarava de volta, só não sabia se era pelo estado lastimável em que se encontrava ou somente por estar encarando mesmo. Quando Kagome percebeu que ele olhava para si, ela piscou e se virou, sem se despedir ou qualquer outra coisa.

Para trás, ficou um Inuyasha com o coração partido.

Vendo-a ir embora novamente.

Pelo menos dessa vez ele sabia que ela não iria para longe e, mesmo que se sentisse magoado com ela por tê-lo largado ali, por ter tido a filha que ele queria com outro, ele ainda tinha a esperança de voltar a ter pelo menos algum tipo de relação com a morena. Qualquer tipo de relação, que não fosse aquele contato frio entre eles, que não fosse sentir que ela tentava afastá-lo.

Mal ele sabia que a filha era dele e que ela já não mais tinha tanta certeza se daria a chance ou não para uma aproximação, porque, apesar de tudo, Kagome continuava sendo Kagome. A menina que sempre amara Inuyasha, que tivera seu primeiro beijo com ele e sua primeira vez também. E agora, a mulher que era mãe de uma filha dele, a mulher que sofrera de tudo para manter as duas vivas em um país estrangeiro, sem dinheiro algum, sem amiga alguma... Completamente sozinha.

Kagome continuava sendo dedicada, continuava sendo lutadora... Continuava o amando com todas as suas forças, por mais que não gostasse de admitir aquilo nem para si mesma.

_**oOo**_

Inuyasha saiu do carro vagarosamente. Ele não sabia o que iria comer, sendo que não se lembrava de ter comida no apartamento. Mas, também não queria ir até um restaurante totalmente iluminado... Teria que tirar os óculos e isso afetaria drasticamente sua sanidade mental. Ele simplesmente ia morrer de dor de cabeça e iria desmaiar.

É, realmente um destino terrível.

Então, fechando a porta do carro, virou-se para entrar no prédio. Logo depois do almoço sairia para qualquer lugar, então não tinha problema ele deixar o carro fora do estacionamento. Para sua surpresa e para completar seu dia que ficava ainda mais estranho a cada momento, ele sentiu um cheiro conhecido.

"Olha só, se não é o Inuyasha Taisho!" Ouviu uma voz feminina dizes as suas costas e, quando se virou, que viu cabelos ruivos e brilhantes presos em uma trança-raiz e olhos verdes-esmeralda lhe encarando diretamente. Ele percebeu que aquilo não poderia acontecer em momento pior. A cabeça dele já doía e ele já estava muito confuso por vinte e quatro horas.

"Olá Ayame." Ele cumprimentou a menina com quem ele perdera a virgindade com quatorze anos. A menina com quem Kagome mais brigara em toda a amizade dos dois.

A única menina que ele soube que ela mais odiou no mundo inteiro.

RÁ, _as duas voltaram para Tókio_.

"_Oh, que dor de cabeça!_"

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...**

'Você volta tendo certeza do que quer,

você volta sabendo o que fazer.

E então vem uma droga de uma garota irritante,

te faz sentir ciúmes e simplesmente esquecer tudo.'

Kagome Higurashi.


	3. Capítulo III

**Próximo capítulo é compleeetamente inédito ein! Quase lá :B**

**Músicas do capítulo:**

Chasing the sun - The Wanted

Day after Day - Millenium

Wild ones – Flo Rida ft Sai

* * *

**This love**

**Por:** Juju ou Juh ou Juliana ou Kagome Juh. Como preferirem :D

* * *

'Você volta tendo certeza do que quer,

você volta sabendo o que fazer.

E então vem uma droga de uma garota irritante,

te faz sentir ciúmes e simplesmente esquecer tudo.'

Kagome Higurashi.

**Capítulo III.**

_Ela sentia frio por causa das gotas grossas de chuva que a encharcavam. Permanecia com as mãos de forma protetora na barriga de oito meses enquanto caminhava. O cabelo negro estava totalmente para trás, molhado, e os olhos azuis olhavam para o East River, que refletia um pouco as luzes da Brooklyn Bridge. De um lado ela via o Brooklyn e do outro Manhattan, sentindo como se não pertencesse a nenhum daqueles lugares. Algumas lágrimas começaram a cair lentamente, misturando-se com as gotas de chuva. _

_Ela não pensara que seria tão difícil daquele jeito. Arranjar emprego estando grávida era realmente complicado, apesar de ter conseguido limpar algumas casas como faxineira. Mesmo se esforçando demais, ela tivera a graça de não perder o bebê. Seria por que o destino era realmente tê-lo?_

_Abraçou a barriga enorme. O bebê estaria sentindo frio naquele momento? Ela estaria o fazendo sentir o mesmo frio e desconsolo que estava sentindo? _

_Sem dinheiro, sem amigos e em outro continente. Completamente sozinha e grávida. Havia sido a própria escolha, mas aquilo não diminuía a dificuldade da situação._

_Atrás de si os carros passavam, seguindo seus objetivos, e ela continuava a não saber o que iria fazer. O dinheiro que ela havia trazido estava acabando e ela tinha o aluguel do quartinho em que estava para pagar. Por quanto tempo ela teria um teto para morar? Ela não poderia vender as jóias da família tão cedo, porque ela sabia que iria precisar delas depois de alguns meses para comprar a comida e o resto dos acessórios do bebê. Levantou a cabeça para os céus, sentindo as gotas baterem no rosto. Não se importava em parecer uma louca grávida que poderia estar pensando em pular da ponte, naquele momento o que menos a preocupava era o que os outros poderiam pensar dela. O que lhe preocupava naquele momento era sobreviver junto com o bebê. Olhou para o Brooklyn, pensando que teria que voltar para seu quartinho, mas a verdadeira vontade dela era voltar para Tóquio. Estar sob as cobertas da quentinha cama de seu quarto, estar sob os cuidados dos pais, não permitir que o filho passasse frio ou fome. _

_Ela se lembrou, novamente, que a culpa era dela. Ela se lembrou que não queria que Inuyasha ficasse com ela por obrigação, que não queria algo mecânico. Ela queria **amor** e sabia que se houvesse amor, o bebê também seria tratado dessa maneira. Suspirou cansada sentindo os pés reclamarem de terem andado tanto carregando todo aquele peso. Enquanto sentia o vento bater em si fortemente, só piorando o frio que sentia, ela percebeu que não podia se dar ao luxo de pensar em um sonho. Ela não podia se dar o luxo de imaginar o que estaria fazendo se não tivesse fugido, se tivesse dado tudo certo. Se Inuyasha nunca tivesse pedido desculpas pela noite mais maravilhosa de sua vida. _

_Ela não podia pensar naquilo. Ela tinha que voltar para o quartinho e arranjar um jeito de sobreviver por mais tempo junto com o bebê._

"Kagome?" Abriu os olhos de supetão ao ouvir ser chamada. Percebeu estar no próprio quarto, em Tóquio. Coçou os olhos, finalmente entendendo que estava sonhando com a época que ficara nos Estados Unidos. Percebeu algumas lágrimas no canto de seus olhos azuis acinzentados e as secou. Fazia algum tempo que ela não sonhava com aquilo, que ela parecera esquecer de seu sofrimento. "Onde você 'tá?" Ouviu a voz de sua mãe perguntar novamente e se sentou na cama enquanto tentava disfarçar a situação de espírito que ela se encontrava. Não era muito agradável sonhar com aquilo.

"No quarto!" Respondeu e logo se levantou, saindo pela porta do quarto e vendo os pais com várias sacolas em mãos e uma Amy totalmente alegre. Ela sabia de onde eles haviam chegado, já que quando entrara no apartamento de cara vira um bilhetinho com as letrinhas tortas da filha avisando que estavam no Supermercado. "Pelo jeito gastaram bastante." Amy correu até a mãe quando a viu.

"Seu pai teve sorte com a bolsa de valores, além do que, Inu Taisho está tendo bons lucros com a empresa." Sra. Higurashi falou como se explicasse tudo naquelas palavras, o que realmente explicava. Seu pai era sócio de Inu Taisho, eis porque ela era amiga de infância de Inuyasha.

Kagome olhou para Amy com os olhos carinhosos. Ver que a filha estava adorando o Japão era muito bom.

"Se divertiu?" Perguntou roçando o nariz no pequenino da filha, que riu divertida.

"Yep. Grandma and Grandpa are so amazing!" E então, ela viu a filha com um pacote de bolachas na mão. Riu. Oh, sim, ela entendia onde ela achava os avós legais.

"Sua pequena interesseira..." Disse pegando o pacote de bolachas das mãos pequenas. Viu a filha fazer uma careta de tristeza e olhar para ela interrogativamente. "Só depois do almoço meu bem."

"Nunca imaginei que um dia veria você falando uma coisa dessas." Kagome ouviu a voz grossa do pai e o encarou, vendo-o divertido. "Nós dizíamos o mesmo para você e mesmo assim você comia o chocolate escondida." Ela riu divertida e depois fez um sinal de silêncio para o pai.

"Shh, não fala isso perto dela." Apontou para a filha. "Não quero que ela siga maus exemplos."

"Você está se lembrando que o mau exemplo é você?" Ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

"Você não precisa ficar confirmando..." Ela disse parecendo até mesmo ofendida. O pai meneou a cabeça negativamente.

"Onde iremos almoçar?" Ouviram a voz da Sra. Higurashi e todos olharam para a senhora ao mesmo tempo. Menos Amy, que encarava hipnotizada o pacote nas mãos da morena.

"Eu quero cozinhar." Kagome respondeu calmamente. Viu os pais a encararem completamente descrentes.

"Você acabou de chegar, realmente acha que eu vou deixar?" Sra. Higurashi perguntou.

"Bem, eu tinha esperanças." A morena deu de ombros.

"Eu faço o almoço. Vem com a vovó, Amy!" A Sra. Higurashi falou animada e rapidamente a neta pulou do colo de Kagome e foi correndo atrás da Avó, esquecendo-se completamente do pacote de bolachas na mão da morena. A mãe coruja viu a filhinha correndo até a cozinha atrás da avó e sentiu tanto orgulho das duas. Agüentaram tantas coisas...

Então seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho estridente do telefone e se virando viu a luz piscando. Caminhou calmamente até o aparelho e quando o atendeu e se virou para encarar o pai, percebeu que ele não estava mais na sala.

"_Kagooome!"_ Ouviu um grito animado do outro lado da linha. Arqueou as sobrancelhas para a voz que ela logo reconheceu.

"Não me conte que teve um almoço_ daqueles_ com o Miroku, porque eu não quero nem saber." Ouviu uma risada do outro lado.

"_Você só pensa nisso, credo._"

"Como se você também não pensasse..." Ela respondeu rindo.

"_Não liguei para isso. Quero marcar com você a nossa boate._" Ouvindo a voz animada do outro lado, ela não podia perder a chance.

"Você realmente deve estar louca para beber e soltar a franga, já que eu te falei sobre isso há uma hora, Sango!"

"_Oh! Que soltar a franga o que!_" Kagome gargalhou divertida. "_Estou falando sério por aqui, quer que eu passe na sua casa ou você vai sozinha?_" Sango perguntou como se estivesse falando com uma criança. Os olhos azuis se estreitaram levemente.

"Eu posso ir sozinha. Sabe, eu consigo dirigir sem um noivo do meu lado." Ouviu uma bufada do outro lado do telefone.

"_Ok, ok. Eu realmente não conseguiria me concentrar sem o Miroku do meu lado... Eu ficaria preocupada com o que ele poderia estar fazendo no momento._" Sango disse parecendo derrotada.

"Não preciso dos detalhes sórdidos." Kagome disse divertida. "Estarei lá às onze." Dizendo isso ouviu um simples tchauzinho de Sango e desligou o telefone. Olhava para o aparelho com um sorriso enorme no rosto e os olhos brilhavam de uma maneira magnífica. O Sr. Higurashi chegou à sala para pedir algo para a filha e parou arqueando a sobrancelha quando viu o modo com que ela olhava o aparelho.

"Você quer que ele se apaixone por você?"

_**oOo**_

Inuyasha olhava para a decoração do restaurante com os olhos totalmente descrentes e a dor de cabeça só aumentava a cada momento. Por que carga d'águas ele tinha que encontrar Ayame? **Por que** ela não mudara nem um pouquinho? A luz que vinha até seus olhos o deixava simplesmente em um estado de espírito completamente lastimável. A vontade era de ficar com os óculos escuros, mas ele sabia como Ayame era e sabia que ela acharia aquilo uma tremenda falta de educação e iria fazer o maior barraco possível. Aquilo só poderia piorar a situação. Ele não estava nem um pouco a fim de escutar gritos que piorariam sua situação mental.

"Eu não esperava que você morasse no mesmo lugar..." Ela tagarelava e ele a encarava sem realmente saber como ele tivera algum tipo de quedinha por ela quando era mais novo. Diabos, ele não entendia como ele fora querer perder a virgindade com a ruiva! Em todos os cantos que ele olhava para Ayame, ele não conseguia parar de pensar que Kagome era mais bonita. Meu deus, **como** ele não notara aquilo antes? "Bem, então Inu, você está namorando?" Ele piscou com aquela pergunta acordando de seus pensamentos.

"Não." Respondeu simplesmente. '_Mas bem que eu queria...'_

"Oh, eu também não." Ela comentou alegre. Inuyasha a encarou tentando entender como ele conseguira ter uma quedinha por ela. Então, sentiu um pé subindo pela sua perna. "Eu nunca esqueci de você, Inu."

Surpreso demais para reagir, deu graças a Deus quando o celular tocou. Atendeu-o rapidamente, mas constatou que nem aquilo a faria parar.

"Alô." Disse sentindo o pé subindo um pouco mais.

"_Inuyasha, eu realmente não queria falar com você tão cedo, mas..."_ Inuyasha arregalou os olhos quando reconheceu a voz de Sesshoumaru. "_Rin queria que eu te chamasse para irmos na boate hoje, onze horas._" Ele então sentiu o pé de Ayame por entre suas pernas e entrou em leve desespero.

"Claro, vou sim. A de sempre?"

"_É_."

"Estarei lá." Desligou sem nem esperar a resposta e com as mãos tirou o pé de Ayame de si. "É, pois é, também nunca me esqueci de você." Respondeu tentando ser educado. Ela sorriu divertida.

"Você vai sair hoje, Inu?" Inuyasha a encarou sem saber o que fazer.

Bem, Kagome possivelmente estaria lá. Ela e Ayame definitivamente não combinavam, mas se ele não a chamasse, ele seria terrivelmente mal educado... E credo, ele não queria escutar os gritos de Ayame.

"Pois é, vou à boate hoje. Quer ir? Eu posso passar no seu apartamento." Ele disse sorrindo falsamente. Viu um brilho diferente passar pelos olhos verdes e se perguntou se teria sido preferível ser mal educado e escutar os gritos de Ayame do que o que estaria por vir.

"Tudo bem. Vou deixar o endereço com você, então." Ela disse pegando um guardanapo e se virando para Inuyasha, estendeu a mão pedindo uma caneta. Quando ela terminou de escrever e se levantou, foi até a cadeira do hanyou e se abaixou o suficiente para passar os lábios pelo pescoço masculinho enquanto colocava o papelzinho no bolso da frente da calça Ellus. Inuyasha engoliu em seco.

Por mais que ele amasse Kagome, seria realmente difícil se controlar quando alguém simplesmente se jogava em cima dele. Para seu alívio e salvação, o garçom chegou com os pratos, fazendo com que Ayame voltasse lentamente até sua cadeira. Encarando a comida com todo o seu fervor, ele conseguiu se safar de qualquer outro meio de comunicação com a ruiva até a hora de ir embora.

_**oOo**_

Os olhos azuis acinzentados encaravam o espelho com um brilho de satisfação. Um sorriso se formou em sua face e ela alisou o vestido Chanel que vestia. Ele caía perfeitamente no seu corpo, mais preso no busto. Ele seria um tomara que caia se não tivesse as alças puxadas do meio do busto a rodear seu pescoço. Nas costas ele era decotado. As alças eram de cetim preto, o mesmo cetim que fazia um laço médio no meio do busto, deixando-o ainda mais bonito. Ele era um palmo e meio acima do joelho, deixando suas pernas bem torneadas a mostra.

Nos pés ela usava um Jimmy Choo inteiramente preto. As tiras envernizadas trans-laçavam formando um T. O salto era preto alto e fino e brilhava assim como as tiras da sandália.

A maquiagem era simples, pois ela não precisava de muito. Um lápis branco por dentro do olho, o preto passando delicadamente por fora. Seus olhos azuis ficavam muito evidenciados com aquilo. Um pouco de rímel e nos lábios um brilho avermelhado. O cabelo estava preso de modo desleixado em um coque, de forma que se ela se mexesse muito na hora que fosse dançar facilmente ele se desmancharia. E nos braços, uma pulseira de ouro, presa um pouco mais acima do pulso.

Ela estava linda.

Caminhou lentamente e alegremente para fora do quarto. Já eram onze horas e estava na hora de ir até a boate. Quando chegou à sala, viu os pais assistindo TV junto de Amy. Fez uma cara fingindo estar brava.

"Não era para a senhorita Amy estar na cama à essa hora?" Ouvindo a voz da mãe, a pequena pulou de susto e sorriu travessa quando olhou para trás. Vendo a mãe, seus olhinhos brilharam.

"Ta liinda!" Disse visivelmente orgulhosa e, claro, mudando de assunto completamente. Ela tinha três aninhos mas não era boba! Os pais também olharam para trás e um sorriso carinhoso apareceu em seus lábios e em seus olhos Kagome via um brilho orgulhoso, fazendo-a ficar orgulhosa de si mesma também.

"Fazia tanto tempo que eu queria rever essa cena." A Sra. Higurashi disse. "Sabe, ver você se arrumando e depois toda arrumada e linda, sair com as amigas."

"É, nunca pensei que ficaria enciumado com isso depois de tanto tempo." A voz grossa do Sr. Higurashi se fez presente e Kagome riu. Quem visse seu pai sem conhecê-lo pensaria que ele era um homem frio e rígido, quando na verdade ele era uma verdadeira manteiga derretida.

"Só vocês mesmo... Amy, my sweetheart, come on." A morena chamou, estendendo a mão e fechando os dedos chamando a pequena, que logo pulou do sofá e correu derrotada para ela. Oh, não dava pra enganar a própria mãe mesmo. "Está na hora de dormir."

"Posso dormir no quarto do vovô e da vovó?"

"Pode sim, mas só até montarmos seu quarto." Kagome respondeu carinhosa, entrando no quarto dos pais. Antes de eles chegarem ali há quatro anos eles não moravam ali, mas eles ficaram, esperando por ela. Imaginou com tristeza que logo eles estariam voltando para a mansão no interior do Japão, que era mais tranqüilo. Calmamente e com muito amor e carinho, Kagome colocou Amy na cama. Ela já estava de banho tomado e já havia escovado os dentes. Logo que ela colocou o corpinho pequeno da filha deitado, Amy bocejou cansada. Ela sorriu carinhosamente. A filha nunca tinha se movimentado tanto que nem naquele primeiro dia em que os pais não deixaram a menina quieta por nenhum momento.

Logo que ela percebeu que os olhinhos dela se fecharam e que a filha caíra no sono, ela colocou uma mecha do cabelo liso e negro da pequena atrás da orelha e saiu do quarto, indo a direção da sala. Os pais já estavam em pé e pelas caras cansadas eles também estavam indo dormir.

"Comporte-se." Sr. Higurashi disse sério, fazendo Kagome rir.

"Ta bom, vão dormir."

Eles a encararam quietos e ficaram um pouco em silêncio, fazendo com que Kagome franzisse o cenho um pouco confusa.

"Você não vai sumir no meio da noite, não é?" Sra. Higurashi perguntou com os olhos preocupados.

E então a morena entendeu. Sorriu carinhosamente, caminhou até os pais dando um forte abraço. Eles ainda não pareciam acreditar que ela voltara para ficar... Pelo menos por algum tempo.

"Não, não se preocupem. Não vou." Ela respondeu sentindo que a mãe ficara mais aliviada. "Bem, agora tenho que ir e me divertir." Falando aquilo alto realmente pareceu muito legal.

Percebemos que ela se divertia muito, não?

"Vai com Deus, meu bem." Os dois se despediram e ela rumou para a porta, mas quando percebeu as mãos vazias deu a volta e correu até o quarto. Ela estava se esquecendo da bolsa... Que blasfêmia! Ela nem parou para pensar o quanto havia mudado. Bem, ela continuava saindo bem vestida e tudo mais, mas ela nunca fora de ter todo um cuidado com a bolsa. Aquele um ano como cantora havia mudado-a sem nem que ela mesma percebesse.

Chegou ao quarto e viu em cima da cama a bolsa de mão pequena e prática, preta de cetim com detalhes simples em dourado como o símbolo da Gucci. Abriu-a para ver se tinha tudo o que precisava, como o brilho labial, o lápis de olho, um pouco de dinheiro e o iPhone. Sim, estava tudo ali.

É, tudo _muito_ simples.

Caminhou novamente até a porta e, assim que saiu, trancou-a colocando a chave dentro da bolsa também. Foi até o elevador e esperou pacientemente enquanto chegava à garagem. Sorrindo ela avistou o próprio carro e ela certamente queria um carro novo - não desprezando aquele que tinha – já que aquele estava um pouco velho. Caminhou até ele, entrando e jogando a bolsa no banco do passageiro. Quando deu partida, sentia-se tão alegre que não podia conter a imaginação, onde ela via Sango e Rin bebendo e rindo junto com ela. Imaginava as três dançando e vários homens dando em cima das três... E claro, Sango e Rin dando todos os foras possíveis, elas eram fiéis.

Suas fantasias eram gratificantes.

Quando percebeu que chegava à boate, não conseguia parar de sorrir. Abriu a porta se lembrando de pegar a bolsa e quando desceu do carro o chofer ficou boquiaberto com a visão que teve. Ele olhou Kagome de cima em baixo, pegando a chave ainda muito deslumbrado. Ela riu com gosto e entrou na boate, procurando com os olhos as amigas. Quando as avistou começou a se encaminhar para as mesinhas onde elas estavam sentadas e chegando bem próxima ela tampou os olhos de Rin, que estava virada de costas para ela.

"Adivinha quem é?"

"Branca de neve." A amiga entrou na brincadeira, divertida. "Ah não, esqueci que ela desmarcou com agente...".

"Pois é, ela não vai vim."

"Bem, acho que é a... Ok, ok, Kagome." Rin disse com uma voz fingida de derrotada, fazendo com que a amiga tirasse as mãos dos olhos dela. Ela se levantou e quando olhou para a amiga, ficou boquiaberta. "Ok, precisava humilhar?" Perguntou apontando para a roupa de Kagome, que deu de ombros.

"Não precisa exagerar, sempre saí bem arrumada." Ela disse em sua defesa. Rin revirou os olhos e depois sorriu animada.

"Ta linda!" Abraçou-a enquanto a cumprimentava e então Sango veio até as duas.

"Você está horrível!" Ela comentou, fazendo Kagome arquear as sobrancelhas. "Mentira, só para não perder o costume."

"Bem, e então, prontas para começar a entornar?" Kagome perguntou animadíssima e, então, viu um olhar cúmplice entre as amigas. "Vocês não estão prontas? Caramba, por que marcamos então?"

"Não é bem isso..." Rin disse mordendo o lábio inferior e olhando para trás.

"Então o que é?" A morena perguntou franzindo o cenho e como resposta ela seguiu o olhar de Rin e lá estavam três homens parados, olhando para as três. Primeiro seus olhos passaram por Miroku, depois por Sesshoumaru e o último fez com que ela ficasse tipo... Irada. "Eu vou embora." Disse já se virando e para sua surpresa, antes que tomasse qualquer atitude, uma mulher apareceu na sua frente.

Ela vestia uma blusa vinho caída em um dos ombros da D&G e uma calça jeans que lhe caía muito bem da Diesel. Os cabelos eram ruivos e um pouco curtos, caíam-lhe dando uma formato bonito ao rosto e os olhos eram verdes. Até naquele ponto Kagome não tinha nem noção de quem seria aquele ser.

"Olá Kagome, espero que se lembre de mim ainda." Um brilho provocador passou pelos olhos da cor esmeralda fazendo com que os olhos azuis se estreitassem. "Ayame, o prazer é todo seu." E ela empinou o narizinho.

Oh, só faltava aquilo.

Inuyasha observara Kagome entrando na boate, sentindo o coração pular dentro de si. As pernas bem moldadas e aparentemente durinhas, as coxas definidas, o cabelo estava preso tão frouxamente e elegante, os olhos azuis brilhavam alegres. Ela estava muito perfeita, um anjo. Quando ele olhara ao seu redor, parecia que não era só ele que havia percebido.

Naquele exato momento, ele suava frio. Ela os vira ali e queria ir embora e, então, _Ayame_ fora cumprimentá-la.

Ele estava completamente frito na manteiga.

"Bem, na verdade, é uma verdadeira honra você estar conversando com Gome Matsuyama." Kagome respondeu mantendo a pose elegante. Ela não gostava de ser arrogante, mas ela nunca conseguira se segurar perto de Ayame. Ela sempre escutara as histórias de Inuyasha, sofrera com todas elas e principalmente quando ele contara que perdera a virgindade, mas ela também nunca agüentou _exatamente_ calada e justamente com Ayame fora justamente com quem ela mais abrira a boca. A ruiva arregalou os olhos um pouco surpresa, mas rapidamente voltou ao normal.

"Então é realmente você." Ela comentou com uma pontada de inveja, fazendo um sorriso de escárnio brincar nos lábios da morena.

"Sim, sou eu, _meu bem_." Então Ayame olhou para trás, vendo os orbes âmbares preocupados de Inuyasha e, sorrindo com zombaria, encarou a morena que arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver aquele sorrisinho.

"Continua gostando do Inuyasha?"

O coração da morena simplesmente parou.

Pelo jeito o único que não sabia realmente era o Inuyasha, que idiota.

"Você realmente anda desinformada, não?" Ela respondeu sorrindo em zombaria, tentando disfarçar a surpresa. Ayame riu divertida.

"É, percebo."

"Ká, vem!" Rin interferiu puxando Kagome até o bar, deixando uma Ayame sorrindo vitoriosa para trás. A morena encarou a amiga com os olhos azuis irados.

"Eu sei me cuidar, não precisava me tirar dali!" Ela sentia como se sua dignidade tivesse sido pisoteada. "E por que santo Deus vocês chamaram aqueles três? E caramba, QUEM chamou a Ayame?!"

"Nós não podíamos simplesmente sair para beber sem trazê-los... E bem, aí vem a parte mais complicada..." Rin respondeu nervosamente, mordendo o lábio inferior. Sentou-se no banquinho de frente para Kagome e Sango estava logo ao lado das duas, em silêncio. Ela não contaria a parte mais difícil nem se fosse vítima de voodoo. "Ayame veio com... o Inuyasha. Pronto, falei!" Ela terminou se virando para o barman e pedindo uma dose de vodca.

Kagome sentiu-se vazia por um instante, tentando digerir aquela nova informação. Seus olhos foram involuntariamente até onde ela se lembrava que Inuyasha estava e encontraram os olhos âmbares, que derramavam preocupação.

Talvez porque ele soubesse que ferrou tudo, quem sabe.

E então os olhos azuis se desviaram sem demonstrar sentimento algum, indo parar no copinho que Rin virava. Com certeza ela precisava daquilo.

Inuyasha observava enquanto Rin tirava Kagome de perto de Ayame, suspirando aliviado, mas quando viu a morena fazendo perguntas aparentemente difíceis para a cunhada, ficou preocupado com o _tipo_ das perguntas. Vendo Rin responder e logo depois pedir bebida, ele percebeu que era o tipo da pergunta que ele _não queria_ que ela tivesse feito. Os olhos azuis acinzentados lhe encararam sem nenhum sentimento e quando ela deixou de encará-lo, ele se sentiu quebrado por dentro. Um pedaço de si ia embora sempre que ela o tratava desse jeito. Sentiu braços a lhe abraçar e nem precisou olhar para ver que era Ayame. Não foi preciso olhar para perceber que Miroku e Sesshoumaru se afastaram e foram se sentar em alguma mesa, querendo a maior distância o possível de Inuyasha e Ayame.

Oh, ele odiava aquilo.

"Vamos dançar?" Ele ouviu a voz da ruiva com um tom sensual e, suspirando, ele deixou-se ser puxado para a pista de dança.

Kagome pediu um cosmopolitan, como sempre. Não sabia por que adorava aquele _drink_, só sabia que queria beber e beber.

"Sabe, vocês podiam ter mentido para eles, dizendo que iriam dormir em algum hotel porque eu chamei." Ela disse, ainda inconformada.

"É, mentir sempre é a solução." Sango disse irônica enquanto bebia lentamente o Sidecar.

"Sabe, uma mentirinha de vez em quando não faz mal!"

"É, mentir sempre é a solução." Rin repetiu o que Sango disse no mesmo tom, fazendo com que Kagome desistisse.

"Ok, pelo menos que me avisassem, assim eu ficava preparada psicologicamente." A morena reclamou virando a taça de martini enquanto pedia outro para o barman. E então, seus olhos passearam pela pista de dança e pararam em um casal em questão. Seu coração batia lentamente, dolorido. Era realmente terrível para si mesma ter percebido que o sentimento que tinha por Inuyasha continuava o mesmo, era terrível ter que se ver confusa entre afastá-lo ou não, era terrível meditar um dia inteiro e se decidir que iria... E então, vê-lo com Ayame daquele jeito, era ainda mais terrível, pois fazia com que ela tivesse o maldito ciúme. Eles estavam dançando juntos, um de frente para o outro. Perceptivelmente Ayame, que nunca perdia uma oportunidade, se jogava em cima de Inuyasha. "Ele não afasta porque não quer..." Ela sussurrou sentida. Virou-se para o balcão, pegou o cosmopolitan e se virou para as amigas. "Vamos dançar?" Rin encarou Sango e as duas sorriram. Danem-se os maridos e noivos, dançar sozinha que era bom.

E enquanto elas caminhavam até a pista de dança, passaram na mesa de Sesshoumaru e Miroku, onde deixaram as bolsinhas que carregavam. Continuaram o caminho enquanto outra música começou a tocar. Kagome sorriu reconhecendo-a, **Chasing the Sun** – **The Wanted**. Ela simplesmente _amava_ aquela música. Ela foi andando já mexendo levemente o corpo, fazendo com que suas pernas se mostrassem ainda mais definidas, e por onde passava várias cabeças viravam para observar. Ela tivera Amy, mas perceptivelmente ninguém naquela boate que não soubesse disso diria que ela era mãe. O corpo de Kagome era simplesmente maravilhoso. Junto com as amigas que já sorriam felizes, ela se infiltrou no meio daquelas pessoas até chegar mais no meio e começou a dançar.

Primeiro lentamente, já que a música acabava de começar. Quando o toque acelerou, ela sorriu radiante e levantou os braços enquanto mexia o corpo. Não tão longe, Inuyasha observava disfarçadamente a morena dançando. Ela estava tão linda. Os cabelos começaram a cair lentamente enquanto ela mexia o corpo, dançando. Quando ele viu que ela havia percebido que o próprio cabelo estava caindo e passara a mão na franja jogando-a para trás juntamente com o cabelo - dando um movimento a mais para os fios negros – ele quase delirou. Ele via aquilo tudo em câmera lenta. O sorriso radiante em seu rosto, os olhos brilhando mais que as luzes da boate, o corpo mexendo-se e mostrando ser muito belo enquanto se movimentava, os cabelos sendo jogados para trás junto com a franja deixando o rosto dela ainda mais visível. Ela estava linda, completamente linda. Ele ficava se repetindo isso o tempo inteiro, sem nem cansar.

Ayame percebendo que ele não olhava para si, não se importou tanto. Naquela boate Kagome poderia estar vencendo, mas era a primeira batalha. E pensando nisso, ela resolveu parar de dançar e ir pegar algo para beber. Virou o rosto do hanyou para si, e voltando a sorrir deu um selinho naqueles lábios masculinos, logo saindo andando entre a multidão. Inuyasha permaneceu um pouco estático com aquilo. Ayame havia enlouquecido.

Olhou rapidamente para a direção de Kagome, vendo que ela não havia visto aquilo. Suspirou aliviado, e foi andando calmamente até o trio. Queria dançar com ela, queria poder sentir a sua presença bem próxima do seu corpo, seu calor, seu cheiro. Ele queria sentir que ela realmente havia voltado. Quando se aproximou viu que Sango e Rin o encararam um pouco duvidosas, mas sem dizer nada para Kagome elas simplesmente se afastaram um pouco. A morena não percebeu, por estar sinceramente aproveitando a música. O copo de martini em sua mão estava quase vazio, e ela só percebeu a aproximação de Inuyasha quando o mesmo roubou-lhe o copo, fazendo com que ela se virasse para ele, e ele bebeu o resto do líquido. Inuyasha sorriu enquanto ficava bem próximo da morena, fechando-a no meio de todas aquelas pessoas que dançavam, sem dar a chance dela sair de perto dele.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ela gritou um pouco irritada. Kagome sentiu-se surpresa com aquele ato do hanyou e não sabia como tinha que agir naquele momento. E então, com a tal proximidade, ela sentiu o mesmo perfume que ela se lembrava dele usar antes de ir embora, Calvin Klein Eternity. Aquele cheiro lhe impregnava na pele e a deixava totalmente zonza. Por que ele conseguia interferir tanto na sua sanidade mental daquele jeito? Por que ele conseguia fazer com que ela esquecesse todo o resto ao redor? **Por que** ele fazia isso sendo que ela ficara _quatro_ anos fora e longe dele? Oh, aquilo a irritava. Saber que era fraca perto dele a irritava profundamente.

"Vim dançar com você." Inuyasha respondeu sorrindo de lado, quase colando seu corpo com o de Kagome. "Esqueça o resto, Kagome, vamos dançar." Ele pediu no ouvido da morena, sem perceber que ele não só a convencera, mas como também a derretera por dentro. _'Que hanyou idiota! Como ele consegue fazer isso?! Idiota, idiota, idiota, mil vezes gostoso!'_

Kagome arregalou levemente os olhos azuis com o final daquele pensamento, mas logo se recompôs. Era realmente importante que ela fingisse que nada sentia com aquela proximidade, era estritamente importante que ela parasse de ficar se perguntando coisas iniciadas com 'Por quê?'. Libertou o corpo igual havia feito antes dele chegar ali e parecendo terem sido feitos um para o outro, começaram a dançar juntos. As curvas do corpo de Kagome quando ela se movimentava completavam o corpo de Inuyasha. Dançaram próximos um ao outro, sentindo as respirações ofegantes um do outro e então uma nova música começou, e logo que o toque começou, Kagome começou a rir. Inuyasha a encarou sorrindo, um pouco curioso, mas logo que escutou a voz da música arregalou os olhos. Encarou Kagome e viu-a mexer a boca.

"**Day after day – Gome Matsuyama (Millenium).**" Ela gritou e ele leu seus lábios. A dança ficou um pouco mais animada, mas enquanto ele se aproximava ainda mais, praticamente fazendo com que os dois dançassem como _um_, ele prestava atenção na letra. Aproximou seu rosto do dela, não deixando de encará-la. Suas mãos seguraram em sua cintura apertando-a levemente. Era a voz de Kagome naquela música, era uma letra visivelmente criada por ela. Ela levantou os braços animadamente, esquecendo-se completamente de tudo, e rodeou o pescoço do hanyou. Dançavam juntos enquanto ela cantarolava junto com a música. Inuyasha escutava as duas vozes, a da música tocada pelo DJ e a voz maravilhosa logo ali, junto com ele.

Sorriu enquanto sentia o corpo dela encaixando corretamente com o seu, como se eles fossem feitos um para o outro. Mexia seu tronco e quadril de acordo com o que Kagome fazia e sentiu seus narizes próximos, suas bocas próximas. Uma corrente elétrica passou por seu corpo.

A morena escutava a própria música, a única que ela fizera naquele estilo, com a ajuda de DJ e tudo mais. Encarava os olhos expressivos de Inuyasha e vendo-os assim tão próximos, sentindo o corpo assim colado ao seu, sentindo um corrente elétrica entre eles, Kagome esqueceu-se completamente das decisões que havia tomado antes de voltar, das decisões que havia tomado quando chegara. Naquele momento só existia a respiração dele confundindo-se com a sua, naquele momento só existia os braços musculosos e as mãos fortes segurando sua cintura. Kagome tirou os braços ao redor do hanyou e foi descendo a mãos pelos ombros largos, parando nos braços. Apertando-os enquanto continuava a encarar Inuyasha. Músculos definidos e fortes. Ela imaginava se ele tinha a mesma pegada forte que ela se lembrava dele ter quando ela perdera a virgindade. Se ele continuava decidido, se aquelas mesmas mãos que lhe apertavam a cintura continuavam tão ágeis. Arrepiou-se inconscientemente e subiu suas mãos novamente, indo cada uma do lado do rosto do hanyou. Estavam tão próximos que somente um empurrãozinho sem querer de alguma pessoa que dançava ao lado deles seria o suficiente para que eles se beijassem.

"_**Day after day**_

_**Night by to night**_

_**I've been waiting to love again..."**_

Inuyasha apertou levemente a cintura de Kagome, enquanto os dois dançavam juntos. Ele aproximou-se ainda mais, ficando a um centímetro da boca dela. Seus olhos encaravam aquela boca chamativa e Kagome fazia o mesmo, encarando a boca de Inuyasha. Ela apertou levemente o maxilar dele, queria puxá-lo para si e beija-lo. Queria senti-lo intimo novamente. Queria tê-lo em seus braços.

"_**Day after day**_

_**Night by to night**_

_**Love is waiting inside your heart…"**_

Eles não paravam de dançar em nenhum momento. Inuyasha roçou seus lábios aos de Kagome, somente aumentando a vontade da morena e a própria vontade também. Rodeou seus braços pela cintura fina de Kagome aproximando ainda mais se possível o corpo dela do seu, fazendo com que as pernas se encaixassem e eles ficassem exatamente colados. Uma de suas mãos subiram até o cabelo da morena, passando uma mecha de cabelo que caia do rosto da morena para trás da orelha e logo depois acariciando a bochecha dela, enquanto quase tocava seus lábios. Kagome suspirou enquanto ia parando de dançar. Oh, ela queria aquilo. Ela queria que ele lhe beijasse, ela gostava de sentir-se possuída por ele, apertando-a daquele jeito contra o corpo masculino. Tão próxima daquele jeito ela conseguia sentir o cheiro do perfume dele, impregnado em sua pele, o cheiro que ela sempre amara, que a enlouquecia e a intoxicava. Sentiu a mão dele passar para sua nuca, acariciando o local. Arrepiou-se novamente. Ela estava se segurando para não puxar de uma vez o rosto de Inuyasha e acabar com aquela mínima distancia entre seus lábios. Ela queria que ele lhe beijasse logo. Ela já não agüentava mais sentir a respiração dele tão próxima, o hálito de menta bater em seu rosto, as mãos enlouquecendo-a somente em acariciarem-na no pescoço e bagunçando seu cabelo da nuca. Ela queria que ele fizesse que nem havia feito com o corpo, que estava extremamente colado. Ela queria sentir seus lábios, igual sentia o peitoral durinho e malhado dele em contato forte contra seu corpo. Ele sorriu de lado.

E então as palavras que vieram até a mente de Kagome fizeram com que ela se assustasse com a atual situação.

'_Eu te amo, Inuyasha_._'_

O que ela estava fazendo? Por que ela não o afastava naquele momento? Por que ela deixava que ele se aproximasse daquele jeito, rodeasse seus braços fortes por sua cintura, deixasse que a respiração dele se confundisse com a sua e a deixasse com o coração batendo absurdamente acelerado? Por que ela ainda o amava?

Ela havia enlouquecido.

Ela não queria sofrer tudo de novo. Ele não a amava, só estava tentando ficar com ela... Não era? Por que Inuyasha estava tendo tanta iniciativa?

E então Kagome se afastou bruscamente do hanyou, sentindo frio com isso, por mais que dentro da boate estivesse um pouco quente.

O calor que vinha do corpo de Inuyasha era diferente de qualquer outro tipo de calor. O calor dele aquecia-lhe o corpo, a alma. Era um calor necessário para não congelar na solidão e tristeza, não congelar no desespero e saudade. Por mais que ela tivesse sentido frio naquele momento e por mais que ela gostasse daquele calor e simplesmente necessitasse daquele calor... Ela estava acostumada com o frio. Ela poderia sobreviver sentindo o frio.

Inuyasha sentiu ela se desvencilhando de seus braços, sentiu a falta de suas mãos em seu rosto. Viu sua face em confusão. Sentiu-se incompleto quando seu corpo saiu de perto do dele, e a viu dar a volta e andar em direção da mesa. Por mais que ela parecesse estar tentando ficar longe dele naquele momento, ele prestara atenção na letra da música. A impressão que ele tivera era que não era um música simplesmente inventada e aquilo lhe deu pequenas esperanças que Kagome simplesmente não tivesse se envolvido com ninguém enquanto estivera fora.

Quando a morena chegou até a mesa, viu que os casais a encaravam sorridentes. Mortalmente chocada com tudo o que passara ali e inconsolável, ver os amigos felizes - casados e noivos - não facilitou nada. Pegou a bolsinha de mão e seguiu até o bar. Ainda estava cedo e ela não queria ir embora.

Ela só precisava beber.

"Uma dose de vodca." Ela pediu deixando a bolsinha no balcão e arrumando o cabelo negro em um coque desleixado, que nem estava quando chegara. Ela ouviu o início da música que ela reconheceu como sendo a **Wild ones – Flo Rida ft Sai**, mas nem prestou tanta atenção, mesmo que amasse aquela música.

Ok, ela ama todas as músicas, mas é que justamente por ela ser cantora e mexer com música, dançar virou um vício.

"Eu percebi que você ainda gosta dele." Ela ouviu uma voz feminina e olhou para o lado lentamente. "Saiba que não será tão fácil, porque eu também quero o Inuyasha." Ayame disse sorrindo alegremente. Kagome a encarou por alguns instantes e olhou para o copinho que o barman colocou na sua frente.

"Faça bom proveito." Disse levando a dose até a boca, sentindo o líquido descer queimando pela garganta. Ela estava tão confusa que para ela já não era muito importante agir como alguém indiferente naquele assunto sem nem mesmo ser de propósito. A ruiva arqueou as sobrancelhas e escorou-se com os cotovelos o balcão.

"Você não mudou nada." Ela disse, fazendo com que a morena prestasse atenção no que ela falava enquanto pedia com um aceno de cabeça outra dose. "Continua amando o Inuyasha e não fazendo nada para tê-lo." Ela completou. "Você não luta por ele." Kagome olhou para o copinho novamente cheio e praticamente inalou seu conteúdo enquanto ouvia aquelas palavras. Por que Ayame estava lhe dizendo aquilo? "Se você não luta, eu vou lutar Kagome. Não me interessa se você é _Gome Matsuyama_... se você não o quer eu quero." E depois daquilo os olhos azuis encararam os verdes.

Uma raiva que já fazia alguns anos que a morena sentira pelo ultima vez, começou a fluir dentro dela, querendo sair. Ela sabia o que aquela raiva significava. Na mente imagens de Inuyasha e Ayame juntos começaram a aparecer, e a raiva somente aumentou. Sentiu que o maxilar apertou-se, os dentes apertando-se. Ela sabia o que aquela raiva significava, ela sabia que aquilo significava _ciúmes_. Apertou o copinho entre as mãos e viu os olhos verdes olharem um pouco surpresos para a própria mão.

Ela nunca sentira um ódio tão intenso, um ódio que vinha da maior profundeza de seu coração. Ela sabia muito bem o que acabara de fazer. Olhou para a própria mão somente para confirmar: o copinho estava quebrado e uma quantidade boa de sangue saía de sua mão.

_Ciúmes_. A vontade de Kagome era mostrar para a ruiva ali ao seu lado que ela lutaria por Inuyasha, a vontade dela era mostrar que ela também dificultaria as coisas para a ruiva. A vontade dela naquele momento era de ir até o hanyou e beijá-lo no estilo desentupidor–de-pia e quando se separassem por busca de ar, ela olharia para a ruiva com o olhar típico de 'desista, vadia'.

Lembrem-se de nunca provocarem-na, crianças.

"Você está declarando algum tipo de guerra?" Ela perguntou se levantando, enquanto com a mão que sangrava tirando um pequeno maço de dinheiro da bolsa e colocando no balcão. Ayame sorriu divertida.

"Acho que entendeu minhas palavras." Os olhos azuis se estreitaram e ela sorriu de canto.

"Eu não sou mais a antiga Kagome, então, você não deveria ter feito isso." E sem dizer mais nada, ela segurou a bolsa com a mão boa e começou a caminhar na direção da saída, sem se despedir dos outros.

Não era muito necessário, já que todos os amigos viram tudo. Não ouviram – claro - mas viram Ayame chegar até a morena, viram a mão da amiga sangrando, viram o copinho quebrado quando ela se levantou e não ficou na frente dele. Eles viram os sorrisos que elas trocaram.

E ninguém fez muita coisa quando a viram indo embora.

Bem, mesmo de longe até _eles_ que tipo, conheciam Kagome quase que desde sempre, ficaram assustados com a postura que ela adotara.

E ela se odiava por dentro por ter aceitado aquela provocação, por ter se sucumbido ao forte ciúme que ela sentira de Inuyasha com Ayame. Mas aquilo já estava feito e ela não se arrependia - _realmente_. Ela se esquecera de todas as decisões, se esquecera de tudo. Agora sua mente estava voltada para o hanyou – que sempre esteve – mas de um modo diferente.

Ela o queria e ela já não tinha medo de passar por tudo de novo.

Dane-se o passado, dane-se o futuro, dane-se o que ela havia decidido. Já estava ainda mais claro que ela ainda o amava, e ela tinha certeza que não queria deixar Inuyasha com a ruiva.

Inuyasha a observava indo embora boquiaberto. Kagome estava com muita raiva e muito forte para ter quebrado o copinho. Imaginava o que Ayame deveria ter falado com ela para ter deixado-a daquele jeito. Ficou um pouco preocupado com o que ele vira ser sangue, mas se segurou para não ir até ela e tentar terminar o que ele começara na pista de dança. Viu os amigos se encarando e quando o hanyou sentiu mãos a lhe abraçarem por trás, ele percebeu que a ruiva agora lhe abraçava. Não soube muito bem como agir, não tinha a cara de tirar os braços de Ayame de si e sair andando até o barzinho para beber alguma coisa. Então ficou ali na boate, a mercê do que a garota queria fazer, fosse dançar ou beber.

_**oOo**_

"Kagome, o que é esse curativo na sua mão?" Sra. Higurashi perguntou preocupada, vendo a filha comendo calmamente uma panqueca no café da manhã. A morena colocou mais um pedaço na boca para ter uma desculpa para demorar a responder.

Muito inteligente da parte dela, não?

"Cortei a mão." Ela disse simples assim que não poderia mais prolongar o silencio. Viu o olhar interrogativo da mãe a lhe encarar. "Não é nada, só passei um pouco de raiva..."

"E quebrou um copo com a mão?" A mãe terminou o pensamento parecendo chocada. "Quem é você e o que fez com minha filha?"

"Mãe, sabe, eu realmente estava com raiva na hora e, bem, sua filha sobreviveu por quatro anos completamente sozinha cuidando da sua neta, é normal que ela tenha mudado, sabe?" Kagome respondeu tentando se defender e olhou para a panqueca a sua frente. Ela até mesmo ficara bem forte já que tivera que carregar a própria mala e a filha nos braços por muito tempo até arranjar algum lugar para ficar, depois que fora despejada do mini-apartamento no Brooklyn.

"..." Sra. Higurashi ficou em silêncio, sem saber o que responder. Ela queria saber tudo o que a filha passara no exterior, queria que Kagome viesse a lhe abraçar e contar tudo se fosse o caso. Ela sentia como se a filha tivesse voltado amadurecida anos e anos, sentia até mesmo que não a reconhecia muito, apesar de estar feliz por sua volta. Ela queria saber das dificuldades que ela passara para entender porque ela mudara, mas ela não tinha a mínima coragem de perguntar.

Talvez fosse melhor que a filha não revivesse as memórias ruins.

"Onde está Amy?" Kagome perguntou antes de colocar mais um pedaço de panqueca na boca, e encarar a mãe que parecia pensativa.

"Saiu com seu pai." Ela respondeu pegando uma maça na mão e dando uma pequena mordida. "Quando será seu show aqui em Tóquio?"

"Daqui uma semana." A filha respondeu. "Cheguei bem antes da data justamente para reencontrar todos vocês."

"Sentimos muita saudade." Sra. Higurashi comentou, observando a filha deixar um pouco de panqueca sem comer. "Já está satisfeita?" Perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Eu meio que aprendi a comer pouco." Kagome respondeu sorrindo. Ela não gostava de desperdiçar comida, mas a mãe fazia tanto que não tinha como evitar. A mãe percebeu um duplo sentido naquela resposta, mas preferiu não pensar naquilo. "Papai falou se ia demorar?" Ela perguntou se levantando e pegando o prato na mão.

"Eles já devem estar chegando." A mãe respondeu sorrindo e se levantando também. Ela pegou o prato da mão de Kagome antes que a filha chegasse até a pia para lavá-lo. E então, logo depois que ela disse isso, ouviram a porta de entrada bater e uma conversa animada aparecer com predominância da voz de Amy.

"... aí mamãe não comeu para deixar para mim!" Kagome congelou com aquela última parte. "Mamãe!" Amy gritou animada correndo a abraçá-la, com um novo pacote de bolachas da mão. Os olhos azuis dela procuraram os escuros do pai e viram _compaixão_. Ela sentiu o coração acelerar drasticamente.

Ela tinha que sair dali, _agora_.

"Vamos." Ela disse para a filha nos braços e caminhou para fora da cozinha.

"Mas ela acabou de chegar!" A mãe gritou enquanto Kagome meio que corria até a porta, sem pegar bolsa nem nada, e então o apartamento entrou em silencio depois que a porta bateu, sinalizando que ela se fora. A mãe olhou para o Sr. Higurashi interrogativamente, mas ele simplesmente meneou a cabeça negativamente. Se Kagome não lhes havia contado nada, ele não tinha o direito de contar.

Mas ele tinha orgulho da filha por ter criado tão bem Amy, mesmo tendo passado por tantas dificuldades.

Amy permaneceu em silencio depois que percebeu o estado em que a mãe se encontrava. Ela conhecia Kagome muito bem para sentir que por baixo daquela expressão aparentemente calma, ela estava frenética. Sua mãozinha passou pela bochecha da mãe e logo depois ela abraçou o pescoço dela. Kagome fechou os olhos enquanto esperava que o elevador chegasse ao térreo. Ela tinha esperanças que nos bolsos daquela calça jeans velha tivesse algum dinheiro, porque ela não pegara nem a bolsa na fuga. Sentiu o corpinho da filha a lhe abraçar e a apertou forte. Quando as portas se abriram ela passou rapidamente pelo hall, ganhando a rua. O cabelo estava solto, ondulado, lindo como sempre e logo que ela apareceu na calçada, muitas pessoas olharam para ela completamente surpresas.

_Gome Matsuyama_ estava logo ali na frente deles.

A fama espalhou-se rápido por Tóquio e ela nem mesmo estava gostando disso.

Abaixou o rosto um pouco e começou a caminhar. Sabia que estava até mesmo muito simples com a regata branca da D&G e a calça gasta da Diesel, mas ela não se importava realmente. Caminhou rapidamente com o tênis preto da Puma pelas calçadas de Tóquio, indo para a pracinha mais próxima naquele bairro nobre. Mas algo fez com que ela parasse no meio do caminho, quando ela passara na frente de uma banca de revistas e jornais. Seus olhos arregalaram-se quando viu na primeira página do principal jornal da cidade uma foto sua dançando com Inuyasha na boate na noite anterior.

Ela preferia nem saber o que se dizia ali.

Inuyasha olhava completamente incrédulo para a capa do jornal. Aquilo era brincadeira, não era?

_'**GOME MATSUYAMA TEM UM AFFAIR EM TÓQUIO**_

_O casal foi visto dançando juntos em uma boate nobre de Tóquio, no maior clima de romance. Nossas fontes não conseguiram o nome do dito cujo, mas perceptivelmente era Gome Matsuyama, que estava linda por sinal. _

_Eles dançaram duas músicas inteiras, praticamente colados. Porém quando eles foram se beijar, ela se afastou. Teria visto nossos paparazzi? _

_[...]'_

O hanyou preferiu não ler o resto da matéria. Só de ver a foto ele já tinha certa noção que estariam fazendo mil perguntas sem resposta sobre Kagome e o 'homem misterioso', e criariam hipóteses ridículas. Ele gostara de pensar nos dois como um casal, mas sabia que ela só havia voltado por causa da família.

Pelo menos ele _achava_ que era isso.

Suspirou jogando o jornal longe. A noite passada havia sido _tão_ cansativa. Ele tivera que ficar sendo o bonequinho de Ayame, até que ele se decidiu por ir embora. Os amigos ficaram lá por ainda mais tempo e a ruiva também preferiu ficar mais. Ele não achou nada ruim não ter que levá-la em casa.

Levantou-se do sofá e começou a se mover até a porta, pegando a chave do carro no caminho. Iria fazer uma visita para Kagome com a desculpa de saber como estava sua mão, já que ele se lembrava perfeitamente de que ela estava sangrando ontem. Saiu do apartamento e foi até o elevador, a espera até chegar à garagem o deixou ansioso. Ele queria muito falar com ela, queria mesmo. Entrou no Mercedes e saiu da garagem, se controlando para não sair cantando os pneus.

Ele não havia se esquecido do modo que ele ficara próximo ao corpo de Kagome na noite anterior. Ele simplesmente _não queria_ esquecer o modo com que ela estava linda, o modo com que ela passara os braços por seu pescoço, o modo com que ela apertara seus braços e segurara seu rosto com as mãos. Ele não queria esquecer nenhum segundo, nem mesmo o momento que ela se afastara.

Olhou distraidamente para o lado e viu a morena parecendo um pouco perturbada com Amy nos braços, na pracinha. Diminuiu drasticamente a velocidade que dirigia logo ouvindo o barulho de uma forte freada do carro logo atrás de si, mas nem mesmo aquele barulho enorme fez com que a mulher olhasse para sua direção. Arqueou as sobrancelhas um pouco preocupado e começou a procurar por uma vaga para estacionar.

Kagome parou de caminhar assim que chegou ao lado de um dos bancos. Liberou Amy do abraço forte e viu a filha lhe encarar parecendo preocupada. Sorriu tentando se acalmar. Não havia problema o pai estar descobrindo o que ela passou não é?

Não, na verdade não havia problema. O que lhe incomodava era o olhar de _compaixão_ que ele lhe lançou. O que lhe incomodava era o fato de que se eles soubessem o que ela passou e ficarem tratando-a diferente. Ela havia aprendido sozinha a não querer a dó nem piedade de ninguém, não quando simplesmente não havia necessidade. Ela estava bem, não estava? Ela já não tinha mais nenhuma dificuldade para passar, então não tinham que ter dó dela.

"Are you ok?" A vozinha da filha lhe perguntou. Ela acordou de seus pensamentos e com carinho colocou uma mecha do cabelo negro da filha para trás da orelha. A pequena não deveria ter que se preocupar daquela maneira, mas o que as duas vivenciaram naquele período tinha feito com que Amy crescesse de forma diferenciada. Ela era relativamente madura para sua pouca idade.

Kagome não gostava daquilo. Ela não queria que sua filha tivesse pulado tantas fases daquela forma.

"Yes, não se preocupe." Ela respondeu sorrindo, tentando não se entristecer com a culpa que sentia. Se ela tivesse ficado, talvez sua filha seria uma criança mais típica...

Respirando fundo, ela mudou a direção de seus pensamentos. Ela não tinha que ficar daquele jeito toda vez que os pais descobrissem o que ela passou, ou qualquer outra pessoa descobrisse. Era natural que eles soubessem... certo?

"Kagome!" Ouviu ser chamada e olhou para o lado, quase caindo para trás de tanta surpresa. Amy também olhou ver quem chamava sua mãe e sorriu alegre reconhecendo Inuyasha, ela o adorava, apesar de quase não ter conversado com ele ou andado com ele. Ela não sabia explicar muito bem o porquê de ter carinho pelo homem, alguma coisa nele, talvez.

Mal ela entendia que ela _se via_ quando olhava para ele, por justamente, ele ser seu _pai_.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" Ele perguntou preocupado, olhando para os lados. Crianças brincavam no parquinho daquela praça e as mães todas completamente bem vestidas conversavam entre si enquanto os encarava. Era um local completamente família, naquele momento, mas muitas pessoas que por ali passavam olhavam para Kagome totalmente surpresos e indecisos se corriam até ela e pediam autógrafos ou se continuavam o próprio caminho.

"Resolvi passear com minha filha, respirar um ar puro..." Kagome respondeu lentamente, medindo as palavras. Viu o olhar preocupado lançado pelo hanyou e sentiu o coração acelerar drasticamente.

"Quer conversar?" Ele perguntou compreensivo. Os olhos azuis se arregalaram, vendo que ele percebera que ela não estava tão normal. Ela tinha se esquecido que por mais que ele não tivesse percebido seu real sentimento por tipo, _anos_, ele ainda sim a conhecia muito bem. Ela meneou a cabeça afirmativamente, ela realmente precisava de companhia. Tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido e ela não esperava por isso. Era seu segundo dia e seu pai já começava a descobrir coisas que ela planejava que ele nunca descobrisse ou que simplesmente demorasse a saber. Suspirou deixando que Amy ficasse em pé no chão.

"Meu bem, porque não vai brincar com as outras crianças?" Ela perguntou carinhosa, agachando-se e ficando na mesma altura que a filha. Ela era tão espertinha, que mesmo tendo somente três anos ela já conseguia brincar sozinha em brinquedos que fossem até mesmo um pouco altos. Amy concordou alegremente, dando um beijinho na bochecha de Kagome e saiu correndo até o parquinho. Inuyasha assistiu aquela cena um pouco orgulhoso e magoado. Orgulhoso em ver que Kagome a tratava tão bem e magoado por achar que a filha não era dele. Os olhos azuis acinzentados encararam os âmbar e os dois se sentaram no banco. Kagome suspirou pesadamente. "Eu sinto como se tivesse passado anos que eu voltei, mesmo sendo somente o segundo dia. Aconteceu tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo..." Ela comentou.

"Eu sei como é..."

"Eu voltei com algumas decisões já tomadas." Kagome continuou. "Mas chegando aqui minhas idéias foram se confundindo e agora minhas decisões mudaram completamente de rumo." Ela disse olhando para o chão. Inuyasha sentiu uma pontada de esperança nascer em seu peito. Ela parecia querer afastá-lo em tudo: ele percebera a indiferença na manhã anterior, no elevador; ele percebera que ela tentara não prolongar o assunto com ele e até mesmo pensara que ela o odiava, ele percebera na noite anterior na boate, que ela o afastara mesmo estando quase o beijando. Teria ela mudado de decisão e decidido por não afastá-lo mais?

Ele não sabia o quão perto ele estava da verdade. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele pareceu perceber alguma coisa... Aleluia!

Ele olhou para a mão enfaixada descansando na perna dela e com cuidado a pegou delicadamente entre suas mãos.

"Está melhor?" Ele perguntou mudando de assunto, já que ficaram em silencio por um pequeno espaço de tempo. Ela sentiu o calor que as mãos dele transmitiam para a sua machucada e sentiu o coração acelerar ainda mais drasticamente. Ele lhe encarava intensamente e ela sentiu que talvez tivesse a feito a decisão mais sábia. Seria muito difícil continuar a afastá-lo.

Concordamos completamente, com certeza deve ser _muito difícil_.

"Está sim... Foi só um arranhão." Ela respondeu, ignorando as lembranças de como fora doloroso ir até um hospital e tirar todos os cacos de vidro que se enfiaram na palma da sua mão. Ela estava acostumada a dores piores e por mais que aquilo tivesse doído muito, ela não dera tanta importância realmente.

"Que bom." Ele disse. "Fiquei preocupado." Completou, sentindo o próprio coração acelerar. Era difícil de acreditar que depois de quatro anos sem nenhum contato, estava ao lado de Kagome. Que depois de vinte e quatro horas ele conseguia finalmente tocá-la sem sentir que ela se afastaria a qualquer momento. "Como foi nos Estados Unidos?" Ele perguntou depois de alguns instantes, fazendo com que o coração da morena parasse. "Como foi esses quatro anos?" Continuou, agora encarando os olhos acinzentados e percebendo que fizera exatamente as perguntas erradas. "Por favor, eu quero saber."

"Eu..." Kagome respirou fundo, era difícil negar alguma coisa para ele dentro de toda aquela situação. "Eu não quero falar sobre isso." Ela respondeu, tirando a mão enfaixada do meio das mãos quentes do hanyou. Ela não gostava de lembrar e ela definitivamente não queria a compaixão de Inuyasha. Ele olhou para a morena a sua frente e se lembrou de como a achara diferente quando ela chegara somente ao ouvir sua voz. Como ele havia pensado que muita coisa poderia ter acontecido... Agora ele tinha certeza. Ele tinha certeza que ela passara por muitas coisas as quais ela não merecia ter passado.

"Mamãe?" Ouviram uma vozinha chamar e olharam para frente ao mesmo tempo, vendo uma Amy completamente suja e sorridente. "Quero algodão doce." Ela completou com uma carinha travessa e pidona, fazendo os dois sorrirem.

"Como está suja, meu deus!" Kagome comentou se levantando. "Meu bem, acho melhor deixarmos para depois do almoço, não?" Perguntou já caminhando ao lado de Amy, com Inuyasha seguindo-as.

"Só dessa vez!" A filha pediu com os olhos azuis acinzentados iguais aos da mãe, brilhando pidões. Oh, aquele olhar.

"Os olhos dela estão iguais ao do gatinho do Shrek." Inuyasha comentou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"É, não vou deixar ela assistir esse filme mais." Kagome respondeu, fazendo com que os dois rissem enquanto caminhavam atrás de Amy, que os levava até o pipoqueiro que também vendia algodão doce. A morena sorriu enquanto olhava para o hanyou. Ele fizera com que ela se acalmasse. Ela nem sentia um vestígio do que sentira quando vira aquele olhar do pai. Pagou o algodão para a filha e enquanto caminhava em direção do carro do hanyou, ela pegou com a mão boa a mão de Inuyasha. "Obrigada." Disse levemente fazendo com que ele sorrisse de volta, apertando de leve a mão de Kagome.

"Sempre que precisar." Ele respondeu sentindo o coração mais acelerado do que nunca. Só de poder estar perto dela novamente já lhe preenchia o coração. Caminharam em silencio – que não era incômodo – até o carro do hanyou e, já dentro do mesmo, permaneceram em silêncio.

As mãos permaneceram entrelaçadas e, a julgar a situação, eles pareciam uma família normal. A filha no banco de trás completamente suja comendo algodão doce e os pais nos bancos da frente.

Chegando à frente do prédio de Kagome, ela encarou o hanyou. Ela se sentia tão leve e distraída.

"Quer jantar comigo hoje?" Ela perguntou vendo um brilho feliz passar pelos olhos âmbares e um sorriso de lado brincar em seus lábios.

"Passo aqui para te pegar, pode ser?" Ele respondeu com outra pergunta, fazendo com que ela sorrisse ainda mais e inclinasse o corpo até dar um delicado beijo na bochecha do hanyou.

"Te vejo as oito." Ela respondeu, saindo do carro. "Vamos Amy!"

Logo que ele viu as duas sumindo para dentro do hall, ele recomeçou o caminho até o próprio apartamento. Ele já havia esquecido completamente a mágoa que ele sentia por causa da filha dela. Ele até percebeu que já a olhava com carinho, por mais que não conversasse muito com a criança e nem mesmo brincasse com ela muito. Era até mesmo estranho, mas era como se ver Kagome cuidando dela com tanto amor e dedicação fizesse com que ele gostasse da criança. Suspirou.

Ele descobrira que a amava quando a viu ir embora e agora ele sentia que se apaixonava de novo... Pela mesma pessoa.

_**oOo**_

Inuyasha suspirou fundo colocando as mãos no bolso da calça jeans. Tentou desacelerar o coração e, tirando somente uma mão do refúgio, ele apertou a campainha. Ouviu alguns gritos irritados do lado de dentro, reconhecendo serem de Kagome, e então a porta se abriu.

Ele ficou boquiaberto assim que a viu na sua frente.

Ela usava uma calça jeans que lhe caía _perfeitamente_ no corpo, de um azul escuro um pouco desbotada na frente da Diesel, com um lindo bordado no bolso traseiro. A blusa que ela usava era de gola alta de cor verde escura, que evidenciava cada curva perfeita de seu corpo. Havia somente um detalhe em strass formando um 'D&G' na barra da blusa. Nos pés uma bota Prada de cano alto e salto fino, de couro preta.

O longo cabelo negro estava preso em um alto rabo de cavalo, e a franja lhe caía de lado. A maquiagem que ela usava era simples, e realçava o necessário para chamar ainda mais atenção do que o corpo bem esculpido dentro das roupas de marca. No caso, realçava os olhos marcantes e a boca um pouco carnuda. Nos braços ele reconheceu um sobretudo de um botão - que se prendia na direção do pescoço - de couro da Versace.

Ela estava maravilhosa. Nem mesmo a melhor pessoa em descrições conseguiria explicar a magnitude de sua beleza, o brilho que irradiava. Era simplesmente impossível descrever a _deusa_ que estava em sua frente. Ele ficou sem fala enquanto a encarava.

"Oi, desculpe pelos gritos... Bem, aqui em casa há liberdade demais e eu não gosto mais que mexam nas minhas coisas." Ela disse um pouco irritada. Passara o resto do dia tendo que ver o olhar do pai em sua direção e, antes de sair, pegara a mãe mexendo em suas coisas, talvez a procura de algum diário ou o que seja. Ela não queria que eles soubessem do que ela passara, então porque eles pareciam insistir tanto?

"Ah, sem problemas..." Ele respondeu um pouco fracamente. Kagome o encarou naquele momento, finalmente notando a roupa que ele usava.

Ele usava uma camisa pólo mais justa, listrada em vermelho e preto, que denunciava o peitoral definido, os braços musculosos... Absolutamente perfeita. A calça jeans da Diesel era de um azul claro e como sempre, estava um pouco mais larga do que deveria, deixando com que a roupa íntima da 'Calvin Klein' aparecesse.

Nada que ela fosse achar ruim, claro.

Nos pés ele usava um tênis de couro preto da Puma.

Ela nunca entenderia por que ele adorava aqueles tênis.

O cheiro que veio até ela fez com que ela se segurasse ainda mais forte na maçaneta da porta, tentando se manter em pé. O cheiro de Calvin Klein Eternity que já era sua marca praticamente invadiu suas narinas e fez com que o cérebro dela entrasse em processo de afogamento.

Mal ela sabia que o cheiro de seu perfume estava fazendo a mesma coisa com Inuyasha.

"Good night Mom!" Ouviram a voz da pequena de dentro do apartamento e balançaram a cabeça tentando 'acordar'. Kagome sorriu.

"Good night Sweetheart!" Ela respondeu enquanto se apressava em fechar a porta, antes que os pais viessem até a mesma e começassem o interrogatório com Kagome novamente. Trancou a porta e se virou para o hanyou, vendo-o colocar a jaqueta de couro preta por cima da camisa pólo. "Vamos." Disse finalmente, enquanto o imitava e vestia o sobretudo. Inuyasha respirou fundo e caminhou junto com a morena até o elevador, sentindo o coração bater muito acelerado. Era até mesmo estranho que _ele_ sentisse algo como aquilo, mas agora ele entendia o que os outros sempre falaram de amar alguém. "Aonde vamos?" Ouviu a voz melodiosa dela e acordou dos próprios pensamentos, encarando-a rapidamente enquanto ouvia o 'bip' do elevador que indicava que haviam chegado ao térreo.

"Burger King." Ele respondeu sério vendo-a ficar boquiaberta, um pouco chocada. Vendo-a daquele jeito fez com que ele tivesse vontade de rir, já que, ela _realmente_ acreditou.

"Ah, chato." Ela disse revirando os olhos enquanto o hanyou ao seu lado gargalhava. Caminharam para fora do elevador e lado a lado eles passaram pelo porteiro que por mais que não estivesse muito acostumado com Kagome ali, já não ficava olhando maravilhado. Inuyasha abriu a porta do passageiro para a morena, fazendo com que ela corasse, e logo seguiu até o banco do motorista. "Mas falando sério, onde nós estamos indo?"

"Surpresa." Ele disse sorrindo e começando a dirigir pelas ruas de Tóquio.

Os olhos azuis acinzentados buscaram as coisas do lado de fora do carro. Ela ainda não acreditava que fazia somente dois dias que estava ali, que tudo acontecera tão rápido daquela maneira. Ela tinha certa noção que tudo ocorrera desta forma por já conhecer todos desde tipo, sempre, mas nem nos pensamentos mais profundos ela imaginou que seria tão rápido daquela maneira. Olhou para o céu vendo que naquela noite não tinha estrelas – mesmo que fosse difícil de vê-las quando 'estavam lá', já que as luzes de Tóquio ofuscavam o seu brilho – e imaginou se choveria naquela noite. Então seus olhos brilharam quando reconheceu o prédio como sendo da _Chanel _e um sorriso enorme se formou em seu rosto.

"_Beige_... Não acredito que me trouxe aqui!" Ela disse alegre, voltando-se para hanyou que também sorria muito abertamente. O restaurante não era caro nem nada, ela estava surpresa por ser justamente _Inuyasha_ a ter a iniciativa de levá-la ali. Era um restaurante silencioso e elegante de Tóquio, o qual tinha uma visão belíssima do bairro de Ginza. E justamente aquela visão deixaria o clima entre eles um pouco – _muito_ – íntimo.

E bem, sigamos a linha de pensamento da morena: 'Ele nem gosta de mim nem nada, nem me ama! O que ele está fazendo me trazendo aqui? Meu Deus, o que estamos fazendo marcando um jantar completamente sozinhos?'

"_Gome Matusyama_ tem que jantar em lugares bonitos, de acordo com a beleza dela..." Ele comentou rindo, vendo o quão surpresa e alegre ela estava. Não havia vestígio algum que ela tinha uma luta interior naquele momento. Eles saíram do carro e o hanyou deixou que o choffer fosse estacioná-lo. Passou o braço por cima dos ombros da morena, não percebendo o leve tremor que passou pelo corpo dela, e foram juntos até o elevador. Ele havia conseguido uma reserva naquele dia mesmo, apesar de ser muito complicado.

Como é bom ser filho de Inu Taisho e Izayoi Taisho!

Apertaram o botão do décimo andar e se encararam. Era simplesmente _estranho_ estarem naquela situação. Na visão de Kagome, era estranho, porque eles sempre foram só amigos (o que a fizera sofrer por anos e anos). Mas ela sabia que Amy era sua filha, ela sabia que quando ele tirara sua virgindade por praticamente ela ter implorado quando estava bêbada, ela tivera a chance de ter uma parte dele com si, já que não o teria. Era estranho, porque ela tinha a impressão que eles não estavam se tratando como simples _amigos_, ela tinha a impressão que aquele jantar era com um objetivo completamente diferente. E era _estranho_, porque _ela sabia_ que ele era _pai_ da sua filha.

Na visão de Inuyasha era estranho, pois ele ficara por praticamente quatro anos procurando a morena, desesperado, depois que descobrira que o amor que sempre sentira por ela não era o amor de amigos de infância que nem ele pensava. Ele passara aqueles quatro anos tendo pequenos rolos, talvez tentando esquecê-la, mas não conseguindo. E agora, ali estava ela, ao seu lado dentro de um elevador indo jantar com ele no _Beige_. Ele nunca esteve tão feliz, tão... _Completo_. Era como se finalmente o buraco que ocupava uma parte de seu corpo tivesse sido preenchido, já que ela havia voltado e agora estavam ali juntos. Ele nunca se esquecera do modo com que ela afirmara que o amara, do modo com que ela o queria.

Ouviram o 'bip' do elevador, e logo que entraram viram a recepção. O hanyou conferiu a reserva e eles os levaram até a mesa logo ao lado de uma das enorme janelas de vidro que davam uma linda vista do bairro. As luzes acesas, todo aquele brilho. E enquanto se acomodavam alguns pingos de chuva começaram a bater contra a janela. Já sentados pegaram o cardápio e a primeira coisa que Inuyasha pediu foi o vinho – Château Rauzan-Ségla 1996 .

Ficaram em silêncio um pouco com Kagome olhando para o lado de fora. O brilho da cidade fazia com que ela conseguisse ver os pingos de chuva que a lavavam. Observou as luzes acesas nos prédios, os carros. Tóquio... como ela sentira saudade dessa cidade. Ali ela conseguia sentir que pertencia a algum lugar. Respirou fundo, tentando impedir que as imagens do dia da Brooklyn Bridge viessem até sua mente. Não era momento e nem clima para se lembrar daquilo. Virou-se para o hanyou que a observava e corou levemente, estava acostumada que os outros a observassem o tempo todo naquele último ano, mas tudo mudava quando era ele que a observava.

"E então, como foram esses quatro anos?" Ela perguntou tentando tirar a atenção de si e percebeu que ele estremecera um pouco com a pergunta.

"Não é justo, você não respondeu quando eu perguntei." Ele revidou enquanto o garçom colocava o vinho nas taças e deixava a garrafa na mesa. A morena sorriu divertida.

"Você vai negar uma simples resposta?" Os olhos âmbares perderam o brilho divertido fazendo com que a morena se entristecesse um pouco também em vê-lo daquela maneira. Inuyasha colocou os cotovelos na mesa, apoiando o queixo nas mãos juntas. Ficou em silencio por um pequeno espaço de tempo, pensando no que iria dizer.

"Sabe, não foi fácil." Ele começou dando um fraco sorriso de lado. "Foi muito difícil saber que você tinha ido embora." Ele falou mentindo sobre aquilo, não querendo comentar o que realmente tinha acontecido. Fora muito difícil não ter chegado a tempo para pelo menos _tentar_ impedi-la de ir embora, fora difícil chegar ao aeroporto e ver o avião que ela estava decolando. "E eu não sabia muito bem como poderia continuar vivendo sem sua presença." Kagome o encarava em silencio, talvez ele só precisasse da melhor amiga mesmo... Oh, como aquele pensamento a entristecia. "Eu comecei a te procurar."

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram um pouco com aquela nova informação.

"Como assim me procurar?" Ele tivera o trabalho de tentar acha-la? Viu-o suspirar pesadamente.

"Eu contratei o melhor detetive do Japão e lhe dei seu nome: Kagome Higurashi. Não precisava de mais nada, pelo menos era o que ele me disse. Ele me avisou que somente as informações que eu pudesse dizer ele te encontraria." Riu frustrado ao se lembrar da presunção do detetive. "Ele nunca achou." Comentou mais para si do que para a morena, que mesmo assim escutou.

"Eu não estava usando o Higurashi." Ela comentou calmamente.

"Continuar indo para a faculdade como se nada tivesse acontecido e ver os olhares de todos para mim... Não conseguiu ganhar da dor que eu sentia em saber que você não estava mais com a gente." Ele disse sem nem perceber a forma que ele falava. Para ele era tão normal esse sentimento de amor e uma vez que ele começou a falar ele já não pensava com calma nas palavras que escolheria. Mas o coração da morena já estava batendo alucinadamente com o modo que ele havia falado, com tanta ênfase e tanto sentimento. Ele havia _sofrido_ com sua fuga. "Eu te procurei por dois anos, sem cessar. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes implorei para seus pais que me ajudassem e eles se negavam, dizendo que você havia pedido." Ele completou amargurado.

Os lábios carnudos se abriram e fecharam sem emitir qualquer som. Ela se lembrava tão perfeitamente de ter pedido aquilo para os pais, só não imaginava que realmente eles iriam cumprir e que teria alguém a procurando. A história foi interrompida pelo garçom, que chegou perguntando qual 'colletion' eles pediriam. Inuyasha respondeu exatamente o que a morena queria e Kagome percebeu que poderia ter mudado muito, poderia ter passado quatro anos, mas os _velhos conhecimentos_ um do outro não foram esquecidos.

"Nos dois últimos anos eu perdi as esperanças e eu continuei procurando, mas sem tanto fervor." Ele admitiu tirando os braços de cima da mesa e colocando-os cada um do lado de seu corpo, bebendo um pouco do vinho. Kagome esperou alguns segundos, enquanto digeria aquilo tudo, e depois de beber um dedo do vinho de sua taça, ela o encarou um pouco curiosa. Ela não tinha imaginado que ele sofreria tanto com seu desaparecimento. Ela sabia que ele ficaria entristecido, até porque eles eram amigos de infância... Mas com toda aquela _paixão_ em suas palavras, ela não conseguia acreditar na intensidade do sofrimento do hanyou por todo aquele tempo.

"Como não percebeu que eu era a _Gome Matsuyama?_"

"Não é justo, agora você teria que responder aquela minha pergunta." O hanyou respondeu um pouco incomodado pelo clima que ele praticamente criara. Viu o olhar insistente de Kagome e suspirou resignado. Ela continuava teimosa como uma mula. "Eu nunca vi uma foto sua como cantora. Eu nunca terminava de ler uma notícia ou de vê-la, a ponto de ver uma foto ou vídeo. O detetive já não fazia muita questão, até porque, _ele_ ficou com raiva de você por ter sumido com tanta perfeição." Ele respondeu e Kagome riu da ultima parte.

"Tadinho dele."

"Pois é."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio e logo o prato de vegetais chegou. Enquanto comiam o silencio continuou na mesa e com ele, a mente de Kagome trabalhava a mil por hora. Ele parecera tão sincero, tão... _Apaixonado_. O jeito que ele falara do próprio sofrimento quando ela havia ido embora. Ela estava _tão_ confusa.

"Kagome?" Ouviu a voz do hanyou a cortar seus pensamentos e deixando com cuidado os talheres se aquietarem, ela o encarou. "Quantos anos tem a Amy?" Ele nem se lembrara de perguntar. No dia que ela chegou com Kagome, a garota até que contara sua pequena história de vida, mas ele não prestara tanta atenção.

E então, o mundo pareceu parar.

Se ela não o respondesse ele estranharia, mas ela não queria responder. Estava tudo dando certo nesses dois dias, os dois se aproximando novamente, ela tendo esperanças que ele talvez gostasse dela diferente da forma de amizade que nem antes. Ele a encarou esperando a resposta e a morena simplesmente queria não ter que responder. O garçom trocou os pratos, colocando os frutos do mar na sua frente. Ela encarou o prato pegando um pedaço e antes de colocar na boca, ela reuniu toda a coragem e respondeu.

"Três, quase quatro." Inuyasha escutou e acenou com a cabeça, sentindo algo dentro si mudar para o lado furioso. Ela teria acabado de chegar lá e se envolvido com alguém?

"Porque o pai não assumiu? Para poder ficar nos Estados Unidos?" Ele perguntou tentando de todas as formas conter a raiva, não queria descontar na morena a sua frente. Kagome engoliu o que estivera mastigando. Ela não queria que ele pensasse que ela já havia se deitado com outro homem e ela não queria que ele descobrisse que Amy era sua filha. Limpou os lábios com o guardanapo e respirou fundo.

O que ela faria naquele momento?

Ela amava a filha mais do que tudo e ela não iria falar para ele que não dormira com outro homem.

Mas seu silencio fora tempo o suficiente para Inuyasha pensar.

Kagome nunca fora uma mulher de variedade, nem mesmo - praticamente - ao mesmo tempo. Ela nunca fora igual a essas meninas que ficavam com vários em tão poucos dias ou até mesmo horas, e ela não faria isso logo depois dos _dois_ terem feito. Seus olhos procuraram os de Kagome e então a sua linha de pensamento começou a fluir ainda mais quando viu um pequeno brilho de desespero nos olhos azuis acinzentados. Ficou chocado com a conclusão que conseguira. Se ela não era daquele tipo de mulher, ela só havia se envolvido com um homem em toda a sua vida, que no caso seria _ele_.

Kagome viu a conclusão passar pelos olhos âmbares e teve um pressentimento ruim com aquilo.

"Ela é minha filha?"

A pergunta que ela não queria que Inuyasha fizesse de maneira alguma.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...**

'Se lembrar de coisas difíceis

deveria ser simplesmente nostálgico.

Porém as memórias de meu passado

me mostravam como eu havia errado.'

Kagome Higurashi.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Bom, terminei de repostar os capítulos antigos e agora vou atualizar uma novidaaade. Sim, esse capítulo é INÉDITO. É aquele que todos esperaram por tipo, quatro anos, pra lerem XD**

**Justamente por agora a história estar finalmente desenvolvendo, eu só vou atualizar novamente se receber reviews. Obrigada à Manu Higurashi e à neherenia pelas reviews nos capítulo II e I respectivamente. **

* * *

**This love**

**Por:** Juju ou Juh ou Juliana ou Kagome Juh. Como preferirem :D

* * *

'Se lembrar de coisas difíceis

deveria ser simplesmente nostálgico.

Porém as memórias de meu passado

me mostravam como eu havia errado.'

Kagome Higurashi

**Capítulo IV.**

Kagome viu a conclusão passar pelos olhos âmbares e teve um pressentimento ruim com aquilo.

"Ela é minha filha?"

A pergunta que ela não queria que Inuyasha fizesse de maneira alguma. Ela viu que ele ainda parecia confuso, mas o próprio silêncio só fez com que ele soubesse a resposta que ele procurava. A morena se levantou rapidamente, sabendo o que ele pensava naquele momento, e saiu correndo daquele salão ignorando todos os olhares que as outras pessoas lhe lançavam e entrou no elevador que por sorte ainda estava naquele andar.

Inuyasha permaneceu estático por alguns instantes, absorvendo o que acabara de descobrir, e deixando um maço de dinheiro sobre a mesa ele correu atrás da mulher, sentindo uma fúria enorme vindo de dentro de suas entranhas e fluindo em todas as suas células. Viu que o elevador já estava no oitavo andar e resolveu ir pelas escadas, pulando de três em três degraus.

Kagome começava a entrar em desespero enquanto via os números diminuindo, chegando ao térreo. Assim que as portas se abriram ela saiu correndo. Ao chegar na rua, ela sentiu a chuva que ela antes tinha observado bater em seu rosto, forte e fria. Sentiu que a roupa que ela demorara a escolher para jantar com Inuyasha começava a ficar ensopada. Permaneceu parada por um instante se sentindo nostálgica com aquele frio que sentia e a chuva batendo em si, não conseguindo evitar algumas lembranças de Nova York se desenrolassem em sua mente. Suspirou enquanto voltou a caminhar, preparando-se para continuar correndo, mas foi interrompida por uma mão forte que a segurou pelo braço, forçando-a a virar-se para quem a puxava.

Naquele momento ela viu nos olhos âmbares uma fúria imensa e o medo da rejeição a atingiu em cheio.

Inuyasha estava furioso, indignado. Ele perdera os primeiros anos de vida de Amy, os mais preciosos... A _infância_ da própria filha. Ele perdera o início de seus passos, perdera sua primeira palavra, perdera seu primeiro sorriso, seu primeiro choro. Ele perdera o momento em que ela largou a chupeta e o momento em que ela parou de amamentar... O hanyou havia perdido **três**, (quase) **quatro** anos da **própria filha**.

"Como você pôde fazer isso?" Ele perguntou, tentando se segurar para não apertar com muita força o braço da morena. Apesar do sentimento de traição, de indignação, de _abandono_ que ele sentia naquele momento, ele não queria machucá-la. "Co-" Ele olhou para o céu, tentando organizar tudo o que ele queria dizer. "Como você pôde tirar de mim quatro anos importantes da minha vida?" Ele encarou os olhos azuis-acizentados com tanta dor que mesmo Kagome teve dificuldade de focar em suas razões para tudo aquilo, para se defender. Ela nunca havia visto Inuyasha daquela forma...

Ela nunca o havia visto tão destruído.

"Você... Você acha que eu não queria ter acompanhado sua gravidez?" A voz masculina fraquejou brevemente. Imagens de uma Kagome praticamente redonda vieram até a mente do hanyou, fazendo com que suas mãos começassem a tremer. Ele queria tanto ter presenciado tudo... Todo o período da gravidez, o crescimento de Amy... Tudo. "Você acha que eu não queria ter que sair de madrugada para comprar a comida mais absurda só porque você estava com desejos?" Ele respirou fundo, sentindo que aquela revelação estava trazendo a tona todo o próprio sofrimento de todos aqueles anos longe de Kagome. Pensar que ele poderia ter a família que ele sonhara já há quatro anos e ter sido privado de tamanha felicidade... Ah, ele não conseguiria explicar a explosão de sentimentos que o assolava naquele momento nem se pedissem que ele as descrevesse. "Você... Você acha que eu não queria ter presenciado o parto da... da... DA MINHA FILHA?!" Ele gritou indignado, passando a mão livre pelos fios prateados ensopados, sentindo algumas lágrimas que ele raramente derramava se acumularem nos cantos dos orbes dourados. Porém aquelas palavras atingiram uma das várias feridas de Kagome, fazendo com que de repente ela também estivesse repleta de revolta.

"Não venha falar que ela é **sua**!" Ela gritou de volta, sentindo que a chuva parecia abafar seus gritos para os outros que poderiam passar ao lado dos dois naquele momento. Ela sentia o coração doer com todas aquelas palavras. "Ela nunca foi **sua**!"

"Porque você **fugiu** com ela!" Ele rebateu. Os dois estavam com os rostos tão próximos e deformados pela raiva contida por todo aquele tempo que eles não se reconheciam naquele momento.

"Porque você não me deu outra escolha!" Com aquilo, a morena conseguiu que o hanyou afrouxasse o aperto em seu braço, tamanha a surpresa com aquela acusação. "Você não me amava e nem me queria! Você me pediu _perdão_ pela minha primeira vez! Como diabos você acha que eu me senti?! Eu me ENTREGUEI pra você e então, na manhã seguinte, você me pediu PERDÃO!" Ela rebateu, carregando a voz com sarcasmo e com amargura. "Então me diz, Inuyasha, _por que_ eu te contaria da minha filha? Para te forçar a casar comigo e pra você não dar o amor que ela merecia? O amor que _eu_ merecia?!" Ela perguntou balançando o braço e se livrando da mão máscula que a segurava frouxamente. Ela continuou a encará-lo, observando como ele parecia chocado demais para rebater aquelas acusações - não, aqueles fatos. Era doloroso para ela ter que _gritar_ aquilo, uma coisa que ela sempre guardara para si por todo aquele tempo.

"Eu sei que não fui a pessoa mais inteligente do mundo há quatro anos. Eu sei que não tive tato algum e que não fui nada perceptivo." O tom de voz calmo do hanyou tentava disfarçar a imensa vontade de se dobrar e chorar pela perda de tantas experiências, tudo por causa de erros estúpidos de dois jovens que ainda não tinham saído da adolescência. Naquele momento, ele entendia o ponto de vista da morena. Mas, e o ponto de vista _dele?_ "Mas você não tentou pensar como eu me sentiria de verdade com tudo isso, não é?" Kagome sentiu um bolo se formar na garganta com aquelas palavras. _Oh_, _Inuyasha_... "Você imaginou que eu me sentiria obrigado a me casar com você e que faria da vida do nosso bebê um... inferno." A forma como a voz masculina quebrou naquele momento fez com que as lágrimas que estavam presas nos olhos âmbares finalmente rolassem, assim como os próprios olhos da morena começaram a derramar gotas cristalinas de dor. Os dois, naquele momento, estavam em seu próprio mundo. "Eu fui um idiota, Kagome. Eu achei que te amava como um irmão mais velho e que tinha me aproveitado de você quando estava bêbada... Eu achei que você não queria me ouvir ou mesmo estar perto de mim por causa disso. Eu achei que tinha metido nossa amizade de infância em uma crise imensa quando você simplesmente me evitou durante aquelas duas semanas. Na época eu não percebia que te magoava ainda mais ao continuar te tratando como a melhor amiga mesmo depois de ouvir sua confissão." A morena ouvia tudo aquilo com um peso imenso no próprio coração, se lembrando de todo aquele período com vivacidade, como se aquilo tivesse ocorrido no dia anterior. "Eu era um moleque e quando você fugiu..." Ele respirou fundo, tentando controlar a forma como a própria voz estava fraquejando. "Eu tive que crescer. Eu tive que amadurecer, porque... a dor era..." Ele não conseguiu terminar o que iria dizer. Inuyasha colocou dois dedos entre os dentes, mordendo-os em uma tentativa de evitar os soluços. A chuva continuava a cair, molhando aqueles dois adultos quebrados e arrependidos, se misturando com as lágrimas que ambos derramavam. "... e agora, eu descubro... que além disso tudo eu-" A voz dele estava chorosa, mas o que doeu mais em Kagome foi a forma como ele se aproximou dela com desespero, segurando o rosto feminino entre as mãos masculinas, quase não acreditando que o que estava acontecendo era real. "Além disso tudo eu sou _pai_." Ela fechou os olhos, não conseguindo mais encarar o homem a sua frente. "_Por que_, Kagome?"

"Inuyasha..." Ela sussurrou, sentindo que ambos haviam esgotado a raiva nos gritos e respostas rápidas. Naquele momento, ela sabia que os dois estavam emocionalmente fracos demais para discutirem o passado. "Eu tenho que ir embora, eu tenho que ir para casa..."

"Não, não, eu não quero que você vá embora, nós..." Ele descansou a própria testa na dela, não sabendo o que sentia naquele momento. "Eu quero minha filha, Kagome. Eu quero conhecê-la, eu quero ver ela crescer, eu quero recuperar o tempo que eu-" Ela também colocou as mãos nas bochechas masculinas, tentando senti-lo próximo de si. "O tempo que eu perdi."

"Não dá..." Ela sussurrou. "O que mudou daquele tempo pra hoje? Fora tudo o que eu passei nesses quatro anos, fora tudo o que você passou... Não mudou nada..."

"Como você pode dizer isso?!" Ele se afastou, voltando a subir o tom de voz com uma nova indignação. "Na verdade, O QUE você quer dizer com isso?" Olhando-o naquele momento, Kagome conseguia ver perfeitamente o sangue Demônio que corria em suas veias. Inuyasha, com a mera menção de ser impedido de exercer sua função de pai, tinha adotado uma postura extremamente feroz. "Você não vai permitir que eu seja o pai que ela merece ter?" E apesar de tudo, ela não tinha medo do hanyou. No fundo, ela sabia que ele nunca a atacaria, mesmo quando aparentemente ela merecesse.

"Inuyasha..."

"ISSO NÃO É JUSTO!" Ele gritou desesperado. Somente em pensar na possibilidade de não poder acompanhar o crescimento de Amy, ele já se sentia enlouquecido. Ele poderia ter acabado de descobrir que era pai daquela garotinha, mas ele já sentia uma forte ligação com a menininha somente em imaginá-la naquele momento. Para Inuyasha, ela já era sua princesinha.

"Inu..." Kagome se aproximou novamente do hanyou, forçando-o a encará-la nos olhos. "Eu..." Ela respirou fundo. "Não dá. Eu posso ter sido egoísta-"

"Sim, você foi, você levou a nossa filha com você... você tirou de mim o direito de ser pai." Ele interrompeu com um sussurro tão baixo que, se ela não estivesse prestando atenção somente no homem a sua frente, ela não teria ouvido.

Ignorando aquele comentário, mesmo que ela se sentisse dilacerada por aquelas palavras, ela continuou, "Eu posso ter sido egoísta, mas minhas razões fazem completo sentido para _mim_ e... eu não consigo vez como elas podem ter mudado se, pra mim, parece que as coisas entre nós continuam do mesmo jeito..." Ela sussurrou, encarando os orbes âmbares com grande intensidade. As mãos femininas começaram a tremer, pois ela não conseguia mais se manter calma com todas aquelas emoções contidas em todo aquele cenário. Ela estava com medo novamente, pois ela estava se abrindo mais do que queria, mais do que achava seguro. Por mais que ela tivesse pensado em batalhar por ele quando Ayame declarara que ela iria fazê-lo, naquele momento tudo aquilo era demais para a morena. Ela tinha que ir para casa. Ela tinha que ir para longe de Inuyasha mais uma vez. "Eu... Me desculpe Inu... Me desculpe..." E então ela finalmente se afastou do hanyou, dando-lhe as costas e correndo até a rua ao mesmo tempo em que um táxi vazio passava por ali.

Inuyasha ficou para trás confuso, enraivecido, maltratado e - _novamente_ - abandonado. Mais uma vez ele observava a mulher de sua vida ir embora, indo para longe de si, fugindo de algo que ela pensava não ser capaz de encarar.

Novamente ela não permitira que o hanyou fizesse suas próprias escolhas.

No caminho para casa, Kagome não conseguia parar de chorar. Quando chegara ao apartamento, ela não deu espaço e nem tempo para que seus pais a interceptassem e perguntassem por que ela estava daquele jeito. A morena simplesmente correu para o próprio quarto e se trancou no cômodo.

Ela ouviu os apelos da Sra. Higurashi para permitir que ela entrasse, mas os ignorou.

As lembranças começaram a fluir em sua mente com facilidade, enquanto ela afundava o próprio rosto no travesseiro e abafava os soluços sofridos.

.

.

.

_O choro do bebê preenchia o pequeno e pobre apartamento. A mulher, que tentava acalmar a criança balançando-a gentilmente em seus braços, começava a chorar enquanto ela mesma entrava em desespero. Ela não podia deixar que Amy continuasse chorando daquele jeito, se não elas perderiam o teto sobre suas cabeças. A velha senhora que as acolheu não agüentaria mais noites com todo aquele barulho, Kagome sentia isso. _

_Então, como uma última tentativa, ela começou a cantarolar uma canção de ninar, uma de suas preferidas de quando sua mãe lhe punha pra dormir quando criança. A morena tentava cantarolar baixinho, de forma calma, tranqüilizante, mesmo que sua voz tivesse pequenas falhas devido ao seu próprio choro. _

_Para seu alívio, lentamente o bebê de um ano se acalmou e parou de chorar, restando somente pequenos barulhinhos enquanto Amy voltava a dormir. Para não acordá-la novamente, Kagome a colocou no pequeno colchão que as duas dividiam e se sentou no chão, de costas para a armação da cama de solteiro e com os joelhos contra o peito. Ela tentou chorar o mais silenciosamente o possível. _

_O que ela estava pensando quando resolveu fugir de casa? Certamente ela não esperava morar de favor, nem mesmo ter que sobreviver em situações tão estressantes e difíceis como as que vivenciava. O que ela tinha na cabeça quando resolveu excluir todos de sua vida daquela maneira?_

_Oh, sim. _

_Inuyasha._

_Ela o amava de forma quase doentia. Mesmo depois de praticamente dois anos, ela ainda o amava tanto ou mais do que na época em que ela o abandonara. Ela havia se entregado ao amor de sua vida, ela havia vivido momentos de pura felicidade enquanto os dois... Se amavam? Seria essa a expressão correta? Enfim, ela havia passado a noite de todos os seus sonhos ao lado daquele que ela sempre amara e, na manhã seguinte, ele havia pedido _perdão_ por aquilo. Ele havia _se arrependido_ de tê-la feito feliz, de tê-la... Amado? _

_Sim, ela não conseguiria encarar o hanyou quando ele soubesse de sua gravidez. Ela sabia que ele não hesitaria em se casar com ela, para dar para a pequena uma verdadeira família; porém, ela não queria que Inuyasha se visse _forçado_ a se casar, ela queria que ele se casasse por _amor_. Mas, ele sentia a amor por ela? Ele sentia qualquer sentimento mais intenso do que uma simples amizade? _

_Ela sabia que não._

_Kagome suspirou entre seus soluços silenciosos. Sua cabeça estava no amor não correspondido que ela sentia por Inuyasha quando ela resolvera fugir. _

_Ela tentou dormir ao lado de sua pequena Amy, tentando não chorar com a saudade de casa, com a saudade dos pais, com a saudade de suas amigas... Com a saudade de Inuyasha._

_._

_._

_._

"_Ela vai ficar bem, Srta. Matsuyama." A enfermeira apertou o ombro magrelo da jovem, tentando confortá-la e acalmá-la, enquanto ambas observavam o pequeno corpinho de Amy sob as cobertas daquele hospital público. _

"_Ah, eu sei." A garota respondeu com um sorriso incerto, mesmo que tentasse transparecer confiança e fé em sua linguagem corporal. Kagome Higurashi, ou como seus novos documentos a chamavam, Gome Matsuyama, estava mais magra do que nunca. Sua aparência, que sempre fora saudável e atraente, estava destruída pela falta de bons tratos e de boa alimentação. Por mais que ela trabalhasse e realizasse alguns bicos, o dinheiro só era suficiente para alimentar, mesmo que precariamente, sua filha de dois anos. _

"_Ela vai ficar internada por um tempo, até que ela volte a ser saudável. Durante esse tempo a Senhorita não precisa se preocupar, sua garotinha estará em boas mãos." A enfermeira terminou seu pequeno discurso com um sorriso reconfortante e com um leve aperto no ombro ossudo da jovem mãe ao seu lado, logo saindo do cômodo para atender outros pacientes. O quarto não era somente da pequenina Amy, sendo compartilhado com outras crianças de situação semelhante. Kagome nunca pensou que sua filha um dia estaria em um quarto de hospital público, em Nova Iorque, devido a um quadro de desnutrição. Aos dois anos, aquilo poderia ser fatal se não fosse tratado, e toda aquela precariedade estava deixando a morena no limite._

_Kagome estava _quase_ desistindo e voltando para o Japão, para sua família, para seu lar, não cumprindo o que ela havia prometido aos seus pais: voltar melhor do que havia saído. Ela não havia pensado que tudo seria assim tão difícil. É claro que sabia que, fugir da forma que havia fugido de casa e de seus problemas, não seria algo fácil; mas ela não tinha previsto toda a precariedade em que ela havia envolvido sua criança. Ela suspirou enquanto passava sua mão magricela sobre os cabelos negros da filha, tirando os fios lisos de seu pequeno rostinho, observando como a pequenina tinha uma feição angelical enquanto dormia. _

_Respirando fundo, ela deu um último beijinho na testinha da menina, e saiu do hospital. Ela iria aproveitar a 'estadia' das duas no hospital (enquanto sua pequena se recuperava ela estaria ali com ela) para arranjar algum trabalho. Assim, ela juntaria alguma quantidade de dinheiro capaz de garantir o aluguel de algum pequeno quartinho, para que assim elas tivessem algum lugar para ir quando saíssem dali. Antes de correr para aquele hospital, elas estiveram zanzando de casa em casa, na medida em que as pessoas demonstravam generosidade o suficiente para ajudá-la por algum pequeno período de tempo. Porém, após a experiência traumática de ter que fugir no meio da noite com Amy nos braços da casa de um homem que tentara atacá-la quando as duas dormiam, ela percebeu que não poderia continuar dependendo da sorte. Ela tinha que arranjar um lugar o mais rápido o possível. E sem demora, ela conseguiu o trabalho de faxineira em um hotel a duas quadras do hospital. O salário não era lá essas coisas, mas ele permitiu que seus pequenos objetivos fossem alcançados..._

_Por um tempo._

_._

_._

_._

Ela respirou fundo tentando ignorar o peso de tais lembranças. O período que Amy havia ficado internada naquele hospital havia sido um dos mais difíceis, pois por mais que naquele tempo ela estivesse sendo mais bem cuidada do que antes, ainda assim ela estava hospitalizada e aquilo feria Kagome como uma verdadeira navalha. Trabalhar naquele hotel havia sido sua salvação, no final das contas, mas a preocupação com o bem estar da pequena enquanto ela estava fora havia sido quase enlouquecedor.

Mais lágrimas caíam dos olhos azuis-acinzentados, deixando o travesseiro completamente molhado. No meio de todos aqueles pensamentos, ela acabou dormindo.

Porém, do lado de fora de seu quarto, o Senhor e a Sra. Higurashi encaravam a porta com os corações na garganta. Ambos sentiam que, depois de todo aquele tempo, Kagome estava mais longe de alcance do que quando ela estava nos Estados Unidos.

_**oOo**_

A luz que atravessava a cortina iluminava o bastante para acordar a morena ali deitada. Ela abriu os profundos olhos azuis, com muita preguiça, sem vontade alguma de acordar e de ter que se levantar. Ela ainda teria que enfrentar as perguntas dos pais e a preocupação da filha, pois a pequenina sempre sabia quando havia algo de errado com a morena. Levantou-se lentamente, percebendo que ainda estava com a roupa molhada da noite anterior e foi até o banheiro para tomar um banho, já que se não tomasse providências poderia adoecer.

A água quente caiu em seu corpo em forma de massagem, aliviando sua tensão e melhorando um pouco seu ânimo. Lavou os cabelos negros com cuidado e demorou-se na passagem do sabão pelo seu corpo. Aproveitou aquele banho relaxante para tirar as emoções da noite anterior de seu corpo, pois mais que soubesse que fingir que aquilo nunca havia acontecido era mais um erro de sua parte. Sem precisar se olhar no reflexo do box do banheiro, ela sabia que estava com os olhos mais fundos e com uma leve faixa arroxeada debaixo deles, uma conseqüência de chorar até dormir.

Saiu do box e enrolou-se na toalha, sentindo o tecido fofinho contra o corpo e se forçando a não lembrar a forma como Inuyasha havia se aproximado dela ontem durante toda aquela dolorosa conversa. Ela tentou forçar as lembranças das mãos masculinas em seu rosto e da proximidade daquele corpo maravilhoso com o seu para fora de sua mente, pois naquele momento tudo o que ela menos precisava era ter aqueles tipos de pensamento. Caminhou lentamente para seu quarto, pegando outra toalha e a enrolando na cabeça ao estilo 'turbante', para que seu cabelo secasse mais rapidamente. Ela voltou ao banheiro para se encarar no espelho e acabou confirmando suas suspeitas. Lá estavam seus olhos fundos e as faixas arroxeadas debaixo deles. Era deplorável como seu corpo manifestava tão notavelmente o que ela sentira e o que ela passara. Decidiu-se por não ficar se encarando por mais tempo, pois aquilo não facilitava em nada a sua tentativa de não pensar na noite anterior. Vestiu-se simples, com uma calça jeans Ellus um pouco gasta e uma regatinha azul celeste da Chloe. Calçou uma sapatilha preta da Jimmy Choo e penteou os cabelos calmamente, tentando ficar minimamente apresentável. Ela só saiu do quarto quando já estava devidamente vestida e maquiada para disfarçar olheiras.

Encontrou na cozinha a mãe, o pai e a filha. Os três adotando expressões preocupadas, mesmo que cada um expressasse aquele sentimento de formas diferentes. A Sra. Higurashi não parava de lavar as poucas louças sujas que estavam na pia, o Sr. Higurashi passava as folhas do jornal sem realmente ler nenhum artigo e a pequena Amy brincava com a panqueca coberta de cobertura de chocolate sem realmente estar prestando atenção no que fazia. Kagome suspirou resignada, o que chamou a atenção dos três, que a encaram alarmados. A morena viu nos três pares de olhos a vontade de bombardeá-la com perguntas.

Ela sorriu, tentando acalmá-los, e logo caminhou até uma das cadeiras da pequena mesa de café. "Bom dia, galera." Seu tom de voz carregava uma alegria forçada, que não enganou nenhum deles. "Como sempre, a mesa farta..." Comentou se sentando na cadeira vazia e fazendo um carinho básico em Amy, "Good Morning my sweetheart." Sussurrou para a filha, que sorriu em resposta. "Assim eu vou acabar engordando mãe." Comentou encarando a Sra. Higurashi, que também forçou um sorriso incerto em seu rosto.

A mais velha enxugou as mãos em um pano de prato limpo e respondeu com preocupação, "Você realmente está muito magrinha..."

"Você vai sair?" Sr. Higurashi perguntou enquanto fechava o jornal e o colocava em seu colo, começando a se servir de waffles.

"Yep, hoje eu vou ensaiar. Vou ligar pro resto da banda enquanto eu dirijo até o estádio." Ela respondeu começando a se servir de alguns pequenos muffins. "Amy, quer ir comigo e ficar brincando com a Jack ou prefere ficar com o vovô e com a vovó?" Ela perguntou carinhosa, enquanto encarava a garotinha e a via comer com uma nova animação suas panquecas. A pequena havia aprendido a pressionar a mãe sobre seu humor em momentos que a morena desse a abertura e, naquele momento, ela conseguia ver – mesmo com sua pouca idade – que ela não estava pronta para conversar sobre aquilo.

"Quero ficar com o vovô e a vovó." Ela disse alegre, fazendo Kagome sorrir carinhosamente. Ela entendia perfeitamente a vontade da filha e até preferia que ela fizesse isso mesmo, porque no fim das contas, os pais esqueceriam um pouco dela mesma e iriam dar muita atenção para a netinha.

"Tudo bem." Ela terminou de comer e limpou calmamente os cantos dos lábios com o guardanapo. "Tenho que ir." Se levantou calmamente e percebeu a preocupação voltar para os olhos dos pais com força total. Ela não ficara muito tempo na mesa, somente alguns minutinhos, mas ela sentia que precisava ensaiar e mudar os ares o mais rápido o possível.

Caminhou para fora da cozinha e foi até seu quarto, pegando a maxi-bolsa Dolce&Gabanna preta, e jogando suas chaves dentro dela. Quando saía do apartamento ainda escutou os pais mimando Amy, entendo que eles estavam tentando não preocupar a própria garotinha com seus próprios pensamentos direcionados para a morena. Kagome suspirou quase aliviada, pois sabia que por mais que não estivesse passando tempo com os pais, Amy estaria aproveitando suas presenças da melhor força possível para tirar o atraso.

Saiu do elevador assim que ele chegou ao estacionamento e entrou em seu carro. Pegou o celular enquanto saía da garagem, e discou o número tão conhecido, saudando a pessoa do outro lado da linha com uma animação renovada, "Oi Jack, como estão as coisas por aí?"

"_Está quase tudo pronto._" A voz feminina chegou até seus ouvidos. "_Está vindo para ensaiar?_" Sua produtora perguntou animada também.

"Acertou em cheio!" Kagome concordou e parou em um sinal vermelho.

"_E deixe me adivinhar... Você quer que eu ligue pro resto do povo?_" Jack perguntou revirando os olhos do outro lado da linha, uma ação que Kagome conseguia sentir pelo tom de voz da mulher.

"Acertou em cheio, de novo!" A morena riu.

"_Ok, ok, já estou ligando! Até daqui a pouco!"_ Jack se despediu e desligou. Kagome recomeçou a dirigir com um sorriso no rosto. Era tão bom se esquecer dos problemas!

Dirigiu sem problemas por mais alguns minutos enquanto seus pensamentos tentavam voar longe da noite anterior. Ela sabia que estava fugindo de seus problemas, algo que ela sabia que fazia com freqüência, mas tentou não sentir tanta culpa com aquilo. Era errado não querer causar o próprio sofrimento?

Parou em mais um sinal e quando voltou a acelerar... O carro morreu.

Não foi um simples 'morreu', o carro tinha sido uma perda total! Uma fumaça preta começou a escapar pelo capô, chamando a atenção não somente de Kagome como de todos os outros que passavam por ali, e mesmo que ela acelerasse o carro não movia um só milímetro. Buzinas e mais buzinas atrás dela e a única coisa que ela pôde fazer foi sair do carro e encará-lo com a boca em uma linha reta. Oh, o estrago!

"Eu _sabia_ que era querer _demais_ que esse carro não estivesse estragado depois de _quatro _anos!" Ela sussurrou para si mesma, furiosa com o que acontecera. Há poucos instantes atrás, ela se alegrava com a _falta_ de problemas. Por mais que os pais tivessem tentado manter o carro em boas condições, frequentemente dando partida com a chave reserva para que a bateria não arriasse e os freios não fundissem, o automóvel não estaria em boas condições estando naquele estacionamento por tanto tempo. Ela sabia que os pais não tinham levado o carro para o apartamento por não saberem quando ela voltaria, se ela precisaria do carro ou não. Então, ali estava o resultado: ele não tinha agüentado as forças externas e, ao olhar ao seu redor, ela não deixou de notar como o desgraçado do Murphy ressurgiu das cinzas!

Havia uma enorme fila de carros atrás do seu, alguns tentando se infiltrar na fila ao lado para poderem passar, outros presos em uma bagunça de veículos presos em um congestionamento. Deus, ela havia causado tudo aquilo em uma rua movimentada de Tóquio! Mais buzinas começaram a soar e Kagome ficou ainda mais envergonhada com toda aquela situação.

"Meu deus! Você é **Gome Matsuyama**?" Ouviu uma voz chocada, surpresa, alegre... Sem definição.

Que momento ótimo para fazer uma pergunta como essa, não?

Olhou sem nenhum sorriso no rosto para a pessoa, que até se encolheu com o olhar mortal que ela lhe lançou e respondeu minimamente, "Sim." Ainda não acreditava que o carro havia estragado no meio do transito de Tóquio, oh Deus! As buzinas agora não paravam de tocar e alguns motoristas ignorantes e irritados já começavam a xingá-la aos gritos. Ela estava coradérrima e irritada com tudo aquilo.

"Nossa, você é linda pessoalmente!" A pessoa continuou animada, enquanto Kagome não direcionava seu olhar para ela.

"Deus, vou demorar horas para chegar ao ensaio..." Ela murmurou para si mesma, ignorando o olhar repleto de admiração da mulher e sua constante falação. Enquanto a mulher falava '_Sou sua grande fã!_' tudo o que Kagome entendia era '_Bla bla bla bla!_'. Ela começou a massagear suas têmporas, tentando absorver a situação em que havia se metido e evitar a intensa dor de cabeça que começava a surgir. Não tinha como ela tirar o carro dali se ele não ligasse e muito menos poderia ajudar o trânsito se ele não saísse dali. O sinal fechou para o vermelho e os gritos raivosos somente aumentaram. '_Eu tenho horário de trabalho!_', '_Se eu perder meu emprego é sua culpa!_', '_Você não tem mais coisa para fazer, além de estragar o carro em uma rua movimentada e atrapalhar a vida de gente atarefada?!'_.

Gritos e gritos que se resumiam a chamar Kagome de 'à toa'.

"... então, você poderia me dar um autógrafo?" Ela ainda escutou a mesma pessoa inconveniente falando com ela.

Ela ia enlouquecer.

Inuyasha respirou fundo, tentando tirar seus pensamentos da noite anterior. Ele estava mais acabado emocionalmente do que nunca, mas ele não se permitiu a ficar deitado na cama se rendendo à depressão. Ele tinha uma filha. Meu Deus, ele era pai! O hanyou precisava se reerguer, se reafirmar para que então ele pudesse ir até a menina e encará-la como filha pela primeira vez. Ele tinha que se recuperar para enfrentar mais um round com Kagome e exigir seus direitos como pai.

"Que merda..." Ele sussurrou irritado. Por que tudo se complicou ainda mais desde que a morena havia voltado? Por que diabos ela continuava fugindo _dele_? Inuyasha se sentia dilacerado com toda aquela situação.

Ele olhou para a tela do notebook a sua frente, vendo várias janelas sobrepostas, ignorando os milhares de dados econômicos das empresas Taisho, das empresas Shichintai e do Governo japonês. Ele tinha que terminar o contrato que seu pai tanto esperava e que Sesshoumaru já o havia apressado para finalizar. Porém ele não se sentia no clima para todas as análises e construções que ele tinha que fazer, mesmo que quisesse se enfiar no trabalho para conseguir se auto-afirmar para conseguir procurar sua filha.

Filha...

"Pela Amy..." Ele sussurrou com uma nova determinação, voltando sua completa atenção para os dados listados a sua frente. Ele ficou por um bom tempo somente lendo e fazendo pequenas anotações em uma pequena agenda no seu colo, até que notou que tudo aquilo ainda assim não era suficiente. "Hmm... Vou ter ligar pra velhota..." Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, logo pensando em Kaede e tendo um calafrio. A caolha sempre lhe dava um frio na espinha! Com o celular ele discou o número assustador da secretária de seu pai. "Hmm... atende logo... Ah, oi velhota! É, é o Inuyasha, quem mais seria?... Hey, o que isso quer dizer?!" A voz do outro lado adotou um tom típico de quem estava rolando os olhos e perguntando o que diabos Inuyasha queria. "Enfim, eu preciso dos relatórios sobre os prejuízos causados na empresa nos últimos meses por causa da nossa competição com as empresas Onigumo... Eu sei que você é do período jurássico, mas se fosse por email eu agradeceria..." Com aquilo a voz feminina emitiu cruéis xingamentos. "Tsc, até mais velhota!" Ele desligou com uma risadinha, logo tendo outro calafrio. Argh, por que ele havia pegado no pé dela de novo? Da última vez a vingança daquela mulher havia sido realmente maligna! Ele colocou as duas mãos no rosto, já sentindo medo do que ela faria daquela vez, "Merda de novo..."

Kagome suspirou enquanto encarava as mesmas pessoas que não conseguiram sair daquele congestionamento que seu carro causara, vendo-os gritando irritadíssimos em seus celulares. Via do outro lado da rua algumas câmeras fotográficas atuando e até mesmo uma repórter com seu camera-man atrás dela filmando tudo aquilo.

Ela iria ser o assunto dos jornais e isso não era muito emocionante.

Sentiu seu celular vibrar e ouviu 'Whistle – Flo Rida' tocando.

"_Kagome! Onde você está minha filha? Todo mundo já está aqui já tem um tempão!_" A voz de Jack veio até seus ouvidos, conseguindo passar por cima da confusão que estava na frente da cantora. Buzinas, pessoas pedindo autógrafos, gritinhos animados, flashes de câmeras fotográficas... Oh, Senhor da Glória!

"Ai Jack, me salva pelo amor de Deus..." Ela respondeu mais implorativa e desesperada do que tinha planejado.

"_Ok, ok, o que aconteceu? Onde você está? Informações, meu bem, informações!_" Jack disse, enquanto Kagome podia ouvir do outro lado da linha uma movimentação. Ela adorava sua produtora.

Ayame ligou a TV do próprio apartamento para assistir o jornal da manhã e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas com a notícia que logo apareceu em sua tela.

"_O carro da cantora Gome Matsuyama morreu no meio de uma rua movimentada de Tóquio. O congestionamento provocado é de dois quilômetros e os sortudos que conseguem se enfiar nas filas laterais conseguem se livrar das horas perdidas no trânsito parado._" As imagens mostraram a fila interminável de carros e logo depois, um grupo de pessoas em pé em um canto da calçada. "_Podemos ver ali na calçada alguns fãs rodeando a cantora, aproveitando a ocasião para pedir autógrafos. Ela está ao telefone, parecendo desesperada. Bem, se fosse o meu carro causando tanta confusão eu também estaria._"

A ruiva riu com gosto. Oh, a jornalista ainda tinha senso de humor! Assim que sua risada morreu, ela colocou a mão no queixo, analisando aquela situação. Se Kagome estava presa em um congestionamento, provavelmente sozinha, ela provavelmente não estava se encaminhando para onde Inuyasha estava. Se a morena fosse ficar presa naquela bagunça por mais tempo, com certeza o hanyou almoçaria sozinho ou algo do tipo. Ayame sorriu abertamente. Ela tinha sido séria quando afirmara para a cantora que se ela não queria Inuyasha, Ayame o queria. A ruiva tinha todas as intenções em lutar pelo hanyou, em tê-lo de volta para si. Ela sabia que ele amava a morena, mas isso não a impediria de seduzi-lo, de ajudá-lo a se apaixonar por ela e esquecer a outra garota.

Então, enquanto encarava a tela da TV com imagens de helicóptero da bagunça em que Kagome estava metida, ela decidiu se arrumar e ir até o apartamento do hanyou. Ela levaria um almoço romântico com vinho, taças de cristal e flores. Ela daria atenção para Inuyasha, daria carinho e muito mais se ele permitisse. Ela daria para ele o que Kagome repetidamente se negava a dar, fugindo no processo.

Rindo, extremamente animada com sua nova decisão, ela desligou a TV e rumou para o banheiro. Inuyasha não saberia o que o tinha atingido até que fosse tarde demais.

Kagome desligou o celular enquanto ouvia os gritos ao seu redor pelos autógrafos. Ela nem sabia por que ainda não havia sido massacrada por toda aquela gente, sendo que não tinha nenhum segurança afastando todas aquelas pessoas. Levantou-se passando os olhos por todo o local. A bagunça estava horrenda, ela nem conseguia ver o final do congestionamento, havia até mesmo um helicóptero de um noticiário sobrevoando a área.

Ela tinha que ter imaginado que mesmo que seus pais tivessem cuidado de seu carro enquanto ela esteve fora, ele não estaria em tão bom uso quando voltasse – não depois de quatro anos! Era muito pedir que o motor não sofresse danos depois de tanto tempo ao ar livre? Suspirou exasperada quando viu chegando pela rua do cruzamento um guincho. Levantou os braços para os céus e agradeceu profundamente por aquilo, pois finalmente a situação melhoraria significantemente. Sentiu seu celular vibrando e a música tocar novamente e o pegou, atendendo a chamada. "_Pronto, o guincho acabou de chegar aí. O Brad está de carro atrás dele, você vai entrar no passageiro e então vocês vão vir pra cá."_ Ouvir a voz feminina de Jack fez com que Kagome se alegrasse profundamente.

"Tudo bem..." Concordou. "Mas acho que vou precisar de ajuda para sair do meio dessa galera que se formou ao meu redor." E ainda completou enquanto via todos gritando para que ela desse os autógrafos que eles tanto desejavam.

"_Não se preocupe, nós mandamos o Peter e o Nate para isso."_ Jack respondeu, aparentemente rindo do outro lado da linha.

"Obrigada Jack, muuuito obrigada mesmo!" Ela agradeceu e desligou a ligação. Quando o guincho começou a fazer suas manobras, dois guarda-roupas vestidos de preto com seus óculos escuros, já espalhavam as pessoas para que Kagome passasse.

"K-chan." Um branquelo com cabelos curtos e negros – maravilhosamente perfeitos, que moldavam a face máscula e perfeita, de um cara com um corpo perfeito... Deu para perceber a perfeição? - cumprimentou-a enquanto ria.

"Oi Nate." Ela cumprimentou de volta, enquanto aproveitava e passava pelo corredor criado pelos dois. "Obrigada Peter." Acrescentou quando ele tirou um óculos-de-sol do bolso do paletó e entregou para ela.

"Você não sabe como a notícia está engraçada na TV." O moreno com o cabelo negro penteado ao estilo 'moicano' comentou, enquanto ria.

"Retiro o que eu disse Peter." Kagome respondeu irritada. Os grandalhões riram e os três caminharam para a Mercedes preta parada na esquina. Ela entrou no passageiro e sorriu para Brad, com seus cabelos lisos loiros e olhos azuis.

Lindo, muito lindo... Mas ainda perdia para a beleza de Inuyasha. Kagome suspirou mentalmente, lá estava ela pensando no hanyou novamente!

"Olá Brad." Cumprimentou, resolvendo se esforçar para esquecer o hanyou pelo menos até o final do dia.

"Opa." Ele cumprimentou de volta, rindo abertamente.

"Você também?" Kagome perguntou indignada, enquanto cruzava os braços e fazia um bico de irritação.

"É, e se você visse como a notícia circulou você estaria rindo de si mesma também." Ele respondeu ainda sorrindo e ela virou os olhos tentando ignorar a vergonha que sentia. Deus, era simplesmente _terrível_ imaginar quantas pessoas viram aquela notícia! A morena tinha acordado com o pé esquerdo naquele dia, com certeza.

Ela suspirou, resignada, vendo depois de vários minutos o estádio em que ensaiariam – e que receberia seu show - a sua frente. Por um último instante antes de preencher sua mente com as músicas do repertório, Kagome pensou em Inuyasha, pensou na noite anterior e pensou nas palavras de Ayame no outro dia na boate. A morena sabia que ela tinha errado quando resolvera fugir pela primeira vez, ela sabia que ela estava errando naquele momento, mas sua insegurança e seu medo do que o hanyou _realmente_ queria e sentia fazia com que ela hesitasse.

Antes de entrar pelos portões daquele lugar, ela respirou fundo. Talvez ela devesse enfrentar pelo menos uma vez na vida dela a situação e se fazer ser ouvida. Pelo menos daquela vez, ela devia expressar tudo o que ela sentia e _esperar_ uma resposta, colocando sua cara a tapa se necessário.

Talvez ela devesse ter a iniciativa de ir conversar com Inuyasha ainda naquele dia.

Sim, ela faria isso.

Com aquilo ela finalmente entrou no enorme estádio, pronta para se exaurir no palco como se fosse o próprio show.

_**oOo**_

Silenciosamente e cuidadosamente, ela deu pequenos passinhos até a cômoda que os dois tentavam evitar que ela mexesse. Amy olhou para seus avós, largados nos sofás da sala tirando um cochilo com a TV ligada, e continuou seu caminho. Em sua mente, ela era uma versão feminina das Tartarugas Ninjas e buscar o que era tão proibido era uma verdadeira brincadeira. A pequena garotinha demorou alguns minutos para chegar até o móvel, mas não se importou, pois com todo aquele cuidado o Senhor e a Sra. Higurashi não havia nem mesmo mexido a sobrancelha.

Ela abriu a portinha da cômoda e observou como havia inúmeros álbuns de fotos amontoados ali. Sua mãe havia tirado milhares de fotos naquele último ano, como se quisesse compensar o fato de não ter fotos de quando ela era só um bebezinho; então ela reconheceria aqueles livros em qualquer lugar, pois Kagome guardava em sua bolsa um daqueles. Olhando sobre um de seus pequenos ombros, Amy viu se ainda era seguro continuar com aquela peripécia, e sorriu animada quando viu que os avós continuavam a dormir sonoramente.

Pegando um dos menores em um dos cantos, a garotinha o abriu e se deparou com si mesma na primeira foto. Seu rostinho ficou confuso, pois ela não se lembrava de nenhum coleguinha de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados... Oh, aquela garotinha não era ela, era sua mãe! E o garotinho era aquele hanyou que estava no apartamento no primeiro dia em que ela havia chegado... Inuyasha! Sim, esse era o nome dele. Ela deu uma risadinha ao finalmente entender aquilo e, ávida por saber mais sobre sua progenitora e suas amizades, ela continuou a olhar as fotos daquele pequeno álbum.

Um brilho suspeito de interesse surgiu nos olhinhos azuis-acinzentados da garotinha. Por que todas as fotos daquele álbum eram estreladas por sua mãe e por Inuyasha? Os dois, talvez da mesma idade que ela mesma, brincando em um parque qualquer em várias situações: ambos às risadas enquanto brincavam de pique-pega, sua mãe chorando e um pequeno Inuyasha soprando o joelho machucado da garotinha e até mesmo uma foto de sua mãe se divertindo horrores enquanto o pequeno hanyou a carregava nas costas ao redor do local. Resolvendo investigar aquela coisa curiosa, ela pegou outro álbum e ao abri-lo, se deparou com mais fotos dos dois. Tudo bem, naquele até havia mais algumas crianças que ela desconfiava serem os mesmo adultos que estavam no mesmo dia que Inuyasha, mas ainda sim sua mãe o hanyou não se desgrudavam em nenhuma das fotos. Nesse, eles pareciam um pouco mais velhos em um parque de diversões e sua mãe até mesmo carregava um enorme cachorrinho de pelúcia – era maior do que ela! Oh, como Amy teve inveja da própria mãe naquele momento... – que visivelmente havia sido ganho por um convencido Inuyasha de seus dez anos. O rostinho da menina se iluminou ao ver uma foto de Kagome dando um beijinho no rosto do hanyou, enquanto ele mesmo estava completamente corado e parecia querer afastar a menina de si. Ah, e havia uma foto logo após aquela com uma morena gargalhando enquanto Inuyasha parecia querer limpar a bochecha com a camisa que vestia.

Oooh, será que aquilo era o que ela achava que era?

Amy sorriu abertamente ao imaginar que talvez as histórias que Kagome contava pra ela na hora de dormir pudessem ser reais. Talvez realmente existissem príncipes e princesas! Com certeza, pois se não existisse, como aqueles dois poderiam formar um casalzinho tão bonitinho como Alladin e a Princesa Jasmine? Ou mesmo a Princesa Aurora e o Príncipe Philip? Ou então a Bela e o Príncipe Adam (Fera)? Awww, com certeza existiam príncipes e princesas!

Dando uma risadinha bem baixinha para não acordar seus avós ela puxou outro álbum um pouco maior, se deparando com mais fotos daqueles dois. Oh, ele com certeza deveria ser o príncipe de sua mãe! Ela suspirou em contentamento. Amy queria ter um pai e, se aquele fosse ele, ela não acharia nem um pouco ruim.

Era só ver como ele fazia Kagome feliz.

_**oOo**_

_Argh, como Inuyasha consegue me deixar tão miserável?_ Era o único pensamento que rondava a mente de Kagome quando _novamente_ ela errava uma das letras de uma das músicas do repertório do show. Eles terminaram com aquela canção, mas ela percebia como todos da banda a olhavam com caras interrogativas. Não era difícil de notar que ela _definitivamente_ não estava bem, já que aquela já era a milionésima vez que ela errava, o que era até mesmo incomum. A morena nunca tivera problemas com memória, então esquecer as letras era praticamente impossível. Ela suspirou irritada com si mesma, notando como Jack vinha até ela com passos hesitantes, "Está tudo bem, Gome?" Kagome quase riu com o nome que sua produtora a havia chamado. Mesmo há poucos dias ao redor de gente que realmente a conhecia fazia com que ela estranhasse quando outros a chamavam por aquele novo nome.

"Está sim Jack, só estou com muita coisa na cabeça... Sabe como é, voltei pra ver a família e veio um pacote inteiro de informações..." Ela comentou indiferente, tentando não transparecer mais do que já estava transparecendo que ela estava completamente distraída e entristecida.

Não deu muito certo.

"Olha, o show ainda é daqui uma semana e vocês sempre estão ensaiando, então talvez você devesse ir pra casa mais cedo hoje, almoçar com sua família e descansar. Eu mesma não entendi sua pressa para ensaiar, Gome." Jack comentou com um tom quase maternal, fazendo Kagome fazer uma careta. Ok, talvez ela tivesse realmente apressado as coisas com esperanças de ficar o dia inteiro fora de casa e não dar abertura para seus pais perguntarem o que tinha acontecido ontem e, consequentemente, ela não pensaria na noite anterior e fugiria das palavras de Inuyasha e dos olhares que ambos trocaram. A dor evidente nos orbes dourados na noite anterior a estava aterrorizando todas as vezes que ela própria fechava os olhos azuis. "A gente entende, não é galera?" A mulher perguntou, nem precisando olhar para o restante da banda que gritou '_Yeah_' e '_É claro!'_ instantaneamente. A morena piscou e suspirou resignada. Oh, e ainda tinha gente que pensava que Kagome mandava alguma coisa naquele grupo!

"Ok, eu vou embora se é isso que vocês querem..." Ela sussurrou emburrada, ganhando um sorriso enorme de Jack e risadinhas do restante da banda. "Hey Brad, preciso de carona!"

"To te esperando na Mercedez!" Ela riu com a resposta que recebeu.

Inuyasha estava parado, com a porta do apartamento aberta, e sem saber o que fazer. Ele estava chocado demais com quem o estava visitando _e_ com o que tal pessoa carregava em suas mãos. O que diabos Ayame, uma cesta de almoço francês com vinho e duas taças de cristal estavam fazendo ali?

"Oi Inu." Ela o cumprimentou com um sorriso de lado, trocando o preso de pé. Ela vestia um vestido branco Gucci que acompanhava suas curvas até a cintura e ficava solto até um palmo acima dos joelhos. Nos pés sapatilhas Jimmy Choo vermelhas, que combinavam com seu cabelo que cascateava em seus ombros, e nos braços pulseiras prateadas que combinavam com os pequenos brincos em suas orelhas. Ele tinha que admitir que a ruiva estava muito bonita. "Eu achei que você gostaria de uma companhia para almoçar." Ela comentou animada, entrando no apartamento assim que ele lhe deu espaço para passar pela porta. Inuyasha acompanhou o movimento dos quadris femininos quase hipnotizado enquanto ela caminhavam com calma até a sala de jantar. Piscando várias vezes ele se lembrou de Kagome e logo aquele feitiço se desfez. Ah, como ele amava aquela mulher! Mesmo que desde que ela voltara ele não ficara nada melhor do que lastimável e mesmo que ela tivesse escondido que ele era pai – ELE ERA _PAI_! - , o hanyou ainda a amava. Suspirou resignado, fechando a porta e indo na mesma direção que Ayame, notando como ela tinha arrumado a mesa de vidro com um pano de seda branco e elegante e com pratos de porcelana. Ele não sabia como tudo aquilo coube dentro da cesta mediana que ela carregava, mas ele notou que era tudo muito bem preparado. Ele também notou como aquele parecia ser um almoço romântico.

Engoliu em seco. Naquele momento, tudo o que ele menos precisava era de tentação!

"Hmm, Ayame... Eu aprecio sua preocupação com meu bem estar..." Ele começou hesitante, observando como a comida que ela depositou no meio da mesa parecia deliciosa, "mas o que exatamente isso tudo significa?" e completou quase assustado. Sua vida já estava complicada o suficiente sem que ele se envolvesse com a ruiva.

Ela riu, como se aquela fosse a pergunta mais boba do mundo, "Ora Inu... Eu não pude deixar de notar como você está..." ela o encarou pensativa, parecendo a procura de uma boa palavra, e logo abriu um sorriso alegre ao achar o que precisava. "...deplorável. Sim, deplorável. Quando tínhamos quatorze anos eu me lembro de saber sua personalidade como a palma da minha mão, então eu sei que você não fica desse jeito por qualquer coisa..." Ela comentou simpática, terminando de arrumar a mesa com alguns talheres de prata. "Por isso, eu resolvi te ajudar a superar toda essa situação com a Kagome."

Aquilo sim fez o truque.

"O que?" Ele praticamente tossiu a pergunta, surpreso demais com aquela afirmação. Ayame ajudando Inuyasha a superar a tensão com Kagome? QUE DIABOS?!

"Isso mesmo que você ouviu." Ela confirmou com um tom simples, como se ela nunca tivesse sequer brigado com a morena uma vez na vida. "Eu não gosto de ver você desse jeito, Inu... É realmente triste ver essa bagunça que você está por dentro. Então, eu resolvi te fazer companhia, escutar seus problemas... Te dar um ombro amigo, sabe? Desde aquela noite na boate eu percebi como você não estava tão interessado por mim como naquela época... Então eu resolvi investir em nossa amizade." Ela terminou o discurso com um sorriso amigável no rosto e, com a mesa já arrumada, ela foi até o hanyou e segurou as mãos masculinas com as próprias mãos. O olhar surpreso de Inuyasha e a boca relativamente aberta indicava que sim, ele nem imaginava o que ela realmente estava fazendo.

Ayame se deu tapinhas nas costas mentalmente.

"Ayame... Não sei o que dizer..." Ele estava estupefato demais para qualquer reação inteligente.

Ela apertou as mãos masculinas entre as suas, de forma encorajadora. "Ah Inu, vamos começar a almoçar e você me conta tudo do início, o que acha?"

Ela quase pulou de alegria quando o viu concordar.

Kagome suspirou _novamente_, ignorando o olhar levemente irritado de Brad. O que ela podia fazer se os suspiros estavam vindo automaticamente? E aos montes? Ela não tinha culpa que a cena da noite anterior não parava de se repetir em sua mente! "Você pode, por favor, fazer qualquer coisa que não seja ficar pensativa e suspirar a cada trinta segundos?" Ele perguntou, voltando a olhar para o pequeno engarrafamento em que ambos estavam metidos. A morena quase gemeu cansada ao ver que mais uma vez o sinal tinha fechado e eles não haviam saído do lugar.

"Mas não tem nada pra eu fazer!" Ela reclamou quase que infantilmente, recebendo uma sobrancelha arqueada como resposta. "Mas é verdade..." Ela reclamou baixinho, não querendo enfurecer o guarda-costas mais do que ele já estava enfurecido. Por mais que Brad fosse quase um motorista da equipe quando alguém precisava, ele também era o que mais facilmente se irritava com congestionamentos.

Quem entende...

"A gente pode brincar de o que meu olhinho vê..." Ele comentou sem nenhuma animação, ganhando um olhar questionador de Kagome. Ah, certo, aquilo era melhor do que ficar quieta e suspirando?!

A morena o ignorou e voltou a pensar no que tinha acontecido entre ela e o hanyou na noite anterior. Ela tinha chamado Inuyasha para sair para justamente lutar por ele, pois ainda o amava e queria provar para Ayame que ela havia mudado, que ela já não era mais tão passiva. Porém, durante o jantar o hanyou tinha descoberto algo que ela não achava estar na hora que ele soubesse, e ela simplesmente entrara em pânico. Por quatro longos anos Amy tinha sido sua e _somente_ sua filha. Kagome tinha passado por tantas dificuldades somente para manter a criança **viva** que, no momento em que Inuyasha havia entendido que ele era pai, ela simplesmente entrou em parafuso! A morena suspirou novamente, repensando na reação dele para a novidade. Ele tinha ficado tão transtornado... Ele se explicara quanto a suas atitudes na época em que os dois haviam transado e, se ela parasse parar pensar pelo lado dele, ela conseguia compreender o que ele tentou dizer. Mesmo que ela tivesse confessado seu amor a ele naquela noite, algo que ela tivera tempo para chegar a termos aceitáveis com seus próprios sentimentos, ele tivera que lidar com tudo aquilo do nada. Da forma que Inuyasha havia falado, aparentemente ele havia sofrido mais do que ela achou que ele sofreria quando ela fugira... Era como se ele a _amasse_ e tivesse passado por inúmeros sentimentos que ela própria não havia previsto como possível...

Ela pulou no bando do passageiro, fazendo com que Brad quase gritasse pelo susto. Finalmente eles estavam conseguindo sair daquela rua e ir para longe do congestionamento e, depois de tanto tempo com ela quieta, ele realmente não estava preparado para tal atitude. "Que diabos?! Você quase me matou do coração, Gome!" Ele reclamou, tentando manter o volante estável entre suas mãos.

"PARA O CARRO, BRAD!" Ela gritou eufórica, ignorando a reclamação e _novamente_ causando um pulo de susto no motorista.

"Meu Deus do céu..." Ele sussurrou quase aterrorizado com toda aquela mudança de humor, logo dando seta e passando rente a uma das calçadas. "O que foi dessa vez Gome?"

"Aaah como eu não percebi isso antes? Eu reclamei tanto dele, pensando que ele é um denso idiota quando EU também sou!" Kagome disse com um enorme sorriso se abrindo em seu rosto, ganhando um olhar confuso do outro homem.

"Ele?"

"É, ele!" Ela gritou feliz, finalmente entendendo porque ele havia dançado daquela forma com ela na boate, porque ele a levara justamente para o Beige na noite anterior, porque ele _chorara_ no meio da discussão entre os dois. Inuyasha nunca chorava! Nem quando os dois eram crianças ele chorava! Aquele hanyou era mais teimoso e cabeça dura do que qualquer pessoa que ela conhecia e praticamente se recusava a derramar lágrimas por qualquer motivo! "AI MEU DEEEEUS!" Ela gritou, mal contendo a euforia dentro de si, "Não acredito que estou fugindo a toa!" Ela praticamente se jogou contra o encosto do bando, ignorando a cara extremamente confusa e quase que assustada de Brad.

"Gome...?" Ele a chamou hesitante.

"Nós vamos para outro lugar Brad!" Ela disse aos risos, logo dando o endereço de Inuyasha para o motorista ao seu lado.

O almoço decorreu tranquilamente. A comida estava uma delícia, o vinho estava agradável, e Ayame realmente estava escutando tudo o que ele tinha pra falar, uma coisa que nunca havia acontecido entre os dois antes. A ruiva sempre fora de falar mais do que ele todas as vezes que eles se encontravam. Inuyasha estava explicando tudo desde o início, como ela tinha sugerido, começando quando tudo mudou quando ele e Kagome tiveram uma noite maravilhosa. Ele contou tudo de estúpido que ele tinha dito para a morena no dia seguinte, as duas semanas que ela o evitara e ele interpretara a situação de forma completamente errada e como ela fugiu para os Estados Unidos quando ela não agüentou mais a própria situação. Ele contou como ficou quando ela voltou com uma criança no colo, ele contou o episódio dos dois ficarem presos no elevador por provável obra da Rin, ele contou como não conseguira para de olhar a morena na boate, como a química entre os dois quando dançaram era viciante e contou como fora a noite anterior. Inuiyasha não omitiu nenhum detalhe, nenhuma palavra que se lembrava, nada. Ayame por fora estava neutra, ouvindo tudo o que o hanyou tinha pra dizer antes que opinasse. Porém, por dentro, ela estava se contorcendo com tudo o que ouvia. Era óbvio para ela que ele amava Kagome com todo o seu ser, o que provaria difícil de mudar.

Suspirou, assim que notou que ele havia terminado de dizer tudo o que queria, e pensou em algo para dizer. Aquela situação realmente era uma bagunça. "Bom Inu, é meio complicado eu comentar, dar minha opinião..." Ela começou, hesitante, vendo o olhar entristecido do hanyou a sua frente. "É difícil porque é realmente uma bagunça tudo isso, é praticamente enlouquecedor!" Ela continuou, recebendo um aceno vigoroso que indicava que ele concordava completamente. "Mas mesmo depois disso tudo, você ainda quer a criança?"

"É claro! Ela é minha filha! Ela é a criança que eu sempre imaginei ter e que, nos últimos quatro anos, eu esperava ter com Kagome!" Ele respondeu de imediato, pulando com tal ferocidade que seu corpo esbarrou na mesa fazendo com que a garrafa de vinho tombasse e que o líquido derramasse na toalha de mesa e, infelizmente, no vestido branco de Ayame. "Oh meu Deus, me desculpe Ayame!" Ele quase gritou, totalmente embaraçado. Ele sabia como vinha era difícil ou mesmo impossível de tirar das roupas.

"Argh, era um vestido nooovo..." Ela reclamou quase chorosa, fazendo com que Inuyasha se sentisse ainda pior. "Tudo bem, não é como se eu não tivesse dinheiro para comprar outro..." Ela comentou meio chateada, mas tentou não deixá-lo se sentindo tão culpado. Até porque, ela estava ali justamente para tentar fazê-lo se sentir melhor, vê-la com outros olhos... Se apaixonar, quem sabe...

"Ah, me desculpe, esse assunto realmente me deixa estressado..." Ele comentou se levantando e buscando um pano para tentar amenizar o estrago. Quando voltou, percebeu que não iria adiantar nada, e resolveu tentar ajudá-la a não perder o vestido completamente. "Olha, eu vou pegar uma roupa minha para você vestir e a gente já lava a sua, pra tentar não deixar que manche..." Ele sugeriu, já puxando-a pelo braço delicadamente e indo até o próprio quarto, pegando uma de suas camisas – que ficaria quase um vestido no corpo pequeno da mulher – e uma de suas bermudas e entregando as peças de roupa para a ruiva, que as aceitou sem pestanejar. A idéia realmente poderia salvar seu vestido!

O hanyou saiu do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, dando privacidade para Ayame, e foi até a sala de jantar tentar organizar a bagunça. Alguns minutos depois ele ouviu a campainha tocar e, resmungando o tempo inteiro coisas como 'como sou desastrado' e 'estraguei uma toalha de SEDA, puta que pariu', ele abriu a porta sem ver quem era pelo olho mágico.

Se ele tivesse olhado, ele não teria ficado sem respirar no instante em que Kagome pulou em seu pescoço e o beijou com intensidade. Ele largou o pano de prato que carregava em uma das mãos, nem se importando que ele caíra no chão, e rodeou a cintura da morena com seus braços. A sensação dos lábios macios da cantora sobre os seus, em um beijo casto, já fez com que todos os sentimentos que ele guardara para si viessem a tona, e ele quase começara a rir de alegria. Ela havia fugido dele na noite anterior, novamente, mas ali estava Kagome, beijando-o!

Quando os dois se separaram, ele manteve sua testa contra a testa feminina, respirando fundo e encarando as piscinas azuladas com amor. "Kagome..." Sussurrou contra os lábios da mulher, sentindo-a tremer entre seus braços com um arrepio. "O que... o que..." Ele não conseguia nem formular uma frase qualquer em sua cabeça, recebendo uma risada feliz da morena. Ela se afastou, para poder encará-lo completamente e abriu um enorme sorriso. Oh, como ele tivera saudades daquele sorriso! Um sorriso que ela sempre direcionava somente para ele quando eram crianças!

"Inuya-"

Antes que ela pudesse se explicar, ela foi interrompida por outra voz feminina que ela não sabia estar ali e que ele esquecera completamente de sua presença. "Hey Inu, eu acho que suas roupas são meio grandes pra mim, eu vou precisar de um cinto também!" Ayame comentou divertida, sem nem olhar para onde ele estava, enquanto entrava no hall de entrada segurando o cós da bermuda com as duas mãos e se olhando atentamente. Porém, quando ela finalmente notou a falta de resposta, ela olhou para frente, ficando atônita com a presença de uma Kagome na porta de entrada do apartamento, com os braços de Inuyasha ao redor de sua cintura.

Kagome olhou para Ayame sem saber o que pensar. Olhou para as roupas masculinas que ela vestia, o brilho alegre dos olhos esmeraldas, e a cara horrorizada de Inuyasha que notara como tudo aquilo poderia parecer aos olhos da morena. Todo o discurso feliz que se formara na cabeça da cantora simplesmente sumiu, sendo substituído por um pequeno pensamento que ela tivera durante o ensaio.

"Kagome..."

"Não, não precisa dizer nada." Lá estava, o tom frio e indiferente. Inuyasha quase começou a chorar ali mesmo, ao notar como tudo estava dando errado tão estupidamente. "Foi um erro eu ter levado Amy para longe, porque eu privei minha filha de um crescimento saudável perto do pai e de uma infância normal." Ela disse, se soltando dos braços masculinos e dando passos para trás, na direção do elevador que ainda estava naquele andar. Naquele momento o hanyou não deu tanta importância ao o que ela dizia, mas talvez depois ele se perguntaria o que havia de errado com a infância da garota. "Mas não foi um erro eu te excluir da minha vida Inuyasha, porque como eu disse... Nada mudou." E sem deixar que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, ignorando os chamados desesperados do hanyou, ela entrou no elevador e fechou as portas metálicas antes que ele pudesse segui-la. Inuyasha xingou aos gritos e correu até as escadas. Ele não podia deixar que ela continuasse pensando daquele jeito! Pelo amor de todos os Deuses, quando o destino deixaria de brincar com os dois? Quando?!

Porém, quando ele finalmente chegou ao térreo, ele só foi capaz de observar a figura feminina entrar em uma Mercedez preta no banco passageiro e o carro a levar embora na direção que ele acreditava ser o apartamento dos Higurashi.

Novamente, ela fugira sem deixar que ele se explicasse, que ele se expressasse, sem que ele pudesse ter algum peso em suas decisões.

Quando Inuyasha voltou para dentro do apartamento, ele bateu a porta com força atrás de si e, ignorando os pedidos de desculpa de Ayame, ele a pegou pela cintura e a jogou em um dos sofás. "Que se dane..." Ele sussurrou, antes de se jogar sobre a ruiva e tentar esquecer toda a dor que Kagome causava em seu coração.

A morena chorava copiosamente no carro, deixando Brad extremamente assustado. Mesmo que a conhecesse por um pouco mais de um ano, ele ainda não tinha presenciado os poucos momentos em que ela não era tão reservada ao redor da equipe e literalmente se debulhava em lágrimas. Ele não sabia o que dizer, pois ele nem mesmo sabia o que tinha causado aquele choro tão sofrido! Em um momento ela parecia eufórica e em outro ela estava ao seu lado, chorando a plenos soluços, parecendo ser dilacerada por dentro!

"Gome... o que foi? Tem certeza que quer ir pra casa? Não quer-"

"Me deixe em casa Brad." Ela o interrompeu, ignorando o olhar preocupado que ele lhe direcionou. Quando o carro parou na frente de seu prédio, Kagome não esperou nenhum segundo e saiu do veículo correndo e entrou no prédio. O mínimo tempo em que o elevador demorou a chegar a sua cobertura foi quase uma eternidade e, quando ela entrou no apartamento que uma Amy chorosa correu até ela, a morena já não sabia mais o que sentir. Aquilo tudo simplesmente _era demais_. "Amy? Sweetheart? Por que está chorando?" O lado materno da morena fez com que as próprias lágrimas parassem e a preocupação com a criança se tornasse mais forte do que qualquer sofrimento prévio.

"Nós tivemos que por ela de castigo." A Sra. Higurashi respondeu assim que chegou à porta, olhando entre culpada e preocupada quando viu o rosto vermelho e inchado da filha, já sabendo que ela estava chorando antes de chegar ali.

"E por que DIABOS vocês colocaram ela de castigo?" Naquele momento, Kagome estava sobrecarregada. Ela não se lembrou que estava usando uma palavra que não devia na frente de Amy, ela nem se importava por estar gritando com a própria mãe. "Quem vocês pensam que são pra colocar **minha filha **de castigo? Quem tem que corrigir a Amy sou eu!" Ela continuou seu rampante, nem mesmo deixando que a senhora respondesse sua pergunta anterior e pegou a menina no colo, que já não chorava por manha mas sim por estar assustada. Amy nunca tinha visto a própria mãe explodindo daquele jeito. A pequena já tinha visto a morena em inúmeros estados, mas _aquele_ ainda era uma novidade que lhe assustava tremendamente. Enquanto isso, o Sr. Higurashi chegou até a sala para entender o que era toda aquela comoção e a Sra. Higurashi olhava horrorizada para a filha.

"O que é isso, Kagome? Desde quando você fala assim com sua mãe?" O pai da morena perguntou irritado, não gostando da falta de educação da própria filha. Por mais que ele compreendesse que sua princesinha tinha mudado desde que ela fugira para outro continente, ele não podia deixar que aquilo continuasse daquele jeito. Desde que ela chegara eles haviam sofrido com aquelas mudanças, com a falta de abertura sobre os assuntos que antes ela os contaria com detalhes, com a falta de _dependência_ dela com eles. Ambos sentiam muita falta da filha que ela fora antes daqueles quatro anos, mesmo que soubessem que ela nunca voltaria a ser a garotinha de antes. Ela havia se fechado para o resto do mundo e para eles, principalmente.

"Desde quando vocês estão ultrapassando os meus limites!" Ela rebateu furiosa, fazendo que os dois ficassem estáticos, incapazes de chamar a atenção da morena. Eles nunca tinham visto a própria filha daquele jeito e, naquele momento, por mais que doesse serem tratados daquela maneira, eles sabiam que a culpa não era exatamente deles. Tinha acontecido alguma coisa que passara sobre as fronteiras emocionais que ela tanto criara ao redor de seu coração. "Eu espero que vocês não fiquem aqui por mais tempo, porque esse apartamento NÃO é a casa de vocês!" E com aquele último comentário venenoso, ela carregou Amy nos braços para o próprio quarto, deixando dois adultos dilacerados para trás...

Dois pais em completo sofrimento, ao verem que finalmente sua filha estava em completo fora de alcance, por algo que eles não tinham feito.

Por algo que eles nem sabiam que tinha acontecido.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...**

'De repente eu me perguntei por que eu voltei.

Mas, depois de toda aquela bagunça na festa ter me deixado por um triz,

eu finalmente percebi a profundidade o que sempre me perguntei:

a vida valeria a pena se eu me arrependesse do que não fiz?'

Kagome Higurashi

**Bom, é isso aí. Esse é um dos capítulos que eu já escrevi mais exaustivos emocionalmente falando. Tanto para mim, quanto para os personagens hahahahaha**

**Eu sei que meus personagens mudam de opinião muito rápido e tudo, mas eu acho que eles são bem reais. As vezes, nós nos deixamos ser guiados pelas emoções e pelo julgamento que temos das situações. O que, algumas vezes, não acaba em algo justo. Sobre a forma como Kagome tratou os pais nesse finalzinho... Eu não escrevo nada sem uma razão. No final das contas, tudo o que a morena passou nos 4 anos de time skip, fez com que ela mudasse muito. Então, cada detalhezinho, por mais bobo que seja, eu escrevo para construir um personagem.**

** Ok, chega das minhas análises. **

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! E se quiserem que eu continue, quem passar por aqui e ler mande review! :D**


	5. Capítulo V

**OMG, esse é o maior capítulo que eu já escrevi na vida! 15.923 palavras! **

**Bom, vendo as reviews de todo mundo, eu noto como todas têm raiva do Inu (Já era de se esperar, nós mulheres nos defendemos sempre! XD). Eu só queria dizer que por agora NENHUM DOS DOIS está fazendo por merecer para que o relacionamento entre eles exista. Os dois são fracos em suas respectivas maneiras. **

**Mas o maior problema é, até quando eles vão colocar os próprios problemas acima do fato de que Amy ainda não tem uma figura paterna? Oh well, difícil hm.**

**Obrigada à** nane-chan3, **à** x- Aline L. -x , **à** Babb-chan , **à** Agome chan **e à** Aricele **pelas reviews!**

**Obrigada também à **fenix (Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Espero que goste desse também :D Bjs), **à** K-Chan (hahahahaha Ah, ele fez errado mesmo, mas calma, quando os dois estiverem lutando de verdade por esse relacionamento você vai torcer de novo por eles XD O Kouga aparecerá em breve, mas tem uma surpresa envolvendo ele bem interessante 8D Espero que goste desse cap também ein, bjs) **e à** DarkKagome (Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Kouga logo aparecerá, mas com uma surpresa envolvendo ele bem interessante 8D hahahaha Quando os dois estiverem lutando de verdade pelo relacionamento entre eles, você volta a torcer por Inu&Kag, eu acho XD Espero que goste desse cap também ein, bjs) **pelas reviews!**

**MÚSICA DO CAPÍTULO (NO FINAL): **Heavily Broken - The Veronicas

**VESTIDO E COR - KAGOME (NO FINAL): **i476 (ponto) photobucket (ponto) com (barra) albums / rr130 / kagomejuh / EstiloVestidoKag2-ThisLove (ponto) jpg** (só tirar os espaços e substituir os símbolos que eu escrevi, porque o link não tava saindo nem com reza braba!)**

**ESPERO QUE GOSTEM! *-***

* * *

**This love**

**Por:** Juju ou Juh ou Juliana ou Kagome Juh. Como preferirem :D

* * *

'De repente eu me perguntei por que eu voltei.

Mas, depois de toda aquela bagunça na festa ter me deixado por um triz,

eu finalmente percebi a profundidade o que sempre me perguntei:

a vida valeria a pena se eu me arrependesse do que não fiz?'

Kagome Higurashi

**Capítulo V.**

"_O que você quer dizer com isso?" Kagome perguntou com a maior calma possível, tentando manter sua preocupação e seu novo desespero sob controle. _

_A enfermeira a olhou com compaixão, já tendo concluído a situação em que aquela jovem vivia e conseguindo imaginar como tudo aquilo poderia ser mais um peso em seus ombros. "Infelizmente, por ser um quarto compartilhado com outros pacientes que _também_ estão com o sistema imunológico enfraquecido, quando uma das crianças pega uma gripe não dá tempo nem de isolá-la e todas as outras já estão infectadas. Então, o que eu quero dizer é que a situação da Amy ficou um pouco mais complicada, mas não representa nenhuma fatalidade." _

_Com aquela resposta um pouco mais completa, a morena passou as mãos ossudas pelo rosto e pelos fios negros, sentindo a exaustão emocional finalmente atacá-la com todas as suas forças. Ela estava trabalhando no hotel, estava ganhando um salário pequeno mas razoavelmente suficiente para manter-se enquanto a filha estava ali, internada; porém, ainda assim, ela não tirava a cabeça do hospital por nenhum segundo. A preocupação e o estresse a acompanhavam de forma ininterrupta, o que demonstrava ser uma verdadeira bomba emocional pronta para ser explodida com a menor faísca. Kagome olhou para o corpinho pequeno de Amy em uma das camas e sentiu a vontade inconfundível de cair aos prantos. Entretanto, naquele momento, ela sabia que tinha que se manter forte. Por mais que sua pequena estivesse debilitada, ela tinha puxado do pai sangue inu-yokai! Amy estaria curada da pequena gripe assim que melhorasse seu estado de desnutrição, a morena tinha certeza disso. "Obrigada por ter me explicado, se não tivesse acho que eu teria um ataque histérico com as informações pela metade." Ela brincou fracamente, ganhando um sorriso da enfermeira. Suspirando profundamente, ela passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos negros de Amy e a beijou na testa, logo se levantando e saindo do hospital. Ela tinha que voltar para o trabalho, pois o horário de almoço já tinha acabado._

_Durante o restante daquele turno, ela não parou de cantarolar por um segundo._

.

.

.

Os pequenos olhos azuis-acinzentados observavam com preocupação a figura largada na cama de solteiro. Em todo aquele tempo, Amy sempre tinha enxergado em Kagome um tipo de Princesa Guerreira, com a graça e a beleza da realeza e a força e a determinação de uma lutadora. Porém, naquele momento, tudo o que a pequena enxergava era uma mulher em pedaços. Ela não entendia bem tudo o que aquilo poderia significar, mas seu pequeno mundinho também estava despedaçado ao ver sua própria mãe, um modelo semelhante à Mulher Maravilha, tão destruída daquela forma. A garotinha não conseguia imaginar o que poderia ter causado tudo aquilo, o que poderia ter derrubado sua mamãe daquela forma, mas uma coisa ela entendia: naquele momento ela tinha que ser forte por Kagome.

"Mom..." Sussurrou, com carinho, enquanto passava a mãozinha pelas bochechas maternas tentando limpar o caminho cristalino que as lágrimas faziam. "Eu 'to aqui, mamãe..." Completou com quietude, observando como os soluços ainda não diminuíram de intensidade.

"Ah Amy!" A morena puxou a pequena para seus braços, deitando-a ao seu lado, colocando a cabeça da garotinha sob seu queixo. "Eu sei, sweetheart, eu sei..." Sussurrou no meio dos cabelos negros da menina, sentindo a ligação existente entre mãe e filha da forma mais intensa do que nunca havia sentido. Ter a pequena em seus braços, saudável, espantava os fantasmas que ainda a perseguiam. "Eu sei que você sempre vai estar do meu lado, meu bem, sempre..."

Algumas lágrimas surgiram nos olhinhos da menina, mas ela as forçou de volta. Ela poderia não saber o que exatamente estava acontecendo, mas ela tinha decidido que seria forte pelas duas e ela seria! "Sempre, sempre mamãe..." Ela respondeu afundando o rostinho no abraço de Kagome, sentindo que aquilo era tudo o que a mulher precisava.

_**oOo**_

Já era noite e a porta do quarto continuava fechada. A Sra. Higurashi olhava para a madeira com os olhos repletos de lágrimas, sentindo como se sua filha tivesse finalmente cortado o cordão umbilical. O que poderia ter acontecido para que ela tivesse ficado daquele jeito? Nos poucos instantes que elas se encararam antes que a morena tivesse sua explosão furiosa, a senhora pôde ver um olhar traído e desapontado em Kagome; mas, no fim das contas, ela não tinha mínima idéia do que aquilo significava. A menina já não lhe contava mais nada, já não lhe permitia fuxicar em sua vida e muito menos deixava dicas escaparem. A mãe da garota tinha certeza que se ela ligasse para Sango, Rin ou até mesmo Izayoi, ninguém saberia dizer o que poderia ter acontecido. Porém, por mais preocupada que ela estivesse a Sra. Higurashi não tinha a força necessária para ligar para o único ser que ela sabia que completaria o quebra-cabeça: Inuyasha.

"Elizabeth?" Já fazia tanto tempo que ela não era chamada pelo próprio nome, que ela quase não olhou para o marido quando ele a chamou. Estavam os dois, sentados no chão do corredor, observando incessantemente a porta do quarto de Kagome. "O que nós fizemos de errado?" A pergunta balançou o emocional da Sra. Higurashi mais do que ela imaginou que fosse possível. O que eles haviam feito de errado? Eles haviam errado ao deixar Kagome fugir quatro anos atrás? Eles haviam errado ao não ajudar o hanyou a encontrá-la? Eles haviam errado ao não procurarem por ela eles mesmos?

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, sabendo que de nada adiantaria eles se martirizarem daquela forma. O que estava feito continuaria feito. "Não acho que tenhamos feito algo errado, meu bem..." Ela respondeu, olhando para os olhos escuros do Sr. Higurashi e não se surpreendendo ao ver algumas lágrimas presas em suas profundezas. Mesmo com todas as fugas de Souta do internato e até mesmo a fuga de Kagome para outro continente, aquela era a primeira verdadeira crise familiar que eles sofriam. "No final das contas, nossa menininha tinha que crescer, não é? As vezes eles crescem do jeito mais difícil, as vezes nós sofremos por não podermos ajudar a facilitar o caminho... Mas é a vida, certo?" A pergunta saiu mais incerta do que ela desejava, causando um sorriso choroso no homem ao seu lado.

"Eu queria que ela fosse mais parecida com você do que comigo..." Ele comentou sem humor, descansando a própria testa na testa da esposa. "Mas não, ela puxou meu gênio..." O comentário ganhou uma pequena e fraca risadinha da mulher, que suspirou resignada. Os dois já eram casados há tanto tempo e mesmo assim, ela se admirava com a forma que aquele homem conseguia fazer com que ela se apaixonasse por ele cada vez mais a cada dia que se passava. Mesmo que ele fosse cabeça-dura, teimoso e de caráter forte – características que a filha tinha claramente puxado – ele não deixava de surpreendê-la quando demonstrava seu lado mais doce.

"Talvez seja melhor voltarmos para nossa casa." Ela comentou com calma, recebendo um olhar questionador do marido. "Eu aposto que ela não queria realmente nos expulsar, mas nós já ficamos aqui por tanto tempo... Por esses quatro anos, nós não vivemos nossa vida, meu bem... Talvez realmente seja o momento de voltarmos para ela..." Ele segurou uma de suas mãos com força, apertando-a como forma de encorajamento. Ela não precisava explicar, ele entendia perfeitamente.

"Sim, talvez seja a hora de voltarmos." Concordou, se levantando e a puxando consigo. "Acho que tudo o que ela menos precisa no momento é dois pais extremamente preocupados querendo por tudo o que é sagrado saber o que aconteceu." Ele riu um pouco com o que acabara de dizer. "Ela já provou ser mais do que capaz de viver sem nossa assistência... Bem, sobreviver sem nossa assistência."

Sem dizer mais nada, em uma compreensão muda, os dois caminharam até o quarto de casal em que os dois moraram nos últimos anos. Eles nem mesmo perceberam como a porta do quarto de solteiro se abriu silenciosamente assim que ambos saíram.

Amy saiu do quarto da mãe com cuidado, sem querer chamar a atenção dos avós e nem fazer qualquer barulho que denunciasse para a morena que ela tinha acordado. A pequena sabia que Kagome precisava comer alguma coisa e, do jeito que ela estava embrulhada em cobertas e da forma como ela estava deitada em uma posição fetal, Amy simplesmente sabia que se dependesse de sua mãe ela não comeria tão cedo. Então, com a nova responsabilidade de ser forte pelas duas no momento que sua mãe mais precisava, a garotinha caminhou silenciosamente até a cozinha. Por ser baixinha, ela teve certa dificuldade em colocar tudo o que ela achava gostoso em uma vasilha, mas logo ela caminhou de volta para o quarto com vários muffins, cookies, pães com geléia de morango e um copo de leite. Para ela, que era filha de um hanyou mesmo sem saber, tudo aquilo não era realmente pesado.

Então, com cuidado para não derramar o leite e nem derrubar a vasilha, ela abriu a porta o mais silenciosamente possível. O quarto estava escuro com as cortinas fechadas e com as luzes apagadas, mas de alguma forma a garotinha conseguiu caminhar cambaleante até a cama sem tropeçar em nada. Assim que ela depositou o copo no criado mudo e a vasilha na cama, ela voltou até a porta para fechá-la cuidadosamente. Logo ela ligou a luz do abajur e empurrou carinhosamente o ombro de sua mãe, tentando acordá-la gentilmente. "Mamãe? Lanchinho..."

Kagome gemeu por ter sido acordada, mas rolou na cama para ver o que Amy estava dizendo. Quando avistou os olhinhos da filha brilhando em preocupação e a comida que a pequena havia trazido para o quarto, ela sentiu o coração se apertar em culpa. Elas tinham passado por coisas piores nos Estados Unidos e lá estava Kagome, deixando todo o estresse dos últimos dias a derrubar e causar aquele olhar que nunca deveria ter vindo de Amy, uma _criança_... Que tipo de mãe ela era? "Oh meu bem, você preparou tudo isso sozinha?" Perguntou com carinho, abrindo um pequeno sorriso para tentar amenizar as pequenas ruguinhas de preocupação no rostinho da menina. Amy sorriu animada, perdendo a careta que fazia previamente ao ver o pequeno sorriso no rosto de sua mãe. Mesmo que os olhos azuis-acinzentados maternos estivessem vermelhos e inchados, o singelo sorriso desenhado nos lábios de Kagome já parecia tirar um enorme peso dos ombrinhos infantis.

"Só o pão com a geléia." A menina respondeu alegremente, ganhando uma pequena risadinha e um bagunçar carinhoso dos cabelos de Kagome.

"Você já é uma moçinha, hmm?" A morena perguntou com um tom de voz brincalhão, recebendo como resposta uma mudança de postura instantânea: Amy ajeitou os ombros, estufou o peito e levantou o pequeno rostinho de forma orgulhosa. Ela riu novamente com as atitudes da criança, sentindo o amor imensurável que sentia por seu bebê simplesmente aumentar. "Me acompanha nesse lanchinho, sweetheart?" A resposta foi imediata e, com um dos enormes muffins na boca, a menina voltou sua atenção para seu pequeno mundo infantil. Kagome sorriu carinhosamente, se alimentando aos poucos, pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido em tão poucos dias. Mais cedo ela tinha ido para o apartamento de Inuyasha com a crença de que ele finalmente a encarava como algo a mais, de que ele finalmente correspondia aos seus sentimentos... Porém, logo depois do primeiro beijo dos dois depois daquela noite memorável há quatro anos, lá estava Ayame vestindo somente roupas masculinas com divertimento e intimidade. Como se tudo aquilo já não fosse confuso e decepcionante o suficiente, tudo tinha acontecido no dia seguinte à discussão entre eles em que Inuyasha havia descoberto o segredo por trás de sua fuga.

Ele tinha descoberto ser pai.

Uma nova onda de lágrimas veio aos olhos da morena, mas observando a forma descontraída que Amy comia alguns cookies ela as forçou de volta. Kagome não choraria mais, principalmente na frente de sua pequena princesinha. Ela era mais forte do que aquilo, _muito_ mais forte do que aquilo tudo. Ela era um modelo de determinação para a pequena e era a responsável entre as duas. A morena deveria estar cuidando da garotinha e não o inverso!

Limpando com as costas de uma das mãos os traços das lágrimas que ela já havia derramado, ela abriu um enorme sorriso ao ouvir a voz da pequena começar a cantar uma doce canção de ninar.

Foi naquele momento em que a inspiração para uma nova música penetrou a alma da morena, aparecendo quase que completa na mente da mulher.

O quarto estava escuro a não ser pela luz da lua que penetrava pela janela de vidro. Ignorando a bela ruiva dormindo na cama de casal, Inuyasha estava sentado na própria lateral com as mãos no rosto. Ele não sabia como tudo acabara fugindo de controle. Talvez fosse pela raiva e decepção que sentira ao ver Kagome _novamente_ fugir sem deixar que ele tivesse qualquer palavra no assunto, ou talvez fosse a forma como ele se sentira traído ao descobrir que ela havia fugido com um bebê que ele também tinha direitos sobre... O hanyou não sabia o verdadeiro motivo ou se mesmo teria alguma desculpa para o acontecido, mas no momento em que ele voltara para o apartamento com Ayame a sua total disposição, o mundo pareceu desaparecer e tudo o que importava era tirar aquela dor do coração e aqueles pensamentos revoltantes da cabeça.

Uma distração. Tudo o que ele precisava era de uma distração.

Porém, naquele momento, depois de passar horas e horas com a ruiva se distraindo repetidas vezes, Inuyasha se sentia _imundo_. Ele nunca se sentira mais envergonhado de si mesmo.

Como ele poderia encarar a própria filha depois daquilo? Como ele poderia olhar para a pequena garotinha, uma Kagome em tamanho mirim, e não pensar em como ele tentara esquecer toda a confusão em que sua vida estava metida quando ela era um dos motivos para que tudo aquilo estivesse essa bagunça? Não, ele não conseguiria olhar para Amy e não se sentir desmerecedor de sua atenção e de sua inocência infantil. Ele havia cedido às suas fraquezas muito cedo... O amor de sua vida, sua amiga de infância, havia retornado há poucos dias depois de quatro anos sumida e, depois de pequenas tentativas, ele simplesmente resolvera esquecer. Ele afundou ainda mais o rosto nas mãos, inconformado com o que tinha feito, pois além de tudo ele tinha _usado_ Ayame. Ele não pensava na ruiva da mesma forma que pensava em Kagome, _oh não mesmo! _

As mãos subiram até os fios prateados e passaram por seu couro cabeludo com frustração, evitando as orelhinhas no topo de sua cabeça. Ele queria que tudo voltasse a ser como era antes da morena fugir, ele queria ter mais uma chance de ter percebido os próprios sentimentos sem ter que perdê-la no meio do caminho.

Inuyasha se levantou da cama e caminhou para fora do quarto, o mesmo quarto que ele havia partilhado com Kagome a melhor noite de sua vida, o mesmo quarto que agora ele usava para se distrair com Ayame. Tudo estava _tão_ errado! Ele chegou até a sala, vendo as roupas que tinha emprestado para a ruiva jogadas displicentemente ao lado do sofá e em cima da mesinha de centro, e grunhiu com culpa do que tudo aquilo representava. Ele tentou se colocar no lugar de Kagome, tentou se lembrar exatamente das próprias palavras na noite anterior, da forma como seu próprio transtorno poderia ter sido interpretado, da conclusão a que ela tinha chegado ao beijá-lo mais cedo, do que ela poderia pensar ao ver Ayame depois do beijo... Ele tentou imaginar o que ela sentira quando, depois de tanto fugir, teve que suportar a forma como ele finalmente tinha descoberto a verdade, confrontando-a em um turbilhão de emoções. Ele tentou, _tentou com todas as forças_, mas ainda assim sentia que nunca conseguiria compreender a morena, pois ele mesmo tinha uma história de sofrimento por todo aquele tempo e, no fundo, o hanyou sabia até que teria dificuldades de perdoar a cantora por ter escondido a criança, _a_ _filha dele_, e ter lhe tirado a chance de viver inúmeras experiências. Por mais que todos tivessem tomado o lado da morena, ele _também_ tinha passado por momentos miseráveis durante o tempo em que ela esteve sumida.

Oh, ele se sentia tão confuso!

O hanyou tirou as roupas da mesinha de centro e do sofá, jogando-as a um canto da sala, e puxou o notebook para o colo ao mesmo tempo em que o abria. O contrato que ele trabalhava antes da ruiva chegar estava ali, com todas as informações que Kaede tinha mandado e as que ele já tinha, esperando ser terminado. Faltava tão pouco para estar pronto, que entre tirar a mente daquele turbilhão de pensamentos e fazer algo que fosse tirar o pai e o Sesshoumaru do seu pé, Inuyasha totalmente preferiu o último.

Kagome sorriu carinhosamente ao dar uma olhada para trás e ver o corpinho da filha encolhido no meio das cobertas da cama, a criança evidentemente dormindo. A morena voltou a olhar para a folha a sua frente, rabiscando algumas palavras que não rimavam o quanto ela queria e escrevendo outras para substituir. Quando ela passou os olhos pelo início da letra, ela murmurou o que ela planejava ser o ritmo instrumental da música.

Ela estava satisfeita.

Antes de ir para os Estados Unidos ela não era tão conectada com esse seu lado artístico, mas assim que Jack a ouviu cantando, enquanto limpava um dos quartos do hotel em que ela trabalhara enquanto Amy esteve no hospital, tudo pareceu dar uma volta de cento e oitenta graus. De repente, ela estava imersa em um mundo completamente diferente e se vendo capaz de escrever suas próprias letras musicais. Mesmo que seu primeiro álbum, aquele que ela estava promovendo em sua turnê, fosse composto por letras quase completamente escritas por outras pessoas (com uma pequena ajuda dela, dando idéias), ela vinha treinando aquele tipo de atividade com fervor. Kagome se sentia bem ao fazer suas anotações e transformá-las em uma obra repleta de emoções, era um tipo de terapia que ela nunca pensou que realmente funcionasse. Então, naquele momento súbito de inspiração, tirando idéias do dia louco que ela vivera e do sentimento, da vontade intensa de _fugir_ de todos os seus problemas, ela criou uma nova música. Com a ajuda da banda o ritmo em sua mente se tornaria realidade e, por mais que a letra não fosse exatamente uma piada, a música seria animada suficiente para seu gosto.

A morena suspirou em contentamento, observando como as palavras escritas no papel formavam imagens em sua cabeça, e pegou o próprio iPhone para mandar uma mensagem para Jack. No dia seguinte ela queria apresentar aquela letra para a banda, explicar o melhor que conseguisse o que ela esperava como parte instrumental para, então, ter até o dia do show uma música inédita para apresentar aos fãs de Tóquio.

Depois de mandar o recado para sua produtora e empresária, ela se deitou perto do corpinho da filha, caindo no sono facilmente.

Inuyasha suspirou, relendo pela milésima vez a última tabela das informações que Kaede tinha mandado, tentando analisar aqueles dados com a melhor precisão do mundo. Ele tinha que deixar evidente para Bankotsu, quando o homem lesse aquele contrato, que ele tinha tudo para ganhar caso aceitasse a parceria que os Taisho estavam lhe propondo. Achando algo que lhe chamou a atenção, o hanyou voltou para o texto que construía e adicionou mais uma cláusula, sorrindo abertamente quando sentiu que tinha terminado seu trabalho. Ah, o líder das empresas Shichintai não veria alternativa a não ser se unir às empresas Taisho!

Porém, a alegria não durou muito tempo. Logo que terminou o que tinha que fazer, que mandou o contrato para o email do pai e de Sesshomaru e que desligou o notebook, tudo o que ele tentara esquecer _novamente_ voltou para sua mente imediatamente. A confusão de sentimentos, a vergonha, o cansaço que toda a situação gerava, tudo voltou com força total, fazendo com que ele novamente colocasse o rosto nas mãos. Ele estava exasperado. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele se sentia a vítima em toda aquela situação, ele pensava em todas as vezes que ele tinha errado com Kagome.

Suspirou, sentindo a exaustão emocional daquele dia finalmente atingi-lo e, ao invés de ir para o quarto dormir ao lado de Ayame, ele se acomodou no sofá.

_**oOo**_

Quando as duas saíram do quarto na manhã seguinte, elas se depararam com malas na sala de TV e com uma cozinha com café da manhã completo, ao melhor estilo americano possível. Kagome sentiu um aperto no coração ao se lembrar da discussão que tivera com os pais no dia anterior, sentindo-se mal pelas coisas que tinha dito, e assim que avistou a mãe sentada à mesa tomando suco, ela largou a mãozinha de Amy e foi até Sra. Higurashi, ajoelhando-se ao lado de sua cadeira.

"Mãe, me desculpe por ontem, eu não quis realmente dizer aquelas coisas..." O olhar compreensivo que sua mãe lhe direcionava não diminuía em nada a culpa que sentia. "Eu estava meio estressada com os últimos dias e acabei descontando em vocês, me desculpe."

A Sra. Higurashi sorriu, passando uma das mãos nos cabelos negros de Kagome, e trocou um olhar significativo com o marido. "Meu bem, nós sabemos que você não quis dizer nada daquilo, não se preocupe." A resposta para aquilo foi um abraço de urso da morena. Amy se sentou em uma das cadeiras depois de dar 'bom dia' para o Sr. Higurashi e começou a comer avidamente. "Porém..." Ao som daquela pequena palavrinha, Kagome se afastou da mãe o suficiente para encarar os olhos azuis-acinzentados semelhantes aos seus. "Nós vamos embora porque _queremos_. Seu pai e eu decidimos voltar a nossa rotina, nossa vida na casa de campo."

"Mas-"

"Sem 'mas', Kagome. Provavelmente seu irmão já deve estar planejando outra fuga pra vir te visitar, então nós dois sabemos que você não vai estar sozinha. Por mais que gostemos de passar o dia com Amy, nós temos nossa própria vida pra viver." A senhora a interrompeu, impedindo que a filha protestasse aquela decisão. Além de tudo aquilo, os pais da morena sabiam que Kagome precisava de seu próprio espaço. Tudo o que possa ter acontecido a ela enquanto esteve fora havia forçado que a garota amadurecesse rapidamente e, a partir daquele momento, eles deveriam respeitar sua independência. Eles não gostavam da situação, eles não estavam felizes com o pensamento de que ela poderia ter passado por situações pesadas, mas ainda assim eles entendiam que aquele era o melhor caminho para que não a perdessem de vez.

Kagome suspirou resignada, vendo o quão determinada sua mãe estava. Ela olhou para o pai, vendo aquela mesma decisão em seus olhos escuros, e abraçou a Sra. Higurashi novamente. "Tudo bem, até porque não tem nada que eu possa dizer que vai mudar isso, não é?" Ela perguntou com um pequeno sorriso de lado, se afastando da mãe novamente e se sentando em uma cadeira vazia. Os pais sorriram abertamente e, juntos, responderam aquela pequena pergunta quase retórica.

"Exatamente."

O silêncio no apartamento foi quebrado bruscamente com o toque estridente do telefone. Inuyasha acordou em um pulo e caiu do sofá no processo, acertando dolorosamente o rosto no chão. A mudança inesperada nos níveis sonoros, incluindo o toque do telefone e os xingamentos quase gritados aos quatro ventos pelo hanyou, fez com que no quarto a beldade ruiva acabasse acordando também.

"Que diabos!" Inuyasha atendeu o aparelho, não se preocupando com o que a pessoa do outro lado da linha poderia pensar. Pelo momento breve em que ele olhara o relógio em seu pulso, ele notara o quão cedo ainda era e, sem se importar, ele fazia questão de demonstrar isso para quem estivesse o importunando.

Enquanto isso, longe dali, uma velha senhora abria um enorme sorriso satisfeito ao mesmo tempo em que se preparava para dar as notícias ao pivete mal criado. Kaede estava sentada na sua mesa de secretária, alegremente olhando os últimos detalhes para o que iria ser sua vingança pelas palavras de Inuyasha no dia anterior. "Bom dia, Inuyasha. Espero não ter te acordado."

_Velha maldita, dá até pra ouvir a satisfação e a falsidade nesse comentário..._ O hanyou mordeu a própria língua para que não piorasse a própria situação. Naquele momento ele entendeu que pagaria pela brincadeira que havia feito com a velha no dia anterior. "Não, imagina. Nesse horário tudo o que eu fazia era _não _dormir."

"Fico feliz." Ele não duvidava nada disso. "Bem, estou ligando para avisar que seu pai recebeu o contrato e que ficou satisfeito com seu trabalho-"

"Tsc, isso eu já imaginava." Inuyasha a interrompeu com arrogância, sorrindo de lado. Normalmente ele não usava esse lado de sua personalidade, mas com Kaede era simplesmente inevitável. Os dois não conseguiam _não_ se importunar em qualquer situação e, para esse objetivo, ele estava preparado a ser o cara mais mimado do mundo se fosse preciso. Enquanto isso, do outro lado da linha a secretária virava os olhos de forma não educada, respirando fundo para não acrescentar palavras coloridas à conversa.

"E, além disso, ele gostaria de saber se você levará alguma acompanhante para o encontro de hoje." Depois daquelas palavras, o hanyou ficou quieto por vários segundos sem saber o que dizer. Encontro? Haveria um tipo de jantar de negócios naquela noite e só se importavam de avisá-lo naquele momento?

Ah, sim. Ele entendeu perfeitamente o plano diabólico de Kaede naquele instante.

"Sua... Sua..." Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos prateados, frustrado.

"Muito cuidado, Inuyasha, ou eu posso piorar a situação para você." Kaede riu baixinho, fazendo com que o hanyou do outro lado da linha grunhisse irritado. Os dois não se suportavam, era visível.

"Argh, velha amargurada..." Ele suspirou para si mesmo, olhando para o teto da sala e nem notando a presença seminua de Ayame atrás do sofá, vestindo somente uma de suas camisas. "Se eu tenho uma acompanhante?"

"Tem sim." A voz feminina respondeu aquela pergunta sem titubear, fazendo com que o hanyou desse outro pulo de susto. Ele olhou para a ruiva, sentindo o estômago afundar quando relembrou todos os pensamentos que o assolavam como uma verdadeira praga. Se ele a levasse ele se afundaria ainda mais naquela situação, porém como dizer na cara dura que ele não queria levá-la? Ainda mais quando ela o encarava com aqueles olhos verdes que mal continham sua alegria e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha nos lábios rosados. Novamente Inuyasha se via em uma posição desconfortável.

Novamente ele não tinha forças para lutar contra o _status quo_.

"E quem é essa?" Ele foi acordado de seu pequeno devaneio pela voz curiosa de Kaede. Ele quase conseguia prever a reação de seu pai quando ele ouvisse o que ele estava contando para a secretária naquele exato momento.

"É a Ayame, acho que você se lembra dela." ... _Se sua idade ainda não tiver afetado sua memória. _Ele completou em pensamento, não querendo nem imaginar o que aquela senhora poderia fazer com ele se ele tivesse dito aquilo em voz alta.

"Ah sim, a pequena Ayame." Ela se lembrava perfeitamente da garota. Izayoi não gostava da ruiva nem um pouco e, notando que aquilo provavelmente daria dor de cabeças para o hanyou, Kaede decidiu avisar à mulher de seu chefe sobre aquela pequena informação. "Certo, avisarei ao seu pai. Esteja na mansão as oito. Não chegue atrasado, Inuyasha." Sem esperar que ele respondesse, Kaede desligou o próprio telefone e quase imediatamente ela ligou para Izayoi. Ah, o que ela não faria para poder escutar o que a mulher diria para o hanyou quando soubesse.

Inuyasha depositou o aparelho na base com um suspiro. Aquela situação estava ficando cada vez pior. A confusão entre Kagome e Amy (não de sentimentos, porque ele sabia perfeitamente bem de seu amor pela morena) continuava em sua mente, vívida e intensa; e para completar aquela bagunça, ele levaria Ayame para um encontro de negócios em que seus pais estariam presentes, o que demonstrava ser a fórmula perfeita para o desastre uma vez que nenhum dos dois tinha carinho pela ruiva. O hanyou nunca entendera a birra de praticamente todos contra a mulher.

"A que horas tenho que estar pronta?" Ayame perguntou alegremente, fingindo não notar como Inuyasha se recolhera quando sua voz reverberou pelo apartamento. Ela sabia que ele não a amava, ela tinha plena consciência dos sentimentos do hanyou. Ela entendia que o dia anterior tinha sido um efeito colateral da nova fuga de Kagome, mas ela tentava não se importar. Quando ela voltara para Tóquio, mesmo sem saber a situação em que aqueles dois se encontravam, ela já sabia que teria uma luta intensa pela frente para ganhar o coração de Inuyasha. Quando ela admitira para a morena suas intenções, de lutar por ele caso ela não o fizesse, ela sabia que teria um caminho tortuoso pela frente. Porém, Ayame estava disposta a alcançar seu objetivo. Ela tinha seus motivos, talvez não tão corretos, mas aquilo não diminuía sua resolução. Por isso, ao invés de se afligir pela careta que o hanyou fazia por ter que levá-la consigo para o que quer que fosse ela simplesmente o ignorou e manteve o melhor sorriso em seus lábios. Ela estava decidida a conquistá-lo e ela sabia ser capaz de fazê-lo. Inuyasha nem saberia o que o atingiu.

"Te pego às sete e meia, ok?" Ele tentou manter uma postura indiferente quando a respondeu, porém diante de tantos pensamentos confusos e da vergonha que sentia pelo fato de ter se deitado com a ruiva antes de realmente lutar pela mulher que ele sabia amar, o hanyou não conseguiu encará-la nos olhos. Ele nem mesmo conseguia olhar para a ruiva, dando a entender que o tapete aos seus pés lhe era muito mais apelativo.

Ayame fingiu não notar como ele mexia as mãos nervosamente e como os orbes dourados pulavam de móvel em móvel e nunca chegavam perto do local em que ela estava parada. "Ok. Bom, é melhor eu ir, tenho que procurar um vestido, um cabeleireiro, essas coisas..." Ela comentou alegremente, colocando a mão no queixo masculino e forçando-o a encará-la, dando um selinho nos lábios do hanyou e voltando para o quarto de casal com seu vestido em mãos, antes mesmo que ele fosse capaz de expressar qualquer reação.

Inuyasha passou as mãos pelo rosto, um hábito que denunciava seu cansaço. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

Pelo menos Kagome não estaria no jantar.

"Claro, Tia Izayoi! Sem problemas." Kagome respondeu alegre ao telefone, enquanto observava os pais conversando com Amy na sala de TV. Eles já tinham terminado o café e estavam se preparando para ir embora, dando as despedidas finais para as duas. "Mas tia, tem certeza que vocês só precisam de uma música? Vocês já têm alguma outra banda para tocar músicas ambiente ou algo assim?" Ela sorriu ao ver sua pequena pular nos braços do Sr. Higurashi com avidez. Em tão poucos dias, aqueles dois haviam criado uma ligação muito bonita. "Ah, ok, então eu aviso o pessoal da banda e nós nos apresentamos mais pro final do encontro... Qual o nome desse empresário que vocês querem se associar?... Ah sim, Bankotsu das empresas Shichintai. Ok então tia, eu estarei lá, beijos." Ela desligou o aparelho e foi até seus pais, que já a esperavam pacientemente. "Eu ainda não acredito que estão indo embora... É como se eu não tivesse aproveitado vocês nem um pouco!"

A risadinha da Sra. Higurashi fez com que a reclamação de Kagome ganhasse uma carga de carinho ainda maior. As duas se abraçaram fortemente, ambas fechando seus olhos para sentirem a presença uma da outra. "Você sabe que não precisa mais fugir, não é meu bem?" O sussurro da mãe fez com que as lágrimas que até aquele momento ainda não tinham aparecido, viessem com força total. Kagome engoliu um soluço, não querendo demonstrar o quão frágil ela estava de verdade. "Você se tornou uma mulher incrível, uma mãe espetacular... Você não precisa mais fugir de seus problemas, minha querida, você tem a força para enfrentá-los." A senhora a afastou lentamente, observando os olhos apertados da filha e passando os polegares pelas trilhas das poucas lágrimas que a morena não conseguia evitar derramar. Por mais que sua garota tentasse esconder, ela sabia que a menina estava despedaçada por dentro. A loira sorriu carinhosamente, puxando a filha para mais um abraço. Os pais sempre sabem o que os filhos tentam esconder. "Qualquer coisa venha nos visitar, ok? E caso decida que seu lugar já não é mais o Japão, nos dê seu verdadeiro endereço e seu número de celular e telefone. Não quero perder minha filha nunca mais."

Com aquelas palavras, a morena não conseguiu abafar os pequenos soluços. Ouviu Amy perguntar para o Sr. Higurashi o que estava acontecendo, mas não conseguiu se forçar a não chorar naquele momento. Ela esteve quatro anos longe de tudo, mas naquele instante os braços de sua mãe lhe sustentavam e lhe consolavam de uma forma que ela pensara que nunca se repetiria. Ela apertou o corpo da senhora com o próprio, logo sentindo um par de braços fortes rodeando as duas. Seus pais a abraçaram com tanto amor e saudades que ela deu uma risadinha de felicidade.

Ela não os tinha afastado de forma definitiva. Suas palavras da noite anterior não os tinham machucado tão profundamente... Os pais não estavam magoados.

"Bom, é melhor nós irmos. Quero chegar a tempo de visitar alguns de nossos vizinhos!" A Sra. Higurashi comentou com a voz embargada, se afastando do abraço familiar que compartilharam naquele momento. Kagome riu, limpando as próprias lágrimas com as costas das mãos, e puxando Amy para perto de suas pernas. A garotinha olhava para cada adulto buscando neles o motivo para as lágrimas da morena; porém, ao ver que os três sorriam, ela abriu um enorme sorriso. Não precisava se preocupar, aquelas lágrimas eram de felicidade!

"Já não sei mais se quero ir." Sr. Higurashi implicou, ganhando um pequeno beliscão da esposa e um abraço da filha, que ria gostosamente.

"Quando eu for voltar para a América eu posso levá-los comigo, por um tempinho que seja." Ela comentou com os dois, ganhando olhares hesitantes. "Vocês precisam ver onde estou morando! E a escola que pretendo deixar Amy ir!" A menina insistiu, vendo como as expressões preocupadas dos pais lentamente se transformaram em alívio e alegria.

Ela não estava os tirando de sua vida.

"Nós podemos combinar." Sr. Higurashi concordou, dando um pequeno beijo na testa de Kagome e indo até a porta do apartamento. "Até mais, minhas garotinhas." Ele se despediu com um sorriso, olhando para Amy e para a própria filha. Guardaria em sua mente para os próximos meses a imagem das duas ali, em pé e de mãos dadas. "Vamos, Lizzie." Chamou pela Sra. Higurashi e foi até o elevador, já naquele andar, com as últimas malas em mãos já que a maioria delas já tinha sido levada pelo porteiro. A Sra. Higurashi olhou uma última vez para as duas e logo o seguiu, fechando a porta assim que saiu.

Kagome suspirou e olhou para Amy, sorrindo com carinho. "E então, Sweetheart, o que acha de ir ver Jack e o pessoal?"

Inuyasha continuou deitado no sofá mesmo após a saída de Ayame. Ele não estava tão ansioso para ir até seu quarto novamente, não enquanto sua mente ainda estivesse uma verdadeira bagunça e a simples memória do que fizera com a ruiva no dia anterior viesse a lhe causar vergonha. Ele suspirou profundamente, sem saber o que fazer. Ele ainda estava magoado com Kagome por ter escondido a existência de Amy, além do fato de que ela nunca permitia que ele tivesse alguma voz em suas decisões. O hanyou ainda se sentia traído com toda a situação, por mais que entendesse os motivos da morena. Colocou uma das mãos sobre o rosto, demonstrando sua exaustão, e fechou os olhos com cansaço. Aparentemente sua vida tinha se transformado em um verdadeiro drama hollywoodiano e, se ele não fizesse nada para mudar aquilo, continuaria piorando a cada minuto.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela campainha e, preguiçosamente, ele se levantou do sofá e caminhou até a porta. Quando a abriu, levou um enorme susto ao ver o Senhor e a Sra. Higurashi, ambos com uma face calma e compreensiva. Diante de tudo o que tinha acontecido nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, o hanyou não se sentia digno da presença dos pais de Kagome. "Olá, Inuyasha, como vai?" Sra. Higurashi perguntou simpática, sorrindo carinhosamente. Ele nunca entenderia porque aqueles dois não o odiavam. Tinham certa mágoa, sim, mas não o odiavam.

"O-oi, Sra. Higurashi..." Ele gaguejou, fazendo com que o pai da morena risse um pouco. "Querem entrar? Aceitam alguma coisa para beber?" Perguntou rapidamente, dando espaço para que os dois pudessem entrar. Porém, para sua nova surpresa, eles não aceitaram o convite.

"Na verdade, Inuyasha, nós só viemos te entregar algo." Sr. Higurashi comentou enquanto a mulher estendia um CD para o hanyou, que o pegou hesitante. "Achamos que seria interessante você ouvir todas as músicas... Talvez isso te ajude." E então, com aquelas palavras e sem nem mesmo esperarem pela reação de Inuyasha, eles voltaram para o elevador. Acenaram em despedida enquanto as portas metálicas se fecharam.

Lentamente, mal entendendo o que tudo aquilo significava, Inuyasha olhou para o CD em sua mão. Na capa, uma foto muito bonita de rosto de Kagome, com a pele branca lisa e aveludada, os olhos azuis-acinzentados em destaque e os fios negros esvoaçantes ao seu redor. O nome daquele álbum, 'Day after day', estava escrito de branco nos lábios vermelhos da garota, dando à figura melancólica um ar mais sensual. Ele respirou fundo, não conseguindo pensar em nada além de que ela estava linda, _linda demais..._ Então, ele virou o objeto em suas mãos e observou a lista de músicas:

**1 – Day After Day **(Millenium)

**2 – What The Hell **(Avril Lavigne)

**3 – The Story of Us **(Taylor Swift)

**4 – Red **(Taylor Swift)

**5 – Let Me Down **(Kelly Clarkson)

**6 – Keep Forgetting (To Forget About You) **(Jojo)

**7 – Baby It's You **(Jojo)

**8 – In Another Life **(The Veronicas)

**9 – I'm With You **(Avril Lavigne)

**10 – Heavily Broken **(The Veronicas)

**11 – Everything I'm Not **(The Veronicas)

**12 – Take Me Away **(Avril Lavigne)

**13 – My Happy Ending **(Avril Lavigne)

**14 – Never Grow Up **(Taylor Swift)

Inuyasha leu todos os títulos e se lembrou da primeira música do álbum, a mesma que havia tocado na boate quando eles dançaram juntos. Ele engoliu em seco, sem saber o que fazer. Por um lado o hanyou estava curioso e queria saber o que exatamente a morena cantava; porém, pelo outro ele não queria nem mesmo _ter_ o CD em mãos.

Ele fechou a porta lentamente, voltando para a sala e deixando o objeto sobre a mesinha de centro. Ele não tinha tempo para ouvir todas aquelas músicas naquele momento, ele ainda tinha que resolver inúmeras coisas para o encontro de negócios que teria na mansão de seus pais naquela noite.

Então, dando uma última olhada para os olhos de Kagome na capa do CD, ele voltou para o próprio quarto com a cabeça baixa.

Inuyasha não sabia o que fazer.

_**oOo**_

"Então me diga, Jack, o que você descobriu sobre o tal Bankotsu?" Kagome perguntou enquanto estava sentada na cadeira de maquiagem, esperando a maquiadora da equipe decidir o que faria para dar ao _look_ a plenitude que a morena desejava. Ouvindo aquela pergunta, a produtora pegou o próprio iPad das mãozinhas curiosas de Amy e colocou na aba já aberta do Safari. Com um sorriso travesso, a mulher mostrou uma foto para Kagome.

"Primeiramente, descobri que ele é uma beldade..." A cantora não poderia concordar mais! Kagome observou os traços delineados do rosto masculino que davam sensualidade à masculinidade daquele homem, os olhos escuros de profundidade misteriosa e ar charmoso, o sorriso de lado arrogante e a pequena tatuagem em sua testa - se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, aquele desenho teria ficado estranho; mas Kagome percebeu, com atração, que naquele homem aquilo o tornava único. Os cabelos negros estavam presos em uma trança bem feita, fazendo-a se perguntar como nunca soubera da existência de tal empresário. "E, como já é de esperar de um cara que tem essa cara deslavada de..." Jack olhou para Amy, notando como a pequena não estava prestando tanta atenção na conversa e continuou o que queria dizer, "... gostoso, ele é um playboy admitido. Repetindo suas próprias palavras: 'Adoro mulheres! Acredito que são os seres mais fascinantes e atraentes que existem.'" Kagome riu levemente, deitando a cabeça para que a maquiadora pudesse passar os produtos iniciais. "Logo, se você realmente quer ajudar essas pessoas, você poderia usar de seu poder feminino... Quem sabe."

Aquilo fez com que a morena soltasse uma gargalhada ao ver como a produtora mexeu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. "Ai, Jack, você sabe que eu não sou do tipo _femme fatale_!"

"Isso é o que _você_ acha!" Discordou, olhando novamente para o iPad e colocando em outra aba. "Na pesquisa que eu fiz não tinha nenhuma notícia de mulheres insatisfeitas... Ou ele pode ter manipulado o que poderia ser publicado ao seu respeito, sabe, contratos com as mulheres ou com a própria mídia, ou ele é realmente _muito_ bom..." Aquele comentário fez com que Kagome corasse intensamente. Ela estava mais velha, mais amadurecida e mais responsável, mas ainda tinha certo pudor quando o assunto era sexo. Mesmo que já fosse mãe e mesmo que as memórias de sua primeira e única vez fossem enlouquecedoras, ela não conseguia se soltar em uma conversa sobre aquilo. Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos quando a maquiadora lhe pediu, e começou a puxar a barra da blusa que vestia de forma ansiosa.

Desde o momento em que ela e Amy foram para o local do show para o ensaio, elas não pararam quietas por um segundo. Enquanto Kagome ensaiava incansavelmente durante todo o dia a pequena tinha brincado com o restante da equipe. A morena achava incrível como sua princesinha cativava as pessoas com tanta facilidade e rapidez. Então, ao anoitecer, Jack, Amy, ela mesma e a equipe que cuidava de sua aparência em eventos foram para o apartamento, para que ela se arrumasse para o encontro de negócios dos Taisho.

Pensando naquele evento novamente, a morena não pôde evitar perguntar _mais uma vez_, "Tem certeza que não tem problema você olhar a Amy?" para Jack, que revirou os olhos com toda aquela preocupação.

"Eu já te disse mais de mil vezes, Gome, não tem problema algum. Nós já fazemos isso a um tempinho, não é baixinha?" A mulher perguntou com diversão para Amy, que ao ter ouvido a menção de seu nome voltou-se para a conversa das duas adultas. A menina sorriu abertamente e acenou com a cabeça em concordância. "Viu? E ela me adora, olha aquele sorriso na carinha dela..." Jack continuou, pegando as duas bochechas da menina e apertando-as com carinho, fazendo com que Amy risse gostosamente.

Kagome suspirou, convencida, e tentou acalmar seus nervos maternos. Depois de tudo o que tinha passado, por mais que confiasse em seus pais e em Jack para cuidar de Amy, ela ainda sentia um medo extremamente irracional de não ter sua filha perto de si. Se bateu mentalmente. Ela tinha que aprender a controlar aqueles tipos de pensamentos, até porque ela não estaria ao lado de Amy vinte e quatro horas por dia durante a semana. Quando a menininha começasse a ir para a escola, aquilo seria ainda mais impossível!

O tempo passou rápido e enquanto ela terminava a maquiagem Jack disputava com Amy em um dos joguinhos do iPad, o que preenchia o silêncio do cômodo em que estavam pelas risadas da garotinha e as provocações da mais velha.

"Prontinho Gome, agora é só arrumar seu cabelo e vestir o vestido e estará pronta para _a-rra-sar_." A maquiadora sorriu animada, observando a obra de arte que ela havia criado. Kagome ainda não estava acostumada com a forma como toda a equipe a chamava, mas ainda assim sorriu agradecida para a mulher. A morena se olhou em um dos espelhinhos, verificando o resultado final, e quase deixou que seu queixo fosse parar no chão.

Ela estava linda.

A pele não tinha nenhum defeito e seu rosto parecia mais fino, com partes mais claras em pontos estratégicos. Os lábios estavam cobertos por um batom vermelho, que os valorizava a os aumentava; nos olhos, cílios postiços medianos, lápis preto na parte interior dos olhos, uma fina linha de delineador estilo gatinha e com sombra preta esfumaçada, não deixando o olhar da morena carregado demais mas marcante ao mesmo tempo.

No espelho, Kagome via a forma como seus melhores ângulos estavam realçados e como seus olhos pareciam brilhar fortemente em contraste com o negro de seu cabelo, o vermelho de seus lábios e ao claro de sua pele.

Aquilo a lembrava da foto que usaram de capa do CD, porém seu cabelo seria ajeitado em um coque elegantemente desleixado, diferentemente do cabelo esvoaçante do objeto.

"Ficou ótima, de verdade." Ela sussurrou satisfeita, encarando a mulher com agrado.

"Minha vez!" Outra avisou, pegando uma chapa e vários grampos de cabelo, já puxando Kagome para outra cadeira.

"Você pegou o meu vestido, Jack?" A morena perguntou hesitante, não querendo nem pensar na possibilidade de que ela não o tivesse feito.

Mas ela já deveria ter aprendido a não duvidar da produtora.

"É claro que peguei, assim que você me ligou eu já busquei." A resposta foi imediata. "Eu, humildemente, acho que você vai ir _pra matar_ hoje, Gome... Então, aproxime-se do tal Bankotsu com graça, ok?" A piscadela sugestiva fez com que Kagome risse levemente. Então, depois de meia hora, ela estava pronta. O vestido da estilista Maria Lucia Hohan era longo e de frente única, de um azul do céu ao por do sol, de um tecido repleto de fluidez e de leveza, com um forro bege que causava um efeito cascata quando ela se movimentava. Ela rodopiou na frente de um espelho de corpo inteiro, analisando o resultado e sorrindo satisfeita com o que via.

Ela caminhou até uma pequena caixinha onde suas novas jóias estavam, e pegou um par de brincos de brilhantes e uma pequena pulseira de mesmo material.

Estava pronta.

_**oOo**_

Kagome chegou com pontualidade até mesmo achando que fosse uma das primeiras a estar ali, mas ela se surpreendeu com a onda de jornalistas no portão da enorme e luxuosa mansão dos Taisho e com a quantidade numerosa de carros estacionados nos jardins de entrada. De dentro da mesma Mercedes que Brad tinha usado para buscá-la no dia anterior, com os vidros escuros, ninguém conseguiu reconhecê-la. Ela respirou fundo, intensamente agradecida pela existência de tal artifício, e pegou a pequena bolsa de mão Chanel prateada. Assim que Nate abriu a porta do carro, ela saiu do veículo da forma mais elegante possível, exibindo o par de _Peep Toes_ negros Jimmy Choo que ela usava. Ao longe ela ouviu o rebuliço dos fotógrafos, mas os ignorou. Agradeceu com um aceno a gentileza do guarda-costas e subiu os pequenos degraus da entrada de um local que ela já não visitava há _muito_ tempo.

Quando a morena entrou na mansão, logo ela foi atacada pela sonoridade de vários núcleos de conversa diferentes e pela visão de pelo menos trezentas pessoas no salão de entrada. Ela sorriu, recatada, e começou a caminhar até o local em que ela havia avistado Izayoi, ignorando os inúmeros olhares que ela recebia – incluindo algumas viradas de pescoço. Quando alcançara a senhora, mantendo-se tão atenta por onde caminhava para que não trombasse em muitas pessoas, ela finalmente percebeu a música de fundo tocada por uma pequena orquestra, ficando admirada com aquele arranjo. Depois de tanto tempo sem participar desse tipo de evento, Kagome estava _deslumbrada_ com a decoração e com os detalhes tão bem criados pela matriarca dos Taisho.

"Kagome! Meu Deus, como está linda!" Izayoi a cumprimentou com um enorme sorriso no rosto, abraçando-a fortemente. Aquela menina tinha lhe dado tantos fios brancos de cabelo que vê-la ali, tão bem, fazia com que o coração da senhora ficasse mais alegre. "Eu fico tão feliz em ver você!" Ela completou, afastando a morena o suficiente para encará-la. Kagome também observou como a mãe de Inuyasha estava elegante, com um vestido longo preto de renda indo até o pescoço e com um pequeno decote nas costas, valorizando o corpo enxuto da mulher. Os longos cabelos escuros estavam presos em um coque clássico e a maquiagem era bem leve, valorizando o rosto feminino que ainda não era repleto por rugas.

"E eu fico feliz de estar aqui." Kagome respondeu alegremente, recebendo outro abraço da mulher. "Eu reconheço que não sei o meu papel aqui essa noite, mas eu não podia negar um convite seu, Tia Izayoi!" Completou, ganhando uma risada como resposta.

"Ah, minha querida, eu acredito que você descobrirá seu papel rapidamente..." Izayoi comentou, enigmática, apertando levemente os ombros da morena de forma reconfortante. "Bom, acredito que você não vê Inu Taisho há tanto tempo, não é? Vamos até ele, porque ele está muito ansioso para rever você." Sem esperar qualquer reação, a mulher puxou Kagome por uma de suas mãos na direção contrária a que a morena tinha vindo e, mais rápido do que ela imaginava, elas chegaram até o homem de porte altivo, com os mesmos cabelos prateados de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, vestindo um belo terno negro com fracas linhas verticais de giz, uma camisa azul clara e uma gravata vermelha, dando um belo contraste com seus olhos dourados. "Inu, meu bem, olha só quem chegou!" Izayoi o chamou animada, praticamente ignorando o outro homem que conversava com seu marido; algo que Kagome _definitivamente_ não fez, pois lá estava ele, em toda sua sensualidade e arrogância, o homem que a morena prometeu a si mesma que flertaria para tentar ajudar os Taisho em seus negócios: Bankotsu.

Os dois se encararam como se houvesse ímãs em seus olhos que os conectasse, cada um medindo os atrativos físicos do outro em uma secada rápida.

Pela primeira vez desde que se entregara para Inuyasha, a morena sentiu um formigamento em seu ventre impossível de se ignorar.

"Kagome! Como está bonita!" Inu Taisho comentou alegremente, puxando Kagome para um abraço fraterno. "Fico feliz que tenha vindo, mesmo que a tenhamos chamado tão subitamente." Ele completou, afastando-se dela o suficiente para encará-la, nem mesmo notando como tinha cortado o clima que tinha sido criado entre ela e seu se-tudo-der-certo futuro sócio. A morena sorriu, sentindo seu coração se aquecer com a demonstração de carinho que o casal Taisho demonstrava.

"Ah Tio, eu não iria perder a chance de comer de graça de forma alguma!" Ela brincou, ganhando uma risada do senhor, que balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Você não mudou nada, pequena." Ele comentou, virando-a para Bankotsu. "Bankotsu, essa é Kagome Higurashi, a filha de um dos sócios das empresas Taisho. Kagome, este é Bankotsu, presidente das empresas Shichintai." Kagome ofereceu a mão para ele, não tirando os próprios olhos da forma como os lábios masculinos se curvaram em um sorriso sedutor e da forma como surgiu um brilho predador nos olhos escuros.

"É um prazer te conhecer, Kagome." Ele respondeu, pegando a mão da morena e levando-a aos lábios, deixando que eles permanecessem uma fração de tempo a mais do que o necessário. O coração da morena começou a galopar em seu peito, ressaltando a forma como ela se sentia desejada somente por aquele pequeno ato.

"O prazer é todo meu." Ela comentou, abrindo um sorriso galante, finalmente ganhando uma reação do casal Taisho. Os mais velhos se olharam significantemente, ambos surpresos pela tensão sexual que havia surgido em tão pouco tempo entre os dois.

"Meu bem, acho que vi o casal Tanaka chegando nesse exato momento." Izayoi comentou, buscando uma fuga para deixar o casal mais novo a sós. Por mais que ela tivesse chamado Kagome para tentar ajudar Inuyasha a ver a luz em sua vida amorosa – causando uma provável bagunça no meio do caminho, mas para ela os fins justificavam os meios - ela não se importava realmente se a morena tivesse um casinho aqui ou ali. No fundo, a Sra. Taisho sabia perfeitamente bem que a menina não tinha tido outro homem além de seu filho e, por mais romântico e admirável que aquilo fosse, ela achava que ter interesse por outros homens faria com que Kagome amadurecesse ainda mais. Inu Taisho olhou para a mulher, vendo o motivo por trás daquele comentário, e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

"Bankotsu, receio ter que cumprimentar alguns convidados, mas logo retorno para terminarmos nossa conversa." O Sr. Taisho comentou de forma apologética, recebendo um aceno compreensivo de Bankotsu.

"Não precisa se preocupar, Taisho. Ficarei aqui com prazer fazendo companhia a esta bela Lady." Ele comentou com um de seus sorrisinhos de lado, lançando um olhar travesso para Kagome que corou com a atenção que recebia do empresário. Inu Taisho olhou aquilo e sorriu levemente, pegando na mão da esposa e indo na direção da entrada. "Eu não posso evitar minha curiosidade, mas você também atende pelo nome de Gome Matsuyama, não é?" Ele perguntou com verdadeiro interesse, fazendo com que a morena se sentisse interessante.

"Sim, sou eu mesma." Ela confirmou, aproximando-se um passo do homem para dar passagem a um senhor as suas costas. Os corpos dos dois ficaram a poucos centímetros de distância, tornando ainda mais proeminente o delinear atlético perfeito dos dois. "É uma longa história, na verdade, mas nos últimos anos minha identidade tem sido esse pseudônimo." Ela completou, encarando os olhos escuros a sua frente com intensidade. Havia algo em Bankotsu que fazia seu sangue ferver, algo em seu corpo, em seu porte musculoso e em seu caráter sedutor que a atraía fortemente. Ele apresentava um tipo de pessoa completamente diferente de Inuyasha - do tipo que ela sempre acreditara gostar - mas ainda assim ele fazia com que suas pernas tremessem e que seu ventre se aquecesse de forma quase obscena.

Talvez fosse a forma predatória que ele lhe encarava, a forma _decidida _e _forte_, a forma como ela parecia ser a mulher mais atrativa da festa e a mais interessante para ele. Naquele momento, ela percebeu que por mais que ela soubesse da fama daquele empresário, ela não conseguiu _não_ cair em seus encantos.

Inuyasha dirigia com irritação. Sua confusão não tinha diminuído nada e, para completar, ele estava indo a esse encontro com _Ayame_. Quando ele pensava em sua atual situação ele notava como tudo estava errado de várias formas: ele não devia ter pedido _perdão_ para Kagome após a noite que passaram juntos, ela não podia ter fugido e o impedido de participar dos quatro primeiros anos de Amy, ele não devia ter aceitado a presença da ruiva quando ela o encontrara, nem mesmo deixado que a morena fugisse novamente na noite que ele descobrira ser pai e nem no dia seguinte, quando ela tirara conclusões precipitadas no apartamento do hanyou; e, pondo a cereja no bolo, ele não deveria estar naquele evento com Ayame. Ele nem deveria estar naquele evento! Ele tinha mais é que estar no apartamento de Kagome implorando que ela o deixasse entrar em sua vida e conhecer sua própria filha de forma oficial!

Ele suspirou, olhando para a estrada a sua frente e ignorando a forma como a ruiva ao seu lado tagarelava infinitamente. Inuyasha não queria maltratá-la e nem ser grosseiro, mas no meio de todo o estresse mental em que ele estava metido, tudo o que menos importava naquele momento era ser um cavalheiro para Ayame. O hanyou não sabia o que sentir! Por mais que ele soubesse o que tinha que fazer, que era _lutar_ por Kagome como ele ainda não tinha feito de verdade, ele não conseguia sair de sua própria bolha de mágoa e decepção. No fim das contas, ele tinha feito a morena sofrer por muitos anos, mas ainda sim ele não a tinha impedido de participar da criação da própria filha como ela tinha feito com ele.

Ele suspirou novamente, sentindo-se ainda mais cansado. Passara o dia inteiro correndo para todo lado para se preparar para aquela noite e, por mais que tivesse tentado chegar com pontualidade, Ayame acabara atrasando os dois. Ele até já imaginava a pequena bronca que levaria do pai já que ele deveria estar na mansão antes mesmo que Bankotsu estivesse.

Então ele avistou a enorme construção e quase xingou alto ao ver a quantidade de jornalistas que estavam parados no portão de entrada. Com certeza eles conseguiriam uma foto de Ayame com ele, prontos para distorcerem a realidade e piorarem sua já terrível situação.

"Uau, não me lembrava como esse lugar é enorme..." Ele começou a prestar atenção ao o que a ruiva dizia, conseguindo entrar no jardim e começando a procurar a vaga reservada a ele. "Acho que a última vez que eu vim aqui foi quando tínhamos quinze anos, não foi?" Ayame perguntou alegremente, como se as lembranças de tal época fossem um verdadeiro júbilo para ela.

Inuyasha acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, sem realmente encará-la, e se focou na pequena manobra que tinha que fazer para estacionar. Assim que desligou o carro, ele deu uma última olhada na própria roupa – terno negro liso Giorgio Armani, com camisa também preta e uma gravata dourada, criando um contraste fantástico com seus cabelos prateados e olhos âmbares – e abriu a própria porta, indo até o outro lado e abrindo a porta da ruiva também, que desceu com a maior elegância possível. O par de sandálias Manolo Blahnik, de saltos altos e finos que brilhavam envernizados assim como a sola, tinha grossas tiras de cetim negras que laçavam até o tornozelo, formando um belo conjunto com o vestido curto Carolina Herrera que ela vestia, de um tecido branco leve e plissado com pequenas faixas coloridas que cascateariam livremente se não fossem seguras pelo fino cinto de couro preto que demarcava a cintura da ruiva. As alças do vestido se amarravam elegantemente no pescoço, sendo de um modelo frente única. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam soltos e lisos, dando um formato mais afinado ao rosto feminino e chegando até os ombros desnudos da mulher, fazendo um belo contraste com os olhos esmeraldas evidenciados pela fina fita de delineador azul e com os lábios pintados por um batom rosa claro.

O hanyou não poderia negar que, sim, Ayame estava bonita, _muito bonita_. Porém, ele preferia não pensar muito nisso.

Os dois caminharam de braços dados até a entrada da gigantesca mansão, sendo recebidos pelos próprios pais de Inuyasha nas portas duplas de entrada.

"Pensei que não chegaria mais, Inuyasha." O Sr. Taisho reclamou com a cara fechada, tentando ignorar a forma como suas mãos estavam inquietas nos bolsos de seu terno. Há alguns segundos ele tinha visto Bankotsu pegar uma bebida para Kagome, como se os dois estivessem envoltos em uma bolha onde somente a conversa entre eles fosse interessante; e, naquele momento, o hanyou chegava com sua acompanhante _de braços dados_. O Patriarca da festa já não previa bons resultados para aquela noite, _oh que dor de cabeça_.

Ayame deu um sorrisinho sem graça para o yokai, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhada. Ela sabia que os pais do hanyou não eram exatamente seus fãs, então se ela realmente o queria para si ela teria que mudar aquela situação. "Acho que foi por minha culpa, Sr. Taisho, me desculpe." Ela pediu, não percebendo a forma como Izayoi a encarava de cima em baixo, não acreditando em nada naquela fachada meiga. "Eu acabei me atrasando enquanto me arrumava e Inuyasha teve que me esperar."

Inu Taisho engoliu em seco, sabendo que se ele fosse grosseiro com aquela garota Inuyasha não gostaria, mas se ele fosse amigável demais a própria esposa seria capaz de castrá-lo. "Ah, sem problemas, mas da próxima tente chegar no horário." Ele optou pelo equilíbrio: aceitar que aquilo não era um problema, mas insistir que aquilo não se repetisse. _Boa saída, hm?_ Ele teve que suprimir o próprio sorrisinho com sua congratulação mental.

Inuyasha revirou os olhos, puxando Ayame e passando ao lado dos pais sem dizer qualquer outra coisa, ignorando a forma como Izayoi parecia querer dizer algo. Ignorada, ela suspirou, dando de ombros para o que viria a seguir.

Talvez se ele tivesse esperado que sua mãe lhe dissesse o que ela queria dizer, ele não teria levado o susto que levou: pois, lá estava ela, mais linda do que nunca... nos braços de Bankotsu.

"Que diabos?" Inuyasha quase gritou ao avistar Kagome dançando a música lenta da pequena orquestra com o outro homem, parecendo se divertir com os galanteios lançados por ele. O hanyou nem mesmo percebeu racionalmente sua reação, porém Ayame notou claramente. Os olhos esmeraldas buscaram o que ele olhava e, quando acharam, se estreitaram de forma perigosa. Aquele encontro não era de negócios das empresas Taisho? Por mais que os Higurashi também fossem sócios, eles não precisavam de representantes, já que mantinham contato contínuo com os Taisho. Então o que a morena estava fazendo ali?

Inuyasha se perguntava a mesma coisa enquanto se via preso entre a vontade de ir até o casal e separá-los de forma brusca ou ficar onde estava e tentar aproveitar o resto da noite com Ayame. Sua confusão pareceu triplicar naquele momento e, percebendo que sua cabeça poderia começar a girar se continuasse naquele ritmo, ele resolveu puxar a ruiva para o garçom mais próximo e pegar algo para beber.

Ele tinha a impressão que precisaria do álcool para chegar até o final daquela noite.

"Oh, Inuyasha finalmente está aqui." Bankotsu sussurrou na orelha de Kagome, causando duas reações diferentes por motivos diferentes. A morena sentiu um arrepio passar por todo o seu corpo quando a voz rouca masculina soou tão perto de sua orelha e ao mesmo tempo ficou petrificada com o que ele tinha dito. Sem conseguir se conter, ela olhou diretamente para a entrada, vendo o hanyou com _Ayame_ perto de um garçom pegando bebidas. Na mesma hora ela voltou a olhar para seu par e sorriu fracamente.

"Provavelmente foi atrasado pela companheira. Nós mulheres temos esse efeito." Ela comentou, ganhando um sorrisinho de lado de Bankotsu.

"Ah, eu sei muito bem dessa característica feminina, acredite." Ele comentou, novamente a encarando com olhos predadores e fazendo com que Kagome esquecesse momentaneamente que Inuyasha havia chegado à festa. "Posso dizer que às vezes o motivo do atraso pode ser algo muito prazeroso..." Toda aquela proximidade, o perfume masculino penetrando em suas narinas e a forma sensual em que as mãos másculas a seguravam firmemente pela cintura; tudo aquilo fez com que a morena nem mesmo prestasse atenção nas implicações daquele comentário e, sem nem mesmo pensar, ela permitiu que os lábios de Bankotsu se selassem aos seus. Por mais que tivessem acabado de se conhecer, o corpo atlético colado ao seu enquanto dançavam e a forma como ficava inebriada com a presença daquele homem nublara seus pensamentos e a enchera de desejo. Depois de tanto tempo sem sentir aquilo, ela simplesmente não conseguiu evitar a avidez com que aceitou aquela nova experiência.

Ela poderia até mesmo amar Inuyasha, mas isso não a impedia de se sentir atraída a outros homens.

Ignorando o que era um evento repleto de expectadores senhoris, eles aprofundaram o beijo com fervor. Era a primeira vez que Kagome beijava alguém que não fosse Inuyasha e, somente naquele simples início, ela já estava gostando. A vida toda ela tinha se dedicado ao hanyou e depois de esperá-lo por todo aquele tempo, depois de ter fugido da rejeição, depois de ter voltado e percebido que _nada_ mudaria entre eles – que ele _sempre_ iria ter outras mulheres e que ela continuaria sendo a _melhor amiga_ e mãe de sua filha -, ela decidiu aproveitar a onda de atração que a consumia naquele momento e _viver a própria vida_. Ela era uma mulher bonita, talentosa e inteligente! Ela não merecia ficar o resto da vida esperando por um relacionamento que claramente nunca existiria!

Então, enquanto sentia os braços firmes abraçando-a pela cintura e a puxando contra o corpo masculino, ela se embebedava do gosto de uísque da boca de Bankotsu e se deliciava com a forma sensual em que ele lhe beijava. Toda aquela... _Paixão_ era completamente diferente de quando ela estivera com Inuyasha. Por mais que ela não quisesse comparar, pois ela já não sabia se queria continuar pensando no hanyou, ela não conseguia evitar! As lembranças daquela noite mágica, que gerara Amy, vinham até sua mente e a deixavam curiosa de como seria passar uma noite com Bankotsu. Não se preocupava em como aquele tipo de pensamento poderia ser avançado demais para alguém que ela conhecia por no máximo uma hora, pois ela já tinha vinte e cinco anos e já era dona da própria vida e das próprias decisões. Ela sempre seguira seus próprios padrões e crenças românticas, não querendo se envolver com quem ela não amava. Porém, depois de tudo o que tinha passado, depois da montanha-russa emocional que os últimos dias tinham representado, ela estava cansada de não aproveitar o que a vida lhe oferecia, de não aproveitar o que estava _fácil_. Em toda a sua vida as coisas tinham sido repletas de drama e de dificuldades e, naquele momento, a atração entre os dois era algo fácil e evidente.

Ela não desperdiçaria aquela oportunidade.

Inuyasha quase rosnou ao ver os dois se beijando. O _drink_ que ele tinha pegado já tinha sido substituído duas vezes e as sensações que passavam dentro dele não diminuíam em nada. O que Kagome estava fazendo? Que porcaria era aquela?! Ele nem notou como se soltou de Ayame e como começou a caminhar rapidamente até o casal de forma até mesmo perigosa. Ele não podia deixar aquilo acontecer (no fundo de sua mente, as memórias de algo parecido na noite em que ele passar com Kagome vieram até sua mente, lembrando-o que sim, ele virava um brutamonte quando sentia ciúmes)! Ele estava confuso sim, mas ele não tolerava vê-la nos braços de outro!

Hipócrita? Sim. Indeciso? Definitivamente.

... Apaixonado?

_Loucamente_.

Porém, antes que ele conseguisse alcançar os dois, duas mãos pequenas mas fortes o seguraram por um dos braços. Ele parou, contrariado e pronto para praticamente latir com quem o tivesse impedido, e olhou para trás. Ele teve que engolir qualquer coisa que ele fosse dizer, pois lá estava sua mãe com _aquele_ olhar de aviso e com os lábios comprimidos em uma linha reta. "Não _ouse_, Inuyasha!" O tom de voz de Izayoi fez com que o respeito que ele tinha pela mãe falasse mais alto e ele se resignasse a não completar o que ele queria fazer, o que seu lado yokai praticamente mandava que ele fizesse. "Você veio _acompanhado_," O tom carregado de veneno denunciou o desgosto da mulher pela _escolha_ de companhia feita pelo filho, "então não tem direito de reclamar com Kagome sobre quem a acompanhe."

Inuyasha olhou novamente para o casal, que tinha parado de se beijar e riam de alguma coisa que conversavam, fazendo com que uma nova onda de ciúmes o assaltasse de forma desleal. Se sua mãe não o estivesse segurando, ele com certeza não estaria se controlando daquela forma. "Eu sei, mãe. Só é... Difícil, eu acho, vê-la com outra pessoa desse jeito." Ele admitiu de forma forçada, sabendo que a mãe provavelmente já tinha notado aquilo no momento em que ele se separara bruscamente de Ayame e estava pronto para separar Kagome de Bankotsu.

"Meu bem, você sabe que eu não te dei as costas em nenhum momento nesses últimos quatro anos, por mais que todos os outros o tivessem feito. Você sabe que eu entendi seu lado da história e tentei não me intrometer tanto." Aquelas palavras fizeram que as orelhinhas felpudas de Inuyasha se abaixassem em resignação; pois, sim, aquilo tinha acontecido. Izayoi tinha sido a única pessoa a manter uma relação verdadeiramente sem mágoas com Inuyasha. "Mas eu não posso permitir que você continue fazendo tudo errado e, se eu deixar que você vá lá e faça algo, eu estaria deixando você meter os pés pelas mãos." Ela se explicou exasperada, sentindo que seu plano inicial ainda não estava perdido no meio de toda a bagunça. Ela não tinha imaginado que Bankotsu e Kagome se dariam bem, mas ainda assim a idéia de chamar a morena para o evento e forçar que os dois se resolvessem ainda poderia dar certo! Izayoi só precisava ajudar o casal, pois evidentemente eles não conseguiam se resolver sozinhos! Então, o primeiro passo: forçar Inuyasha a entender os próprios erros. "Meu filho, por que você está com Ayame essa noite?" Ela perguntou, ignorando a própria presença da ruiva ao lado dos dois, que ouvia toda aquela conversa em desconforto. Como ela poderia ganhar a simpatia da Sra. Taisho se ela claramente preferia Kagome como nora?

Inuyasha olhou para os olhos da mãe com tristeza, lembrando-se de tudo o que acontecera nos últimos dias. A vergonha novamente o atingiu com força, fazendo com que ele passasse uma das mãos pelo rosto de forma cansada. Tanto Izayoi quanto Ayame o encararam com novos olhos, como se vissem a exaustão emocional em que ele estava submetido pela primeira vez. A confusão, a inquietude, a vergonha, o cansaço... De repente tudo ficou _tão_ evidente nos olhos âmbares que chegava a ser assustador.

"Eu não sei." Foram as palavras que representavam um turbilhão praticamente irreconhecível de emoções que somente os olhos não poderiam entender. Então com aquela resposta, o hanyou se livrou gentilmente do aperto da mãe e saiu do meio de todas aquelas pessoas, ignorando a presença de Ayame, ignorando o olhar de Kagome que acabara percebendo toda a comoção e seguindo direto para as escadas que o levariam para o segundo andar. Ele tentaria se livrar da imagem da morena com o outro empresário e, então, ele tentaria aparecer no jantar com uma aparência menos acabada. Izayoi suspirou, olhando de forma irritada para a ruiva ao seu lado - como se a culpasse por tudo o que estava acontecendo - que tentava não se sentir mal com toda aquela situação, e girou nos próprios calcanhares voltando para onde tinha deixado o marido.

Aquela festa prometia mais drama do que ela inicialmente havia previsto.

Kagome acompanhou com os olhos a figura do hanyou até ele sumir de vista, logo voltando sua atenção para o homem atraente, interessante, engraçado e sedutor que ainda segurava sua cintura com firmeza. "Pelo o que os outros convidados estão comentando, o jantar está servido." Ela ouviu a voz de Bankotsu e tentou se focar completamente nele, falhando miseravelmente. Por mais que ela não quisesse pensar em Inuyasha... Vê-lo tão destruído quanto ela, fazia com que os sentimentos que a comandaram por toda a vida criassem vida dentro de si e tentassem retomar o controle. Ela suspirou, mantendo um sorriso agradável no rosto, e tentou tomar as rédeas da situação mental em que ela se encontrava. Não, ela não podia correr atrás de Inuyasha naquele momento. Ela já tinha esperado por ele por todos aqueles anos e, ao voltar, ela tentara lutar por ele como dissera para Ayame que faria. Porém, quando ela se jogara em seus braços e o beijara, ela descobrira que novamente havia outra mulher no seu caminho, que ela tinha entendido tudo errado e que ela sempre seria somente a melhor amiga no final das contas. "Que tal irmos comer?" Ela aquiesceu automaticamente, deixando-se ser levada pelos braços firmes de Bankotsu para o salão de jantar.

"Estou faminta." Ela declarou com um tom brincalhão, tentando voltar sua atenção para o que tinha em mãos e, de forma satisfatória, ela notou que aquela tentativa funcionou perfeitamente bem. Bankotsu riu divertido, encaixando sua mão na curva da cintura feminina, e continuou a guiá-la até um par de cadeiras perto de uma das várias mesas redondas onde o casal Taisho já se situara.

A morena notava com alívio que tudo com o empresário era _fácil_ e _natural, _como se fluísse sem qualquer obstáculo. Aquilo era diferente _e _divertido. Kagome corou ao pensar no que Jack diria quando ela lhe contasse toda aquela situação.

Quando todos os convidados estavam sentados e saboreando a diversidade do jantar, Kagome conversava animadamente com Bankotsu. Ela notou a forma como ele, propositalmente, lhe perguntava sobre seu passado com os Taisho. A morena dava a maior quantidade de detalhes, incluindo a forma responsável, bem humorada e intensa em que eles cuidavam de suas vidas privadas. Inu Taisho e Izayoi sorriam mentalmente com o que a garota estava fazendo e, para que o plano da primogênita Higurashi não saísse pela culatra, eles fizeram questão de conversar com os outros convidados da mesa.

"Você os considera uma segunda família." A um momento da conversa, entre a lagosta e o risoto, Bankotsu fez aquela afirmação com uma face séria e calculista. Naquele momento Kagome entendeu que ele havia percebido desde o início sua estratégia.

Pela primeira vez naquela noite, ela viu o empresário de sucesso e não o playboy das empresas Shichintai.

"Sim." Ela concordou, encarando-o com a mesma seriedade. "Os Higurashi e os Taisho mantêm uma amizade de longa data tanto nos negócios quanto na vida privada, o que pode ter contribuído para a realização pessoal das duas linhagens." Ela completou, deixando os talheres ao lado do prato com cuidado. "Mas eu acredito que somente a amizade entre elas não era suficiente. Eles tinham que se tornar uma família, com um tipo de lealdade suficiente para se protegerem contra os problemas econômicos mundiais e mesmos contra as tentativas de fraudes internas e externas." Kagome continuou, encarando os olhos escuros com intensidade. Ela nunca tinha se interessado verdadeiramente pelo legado de seus pais, mas ainda assim ela sempre se manteve inteirada do processo de crescimento das empresas Taisho. E naquele momento, conversando sobre algo que era de imensa importância não só para seus pais e para os pais de Inuyasha, mas para todos os sócios envolvidos e todos os funcionários do conglomerado Taisho; ela não era somente Kagome Higurashi ou mesmo Gome Matsuyama, ela era a filha de Takeda Higurashi, um dos homens que juntamente com o marido de Izayoi tinha fundado todo aquele império.

Seu pai poderia não participar tão ativamente nos negócios na atualidade, mas ainda assim ele era uma verdadeira lenda em todo o Japão. O Sr. Higurashi tinha feito a escolha de confiar naquela segunda família para cuidar de tudo e, até aquele mesmo instante, os Taisho nunca o decepcionaram.

"O respeito, a responsabilidade e a lealdade entre os sócios desse conglomerado é algo invejável por muitos empresários de países vizinhos. Nossa estabilidade e nosso poder intimidam desde os mais antigos aos mais novos concorrentes, além de agradar a diferentes gerações de consumidores." Naquele instante, até mesmo Inu Taisho e Izayoi prestavam atenção as palavras de Kagome, mal acreditando que talvez ela tenha acompanhado tudo quando todos achavam que ela nem mesmo pensava no assunto. "Então, sim, eu os considero uma segunda família, porque se caso eles não fossem, tudo isso não seria real."

Bankotsu continuava com uma face séria e impossível de se ler, absorvendo todo o discurso da morena. O mais impressionante naquilo tudo era que ele havia causado uma reação defensiva de profundo respeito da morena quanto aos negócios da família somente em fazer uma pequena afirmação. Ele quebrou o contato que mantinha com os expressivos olhos azuis-acinzentados e passou os próprios olhos por toda a mesa. Não só ele parecia impressionado com aquela pequena explosão de Kagome, como todos os outros presentes na mesa também estavam.

Então, depois de alguns minutos com a mesa em profundo silêncio, ele sorriu satisfeito e olhou mais uma vez para a morena com um ar de riso. "Você é incrível, Higurashi. Incrível." Elogiou, ganhando um sorriso radiante da mulher e do casal Taisho. "Acredito, Taisho, que você tenha armado isso para mim." Ele completou, ganhando a atenção do casal para si. "Você devia ter imaginado que eu não resistiria a uma mulher bonita, inteligente e eloqüente a me convencer que sua proposta realmente vale mais do que está no papel." E foi assim que as empresas Taisho conseguiram que as empresas Shichintai se associassem a elas.

A leitura do contrato feito por Inuyasha firmaria aquela opinião, com certeza, mas a decisão já estava feita.

Inu Taisho não poderia ter ficado mais feliz e Kagome mais encabulada com todos os elogios que recebera em menos de trinta segundos.

"Inuyasha?" Ayame chamou hesitante, odiando o fato de estar perdendo o maravilhoso jantar que era servido no andar de baixo.

Além de todo o resto, é claro.

"Abre a porta." Ela pediu, encarando a madeira escura a sua frente que a prendia de fora de um dos vários escritórios daquele lugar. O hanyou tinha subido e se embrenhado naquele cômodo e, aparentemente, não fazia mais questão de sair. "Por que nós transamos tanto ontem?" Ela perguntou para a porta, no fundo sabendo a resposta, mas querendo ouvir de Inuyasha. Ela trocou o peso de perna e esperou que ele pelo menos fizesse algum som que denunciasse sua condição de pessoa viva. "Eu só servi para te distrair, não foi? Mas mesmo enquanto estávamos juntos, você ainda assim pensava nela." Ayame continuou, nem um pouco intimidada com o que ela conseguiria como reação do hanyou com aquelas palavras. Ela queria lutar por ele, queria mesmo. Na verdade, ela _estava_ lutando, ela estava fazendo tudo ao seu alcance. Ela tinha levado aquele almoço romântico até o apartamento dele no dia anterior e tinha agido como um ombro amigo, escutando-o e conversando para completar os silêncios. Ela tinha tentado se reaproximar de Inuyasha e, quando Kagome aprontara mais aquela fuga injusta, ela realmente achou que _finalmente_ estava ganhando o espaço pelo que batalhava. Porém, naquele evento que deveria ter sido o seu palco para ganhar a simpatia dos Taisho como possível namorada, ela notou que talvez não fosse mais possível vencer a morena naquele joguinho de War de Relacionamentos.

Quando eram adolescentes tinha sido fácil, pois Inuyasha não via a cantora como alguém namorável. Mas, agora, a ruiva percebia com desgosto que era tudo diferente.

"O que mudou entre vocês dois?" Ela insistiu, ignorando o fato que ele até aquele momento não tinha respondido nenhuma de suas tentativas de contato.

"Nós temos uma filha." A resposta ao mesmo tempo em que a porta se abria surpreendeu Ayame como nunca. Inuyasha não tinha descontado seu estresse emocional na gravata, como qualquer outro faria, mas em sua mão ele segurava uma garrafa de vinho tinto já pela metade. A aparência do hanyou estava intacta, mas os olhos âmbares estavam turbulentos e o cabelo prateado um pouco mais desalinhado do que antes. Era notável que ele ainda não estava bêbado, por mais que fosse esse seu objetivo. "Nós tivemos uma noite juntos e depois disso deu tudo errado. Ela sumiu por quatro anos junto com a minha filha, sem deixar rastros ou sinal de vida." Ele continuou, exausto, nem se importando com a face horrorizada da ruiva a sua frente. "Ela voltou como se nada tivesse acontecido e tentou me ignorar e me afastar, mas eu continuei tentando me aproximar mesmo quando nem pensava que Amy poderia ser minha. Então, depois daquela noite na boate, nós saímos para o Beige e deu tudo errado _de novo_. Foi nessa noite que tivemos uma das conversas mais emocionalmente intensas que já tive na vida e, para completar, ela fugiu _novamente_. Então, no dia seguinte você apareceu para almoçar comigo, aconteceu todo aquele incidente com o vinho e ela bateu na minha porta e se jogou nos meus braços me beijando logo de cara. O que aconteceu? Ela tirou conclusões precipitadas, disse coisas que me feriram e fugiu sem me permitir falar qualquer coisa." Ele continuou, se escorando no portal e encarando Ayame com uma expressão problemática. "No meio disso tudo, o que importa o que eu sinto, não é mesmo? Se eu demorei pra perceber que eu a amava, foi porque já era algo natural entre nós! Se eu fui um idiota depois da nossa noite juntos, é porque eu tive medo de ter feito algo errado! Eu tive medo de perdê-la por causa do que passamos juntos, porque ela tinha se declarado _bêbada_! Como confiar na intensidade amorosa de um _bêbado_? E o que diabos ela pensa que está fazendo? Ela acha que só ela que se machucou com todo esse drama? Ela acha que eu também não estou ferido o suficiente para enlouquecer? E ainda por cima lá está ela nos braços de um homem que ela _MAL CONHECE_!" O tom de voz do hanyou começou a aumentar sem que ele notasse. _Ela te conhecia a vida toda e olha no que deu..._ Ele ignorou quão certo aquela vozinha mental estava. "Ayame, me desculpe por praticamente ter te usado ontem, mas TUDO mudou entre ela e eu e SÓ ELA QUE NÃO PERCEBE!" Ele gritou, deixando as raras lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto, e jogou a garrafa contra a parede oposta, jogando vinho em vários livros nas várias estantes do cômodo. Aquela situação toda estava uma bagunça e ele não sabia nem por onde começar para resolvê-la. Na verdade, ele nem sabia se queria resolver tudo aquilo.

Ele era fraco sim já que quando ela estava longe ele só queria ter uma oportunidade para _agir_; e quando ela estava perto, ele não tinha a força para puxá-la pelo braço e demandar da mulher entendimento em momentos como o do dia anterior.

Por isso, a revolta, a dor, os ciúmes, o amor... Tudo o confundia extremamente e, naquele instante, Ayame não estava ajudando em nada.

No andar debaixo, Izayoi olhou alarmada para o teto ao ouvir o barulho de algo se quebrando. A música de fundo da orquestra e os variados núcleos de conversa no jantar tinham abafado qualquer gritaria que estivesse acontecendo, mas aquele simples barulho de vidro se despedaçando não fugiu aos ouvidos da mãe do hanyou. "Você ouviu isso, meu bem?" Ela sussurrou para o marido, que também olhava para o teto com preocupação evidente no rosto.

"Eu ouvi muito mais do que isso, Izayoi." Ele respondeu, fazendo-a se lembrar da audição especial do yokai. "Inuyasha precisa de você." Ele completou, fazendo com que ela não hesitasse um minuto qualquer em se levantar, pedir desculpas pela sua ausência ao restante da mesa e andar rapidamente para o salão de entrada para poder subir ao andar de cima.

Nenhum dos dois notou como Kagome prestava atenção naquela pequena conversa ao invés de participar do bate papo entre Bankotsu e outro convidado ao lado dos dois.

Ayame o encarou incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa. O que responder para aquela história? Ela não conseguia nem mesmo pensar em algo para fazer, para impedir que Inuyasha destruísse mais alguma coisa naquele cômodo repleto de coisas caras. Ela ainda o queria para si, mas como lutar contra tudo aquilo? Ela passou a mão pelos fios vermelhos como um gesto de confusão e até mesmo de frustração. Ela tinha os próprios motivos para lutar por Inuyasha, mas naquele momento ela não conseguia se ver vencendo como antes. Sua confiança estava abalada e ela não sabia se somente transar com o hanyou poderia ajudá-la.

Até porque ele mesmo admitira que a distração não fora exatamente efetiva.

Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, ela finalmente pensou em algo para dizer. "Eu não sei como você agüenta esse tipo de coisa." Ela comentou, tentando tomar as rédeas da situação. Ela _precisava_ ter o controle, ela _precisava_ ser capaz de tê-lo para si. Se todas as táticas que ela tinha tentado até aquele momento tinham sido ineficientes diante de tamanha confusão, ela simplesmente teria que mudá-las. Ela não podia desistir! Nem que ela precisasse jogar ele contra a mãe de sua filha! "Eu não sei como suporta ainda amar uma pessoa que sempre te dá as costas." Ela completou, ganhando a atenção do hanyou que a encarou cansado. "Eu sei que você concorda comigo nisso, Inuyasha. Você sabe que, por mais que vocês tenham crescido juntos, nos momentos que mais importaram a última imagem que você teve era dela _indo embora_."

A dor que passou pelos olhos âmbares denunciou que sim, ela tinha tocado em uma ferida.

Uma ferida profunda.

"Eu não sei o que eu faria se estivesse no seu lugar, mas no final das contas, realmente vale a pena lutar por alguém que não luta por você?" Ayame forçou mais um pouco, dando um passo para frente. "Você mesmo viu. Ela nem te deu tempo para se explicar sobre o incidente de ontem, que realmente foi só um mal entendido, e _foi embora_! E hoje, em um evento que nenhum de nós dois entende o porquê de sua presença... Ela estava com _outro_. Ela sempre desistiu de você no menor dos obstáculos." Ela nunca o tinha visto tão quebrado, mas ela não podia parar. As lágrimas que ele derramava não podiam parar, não enquanto Inuyasha não fosse seu. "Você sabe que eu estou certa. Só ela não nota como as coisas entre vocês mudaram, Inuyasha. Você mesmo disse isso. Mas, vale a pena amar alguém que parece até que _não quer ser feliz_?"

Com aquilo, a ruiva se jogou contra o hanyou ao mesmo tempo em que ele começava a cair de joelhos no chão. Ela o abraçou com gentileza, colocando sua cabeça em seu ombro e não se importando com os pequenos soluços que ele liberava. As mãos femininas começaram a acariciar os cabelos prateados, tentando consolá-lo contra as próprias palavras. Ayame sabia que tinha sido uma verdadeira vadia naquele momento, mesmo após saber que ele era pai ela ainda praticamente o jogara contra a morena. Porém, ela tinha avisado para Kagome: se ela não o queria...

Enquanto um hanyou se despedaçava em confusão no escritório, Izayoi estava paralisada no corredor. Ela mal podia acreditar em tudo o que tinha escutado, no que aquela garota estava fazendo com seu filho por mais que sentisse que tudo o que ela tinha dito não fosse exatamente uma mentira. Ela colocou ambas as mãos no rosto, exasperada. Ela não tinha chegado a tempo de impedir que tudo piorasse ainda mais. De repente sua ideia brilhante, de forçar o filho a perceber que ele estava com a companheira errada, tinha servido somente para intensificar os problemas de má comunicação entre os dois.

Nenhum deles notou a presença de Kagome escondida atrás de uma das cômodas no mesmo corredor em que Izayoi se martirizava. A morena tinha lágrimas nos olhos, finalmente colocando os acontecimentos do dia anterior em perspectiva.

Aparentemente, ela tinha se precipitado.

Aparentemente, ela tinha ignorado completamente as consequências de seus atos, os efeitos que tudo aquilo poderia acarretar para Inuyasha.

Aparentemente, ela estava certa quanto a conclusão que ela havia chegado sobre os sentimentos do hanyou.

Ela se endireitou, tentando controlar a nova onda de emoções que a atingiu. _Por que eu voltei? Por que eu fui? Por que toda essa dor?_ Nenhuma resposta. Na época fugir parecia a resposta óbvia. Ser somente a melhor amiga? Era doloroso demais. Porém, se ela tivesse ficado não teria sido menos excruciante? Não teria afetado menos pessoas? Suas amigas, seus pais, Inuyasha... Sua própria filha... Por que ela tinha desistido de Inuyasha, se ela nunca tinha lutado por ele para início de conversa? Quando ela pensava em toda a sua trajetória, ela percebia como não tinha feito seus sentimentos conhecidos pelo hanyou de forma apropriada (sóbria), como não o confrontara por medo de perder a amizade também, como não o fizera enxergá-la como uma candidata em potencial e como tantas outras atitudes que ela não tivera. Quando voltara, após o pequeno embate com Ayame, ela tinha decidido que lutaria pelo hanyou... Mas, nos menores contratempos, sua resolução se esvaneceu facilmente... Como ela pôde ter pensado que tinha feito tudo o que podia?

Ela sabia que Inuyasha também não tinha lutado por ela, mas, ele não a tinha procurado por anos? Ele não estava sofrendo por todas as vezes que ela o tinha _abandonado_? No final das contas ele estava enfrentando os problemas com a cara e coragem, enquanto ela _criava_ mais problemas ao _fugir_ dos anteriores! Amy não precisava ter passado por nada que passara nos Estados Unidos se ela tivesse sido menos egoísta, se ela tivesse sido menos covarde, se ela tivesse sido metade da _melhor amiga_ que ela achava que era.

Ela engoliu o bolo de lágrimas e voltou para o andar de baixo. O vestido quase flutuava enquanto ela caminhava, mas seu coração parecia se arrastar pelo chão.

Quando ela chegou ao salão de entrada, que novamente estava lotado, ela caminhou até o pequeno espaço no tablado da orquestra que estava separado para sua banda. Assim que ela chegou perto o suficiente, ela comunicou qual de suas músicas ela queria que eles tocassem e, sem esperar que Inuyasha pudesse descer para escutar também, ela foi até o microfone.

Aquela música poderia dizer exatamente o que _os dois_ pensavam.

"Boa noite, Senhoras e Senhores." Ela cumprimentou os convidados, forçando a orquestra a interromper a tranqüila música ambiente que eles tocavam e forçando todos a prestarem atenção em si. Ela viu Bankotsu sorrir abertamente e respondeu com um sorriso fraco, de repente não estando tão animada com a atração física que existia entre os dois. "Hoje eu fui convidada a esse evento de negócios pela Tia Izayoi, mais conhecida como Sra. Taisho..." Ela brincou levemente, ganhando algumas risadas de todos. "E ela me pediu para tocar uma música no final da noite e, por mais que eu tenha certeza que a noite de todos vocês ainda não acabou," Mais algumas risadas em concordância. "a minha, infelizmente, está no final. Eu tenho uma filha pequena em casa, então já imaginam, não posso ficar mais tempo." Kagome não se sentiu tão mal ao ver centenas de olhares compreensivos. "Então, hoje vou apresentar a vocês a minha música **Heavily Broken**."

Quando a voz de Kagome começou a ressoar por toda a mansão, o pequeno discurso antes da verdadeira apresentação, o choro de Inuyasha parou instantaneamente. As orelhinhas se levantaram rapidamente e ficaram atentas a cada palavra que a morena proferia. Ayame gemeu internamente, maldizendo Kagome pelo _timing_; e Izayoi correu até a escada, para não perder o que a morena tinha a dizer.

Quando a música começou, Inuyasha se levantou lentamente, quase não respirando enquanto prestava atenção na letra. Cada palavra parecia sair de dentro dele e, ignorando a presença da ruiva novamente, ele começou a caminhar para fora do escritório. No meio de toda a bagunça emocional em que ele se encontrava, ouvir a voz da morena parecia iluminar sua mente de forma surpreendente. Ouvi-la, cantando com tanto sentimento, fazia que inúmeras lembranças viessem até sua cabeça. Memórias de quando eram crianças, adolescentes e de quando ainda estudavam na mesma faculdade. Memórias dos anos em que ela estivera sumida, as noites solitárias, as tentativas de encontrar alguém que ele pudesse se relacionar amorosamente sem pensar em Kagome, as inúmeras palavras frias direcionadas a ele pelas amigas da morena, as decepções a cada relatório do detetive que ele tinha contratado...

Tantas imagens, tantos sentimentos, tanta intensidade... Ele fechou os olhos brevemente, enquanto caminhava pelo corredor até a escada, prestando atenção à forma bela que ela cantava.

Tudo com Kagome sempre fora intenso e, apesar de toda a dor e todo o drama em que ele estava mergulhado, ele não conseguia pensar que a amaria se isso fosse diferente.

"_**I'm heavily broken and I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking and I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say, what can you do?  
**__**I'm heavily broken and there's nothing I can do…"**_

Os dois corações imersos naquele drama batiam em um mesmo ritmo. Inuyasha se firmara na escada, ainda ignorando a presença de Ayame ao seu lado, e assistia Kagome incapaz de reagir à imensa beleza da morena naquele tablado, com aquele vestido, com todas as luzes estrategicamente jogadas contra ela, com aquela voz... Era impossível fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse assisti-la, admirá-la. Se não fosse pela letra, que parecia traduzir perfeitamente a situação dos dois, ele nem mesmo pensaria naquilo tudo.

Então, ele percebeu que a música poderia representar os _dois lados_, tanto o que ele quanto o que ela sentia.

Os olhos âmbares encararam os expressivos azuis-acinzentados por toda a apresentação, não se desconectando deles por segundo algum.

"_**Feels like I'm drowning  
I'm screaming for air (Screaming for air)…  
**__**Louder I'm crying and you don't even care!"**_

Kagome cantou com toda a emoção que conseguia. Vê-lo com um rosto distorcido em confusão fazia com que ela se perguntasse como ainda conseguia se manter firme naquele palco. Mesmo ao longe, finalmente prestando atenção no que ele vestia, ela o achou perfeito como sempre. O terno, a camisa, a gravata, tudo o deixara irresistível. A morena olhou tristemente para o hanyou, notando como não adiantava em nada ela encontrar alguém tão fácil de se lidar como Bankotsu, quando ela irremediavelmente o amava mesmo com toda aquela dificuldade entre eles. A atração física que ela sentira pelo empresário poderia resultar em uma paixão quente e enlouquecedora, mas a chama não duraria tanto quanto aquela entre ela e Inuyasha. Por mais que Kagome lutasse contra o intenso sentimento dentro de si, o amor que sentia pelo hanyou parecia ter sido marcado a ferro e fogo em seu coração.

Quando as últimas palavras da música passaram por sua boca, a morena teve que se segurar fortemente para não chorar.

"Obrigada e boa festa a todos!" Ela desejou aos convidados, com a voz embargada e um sorriso no rosto, recebendo aplausos e parabéns pela bela apresentação. Olhando uma última vez para os olhos âmbares ao longe, ela se virou para ir embora. Talvez ela ligasse para Bankotsu no dia seguinte e ofereceria sua amizade, mas naquele momento ela precisava ir embora. Não lhe importava que Ayame aproveitasse sua ausência para dar consolo e carinho para Inuyasha, pois ela sabia que não poderia fazer nada naquela noite. Ela precisava ir para casa e reorganizar suas prioridades, seus sentimentos e as conseqüências esperadas pelos seus atos. Ela precisava pensar mais nos outros e não tanto nela.

Kagome precisava se reinventar, pois depois daquela festa, ela nunca mais queria se arrepender de coisas que ela não tinha feito, de não ter algo pelo qual ela nunca tinha lutado.

A partir daquele instante, ela não queria mais permitir que seus problemas a vencessem.

* * *

Se quiserem entender um pouco mais o time skip, podem ler as letras das músicas do CD. É claro que nada daquilo vai estar claramente envolvido com o que a Kags passou nos EUA, mas a ideia central de cada uma delas está sim envolvida com o que a morena sentiu no período e tudo mais (I'm with you da Avril tem uma parte dela que lembra muito um dos flashbacks da fic, é incrível). Por que eu estou sugerindo isso? Porque eu acho que vocês se sentiriam da mesma forma que o Inuyasha! Porque ele VAI escutar as músicas e ele VAI tentar buscar em cada uma delas uma pouquinho da alma da Kags (Eu escolhi a dedo as músicas não considerando se elas eram famosas ou coisa assim, mas sim o lado emocional da coisa. Mesmo What the hell da Avril tem um ladinho emocional, só pra ter ideia!).

E eu achei que seria interessantíssimo se vocês tentassem ler/ouvir as musicas com os olhos/ouvidos do Inu :B

E olha só, a Kagome FINALMENTE decidiu ser forte de verdade (Acho que um beijo quente do Bankotsu pode ajudar qualquer uma com isso né HUSAUHSAUHSUHSUH Enfim)! O que será que isso significa?

**No próximo capítulo...**

'Ao longo da vida, as vezes você se esquece

que tantos problemas uma mente enfraquece.

Mas quando eu notei como estávamos tratando aquilo errado,

eu não medi forças para permitir que ele pudesse deixar tudo consertado. '

Kagome Higurashi

**Se quiserem outro cap, mandem reviews! Preciso saber suas opiniões! :D**


	6. Capítulo VI

**13.903 palavras, pessoas! Foi menor que o cap anterior, mas foi grande também! Eu ia escrever mais uma cena nele de uma confusão cômica, mas deixei pro próximo mesmo. Esse aqui não tem muita ação, é mais um desenvolvimento lento e profundo do que os personagens pensam, do que eles analisam até o momento e dos questionamentos que fazer para si mesmos. Eu não revisei o texto, provavelmente vou fazer isso depois de estudar pra prova final de Anatomia Prática que tenho amanhã e que ainda não estudei nada O *arranca os cabelos em desespero* Então, qualquer coisa idiota no meio do texto ou errinhos, irei corrigi-los até o final de semana! Se for preciso até editar alguma coisa, mas nada que muda demais a ideia do cap. **

**Eu sei que devia fazer tudo isso antes de postar, mas já não aguento mais esperar pra atualizar! Não queria ter demorado tanto, mas várias longfics + manifestações (participei das maiores daqui de BH e algumas outras pequenas. Peguem os números da Globo e multipliquem por dois pra saberem a realidade do que teve aqui :D) + final de semestre + final de semestre (pra dar ênfase HUSAHUSAHUSHUAS) realmente me atrasou com essa fic. **

**Prometo que agora nas férias vou tentar adiantar bastante o próximo cap pra não demorar tanto!**

**Muito obrigada a todas as reviews, fiquei feliz demais com elas! Então, um obrigada especial para** _x- Aline L. -x _, **para**_Anjinha Tsuki,_ **para **Priscila (Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Espero que ela continue de seu gosto ein :D Beeijos)**, para**_Nami_ (hahahaha pois é, amor é complicado demais. Mas tudo vai se resolver!... eu acho XD Espero que goste desse cap! beeijos)**, para** _Agome chan_**, para** _Fenix negra_ (o Inu realmente por enquanto não ta merecendo é nada. No caso ela não é chifruda porque infelizmente eles não tem nada ): Mas as coisas são complicadas, se desenvolvem bem com passinhos pequenos. Espero que goste do rumo que vou dar a história! Beeijos)**, para **_Babb-chan_**, para** _nane-chan_ (fico muito feliz em saber que gosta! Desculpe a demora, não quis mesmo demorar. Mas espero que goste desse cap! :D beeijos)** e para **_Prii**.**_

**ESPERO QUE GOSTEM *-***

* * *

**This love**

**Por:** Juju ou Juh ou Juliana ou Kagome Juh. Como preferirem :D

* * *

'Ao longo da vida, as vezes você se esquece

que tantos problemas uma mente enfraquece.

Mas quando eu notei como estávamos tratando aquilo errado,

eu não medi forças para permitir que ele pudesse deixar tudo consertado. '

Kagome Higurashi

**Capítulo VI.**

'_**AFFAIR DE GOME MATSUYAMA COM OUTRA MULHER!**_

_Na noite de ontem, em um evento organizado na mansão da família Taisho, o affair antes misterioso de Gome Matsuyama foi visto chegando ao local com outra acompanhante (foto à direita). _

_Inuyasha Taisho, um dos herdeiros das empresas da família e também affair da cantora, chegou ao evento organizado por seus pais acompanhado por Ayame Natsuke, herdeira das terras das tribos dos yokais lobo do Norte. Apesar da presença de Matsuyama no mesmo evento, o jovem Inuyasha apareceu de braços dados com a ruiva de forma despreocupada (foto abaixo). _

_Teriam Gome e Inuyasha brigado?'_

"_E então, vocês brigaram?_" Kagome ouviu a voz de Rin do outro lado do telefone e virou os olhos enquanto observava aquela notícia na primeira página de uns dos jornais populares de Tóquio.

"Nós nem tínhamos um affair pra início de conversa..." Ela sussurrou, recebendo um suspiro como resposta. "Eu sei o que você está pensando, Rin, mas é a realidade! Nós não somos um casal, _nunca fomos um casal_... Além do mais, teoricamente ele _realmente_ está com a Ayame, já que ontem no evento em que _você não estava_" A morena repreendeu a amiga, quase conseguindo ver a pequena mordendo o lábio inferior, "ela o consolou em um momento difícil... Aparentemente causado por mim, só pra acrescentar."

"_Bom, primeiro, eu não fui porque o Sesshy tinha muito trabalho para fazer e-_"

"Mentiiiraaa." Kagome interrompeu cantando, causando outro suspiro do outro lado da linha.

"_Ok, nós preferimos aproveitar a noite por aqui mesmo, admito._" Rin confessou resignada, já até imaginando a morena com um sorrisinho _quase _sacana no rosto. "_Mas, em segundo, você sabe que o principal problema entre vocês dois é justamente essa dificuldade de se comunicarem? Vocês têm as suas versões de cada acontecimento e os sentimentos envolvidos nessas situações e simplesmente _não trocam essas informações_!_" Ela completou indignada, jogando a mão que não segurava o telefone para o alto.

"Eu sei, eu acabei notando esse _detalhe_ ontem..." Kagome comentou fracamente, se lembrando da forma como Ayame tinha analisado as próprias atitudes por uma ótica completamente diferente da dela mesma, além da pequena informação que a própria ruiva havia liberado: a morena havia tirado conclusões precipitadas. Mesmo que ela tivesse todo o direito para pensar em algo do tipo, considerando o histórico daqueles dois, ela ainda assim deveria ter pelo menos escutado o que o hanyou tinha a dizer. E depois de tudo aquilo, a morena entendeu nem que fosse um pouco o lado de Inuyasha, por mais que ainda tivesse inseguranças quanto ao tão clamado amor que Ayame dizia Inuyasha sentir. "Mas, mudando de assusto de forma drástica," Ela quase pulou de alegria ao se lembrar do que diria a seguir, "sabe quem fugiu do internato e veio para meu apartamento às seis horas da matina?" Ela sorriu abertamente, observando o irmão mais novo jogado no sofá da sala com Amy em seu colo, ambos assistindo a um filme infantil como se fosse a coisa mais divertida do mundo.

"_Nããão creio!_" Rin quase gritou de alegria no telefone. "_Souta apareceu aí? Sério? Que saudades do moleque!_" Ela completou, fazendo a morena rir.

"Fiquei nostálgica agora." Kagome comentou fazendo a amiga rir. Ouvir Rin chamar Souta de moleque fazia com que ela se lembrasse de uma época em que sim, ela sofria por causa de Inuyasha, mas tudo parecia mais fácil. Ela observou seu irmão mais novo de 17 anos levantar uma das sobrancelhas de forma interrogativa e quase o puxou para um abraço de urso ali mesmo. Souta era uma mini versão do pai dos dois e, sendo o caçula com uma boa diferença de idade, era um tipo de _Teddy Bear_ para a morena. Ela meneou a cabeça negativamente, fazendo com que ele voltasse a prestar atenção ao filme. "Aparentemente meus pais avisaram para ele que estavam voltando para casa ontem e, então, ele achou incrivelmente oportuno vir me visitar." Kagome comentou, fazendo Rin rir do outro lado da linha.

"_Ele sempre foi o punk da família, né? Esse moleque é incrível mesmo... Acredita que ele fugiu umas dezenas de vezes enquanto você esteve fora?_" Rin perguntou divertida, com um sorriso carinhoso no rosto. "_Aparentemente seguir o seu exemplo poderia deixar ele fora de castigos ou algo do tipo._"

Por mais que a amiga não quisesse dizer aquilo com uma carga negativa, o sorriso no rosto de Kagome se esvaneceu instantaneamente. As palavras de Ayame reverberaram em sua mente novamente, fazendo com que ela suspirasse profundamente e interrompesse a risadinha satisfeita de Rin com as memórias. De alguma forma, ela _concordava_ com o que a ruiva tinha dito. Pois, sim, ao invés de tentar resolver as coisas com Inuyasha, ela tinha se jogado de cabeça na primeira oportunidade de experimentar algo diferente com alguém diferente... Na frente do hanyou."Eu sempre fui de ir embora, de fugir, não é Rin?" A morena perguntou com tristeza, saindo da sala de TV e caminhando para o quarto.

"_Ai K-chan..._"

"Antes de toda essa bagunça eu até agüentava as conversas sobre outras garotas e tudo mais... Mas no fundo eu sempre arranjava um jeito de não participar tanto daquilo já que o pouco que eu fazia parte já me destruía por dentro." Ela comentou, praticamente ignorando o sussurro da amiga. "Na noite em que eu e Inuyasha estivemos juntos, naquele dia da boate em que eu fiquei bêbada, não sei se você se lembra, eu me senti tão amada que eu tinha certeza que ele correspondia os meus sentimentos... Então, no dia seguinte, ao invés de rebater as desculpas e o arrependimento dele quanto a supostamente ter se aproveitado de mim, eu... Eu fugi." As lembranças vieram cascateando, como se não tivesse um pouco mais do que quatro anos que elas tivessem acontecido. "Hoje eu vejo que eu não fiz NADA para mudar o que ele pensava, eu não me impus, eu não gritei aos quatro ventos o que eu sentia e o que eu realmente achava da nossa noite juntos. Eu simplesmente fugi." Ela tinha se isolado de todos por duas semanas, ela tinha descoberto estar grávida, ela tinha tentado tão pouco contar para ele sobre aquilo e, no fim, ela acabara realizando sua maior fuga da vida. Suspirou profundamente, olhando para fora da janela de seu quarto, vendo Tóquio se estender até onde ela não mais enxergava.

"_Mas nem tudo isso é culpa sua, Kagome_." A voz mais sóbria de Rin fez com que Kagome fechasse os olhos, tentando prestar atenção no que a amiga dizia com o coração aberto. "_Ele também tinha que ter tentado conversar com você, mesmo quando você claramente não queria. Ele também tinha que ter te procurado, te forçado a ouvi-lo, praticamente te forçado a se abrir! Ele não podia simplesmente ter se sentido mal e ficado por isso mesmo... Vocês dois pecaram nisso, K-chan e... Agora que eu sei disso, eu me sinto realmente envergonhada..._" Aquilo causou uma curiosidade quase mórbida na morena. Pelo tom de voz da pequena, ela poderia prever que sua consciência ficaria ainda mais pesada ao saber o que aquilo significava.

"Envergonhada? Por quê?"

Ela quase conseguia ver Rin morder o lábio inferior, hesitante. "_Depois que você sumiu, meio que todos viraram as costas pro Inuyasha. Sesshy continuou o que ele sempre foi, mas a Sango ameaçou Miroku nas entrelinhas a escolher um lado... Bem, seus pais não tinham mágoa e tudo, mas mesmo assim era difícil para eles agirem normalmente né... Só mesmo Izayoi continuou a mesma._"

Kagome encarava horrorizada a própria reflexão no espelho do banheiro, tentando digerir aquilo. De alguma forma, ela não tinha pensado que sua atitude daquele dia teria tido tamanha repercussão entre os que tinham ficado. Ela gemeu e colocou uma das mãos na testa, sentindo uma intensa onda de arrependimento atingi-la. Na época, fugir parecia a única saída para que ela mesma não continuasse a ter o próprio coração despedaçado diariamente; mas, ouvindo aquele lado da história por Rin, ela notava como no momento em que ela não acreditara que sua fuga traria tantos efeitos aos que conviviam com ela, ela tinha cometido um de seus atos mais egoístas. Como a fuga não teria afetado os outros? Era ridículo continuar pensando assim e ela não compreendia como podia ter demorado tanto para perceber tal fato. "Meu Deus..."

"_... É, eu sei. Nós meio que culpamos ele por tudo... Acho que quase jogamos a culpa da crise econômica mundial da época nele também..._" A baixinha tentou melhorar o humor com a pequena piadinha, mas não conseguiu. "_Pelo menos acabei de te provar que o momento ruim em que ele estava passando na festa não é totalmente culpa sua._"

Kagome olhou para o teto, buscando dentro de si as respostas para seu questionamento interno sobre todas as decisões que ela já tinha tomado na vida. "Isso me consola bastante." Comentou sarcástica, ouvindo uma risadinha sem graça do outro lado da linha.

"_Olha K-chan, eu sei que a situação toda ta uma bagunça entre vocês dois, desde o momento em que tiveram a noite mágica... Mas vai dar tudo certo._" Pela primeira vez naquela pequena conversa que as duas estavam trocando naquela manhã, Kagome sentiu desamparo ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Alguém só dizia para outro que tudo ficaria bem quando eles não enxergavam qualquer luz na situação, mas desejavam que essa tal luz ainda surgisse. Pelo menos era assim que o lado pessimista da morena preferia ouvir aquelas palavras motivadoras."_Vocês dois se conhecem há tanto tempo, cresceram juntos... E agora têm uma filha! Você acha mesmo que não vão resolver essa bagunça entre vocês? Ta quase que escrito na tábua do destino que vocês vão se acertar. Acredita em mim._"

Kagome riu fracamente com a escolha de palavras da amiga. "Assistiu algum filme religioso ultimamente?"

"_Até que sim, só não lembro o nome._"

"Você não existe, sabia?" Kagome perguntou rindo, sentindo-se confusa com o que sentir. As vezes ela se perguntava se Tóquio só representava isso para ela: uma montanha russa de emoções. _Loops_ e _loops_ de emoções. "No meio de um momento deprimente, você vem e faz um comentário aleatório e quase que muda o rumo da conversa completamente!"

"_Eu sei, o Sesshy vive reclamando dessa minha característica criativa._" Rin comentou inocentemente, causando um sorriso carinhoso em Kagome. As duas suspiraram ao mesmo tempo. "_Você sabe que nunca nos perdeu, não é? Que mesmo quando você afastou Sango e eu, nós ainda assim te considerávamos uma amiga, uma irmã... A terceira ponta das três mosqueteiras._"

Ela respirou fundo ao ouvir aquelas palavras, fechando os olhos com força. Era como se a pequena conseguisse ler suas inseguranças mais profundas, era incrível. "Fico feliz em ouvir isso," A voz embargada da morena fez com que Rin também sentisse os olhos arderem, "eu realmente precisava entender que... Que eu não estou sozinha, entende? Obrigada."

A outra deu uma risadinha fraca, revirando os olhos repletos de lágrimas com o pensamento bobo de Kagome. "_Sozinha? Por favor, K-chan! Eu sei que seus pais foram embora, mas você tem seu irmão, sua filha, nós e toda a sua produção! Além da corja dos Taisho também..._" O tom brincalhão do último comentário fez a morena rir, balançando a cabeça negativamente com a escolha de palavras da amiga.

"Hoje você está aparecendo com um vocabulário interessante, Rin." Ela comentou, limpando as pequenas lágrimas que estavam contidas nas piscinas azuis-acinzentadas.

"_É claro, eu sou uma pessoa muito culta, muito obrigada!_"

E então, as duas riram. Riram, riram e riram. Kagome _realmente_ sentia que estava retomando tudo o que um dia fora dela: as amizades, a riqueza...

Ela suspirou assim que as risadas diminuíram, mantendo um silêncio confortável entre elas no telefone. Era difícil acreditar que elas tinham ficado tanto tempo sem conversar, sem saber ou acompanhar os acontecimentos da vida uma da outra e, mesmo assim, estavam ali papeando como se o tempo não tivesse passado e a distância não tivesse interrompido a amizade das duas.

Como se os erros de Kagome não tivessem interrompido aquela amizade.

"Vou desligar Rinzita, tenho que ver quais são os planos do Souta e adequar eles aos meus."

"_Ok, manda um beijo pros dois por mim!_" Rin respondeu alegremente, já pensando no que ela mesma teria que fazer naquele dia.

"Pode deixar. Beijos!" Kagome concordou, já desligando em seguida. A morena suspirou, sorrindo carinhosamente para o aparelho em mãos. Era tão bom poder conversar com uma de suas amigas depois de tanto tempo. Ter o apoio e o ouvido amigo e ainda sentir o carinho em cada palavra ou conselho, era simplesmente nostálgico.

Era bom conversar com Rin e Sango, mas no fundo ela sentia saudade de conversar com _Inuyasha_.

Todos aqueles anos em que ela tinha sido a melhor amiga do hanyou não tinham sido um completo sofrimento, ela finalmente admitia. Tê-lo perto de si desde a infância até o início de sua fase adulta tinha sido _tão bom_, mesmo naqueles últimos anos de amizade em que ela tinha se envolvido no drama que tinha se tornado sua vida, tê-lo por perto a fazia mais feliz do que qualquer outra coisa. Todos os dias de filmes, de brincadeiras, de conversas sinceras e de _companhia_ argumentava contra cada ponto negativo que ela se lembrava, convencendo-a finalmente a batalhar _verdadeiramente_ pelo único homem que ela já tinha amado na vida. Ela sentia falta da outra pessoa importante na vida dela, aquele ser que tinha uma grande parte de seu coração assim como Amy o tinha.

Antes de ela finalmente conseguir dormir na noite anterior, a morena tinha pensado muito sobre tudo o que tinha ouvido de Ayame na festa além de todo o trajeto entre ela e o hanyou durante todos aqueles anos. Kagome tentou pensar pelo lado de Inuyasha, tentou imaginar o que ele poderia ter passado nos últimos quatro anos caso ele realmente a visse mais do que uma simples amiga; ela tentou entender a possibilidade de que, no fim das contas, ele não tinha culpa de não ter notado antes aquela possibilidade ou mesmo levado a sério sua tentativa bêbada de se declarar para ele, uma vez que a imagem daquela amizade que eles cultivavam desde a infância era mais forte do que uma possível atração. Ela se lembrou das próprias palavras para Bankotsu na festa, quando tentava convencê-lo da lealdade entre as duas linhagens e a seriedade que os Taisho e os Higurashi tratavam aquele aspecto entre as duas famílias e, então, tentou entender como Inuyasha, acostumado com uma garotinha por toda a vida como sua melhor amiguinha, poderia ter imaginado que os olhares entristecidos a cada conto sobre suas conquistas amorosas poderiam indicar que a dita garotinha o amava mais do que um simples amigo.

Kagome ficara horas pensando e refletindo e, sem poder dizer com certeza por não ter ouvido da própria boca do hanyou, ela chegou à conclusão que, no final das contas, ela tinha pedido demais, esperado demais, exigido demais de Inuyasha. Como ele poderia ter imaginado que ela sofria tanto com aquele amor que ela acreditava não ser correspondido? Como ele poderia ter imaginado que a falta de namorados por parte da morena era, exclusivamente, o jeito dela de esperar por ele? Como ele poderia ter imaginado que aquele primeiro beijo entre os dois carregava muito mais significado para ela do que uma simples tentativa de aprendizado? Como ele poderia ter imaginado qualquer coisa fora do rotineiro entre eles, se ela nunca tinha se pronunciado sobre nada daquilo?

A verdade era que ele não poderia ter imaginado. Ele não poderia ter imaginado nada daquilo, ele não poderia ter imaginado que a aura entristecida que Kagome carregara por muito tempo naqueles últimos anos antes da fuga eram por culpa dele e de seus casos românticos. Ele nunca poderia ter imaginado que o amor que ela sentia por ele não era o mesmo amor que ambos sentiam um pelo outro quando eram crianças; não, ele não poderia ter adivinhado, já que ela nunca tinha dito nada.

Pelo menos não até que ela ficasse bêbada e praticamente implorasse pela sua primeira vez.

Ela pensou em todas as vezes que obrigou Inuyasha a ver suas costas se distanciando dele. Ela tentou se colocar no lugar do hanyou e, de repente, ela tinha começado a chorar no meio de todas as cobertas da cama de seu quarto, com o corpinho de Amy recluso em seus braços.

Ela já não agia como a melhor amiga dele por muito tempo, e chegar até aquela conclusão tinha abalado Kagome mais do que ela julgava que fosse possível.

Ela tinha se deixado chorar silenciosamente, não querendo acordar a garotinha ao seu lado, e antes de finalmente deixar a inconsciência tomar sua mente, ela reforçou sua decisão. Ela iria se reinventar, ela iria lutar pelo o que ela queria da mesma forma que ela tinha lutado para manter Amy viva naqueles quatro anos.

Inuyasha merecia que ela tentasse, ainda mais depois de tudo o que ela tinha imposto sobre os dois por causa de seu próprio egoísmo.

Ela piscou, tendo novamente a imagem do telefone em mãos posta em sua mente e a tirando do meio das lembranças da noite anterior. Novamente se situando no espaço e no tempo correto, ela se lembrou que além de ter que tomar uma atitude quanto ao homem de sua vida, ela tinha que passar o maior tempo possível com Souta e com Amy também. Ela não sabia o quanto o garoto ficaria em Tóquio, mas depois de tanto anos sem vê-lo, ela queria muito passar um pouco de tempo com o menino. Ela sentia, depois de conversar com Rin novamente, que a própria fuga tinha criado em Souta o mesmo comportamento e, sabendo como fugir dos próprios problemas não resolvia nada, ela não podia deixar que ele continuasse daquela forma.

Então, respirando fundo, ela marchou de volta para a sala de TV, determinada a realizar todos os planos que ela tinha pensado para aquele dia sem que isso atrapalhasse o próprio tempo com Souta e do menino com Amy.

_**oOo**_

Os raios de sol penetraram pelas frestas da cortina, atingindo-o na cama e fazendo com que os orbes âmbares se abrissem preguiçosamente. Os cabelos prateados estavam uma verdadeira bagunça ao redor de sua cabeça, que parecia latejar com o simples movimento de ser virada para o lado. Inuyasha gemeu de dor quando sentiu a cabeça pulsar e começou a massagear as órbitas de seus olhos novamente fechados. O que ele tinha feito na noite anterior para que ele estivesse naquele estado deplorável? Por pequenos instantes ele não conseguiu se lembrar de uma coisa sequer, até que seus olhos âmbares tentaram se abrir novamente e passaram, hesitantemente, pelo cômodo em que ele se encontrava. Por que ele estava em seu antigo quarto na mansão dos pais? Com um _timing_ perfeito, a porta do quarto começou a se abrir e Ayame entrou no cômodo ainda vestindo as roupas da _noite anterior_- e então todos os acontecimentos vieram em um turbilhão até a mente de Inuyasha.

De repente ele preferia não se lembrar de nada.

"Bom dia, dorminhoco." O sorriso da ruiva era quase palpável pelo seu tom de voz, mas o hanyou não sentia qualquer inclinação de bom humor para retribuir tal gentileza matutina. "Como está?" Ela perguntou, se sentando na beirada da cama king size e passando os dedos finos entre as mechas prateadas embaraçadas. Inuyasha gemeu baixinho, inconformado com a bagunça que sua vida tinha se tornado. A canção que Kagome tinha cantado na noite anterior ecoava em sua mente, e tudo o que ele menos queria naquele momento era o carinho de Ayame quando ele se sentia tão despedaço, quando ele desejava tanto voltar no tempo e corrigir todos os próprios erros e ter Kagome ao seu lado.

Ele não sabia explicar, mas depois de todos aqueles acontecimentos e desentendimentos dos últimos dias ele simplesmente não conseguia fingir que tudo estava ok com a presença tão insistente da ruiva.

Tudo o que ele queria era Kagome.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Ayame?" O tom de voz abafado pela forma como ele sofria com a ressaca não mascarou a impaciência do hanyou com a situação. Ayame olhou para ele, ali deitado, e soube de imediato que se ela não fizesse alguma coisa todos os seus esforços até aquele momento teriam sido em vão.

Ela não podia permitir que ele a afastasse.

"Ontem você estava tão mal que seus pais insistiram que dormíssemos na mansão." Ela respondeu com carinho, tentando ignorar a forma como ele não estava receptivo a suas carícias. "Nós dormimos em quartos separados, a pedido de sua mãe, mas eu não consegui nem mesmo dormir enquanto pensava em você." Ela continuou, abaixando-se lentamente e selando os próprios lábios aos do hanyou, tentando puxar as cordas da compaixão existentes no caráter dele - a mesma compaixão que o tinha colocado naquela bagunça com Kagome. Mesmo que Inuyasha não quisesse mais nada com ela, ela tentaria com todas as próprias armas para fazê-lo querê-la, mesmo que fosse manipulando aquele lado que não sabia realmente tirar uma pessoa de sua vida. "Eu senti a falta de seu corpo junto ao meu, Inu." Ela sussurrou com sensualidade, carregando a voz com um tom rouco, e mordeu o lábio inferior do homem de leve, puxando-o entre os próprios lábios.

Por mais que ele não quisesse mais confusão em sua vida, por mais que as palavras da música de Kagome não parassem de reverberar em sua mente, seu próprio corpo pareceu traí-lo ao denunciar com um arrepio que a ruiva ainda o atraía. Por mais que ele não quisesse mais sofrer, que ele não quisesse nunca mais ver as costas de Kagome se afastando dele, abandonando-o; ele não reagiu de acordo com o que seu coração exigia. As mãos femininas que o acariciavam no peitoral e que iam descendo lentamente, praticamente torturando seu corpo recém acordado e ainda grogue com a ressaca, faziam com que toda a razão sumisse de seus pensamentos e que os hormônios tomassem conta, passando por cima de cada batimento frustrado de seu coração hanyou que não concordava com aquela situação quase masoquista. E, no final das contas, a pequena lembrança de ver a morena beijando Bankotsu não serviu para inibir as reações de luxúria, mas sim para fazer com que os últimos resquícios de resistência a tal idéia sumissem completamente. Seu corpo, finalmente, traíra seu coração.

Depois de todas as emoções dos últimos dias, Inuyasha começava a acreditar que talvez Kagome não quisesse mais nada com ele, mesmo que ele fosse pai da pequena Amy. Ele começava a acreditar que a morena, apesar de aparentemente também sofrer com toda a situação em que estavam metidos, levando em consideração a forma como ela tinha cantado a letra da música na noite anterior, estava começando a seguir em frente. Ele começava a acreditar que a estava perdendo, sentindo-se impotente para mudar aquela realidade quando tudo parecia conspirar contra ele e contra a necessidade de se decidir algo correto em seu caminho.

Com todos os desentendimentos, com todas as fugas, com toda a mágoa e com toda a própria _fraqueza_, ele sabia que a estava perdendo.

Até porque, a última imagem que ele teve da morena na noite anterior tinha sido dela indo embora, de seu vestido esvoaçando em suas costas e da forma como ela parecia deslizar para longe de si.

Como sempre.

Então, de forma derrotada, ele se deixou levar pelos pequenos sons que saíam da garganta de Ayame, que faziam com que seu sangue acelerasse, e pelo cheiro de sua excitação, que fazia com que ele também sofresse do mesmo mal.

"Inuyasha!" O chamado ultrajado de sua mãe cortou a névoa de desejo como o despejar de um verdadeiro balde de água fria em seu corpo aquecido. Ayame pulou para longe de seu corpo instantaneamente, tentando acertar os fios de cabelo desalinhados e a própria respiração entrecortada; enquanto ele, ainda deitado na cama com o zíper da calça meio aberto, tentou ajeitar a própria roupa o mais decentemente possível. "Eu não acredito que vocês fariam isso aqui, na mansão, _e ainda mais de porta ABERTA_!" Izayoi gritou enraivecida, com seu enorme cabelo escuro balançando para os lados tamanha a ira com que ela tinha gritado. As orelhinhas de Inuyasha se apertaram contra a cabeça do hanyou, não deixando de notar o tom de decepção no voz de sua mãe.

O que era pior é que ele já estava muito decepcionado consigo mesmo naquele momento.

_Como ele era fraco_!

Izayoi não queria acreditar no que ela presenciara. Ela entendia que a situação do filho tinha ficado ainda mais delicada depois da última noite, ela entendia que Ayame estava usando todas as suas armas para ficar com Inuyasha, ela entendia _sim_ muitas coisas; mas, notava com amargura, ela não era obrigada a gostar de tudo aquilo. Izayoi não era obrigada a ver o próprio filho cavando ainda mais o buraco que ele já estava metido sem fazer nada, sem lhe oferecer palavras de sabedoria ou mesmo de colocar um pouco mais de senso em sua cabeça.

Já estava na hora de ela ter uma conversa muita séria com Inuyasha.

"Meu bem...? O que aconteceu?" A voz grossa de Inu Taisho fez com que o sentimento de vergonha e de ódio a si mesmo somente intensificasse em Inuyasha. Como ele poderia ser tão fraco, como?! "O que é essa gritaria nessa hora da manhã?" O hanyou nem precisava olhar para a mãe para saber que ela nem mesmo estava olhando para o marido na hora de responder aquelas perguntas.

"Cheire o ar, meu bem, você vai entender. E você, Inuyasha Taisho, _te espero lá em baixo_!" Foram as palavras cortantes e decepcionadas de Izayoi antes que ele pudesse ouvi-la sair do quarto com pisadas fortes. As lembranças embaçadas da noite anterior em que a mãe o tinha impedido de realizar qualquer ação precipitada vieram até sua mente, fazendo com que seu humor piorasse ainda mais. Ele mesmo não entendia como ele conseguia errar tanto! Os vinte e cinco anos que carregava nas costas não tinham servido para nada? Ele não tinha amadurecido, criando uma perspectiva dos próprios atos? O que ele estava fazendo, aceitando a derrota daquela forma tão patética?

Por que ele estava aceitando o fato de que ele estava perdendo a pessoa mais importante da vida dele?

Por que, quando ela estava sumida, tudo o que ele queria era encontrá-la; e, agora, que ela estava tão perto, tudo o que ele pensava era em como não magoar outras pessoas, mesmo que ele a magoasse?

Passaram-se alguns instantes de silêncio, enquanto o hanyou sabia que o próprio pai estava tentando se controlar. O temperamento dos Taisho era largamente conhecido por aqueles que os conheciam pessoalmente. "Eu espero que você só volte nessa casa, Inuyasha, quando você endireitar sua vida." A frieza daquelas palavras fez com que o hanyou se encolhesse como se elas o ferissem fisicamente. O olhar que o grande yokai cachorro direcionou para Ayame deixou claro que, para ele, aquilo só ocorreria quando o caçula já não estivesse mais com ela.

Apesar de toda a própria força de vontade para reverter a situação a seu favor, a ruiva se sentiu ínfima e constrangida com a clara mensagem enviada pelos olhos âmbares tão semelhantes aos de Inuyasha.

Logo, eles estavam novamente sozinhos no enorme e antigo quarto do hanyou. O ar entre eles estava repleto de tensão e o que quase tinha acontecido entre eles pairava no ar, fazendo com que Inuyasha se sentisse _doente_ com tudo aquilo. Ele não conseguia acreditar no que ele estava fazendo, ou, em melhores palavras, _no que ele estava deixando de fazer_.

Talvez o fato de não ter conhecido Amy oficialmente ou por não ter criado verdadeiramente o laço comum entre pai e filha, ele tendesse a se esquecer completamente do peso que agora a garotinha tinha em suas decisões. Como ele poderia querer olhar para aquela Kagome em miniatura se ele continuasse a errar e errar? Ele já sabia que não devia continuar com Ayame, seu próprio coração já parecia gritar a cada batida que ele deveria ficar longe da ruiva mesmo que ele tivesse perdido a morena; então por que, ele se perguntava, ele não estava escutando seus gritos desesperados?

"Ayame." Ele a chamou, hesitante, e olhou para a mulher com olhos apologéticos. O âmbar de seus orbes parecia apagado, mas a mensagem era tão clara quanto aquela enviada pelo pai do hanyou momentos antes.

"Eu vou embora." Ela concordou, sentindo-se exasperada com tudo aquilo. Por que seus esforços pareciam não surgir tanto efeito? A ruiva sentia como se a situação toda simplesmente não evoluísse. Desde o momento em que ela tinha voltado para a vida do hanyou ela tinha tentado conquistá-lo. Porém, até aquele momento, ela não tinha conseguido praticamente nada. Eles tinham passado uma noite juntos e, depois de todo o drama que Kagome causara, ele até mesmo tinha lhe confidenciado muita coisa; mas, no saldo final, era como se nada que ela tivesse feito até aquele momento tivesse realmente o aproximado mais dela ao ponto de se tornarem um casal. O fato de que Kagome estava no meio de tudo, causando toda aquela confusão e sofrimento e atraindo a simpatia dos pais de Inuyasha, que já não gostavam de Ayame antes de tudo aquilo, fazia com que a ruiva ficasse ainda mais frustrada. "Eu vou embora." Ela repetiu, não vendo saída para sua situação naquele momento. Ela não conseguia pensar em nenhuma atitude que ela poderia tomar para evitar que Inuyasha escapasse por entre seus dedos. Ela não conseguia apagar o sentimento de irritação que surgia cada vez mais forte.

Não era justo que, mesmo sem lutar por ele, Kagome o tivesse.

"Obrigado, Ayame." Ele agradeceu, massageando as próprias têmporas, evidenciando em sua voz rouca e cansada todo o sofrimento físico e mental que aquela situação entre ele, os pais e Kagome o estava causando. "Eu te ligo assim que der, ok?" Ela notou como ele não definiu um momento específico em que ligaria.

"Ok." Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer antes de sair do cômodo. Ela queria ter se jogado no hanyou e o beijado, forçado-o a enxergá-la ali quando a morena não estava; mas, no final das contas, ela sabia que estava na hora da retirada. Até porque, se levasse em consideração as fotos tiradas pelos fotógrafos da noite anterior, ela sabia que logo, logo ela teria uma visita de uma pessoa que ela não queria ver nem mesmo pintada de ouro.

Ela precisava se preparar para mais aquela bomba.

Assim que a ruiva saiu do quarto, um longo suspiro escapou dos lábios de Inuyasha. O que ele estava fazendo da própria vida? Por que ele não tomava vergonha na cara e simplesmente dispensava Ayame e corria atrás da mulher que ele amava? Alguém poderia até mesmo duvidar de tal amor, já que para não magoar uma pessoa de tão pouca importância comparada com Amy e Kagome, ele acabava por magoar quem realmente importava. Ele passou a mão pelo rosto em cansaço, tentando entender a própria burrice. Sim, a morena tinha omitido o fato de que ele era pai; sim, a morena sempre fugia antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa sobre o assunto; sim, a morena tinha beijado outro homem na sua frente. Mas, tudo aquilo justificava a inércia em que ele estava metido? Tudo aquilo justificava ele se deitar com Ayame?

No fundo, o hanyou sabia que _não_, _não justificava_.

Ele se levantou com dificuldade, sentindo o corpo reclamar em cada músculo e articulação com pequenas dores e estalos. Inuyasha sabia que a mãe o esperava no andar debaixo, com urgência, mas ele também sabia que se descesse do jeito que estava tudo ficaria ainda pior. Seu cabelo estava um verdadeiro ninho de rato, sua cara estava amassada e o cheiro de álcool emanava de cada poro de seu corpo. A roupa, na noite anterior tão alinhada, estava amarrotada e bagunçada, com a gravata frouxa e desproporcional, a camisa com os primeiros botões apertos e a calça ainda com o zíper parcialmente aberto.

Ele estava uma bagunça, tanto fisicamente quanto emocionalmente.

O hanyou caminhou até o banheiro adjacente, ligando o chuveiro e entrando debaixo da ducha fria de roupa e tudo. As gotas de água gelada batiam em seu couro cabeludo e em seu rosto como verdadeiras pequenas agulhas, queimando cada ponto como se ao invés de incrivelmente gelada a água estivesse fervendo. Aquilo foi o suficiente para terminar de acordá-lo, deixando-o alerta o suficiente para que a névoa que cobria sua mente e o deixava grogue com sono sumisse instantaneamente. Seus pensamentos se embaralharam em um turbilhão de questionamentos, fazendo com que ele fechasse os olhos brevemente para não sentir-se zonzo com tantas dúvidas. As mãos, trêmulas, buscaram abrir a água quente para equilibrar a temperatura da ducha, fazendo com que sua pele, que começava a ficar dormente, agradecesse o gradual aumento de calor que chegava até ela.

Lentamente, tentando ignorar a dor de cabeça que o assolava e as dores insistentes em todo o seu corpo que o incomodavam, ele começou a retirar as próprias roupas, ouvindo o barulho que faziam ao caírem no chão do banheiro. Quando, finalmente, estava nu, ele permaneceu bons instantes debaixo da ducha do chuveiro, somente apreciando a sensação de massagem que o forte jato proporcionava. Inuyasha tentava em vão organizar os próprios pensamentos e controlar a própria vergonha e decepção que sentia de si mesmo.

Desde quando ele era aquele ser deplorável, que mergulhava na própria miséria e auto-depreciação como se ele, como agente da própria vida, não pudesse mudar sua realidade? Desde quando ele era aquele ser fraco e infeliz incapaz de pensar racionalmente no outro lado da moeda e tentar analisar o que seria _realmente_ melhor a se fazer? Por que ele era tão bom no próprio trabalho, que incluía a capacidade de analisar todas as possibilidades apresentadas e buscar pela proposta mais irrecusável possível, e tão ruim no mesmo tipo de atividade em sua vida pessoal?

Sinceramente, Inuyasha não sabia dizer se tudo tinha começado quando Kagome fugira há quatro anos, ou quando, durante aqueles quatro anos, ele se percebera solitário e esquecido, no meio de pessoas que o olhavam com raiva e as vezes dó, se envolvendo com mulheres sem qualquer perspectiva de que fosse algo duradouro e tentando desesperadamente esquecer Kagome ao mesmo tempo que lutava para encontrá-la.

Outro longo suspiro escapou de seus lábios, enquanto os olhos âmbares se abriam com lentidão e observavam vagos os azulejos da parede do Box do banheiro.

Ele a estava perdendo. Ele se sentia impotente e _agia_ de forma impotente. Ele não faria nada, _nada_, para mudar aquela situação?

E Amy? Quando ele começaria a criar o laço fraterno que devia para a garotinha, se ele nunca endireitasse o que fazia de errado? Quando ele começaria o papel de _pai_, algo que ele deveria ter feito desde o instante em que Kagome descobriu estar grávida? O hanyou sabia que, naquele momento, ele devia começar a pensar mais na menina, na _filha _dele. Ele devia se afastar de Ayame, ignorar suas investidas, ser franco e firme, e correr para as mulheres de sua vida, implorando perdão e se arrastando até que elas o dessem, até que elas o aceitassem. Ele sabia que não devia parar de lutar pela morena, não agora que ela finalmente estava de volta para sua vida.

Vinte minutos depois, pensando muito em tudo o que tinha acontecido e em tudo o que ele tinha que fazer, o hanyou finalmente terminou seu banho, pegando a toalha felpuda que estava pendurada ao lado do Box e a enrolando em seu quadril. As gotas de água desciam lentamente pelo seu corpo definido, refletindo nos músculos delineados a pouca luz que penetrava no banheiro pela janelinha ao alto. Os fios prateados cascateavam, encharcados, pelas costas largas masculinas, e os olhos âmbares observavam tudo com um turbilhão de emoções refletido em suas piscinas douradas. Seria uma visão divina, se não fosse óbvio o quão transtornado o homem estava.

Voltando ao próprio quarto, Inuyasha se secou e logo pegou algumas roupas que tinha deixado na casa dos pais para momentos como aquele. Cada peça foi sendo colocada com lentidão, pois os músculos que saltavam com o pequeno esforço que ele fazia ainda latejavam levemente com cada movimento. Ele sabia que não tinha feito nenhuma atividade excruciante na noite anterior, mas de alguma forma ele entendia que o estresse de tudo o que vinha acontecendo tinha finalmente afetado-o fisicamente. Os dedos grossos do hanyou puxaram a boxer Calvin Klein preta até a pelve masculina, arrumando-a de forma confortável em seu corpo, e puxaram logo depois a calça jeans Diesel desbotada e ligeiramente larga até a mesma altura, deixando o elástico com a inicial CK a mostra. Inuyasha olhou brevemente para a camisa roxa que tinha pegado para vestir e logo a puxou pela cabeça, até que ela estivesse corretamente posta em seu tronco. A cada momento que passava em que ele se preparava para descer e finalmente ouvir o que a mãe tinha a dizer, um frio na barriga desconfortável começava a se intensificar. Depois do esforço que ela tinha feito na noite anterior para que ele não fizesse nenhuma burrada, ela ainda o tinha pegado em uma situação constrangedora que de nada o ajudaria para ter Kagome. Ele já até imaginava a face contorcida em decepção de Izayoi, encarando-o como o ser deplorável que ele era e lhe dando um sermão justo, mas desanimador.

Enquanto ele calçava o sapatênis preto, um novo longo suspiro escapou por entre seus lábios. A lembrança de como o próprio pai o tinha encarado naquela manhã fazia com que sensações que ele não sentia desde a adolescência voltassem a atingi-lo, como o embrulhar de suas vísceras em vergonha e até mesmo medo do que viria a seguir. A mensagem clara de Inu Taisho sobre a expulsão de Inuyasha daquela casa por tempo indeterminado ainda assombrava parte dos pensamentos do hanyou, que não se lembrava de uma única vez que o pai tivesse feito tal coisa em toda a sua vida.

Ele sabia que se Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Sango e Rin soubessem do que tinha acontecido nas últimas doze horas, eles também estariam o encarando da mesma forma que os pais, ou até mesmo de forma pior. O que, no fim das contas, não seria novidade alguma: eles já não o encaravam com bons olhos há quatro anos.

Se levantando, ele logo saiu do santuário que aquele quarto já representara para ele por muitos anos e caminhou lentamente pelo corredor que o levaria até a escada. Respirando fundo, ele desceu os degraus, um de cada vez, e seguiu o cheiro dos pais até a sala de jantar, observando brevemente como a mesa de café da manhã ainda estava posta e intocada e passando perto da porta do salão de festas ainda ocupado pelas mesas e cadeiras da noite anterior. Inu Taisho estava virado de costas para ele e para Izayoi, observando o enorme e belo jardim dos fundos pela janela de vidro do cômodo; já a mãe estava sentada em sua cadeira característica, ao lado de uma das pontas, sem fazer qualquer menção que ela o encararia mesmo ao ouvi-lo se aproximar.

Sem saber o que fazer, ele se sentou na cadeira de frente para ela, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível.

O silêncio que se seguiu a sua chegada era tenso e incômodo, fazendo com que as sensações que ele sentia de desconforto, de arrependimento e de vergonha tomassem a forma de pequenas gotas de suor frio que desciam por sua testa e por seu pescoço. A falta de qualquer som só se agravava, até o momento em que única mulher ali presente resolveu se manifestar. "Estou decepcionada com você, Inuyasha. _Muito_ decepcionada." As palavras que ela proferiu soaram cortantes, fazendo com que ele se encolhesse, tentando ficar ainda menor e insignificante perante o olhar que a própria mãe lançava para o chão em uma demonstração clara de incapacidade de encará-lo. "Eu sei que a situação entre vocês é mais complicada do que parece, para nós que olhamos de fora, mas ainda assim eu não esperava que meu filho tivesse se tornado um homem tão fraco." Ela piscou como se quisesse evitar que os próprios olhos se enchessem de lágrimas, mas ainda assim ele sentiu o cheiro salgado das gotículas que surgiram. Inuyasha se sentia um _lixo_ naquele momento. "As lembranças que eu tenho de você, de quando era criança, não batem com o que eu vejo hoje." Ela continuou, passando com delicadeza o dedo indicador sob seus olhos. "Todas as minhas memórias são de um hanyou lindinho e pequeno brincando e se divertindo horrores com uma Kagome também pequena. São de uma criança que quando necessário, agia de um jeito determinado e super protetor para proteger o que ele acreditava ser a verdade absoluta e para proteger também aqueles que ele considerava importante, para que essas pessoas não se machucassem." Imagens de uma face pequena retorcida em determinação cega e infantil veio até os olhos de Izayoi, fazendo com que mais lágrimas surgissem. O amor que ela sentia pelo único filho biológico não era descritível diante de sua magnitude, mas sempre que ela se lembrava de como era ter aquele pequenino ser correndo ao seu redor como se ela fosse a única estrela do céu ou como se ela fosse seu sol, sempre fazia com que seu coração de mãe conseguisse enxergar o próprio amor como se ele fosse material. "Você era uma criança tão _esperta_, tão _determinada_... Tão _forte_!" Ela exclamou com a voz embargada, contra-atacando aquelas imagens tão fofas de um hanyou tão pequenino com o que ela vira na noite anterior e naquela manhã. "Mesmo na sua adolescência e no início da sua idade adulta, você ainda manteve esses traços à sua própria forma. Por mais que todos enxergassem o que, inconscientemente, você fazia com sua melhor amiga, todos podiam ver que no quadro geral você continuava o mesmo Inuyasha de sempre. Protetor quando a situação assim o demandava, forte quando necessário. Você era o meu Inuyasha, o mesmo que quando criança puxava a saia do meu vestido em uma festa demandando que nós pegássemos doces para Kagome, que adorava comer os bombons bem mais do que as comidas de sal." Um soluço escapou da boca da mulher, fazendo com que os ombros já tensos de Inu Taisho ficassem ainda mais fortemente duros e com que Inuyasha olhasse para o chão ainda mais envergonhado. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Ele não sabia se abraçava a mãe, implorava por perdão por todas aquelas lágrimas que caíam de seus olhos por sua causa; ou se continuava ali sentado, ouvindo tudo o que ela tinha a dizer sem tentar consolá-la, aceitando sua decepção da forma mais aberta o possível. Izayoi colocou as costas de uma de suas mãos sobre a boca, tentando respirar fundo e continuar a dizer tudo o que precisava. "Nós nunca aceitamos a Ayame, Inuyasha, porque todos sabiam o quanto Kagome te amava. Mesmo naquela época, todos já viam como ela o amava com todas as forças." As orelhinhas antes pressionadas contra a própria cabeça saltaram em pé, ouvindo pela primeira vez alguém dizer aquilo de forma tão direta e aberta. Por mais que tudo indicasse que sim, a confissão bêbada de Kagome naquela noite de quatro anos atrás era uma verdade e que sim, a morena o amava já havia algum tempo, ouvir aquela informação dita daquela forma fazia com que o coração hanyou batesse aceleradamente, como se de repente o ar estivesse rarefeito e fosse simplesmente difícil de respirar. "Nós nunca aceitaremos Ayame, nem qualquer outra mulher." Izayoi continuou, finalmente encarando os orbes dourados que a olhavam de forma arregalada e, por mais incrível que pareça, como se estivessem diante de um mundo antes desconhecido. "Nós só iremos aceitar Kagome, Inuyasha. Somente ela." Mordendo o lábio inferior, para tentar evitar que todas as emoções que ela sentia se transformassem em grandes soluços, ela viu com o coração partido os olhos âmbares de Inuyasha a encararem de forma tão envergonhada e ao mesmo tempo repleta de expectativa, de um jeito perdido, confuso; e a forma como seu sempre pequenino hanyou se levantou da cadeira e deu a volta na ponta da mesa para se jogar em seus braços maternos.

Ela queria ficar brava com ele por muito mais tempo, queria mostrar para ele que sua decepção não seria facilmente apagada com pedidos de desculpa ou algo do tipo; mas seu amor de mãe era tão mais forte do que aquilo. Izayoi sabia que seu discurso o tinha atingido até mais do que qualquer outra coisa que ela fizesse, e aquilo já era suficiente.

Agora era esperar que o espírito forte do hanyou acordasse novamente e retomasse as rédeas da situação, e rezar para que isso não acontecesse _tarde demais_.

_**oOo**_

Kagome sorriu levemente ao observar Souta brincando com Amy na pequena praça perto de sua casa. O garoto não tinha apresentado a ela nenhum plano específico para os dias que permaneceria em Tóquio, mas tinha demonstrado uma vontade imensa de brincar com a sobrinha. Para ele, que era o caçula, ter a chance de brincar com alguém que representava uma Kagome em miniatura parecia até mesmo mais incrível do que brincar com o que a garotinha realmente era, sua sobrinha. A morena via naquilo a saudade que o irmão sentia de quando eram crianças, uma saudade que lhe apertava o coração por entender que sua ausência o tinha machucado tão profundamente, ao ponto de fazê-lo desejar que fossem pequenos novamente. Por mais que eles sempre brigassem, já que a diferença entre suas idades era relativamente grande e as épocas da infância de cada um não eram sincronizadas, a primogênita dos Higurashi sabia que Souta sentia falta da pessoa que por muitos anos tinha sido seu exemplo, tinha sido a pessoa a quem ele procurava quando queria brincar ou quando Inuyasha pegava em seu pé. Ela sabia que, por mais que o garoto adorasse o hanyou como se ele fosse seu herói, ele guardava um pouco de mágoa por saber que por causa de Inuyasha os irmãos Higurashi tinham ficado tanto tempo sem se ver, sem conversar ou mesmo sem estarem em qualquer tipo de contato.

O que ele não entendia era que, no final das contas, a única pessoa culpada de como as coisas tinham se desenrolado era ela mesma. Se ela não tivesse fugido, nada de ruim teria acontecido nem com ela e nem com Amy nos EUA, ninguém teria sofrido por ter ficado para trás e um pai teria tido a chance de ver os primeiros anos de sua filha. Kagome sabia e agora admitia que, no final das contas, ela não precisava ter fugido, não precisava ter criado toda essa situação, todas essas mágoas. Ela poderia ter tentado resolver tudo, poderia ter tentado confrontá-lo e aceitado, na época, que talvez os dois não fossem feitos um para o outro.

Ela poderia ter feito tudo diferente.

"Kags!" A morena piscou, como se saísse do transe de pensamentos em que se encontrava, e procurou por Souta de onde aquele chamado tinha vindo. "Aqui em cima!"

Ela quase caiu de costas ao vê-lo em cima de uma das árvores daquele lugar, com Amy em seu colo.

"Souta! Amy!" Ela os repreendeu, exasperada, e se levantou em um supetão. "Desçam já daí! É perigoso!" Seu coração acelerado não a deixava pensar que, na verdade, aquilo era perigoso somente para o irmão caçula. Amy não teria problema algum em simplesmente pular daquela altura e sair totalmente intacta do pulo.

"Pff, nunca achei que um dia você ia parecer tanto com a mamãe!" Souta riu, virando os olhos com a forma com que a morena o encarava com as mãos na cintura e um dos pés batendo no chão repetidas vezes. "Não sei como você a agüenta, anãzinha." Ele comentou carinhosamente com Amy, que olhava para a mãe com olhinhos azuis-acinzentados repletos de travessura.

"Souta! Desce, agora!" Kagome insistiu, ignorando completamente os olhares das outras pessoas presentes naquele local.

"Ok, ok, geez..." Ele concordou rindo para si mesmo, sentindo um carinho colossal pela irmã mais velha naquele momento. A saudade que tinha sentido dela incluía até mesmo aqueles instantes em que ela o tratava como uma criança. "Vamos anãzinha, sua mãe chama por nós." Ele cutucou a garotinha, que riu divertida e ambos começaram a descer da enorme árvore.

Kagome deixou um longo suspiro escapar por seus lábios, colocando uma das mãos em cima de seu coração que batia acelerado. Ela estava mergulhada em pensamentos, analisando mais uma situação que lhe era apresentava por meio de seu irmão mais novo e suas novas tendências de comportamento, quando de repente emergia desse profundo mergulho com ele e sua pequena filha em cima de um galho de uma enorme árvore a quatro metros de altura. Ela tinha levado um tremendo susto com a repentina mudança!

"Nunca mais façam isso, vocês dois." Ela os repreendeu assim que ambos estavam no chão, olhando para ela como se não tivessem feito nada. As vezes Kagome até se perguntava como Amy conseguia ser tão espertinha com tão pouco idade.

Até que as memórias de um hanyou de cabelos prateados, quando criança, vinham até sua mente.

Inuyasha sempre tinha sido esperto daquele mesmo jeito.

"Pelo menos quando você não estiver olhando, né." Souta comentou como quem não quer nada, sorrindo de lado para a irmã mais velha. Kagome revirou os olhos, mas acabou rindo também. _Ah aquele moleque_...

"Já estão com fome?" Resolveu mudar de assunto ao olhar para o relógio em seu pulso e notar como já estava ficando tarde. "Já está na hora de almoçarmos já, pelo menos." Ela comentou, vendo como os dois acenaram com a cabeça em concordância – Amy de uma forma um pouco mais entusiasmada. "Ok, sei de um restaurante que a Sango me indicou, acho que vocês vão gostar." Ela comentou, já se virando para voltar para o próprio prédio e pegar o carro para levá-los até lá.

Enquanto ela caminhava despreocupadamente na frente, Kagome podia ouvir a conversa boba mas bonitinha que Souta e Amy mantinham atrás de si. O irmão caçula estava brincando de '20 perguntas' com a pequenina, tentando buscar informações – como, por exemplo, cor, comida, roupa e filme preferido - da garotinha ao máximo que ele conseguia.

O que ela não daria para ver Inuyasha fazendo a mesma coisa.

Ele dirigia sem realmente prestar muita atenção para onde ia. Ele sabia que tinha que procurar um lugar para almoçar, já que depois de se jogar nos braços da mãe e sentir aquela mesma segurança e amor materno que sempre sentia ao abraçá-la, seu pai tinha deixado claro que sua presença naquela mansão já tinha atingido seu limite. Ou seja, ele não tinha beliscado nada do café da manhã servido naquela enorme mesa. Porém, por mais que seu corpo pedisse comida, sua mente pedia por uma atitude, por uma ação. Seu coração gritava com ele para que Inuyasha finalmente tomasse uma decisão: ele queria ou não ter Kagome e Amy para si? Ele queria ou não ter a família que sempre quisera ter?

Os olhos âmbares olhavam para o trânsito que ele enfrentava de forma automática, sem precisar realmente prestar atenção ao que ele fazia. Sua mente voava longe, analisando tudo de errado que ele tinha feito nos últimos dias, analisando o beijo de Kagome e de Bankotsu na noite anterior, analisando a própria postura quanto ao conhecimento de que Amy era sua filha. Sim, ele sentia que estava perdendo Kagome; sim, ele ainda não sentia aquele laço forte de pai e filha com a garotinha, pois ainda não a conhecia direito; mas, ele deixaria as coisas como estavam? Sua mãe mesmo tinha falado com todas as letras que Kagome sempre o amara com todas as forças, que ainda o amava. Izayoi tinha deixado claro que ainda não era tarde demais, que ainda não era impossível alcançar aqueles sentimentos da morena e correspondê-los do jeito que ela merecia. Então o que ele faria?

Como se a resposta não fosse tão difícil assim, ele se viu de frente para o prédio da mulher que parecia preencher qualquer pensamento que surgisse em sua mente. Era como se seu próprio corpo dissesse a ele que não precisava pensar demais no assunto, só agir.

Logo ele a viu, caminhando pela calçada com Amy e... Souta? Sim, Souta, logo atrás. Já fazia anos que ele não via o garoto, era até mesmo difícil reconhecê-lo depois de tanto tempo. Seus orbes dourados se voltaram para ela, notando como a morena andava com um sorrisinho fraco no rosto, como se estivesse pensando em algo que a deixava com um gosto agridoce na boca. Por mais simples que ela estivesse vestida, Inuyasha achava que estava tão bonita quanto na noite anterior, talvez até mais. A calça jeans escura que adornava suas longas pernas, a blusa mais larga de mangas três quartos cinza dava um ar mais sofisticado para o liso e fino cachecol azul escuro que estava pendurado em seu pescoço, e as sapatilhas negras que calçavam seus pés femininos e delicados só completavam o ar angelical que a rodeava. Os cabelos negros estavam soltos, balançando com a brisa que os lambia, fazendo com que ele ficasse ainda mais preso no transe que a presença dela causava. Inuyasha tentou ignorar com todas as forças as imagens da noite anterior, de Kagome dançando e beijando Bankotsu, da morena indo embora, indo para longe dele novamente; ele tentou ao máximo manter as palavras de Izayoi em sua mente, as responsabilidades que ele tinha que assumir com Amy e o próprio amor que ele sentia pela Higurashi, que devia ser maior do que qualquer outro obstáculo que surgisse em sua frente.

Respirando fundo, ele abriu a porta do carro e saiu do veículo, tentando ao máximo manter a própria respiração sob controle já que seus batimentos cardíacos não podiam ser desacelerados por vontade própria. Assim que ele fechou a porta, trancando-a com o dispositivo preso à chave, e que começou a andar para o outro lado da rua, o hanyou sentiu os pelos de seus braços se arrepiarem com o que poderia ou não acontecer naquele momento. Ela poderia aceitar conversar ou poderia simplesmente ignorá-lo, sendo que Inuyasha não a culparia se ela decidisse pelo último.

Foi nítido o momento em que ela o notou. Sua postura corporal antes relaxada se endureceu instantaneamente, seus olhos azuis-acinzentados, antes pensativos, adquiriram o tamanho de dois pires com sua surpresa e sua boca rósea se abriu brevemente com o cair de seu queixo. Kagome parou de caminhar no instante em que ela o avistou vindo até ela com passos determinados, olhos âmbares transtornados e um corpo de Deus grego ainda mais anunciado pelas roupas básicas que ele vestia.

Os dois pares de olhos se conectaram como se fossem os pólos opostos de dois ímãs. Eles ficaram tão absortos nos poucos instantes em que permaneceram conectados daquela forma que Inuyasha quase não conseguiu desviar do murro que vinha em sua direção.

"Souta!" Kagome gritou exasperada, vendo seu irmãozinho caçula surgir do nada na sua frente e tentando socar o hanyou na cara. Ela olhou rapidamente para trás, vendo Amy olhar para aquela mudança repentina de comportamento de seu tio com medo. A morena logo voltou a olhar para frente, correndo até ele para impedi-lo de tentar novamente bater em Inuyasha. "Souta, para com isso, agora!" Ela pediu, puxando o garoto para trás, que ainda fez força para se soltar das mãos da morena para continuar tentando.

"O que você ta fazendo aqui? Hm?!" Ele gritou para Inuyasha, que se encolheu brevemente com aquele ataque verbal. O hanyou levantou as duas mãos em forma de rendição, tentando se manter firme no que ele tinha que fazer. Ele não mais ia deixar o destino cuidar de sua vida, ele não mais ia deixar que os próprios erros o deixassem impotente e, principalmente, ele não mais ia deixar que as fugas de Kagome fossem a última palavra entre eles.

"Eu vim falar com sua irmã, Souta. Eu sei que você provavelmente prefere nunca mais me ver ou mesmo que eu a veja, mas eu tenho muitas coisas a conversar com Kagome. Você não vai me impedir de fazer isso." Ele disse com calma, tentando responder o garoto da melhor forma possível e ainda deixar claro que ele tinha tomado aquela decisão, que finalmente ele tinha resolvido agir como o homem de vinte e cinto anos que ele era.

Kagome sentiu o coração querer pular por sua boca ao ouvir aquelas palavras pronunciadas por Inuyasha. O que ele queria conversar? Por que ele estava ali, de verdade? Ela respirou fundo e engoliu a seco, tentando manter-se o mais calma o possível. "Souta-"

"Não, você não tem esse direito mais, Inuyasha!" O garoto gritou com raiva, olhando para o hanyou de uma forma que ele nunca tinha olhado antes: com profunda mágoa. "Onde você estava nos últimos quatro anos, quando a Kagome estava sumida?" E então, pela primeira vez nas poucas horas em que ela estava na presença de seu irmãozinho, Kagome finalmente entendeu que não somente seu sumiço o tinha causado mágoa contra o hanyou; o próprio sumiço de Inuyasha, aparentemente causado pela sua crença de que todos tinham lhe virado as costas, tinha machucado o garoto de dezessete anos também. Até porque, no final das contas, os irmãos Higurashi e Inuyasha eram grandes amigos desde... Sempre. Talvez a morena e o hanyou fossem mais unidos, pela semelhança de idade, mas ainda assim os três eram muito próximos.

Inuyasha pareceu entender a mesma coisa. "Eu não queria ter deixado de conversar com você, Souta. Não há justificativas pra isso, afinal." Ele suspirou, como que derrotado por aquele pensamento. "Me desculpe."

Kagome viu nos olhos dourados uma sinceridade desconcertante. Antes que ela pudesse prever as ações de Souta, o garoto se desvencilhou de suas mãos e pulou contra Inuyasha, abraçando-o. Tanto ela quando o hanyou ficaram atônitos a princípio, mas ela logo viu Inuyasha dar os pequenos tapas característicos de abraços masculinos como forma de retribuí-lo. A morena colocou uma das mãos na têmpora, tentando digerir tudo o que tinha acontecido em um espaço de tempo de dois minutos.

"Senti sua falta, cara." Souta comentou e se afastou do hanyou com um pequeno sorriso. A mudança drástica de postura demonstrava ainda mais que ele ainda era o mesmo garotinho que eles conheciam, incapaz de realmente guardar mágoa de qualquer um por muito mais tempo do que o normal. "Bom, é isso, vou deixar vocês dois conversarem. Kags, vou esperar com a Amy no carro no estacionamento, quando quiser almoçar é só vir nos buscar." A alegria com que Souta disse todo aquele pequeno aviso fez com que ambas as sobrancelhas femininas se arqueassem em surpresa e descrença. Além de todos os problemas comportamentais criados nele, agora ele também era bipolar?

"Ok..." Antes que ela pudesse terminar de concordar, ele já tinha pegado Amy no colo e corrido para dentro da portaria, dando tempo somente para que a garotinha desse um tchau tímido para Inuyasha, que também observava tudo sem saber o que fazer.

O silêncio que se instalou entre eles era desconfortável e intenso. Eles se encararam por alguns instantes, sem dizerem nada, até que- "Kagome-" "Inuyasha-" -falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"_Você primeiro_."

Novamente, ao mesmo tempo.

"_Ok, eu falo._"

Então começaram a rir. Nem acreditavam que, de repente, a forte tensão que existia entre eles foi reduzida tão drasticamente com uma situação tão boba. Talvez os muitos anos de amizade entre eles ainda tivessem um efeito positivo em toda aquela bagunça, talvez eles não tivessem se perdido como achavam. Inuyasha observava com uma quentura no peito a forma como os olhos azuis-acinzentados brilharam em divertimento naquele momento, como o sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios era tão radiante e como o belo corpo feminino voltou a relaxar mesmo que um bocado apenas. Já Kagome sentiu o ar sumir de seus pulmões com a forma _carinhosa_ com que ele a encarava, com seus olhos âmbares intensos e com aquele sorrisinho cheio de leveza em um dos cantos de seus lábios.

Respirando fundo, Inuyasha olhou para o lado brevemente antes de olhar para ela novamente. Era hora. "Eu vim conversar Kagome, para esclarecermos toda essa bagunça."

O coração feminino falhou uma batida ao ouvi-lo dizer tal coisa. Medo e ansiedade começaram a surgir dentro de seu corpo, criando um frio na barriga incômodo, assustador. O que ele queria tanto conversar? Como ele pensava que eles iriam resolver aquela situação toda? A morena teve medo, medo, medo, _medo_ do que tudo aquilo poderia virar. A vontade de _fugir_ veio com todas as forças até ela, atingindo-a em cheio.

Porém, antes que seu corpo pudesse dar o primeiro passo para longe do hanyou, sua mente a forçou a parar naquele mesmo instante e pensar sobre o que ela faria. Ela já não tinha decidido que não iria fugir mais? Ela já não tinha decidido lutar por Inuyasha? Ela respirou fundo, acalmando-se da melhor forma que ela conseguia. Kagome tinha decidido agir como a adulta que ela era e, pela primeira vez eu muito tempo, ela enfrentaria aquela situação de peito aberto e cabeça erguida. Ela já tinha provado para si mesma que fugir não resolvia nada, e ela seria uma idiota ainda maior se não resistisse àquele sentimento covarde.

"Ok." Concordou, vendo como os ombros masculinos pareceram relaxar imediatamente e chamou, "Vamos subir?" já começando a subir as escadinhas da portaria e entrando no prédio.

Ela sentiu mais do que ouviu a presença do hanyou seguindo-a para dentro do saguão de entrada. O coração de ambos batiam freneticamente, como se quisessem sair por suas costelas e baterem o mais longe possível dali, e suas respirações estavam um pouco mais forçadas do que o normal; mas, ainda assim, eles não podiam negar que no meio do medo e da ansiedade que ambos sentiam com o que aconteceria a seguir, existia também, enterrado bem fundo no meio de tantas sensações, o sentimento crescente de esperança. Esclarecer a bagunça que viviam poderia significar muita coisa, e pensar na melhor das opções não era um pecado, não é?

A subida do elevador foi tensa e eletrizante, como se fosse possível ver as faíscas de eletricidade ao redor dos dois; e, assim que entraram no apartamento de Kagome, o clima mais íntimo daquele lugar que eles conheciam tão bem e que continha tantas lembranças fez com que de repente tudo ficasse ainda mais intenso.

O momento em que os dois se encararam novamente, tendo tentado evitar contato visual até que chegassem até ali, foi o instante em que ambos sentiram a necessidade de colocarem toda a verdade sobre a mesa e esperar pelo acerto de contas final entre eles. Eles _precisavam _daquilo, mais até do que eles pensavam.

"Eu dormi com a Ayame." Foram as primeiras palavras que saíram da boca de Inuyasha, por mais que fossem pouco pensadas e fossem responsáveis pela dor tão evidente e quase palpável que passou pelos orbes azuis-acinzentados a sua frente. O hanyou sabia que aquele não era o melhor início possível para aquela conversa, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele não podia negar que tudo o que eles precisavam naquele momento era deixar tudo _claro_ e _aberto_ um para o outro, sem qualquer chance de haver algum desentendimento ou erro de comunicação. Até aquele instante, aquele tinha sido o maior dos erros entre eles. "Eu dormi com ela depois que você apareceu no meu apartamento, achou que eu já tinha alguma coisa com a ruiva e saiu correndo, sem deixar que eu falasse qualquer coisa." Inuyasha continuou, vendo no silêncio magoado da morena a melhor oportunidade para explicar melhor o que ele tinha começado a dizer.

"Depois?" Kagome perguntou com um fiapo de voz, tentando se recuperar daquela informação. Ela pensava que a dor que sentia ao ouvi-lo contar de suas experiências amorosas com outras mulheres teria parado de ocorrer, depois de tanto tempo; mas, no final das contas, ela ainda estava ali, firme e forte, como se nunca tivesse parado em momento algum. "Quando eu cheguei naquele dia, ela estava toda íntima no seu apartamento, _com suas roupas_!" Seu tom de voz subiu levemente com aquela última parte, de forma defensiva. Por mais que Ayame tivesse dito que Kagome tinha se enganado, ela ainda tentava entender o que aquela cena poderia ter representado que não fosse o que ela tinha pensado que era.

"Eu estava pensativo sobre o que tínhamos discutido na noite em que fomos ao Beige. Depois de tudo o que eu tinha descoberto naquele dia, depois de toda a nossa discussão, você simplesmente me deixou para trás na chuva, me dizendo que nada tinha mudado e que basicamente por isso nós não tínhamos uma chance de sermos uma família feliz... Você ao menos prestou atenção na quantidade de coisas que eu falei que diziam muito sobre o que eu _realmente_ sentia por você?" Ele perguntou frustrado, mas antes que ela pudesse responder ou contra argumentar, ele continuou. "Eu estava pra baixo, estava pensando em tudo, analisando tudo, decidindo que sim, apesar de tudo, apesar de não saber como eu conseguiria, eu _queria_ essa família para mim- não, apaga isso, eu _ainda quero _essa família para mim." Ele se virou de costas para a morena, começando a andar pela sala do apartamento, como se a inquietude que ele sentia o impedisse de ficar parado enquanto se abria novamente. "Então, Ayame apareceu com uma cesta de almoço e uma garrafa de vinho. Sim, eu achei estranho justo _ela_ querer ser meu ombro amigo com todo o nosso histórico, mas se alguém lhe oferece a amizade quando você mais precisa de um amigo..." Ele parou brevemente, pensando em como ele já não tinha mais amigos depois da fuga de Kagome há quatro anos. Se Ayame tinha lhe oferecido a própria amizade, algo que ele já não tinha há tanto tempo, era realmente exasperador que ele a tivesse aceitado? "Você aceita. Você conta toda a história do que te atormenta, desde o início, e você responde agressivamente caso a pessoa sequer pergunte se você vai assumir ou não a _sua_ criança." Ele continuou, olhando para fora da janela por um breve instante antes de voltar os olhos dourados para a figura paralisada no centro do cômodo. "Quando ela me perguntou se eu ia querer a Amy, eu simplesmente levantei de supetão afirmando com todas as letras que É CLARO que eu ainda quero a minha filha. E, em todo o meu ímpeto, eu derrubei o resto da garrafa de vinho no vestido de Ayame."

Kagome sentia o corpo todo petrificado na posição em que ela estava. Não, não, _não _não não não... Não era só aquilo. Não podia ser só aquilo que tinha acontecido.

"Eu emprestei um conjunto de roupas minhas para que ela se trocasse e lavasse o próprio vestido, para que ele não manchasse." A voz do hanyou ficava cada vez mais calma, quieta, a medida que ele continuava sua narração. "Ela foi se trocar, você apareceu, me beijou, ela chegou na sala, você a viu, você me disse que não tinha sido um erro ter me _excluído_ – olha só o termo que você usou, Kagome!, me _excluído_ da sua vida!, porque no final das contas nada tinha mudado." Ele olhou para os olhos azuis-acinzentados, procurando neles a compreensão de que ela tinha _sim_ entendido tudo errado naquele dia. "Você saiu correndo, mesmo me ouvindo gritando por seu nome até a rua, e entrou no carro sem nem olhar para trás. Você foi embora, novamente. Como um furacão você chegou, destruiu tudo, e depois foi embora sem qualquer remorso." Ele comentou, passando a mão pelos cabelos prateados com nervosismo. A próxima parte era muito difícil de dizer em voz alta, pois ele ainda se envergonhava profundamente do que tinha feito. "Eu voltei pro meu apartamento, liguei o botão 'foda-se' e transei com Ayame. Até de noite."

O silêncio que se seguiu após aquela confissão era repleto de dor e de nervosismo. Era quase possível ouvir o exato instante em que o coração da morena se quebrou em mil pedacinhos, como se ele fosse feito do vidro mais delicado do mundo. Ela não sabia o que sentir realmente. Kagome não sabia se ela se sentia mais arrependida do que magoada, já que aparentemente se ela tivesse enfrentado a situação, mais uma vez, ela teria evitado que muitas coisas tivessem acontecido.

Os olhos azuis-acinzentados se fecharam brevemente, tentando não estimular a pequena ardência que ela começou a sentir neles, e voltaram a se abrir e a encarar os orbes dourados que a observavam tão intensamente. "E o que você quer que eu faça com essa informação?" Perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que tentava lidar com aquela situação em seu íntimo. O que era mais forte: seu orgulho ou mesmo medo, ou o amor que sempre sentira pelo Hanyou?

"Eu sei que o que eu acabei de contar, todo o desentendimento, não é justificativa pro que eu fiz." Ele admitiu fracamente, passando as duas mãos nos fios prateados. "Mas... Eu resolvi contar mesmo assim. Chega de desentendimentos entre nós, Kagome. Chega. Eu não agüento mais. Eu não agüento mais toda essa situação." A voz dele tremeu, fazendo com que os olhos azuis da garota se arregalassem em choque. "Eu me tornei um fraco, um homem de vinte e cinco anos com a cabeça de um garotinho idiota e fraco. Sabe por quê? Porque eu te perdi. Eu te perdi há quatro anos, eu perdi todos os meus amigos quando te perdi, eu me perdi. Aquela garotinha que tinha crescido junto comigo como minha melhor amiguinha tinha me dado a melhor noite da minha vida, me ignorado por duas semanas, e depois tinha ido embora chorando sem realmente me contar qual o real motivo de seu sofrimento. Era por minha causa? Eu realmente tinha me aproveitado de você? Ou eu estava te magoando pensando daquela..." A voz do hanyou falhou, levando a um silêncio tenso e pesado entre eles. As lembranças das coisas que ela contara na noite em que ambos foram ao Beige vieram com força total. Ele tinha pedido perdão pela primeira vez dela. Ela tinha ido contar que os dois seriam pais de uma criança que um dia se mostraria a menininha mais linda e espertinha de todo o mundo, mas mesmo assim ele a pediu perdão antes mesmo que ela conseguisse soltar a notícia bombante. "Eu sei que até o momento não fiz nada que me fizesse um cara digno de ser efetivamente o pai de Amy. Eu nem mesmo me aproximei dela desde que soube que ela era minha filha. Eu só fiz burrada, só me deixei levar. Ontem eu..." Ele parou novamente, engolindo o bolo que tinha na garganta com dificuldade, como se ela estivesse seca demais para permitir tal ato. "Eu quase enlouqueci quando vi você dançando com o Bankotsu." As palavras saíram forçadas, como se fossem difíceis de ser libertas de seu peito atordoado. O que, no final das contas, era mesmo. Depois de tanto tempo fechado em si mesmo, sem a melhor amiga de infância e sem ninguém, sofrendo com sua ausência e com uma bagunça maior o que ele julgava ser capaz de ocorrer; Inuyasha tinha se tornado uma pessoa mais conservadora quanto aos próprios sentimentos. Desde que Kagome voltara, aquele conservadorismo tinha sido abalado várias vezes, é verdade, mas ainda assim ele existia. Quando eram mais novos ele expressava livremente o ciúme ou a raiva de Kouga, por exemplo, que sempre insistira em se aproximar da morena. Na noite anterior, se não fosse a mãe para atrair novamente sua concentração, ele provavelmente teria também se descontrolado ao ver Kagome e Bankotsu aos beijos. Mas, de forma geral, ele não gostava de se abrir, de se sentir vulnerável. Tirar palavras como aquelas em um estado de total sobriedade para a pessoa que causava tais sentimentos, era ainda mais difícil do que qualquer outra situação. Na noite do Beige e na noite anterior, ele estava transtornado por diferentes motivos e estimulado por diferentes sentimentos. Depois de quatro anos mais fechado em si mesmo, aqueles tinham sido os momentos de descontrole emocional mais fortes que ele já havia vivenciado. "Eu me deixei abater ontem, bebi algumas garrafas de vinho, me descontrolei." Os olhos âmbares se fecharam e para aumentar ainda mais o espanto de Kagome, as bochechas masculinas começaram a ficar róseas. "Ayame veio até o escritório e disse mil coisas que até mesmo tinham lógica" A morena se contorceu levemente ao ouvir aquilo. "mas eu não consegui parar de pensar em você. Eu sei que meu pensamento ainda não vai tanto a Amy, mas... Ele não sai de você. Hoje de manhã, antes que eu pudesse tomar a decisão de vir até aqui, de conversar com você e tentar resolver uma situação que simplesmente não dá mais pra continuar, eu quase me deixei levar novamente por Ayame." Ele admitiu, apertando os olhos ainda fechados e abaixando um pouco a cabeça, tentando deixar que a enorme cortina de fios prateados tampassem um pouco seu rosto do ângulo de visão da morena. "Enfim, é isso. Eu finalmente me decidi, Kagome. Apesar de tudo que eu fiz, apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, eu quero essa família pra mim. Eu quero ver Amy crescer, eu quero estar do seu lado vinte e quatro horas por dia, eu quero ter vocês duas comigo pro resto de nossas vidas."

O silêncio que se instalou ali depois de todas aquelas palavras parecia vulnerável e fraco. Ver Inuyasha confessar tais coisas, mesmo sabendo que ele não era exatamente o cara mais sentimental que existia no mundo, era simplesmente capaz de abalar todas as bases de Kagome e jogar contra a berlinda as dúvidas que ela tinha se ele poderia ou não amá-la.

Ele não tinha acabado de dizer que queria tanto ela quanto Amy em sua vida? Não somente isso, mas para _o resto de sua vida_, _vinte e quatro horas por dia_. Ele já não tinha demonstrado esse interesse na noite que tinham ido ao Beige? Ele já não tinha admito naquela noite que ele queria ter acompanhado sua gravidez, seus desejos loucos, o nascimento da filha dos dois e seu crescimento?

Mas... _Ayame_. Será que, toda vez que a ruiva chegasse perto do hanyou e lhe jogasse a lábia, Inuyasha cairia em seu papo? Será que Kagome teria que viver insegura, com medo de perdê-lo para a outra mulher, pro resto da vida?

A morena não sabia o que fazer. A imagem que ela tinha, logo ali de frente, quebrava seu coração ainda mais intensamente do que algumas das confissões que ele tinha feito. A imagem de um Inuyasha que sempre fora tão forte ali, _envergonhado_ e diminuído, não fazia sentido para suas memórias da mesma forma que vê-lo tão quebrado na noite anterior não fez. As imagens do pequeno hanyou que ela guardava com tanto carinho em fotos e em pensamento não condiziam com o que ela via naquele instante.

_Ela_ tinha feito aquilo a ele? _Ela_ tinha transformado Inuyasha daquela forma?

Kagome respirou fundo, sentindo o coração martelar tão forte e tão incansável no próprio peito, e deu um passo vacilante na direção do homem ali em pé.

O que ela faria? Ela fugiria do que ele estava deixando tão claro querer, por medo de perdê-lo para Ayame na menor das chances; ou ela o aceitaria, tentando superar qualquer desconfiança e insegurança _juntos_?

Ele não tinha dito que a amava. Ele não tinha dito aquelas três palavrinhas mágicas.

Mas, será que precisava? Conhecendo-o como ela o conhecia, será que ele precisava dizê-las?

Kagome respirou fundo novamente e, em um momento de ímpeto sobre algo que ela já tinha decidido naquele mesmo dia e de _saudade_, ela andou até o hanyou e o envolveu com os próprios braços, abraçando-o e sentindo seu corpo tenso que, após alguns segundos, se relaxou totalmente. "Eu beijei Bankotsu sim, Inuyasha, mas não senti por ele nem mesmo um décimo do que senti naquele breve beijo que trocamos na porta do seu apartamento." Ela sussurrou, sabendo que as orelhinhas do hanyou captariam suas palavras mesmo tão baixas. A morena se soltou brevemente, tempo suficiente para virar o hanyou para si e poder encará-lo. Os olhos âmbares sempre tão intensos e _poderosos_, a encaravam com uma mistura de descrença, de surpresa, de alívio e de... _Amor_. Lá estava, nas piscinas douradas, aquele sentimento que o hanyou parecia incapaz de dizer em voz alta diretamente para ela. "Eu sinto muito por tudo que aconteceu depois que eu fui embora. Sinto muito, mesmo." Ela sussurrou, pegando umas das mechas prateadas com os dedos delicados e depositando-a para trás do ombro masculino. "Eu senti sua falta nesses quatro anos, Inuyasha. Eu senti sua falta nesses dias também." Kagome sentiu a voz falhar brevemente, mas seguiu forte, ela ainda tinha mais uma coisa a dizer. "Eu ainda não te perdoei por essas coisas que você fez com a Ayame, mesmo sabendo que não tínhamos nada para eu poder exigir de você. Mas eu vou tentar. Eu vou tentar aceitar que talvez as coisas tenham mudado sim, que talvez eu estivesse errada esse tempo todo." Ela admitiu, rindo levemente e sentindo os olhos marejarem instantaneamente.

E, então, ele a abraçou como se não houvesse amanhã, como se o universo tivesse um tempo limitado para existir e ele precisasse da presença da morena para fazer com que seus últimos segundos ou minutos ou horas ou mesmo dias valessem a pena. Inuyasha afundou o próprio rosto no pescoço feminino, _sentindo_ seu cheiro mais do que o inalando, roçando os lábios na pele tão lisa e macia, sentindo os braços femininos envolta de seu pescoço e envolvendo a cintura feminina com os próprios braços. Ele não podia deixar de sentir todas as sensações de alívio, de saudades, de euforia, de esperança, de _amor_ que o toque das curvas de Kagome contra seu corpo lhe trazia. Como ele pudera ter demorado tanto para fazer o que tinha feito, naquele momento? Como ele pudera demorar tanto para por um ponto final em toda a sua fraqueza e sua incapacidade de ser um homem com a idade que ele tinha, quando a recompensa era ter a mulher de seus sonhos em seus braços?

"Obrigado, Kagome. Obrigado." Ele sussurrou contra a pele da morena, sentindo-a estremecer e suspirar brevemente.

"Kags!" E então, o momento intenso que eles tinham compartilhado foi interrompido pelo chamado de Souta, que entrou no apartamento de supetão com Amy no colo e parou ao ver os dois abraçados. "Ops!"

Kagome começou a rir, limpando as lágrimas que tinham insistido em cair, e se separou de Inuyasha que também ria um pouco, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. "Diga, Souta." Ela não deixou de notar como o hanyou não retirou o braço que contornava sua cintura, puxando-a pra mais perto dele mesmo que ela quisesse continuar conversando com o irmão mais novo.

Talvez eles pudessem superar tudo aquilo juntos. Talvez ele também a amasse, _mesmo_. Talvez o amor deles fosse forte o suficiente para que eles realmente ficassem juntos.

"Amy já estava ficando impaciente de fome." Souta comentou com quem não quer nada, ignorando o gritinho 'Hey!' indignado da menina com aquela pequena distorção dos fatos. "Queremos comida, Kagomeee!" Ele reclamou infantilmente, recebendo uma risada em resposta.

"Vamos todos juntos, então. Também não almocei." Inuyasha se pronunciou, apertando levemente com a mão a cintura da morena ao seu lado, que sorriu carinhosa para ele. Ela não se lembrava de ter uma sensação melhor do que aquela, de estar nos braços de Inuyasha de uma forma tão carinhosa e leve, mesmo com todos os obstáculos que eles enfrentariam pela frente e toda a insegurança que ela ainda sentia.

Ela não se lembrava de sentir uma sensação melhor do que aquela, pois ela sabia que eles enfrentariam tudo _juntos._

"Então vamos, também estou faminta!" Ela concordou animadamente, pegando a mão do hanyou e seguindo o irmão mais novo e a filha, que conversavam animadamente. Inuyasha apertou a mão feminina, fazendo com que Kagome olhasse para ele em questionamento.

"Eu levo todo mundo." Ele comentou, sorrindo o maior e mais belo sorriso que ela já tinha visto nele e, o melhor, _direcionado para ela_. "Nossa família vai caber direitinho no meu carro." E com aquelas palavras, Kagome não sabia se continuava andando ou se pulava nos braços grossos masculinos, chorando rios de lágrimas de emoção.

Ela acabou sim pulando nos braços do hanyou, abraçando-o mais uma vez, mas evitou com sucesso as lágrimas de felicidade que inundavam suas piscinas azul-acinzentadas.

Os dois então saíram do apartamento com pequenos e leves risos, sentindo uma esperança que já não sentiam há muito tempo.

A esperança de que finalmente poderiam ser felizes.

_**oOo**_

Ela andava de um lado para o outro no quarto de hotel, sentindo-se mais nervosa do que nunca. Ao mesmo tempo em que sua foto ao lado de Inuyasha naquele jornalzinho popular de Tóquio era uma dádiva para seus planos, já que Kagome com certeza já teria visto tal notícia e poderia muito bem ter finalmente desistido do hanyou; a foto era, também, um verdadeiro desastre para Ayame. Ela sabia que depois daquilo receberia a visita _dele_ o mais rápido o possível, exigindo respostas e explicações de algo que ela não queria e nem devia explicar para ele. Até porque, no final das contas, ele não dizia para quem quisesse ouvir que o comprometimento existente entre eles era _forçado_?

Logo suas passadas ansiosas pelo cômodo foram interrompidas pelas batidas bruscas na porta do quarto e ela logo soube que a espera tinha acabado. Respirando bem fundo, ela se preparou para o que viria a seguir como se estivesse se preparando mentalmente para uma guerra.

Andando com passos vacilantes até a porta e ignorando como as batidas não pararam hora alguma e, além disso, eram seguidas por gritos indignados de seu nome, ela a abriu bruscamente.

Seus olhos verdes não se arregalaram com a presença a sua frente, mas sim com a forma com que o outro yokai entrou no quarto sem qualquer cerimônia, fechou a porta e ainda a empurrou contra a parede ao lado daquela entrada.

Ayame não se surpreendia em vê-lo ali, mas ela não podia negar a surpresa que sentia ao ver a forma _raivosa _e até mesmo _ciumenta_ com que ele a encarava.

Ela não podia acreditar que ela tinha causado aquele efeito nele, não depois de tanto tempo sem receber qualquer indício de que ele poderia, sim, querer estar envolvido no que o Conselho das Terras dos Yokais Lobos tinha decidido.

Ela não podia acreditar que aquele homem que a segurava era o mesmo de antes. Não podia realmente ser...

"... Kouga?"

* * *

Olha só quem apareceu! Sim, Kagome e Inuyasha estão se dando uma chance. A coisa vai andar devagar por agora, nenhum beijo ou coisa assim, porque os dois ainda estão entrando nessa outra chance e ainda existem problemas que ambos devem resolver.

Espero que tenham gostado do desenvolvimento da coisa. Sei que é chato ler aquele monte de texto sem nada estar acontecendo, mas achei necessário. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, não dava pra fazer os dois terem um momento eureka do nada né XD

**No próximo capítulo...**

'De repente havia gente demais

participando de nossa confusão.

Porém, foi naquele momento de ainda mais inseguranças

que ele pareceu tomar sua mais forte decisão.'

Kagome Higurashi

**Querem saber que confusão é essa? Querem saber o que diabos vai acontecer a seguir? Pensem só nessa situação: Kagome + Inuyasha + Bankotsu + Ayame + Kouga + Souta + Amy + JAKOTSU (Sim, sim, ele! Ou ela! Nunca se sabe HUSAHUSAUHSHUA) em um só lugar... **

**Imaginaram? Querem mais? Mandem reviews!**


End file.
